Total Drama High School
by Alexa Molina
Summary: Chris enlists 22 new students in his newest reality show "Total Drama High School", what challenges await them? Read and find out there will be drama, and maybe a little romance? You never know!
1. Welcome Students!

(Disclaimer-I do not own the Total Drama Series or the character Chris I just created the OC's with my friend now on with the show)

(It shows Chris standing outside of a school)  
Chris-Hi there, I'm Chris McClean for the past times you've seen me put groups of teens through an Island, an abandoned Film Set, Around the World, and an Island again, but now I brought another group of 22 teens to compete on my newest show which will from now on be known as "Total...Drama...HighSchool!" as the past times I will split them into teams and make them compete until there is only one of them standing and that one of them will walk away with the prize of...1 milllion dollars! Now let's meet the contestants here's the first one now

(First bus arrives and drops off a girl with dark skin and really curly black hair down to her shoulders, she's wearing a light green blouse with jeans and green flats)

Chris-Hello Ren

Ren-Oh my god hi Chris! So glad to be here in the show

Chris-Awesome, now go stand over here

Ren-Okey dokey heehee (She goes and stands behind Chris infron of the entrance)

(Second Bus arrives)

Chris-Say hello to Leslie!

(Out of the bus you see a girl with red hair put up in pig tails and freckles in her face, she is wearing a red button up shirt with a red skirt with jeans underneath and red high heel wedges)

Leslie-It's so great to be in your presence Chris, I've watched all your Total Drama series and I hope to make it as far as I can

Chris-Love the enthusiasm now go stand over there with Ren

Leslie-Ok (Walks to Ren) Hi nice to meet you

Ren-Hi, I'm glad to be competing agaisnt you

(Third bus arrives)

R-Ladies, say hello to Tyson

(A boy with sandy brown hair gets off the bus, he's wearing glasses a green hoodie with jeans and brown sneakers with black lining)

Tyson-Hi Chris

Chris-Sup man? Ready to compete?

Tyson-Definitely

Chris-Great, now go join the ladies behind me

Tyson-Hi there

Ren/Leslie-(Giving him a loving stare)Hiiiii

Tyson-Are you guys ok?

Ren-You're cute (Continues loving stare)

Leslie-Hey I saw him first

Ren-Nuh uh i saw him first cause we go to the same school! And I've had a crush on him ever since

Tyson-We're in the same school?

Ren-Yeah you just never noticed me

Chris-As creepy as that sounds, let's say hi to our next contestant...Eddie!

(Fourth bus drops off a boy with short dark hair wearing an orange plaid shirt with khaki knee shorts with side pockets and brown sandals)

Eddie-I can't wait to take home the money prize man! I'm ready

Chris-Great...go over there

Eddie-Ok, hello everyone!

Tyson-Hi I'm Tyson

Leslie-I'm Leslie

Ren-Ren here

Eddie-Wow, I hope we can all give it our best

(Fifth bus comes)

Chris-Hello there Mandy

Mandy-(A girl with straight blonde hair with side bangs covering half of her right eye wearing a pink floyd shirt, dark denim skinny jeans and red coverse comes out)

Mandy-Hi, nice to meet you

Chris-Likewise, now go stand over here

T-Hi there

Mandy-Hi

Chris- And now let's welco-Ow!

Mike-(You see a boy with denim shorts and a purple polo and dark longish hair standing in Chris back)Hahahaha I have the element of suprise Chris McClean! You will never defeat me!

Chris-Ow...everyone this is Mike

Tyson-More like yikes

Mike-I heard that!

Mandy-I think that was the point

Mike-Hmpf (walks and stands next to them)

Chris-Aw my back oh look another bus

(Out of the seventh bus comes out a girl wearing a blue short sleeved shirt over a white long sleeve that reaches down to her elbows, also wearing denim capris down to her knees and light blue converse with her dark hair tied up in a pony tail with side bangs)

Chris-Alexa, glad you could make it

Alexa-Well duh, someone has to win the money right?

Chris-I can already tell you're going to be a firece competitor

Alexa-Uh...I think we're all going to give it our best right guys?

Tyson-I guess

Eddie-You bet

Ren/Leslie-Totally

Mandy-(Shrugs her shoulders)

Mike-(Touching Alexa's hair) It's so soft

Alexa-Uh...(Takes his hands off her hair)Please don't touch me

Mike-Sorry

(The eight bus shows up and out of it comes out a white boy with blonde spiky hair, with sunglasses wearing a white v-neck under a white blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, khaki pants and white vans)

Chris-Our rich man Zach

Zach-Chris let's get this over with, I will give you 2 million dollars if you give me the prize money right now

Chris-Dude...the prize is 1 million dollars

Zach-Oh...never mind then (walks to the other contestants)

Tyson-Arrogant much?

Zach-Jealous much?

Mandy-Guys just chill

Chris-Hey its Roger!

(The ninth bus drops off a tall buffed up boy with dark brown short hair with tanned skin wearing jeans, a black shirt with a red jacket on and black tennis shoes)

Roger-Hey guys, I'm looking forward to becoming friends with everyone here

Zach-Uh, we're here to compete not to make friends

Roger-Well I came to make friends

Chris-And you might if you let me get on with the show!

Roger-Oh sorry

(The tenth bus drops off two girls the first girl has darkish hair put up in a side ponytail, she's wearing a white tank top, pink short track shorts and pink and white nike shocs tennis shoes, the second girl is short with tanned skin with her brown long hair curled, she's wearing a purple dress and purple flats and and she's a little heavy, she comes out of the bus filing her nails)

(A/N:Girl with black hair is Sophia girl with brown hair is Victoria)

Chris-Hi Sophia and Victoria

Sophia-Oh my god am I glad to be out of the bus! The whole ride here all Victoria talked about was her stupid nails!

Victoria-Well at least it wasn't as bad as you talking about your lame sport trophies

Mandy-Ok girls just relax!

Roger-Yea let's just all be friends

Sophia-What are you some kind of hippie?

(Everyone laughs at the comment)

Chris-Harsh Sophia, now we've met half of the cast who will show up next?

(The eleventh bus brings in three boys a short one, a buff one, and a tall chubby one, the short one has hazelnut brwon hair and is wearing a white button up shirt with jeans adn white boots, the buff one has dark shoulder length hair wearing a brwon v-neck shirt with baggy denim jeans, the tall chubby one has short brown hair, has glasses, wearing a green shirt with fruits painted on it and shorts and black converse)

(A/N-The short one is Anthony, the buff one is Alex, and the tall chubby one is Mario)

Chris-Hello boys, everyone this is Anthony, Alex, and Mario

(All the girls are staring at Alex)

Anthony-Of course they're staring at the pretty boy

Mario-Aww (Hugs hime by the neck) Cheer up buddy! You may find your dream girl here!

Anthony-Augh!..not if you kill me with this hug first!

Mario-(lets go) Oops sorry hehe

Alexa-Are you always this happy?

Mario-Yeah

Tyson-Great...

Chris-Next bus is here

(The twelveth bus comes)

Chris-Oh look its Kimi

(A mid-size girl with dark hair done in two braids wearing glasses, a light blue tank top over a thin long sleeved purple shirt with rainbow striped warmers on her hands, jeans with a rainbow checkered belt and pink converes waves at Chris)

Kimi-Hello Cristopher

Chris-It's Chris

Kimi-I'm an inventor, I don't have time to care about your name

Sophia-An inventor?

Kimi-Yeah I've always won the science fair back at home

Zach-(Whispers to Tyson) She's all yours nerd

Tyson-Shut up

Chris-Next up is Liz

(Out of the tirtheenth bus comes out a girl with short dark brown hair with white skin wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves under a black sleeveless vest and black dress (Fancy) pants)

Liz-Liz checking in

Chris-Hehe welcome

Liz-We're staying in a school?

Anthony-(Sarcastic) No we're in a theme park

Liz-I meant, I thought we'd be staying at a hotel

Chris-Where's the fun in that?

Liz-Well, I still plan to win this competetion

Mario-What makes you so sure?

Liz-Well I seem to be the smartest one here

Kimi-Hey!

Chris-Hehe I'm looking forward to this season

(Bus 14 arrives and drops off a boy with black wwavy hair wearing a yellow shirt, jeans, and yellow vans)

Paul-Hello fellow competitors, I'm Paul

Chris-Hey, that's my job

Paul-Chris! Thanks so much for this opportunity, but you might as well just hand over the money now and save yourselfs the trouble

Chris-Hey captain comedy? Yeah go stand over there with the others

Alexa-What a jerk

Paul-You just me

Alexa-Ugh don't remind me

Paul-Oh and I'm the jerk?!

(They start bickering)

Roger-(Whispers to Mario) I bet you anything they're the first couple on the show

Alexa-What did you say?!

Roger-Nothing

Paul-That's right nothing!

Kimi-Hoew aggressive

Chris-Speaking of aggressive, here's Leila

(Bus 15 leaves and you see a girl with blonde curly hair with read and pink high lights with her bangs held back with a black beret in the shape of a bow , wearing a red shirt under a black leather jacket with pink leather pants and black high heels)

Leila-Chris, I came here to get away from school not to join another school...i don't like this and you know what happens when I'm not happy

Mandy-What happens?

Leila-Let's just say I get really angry

Chris-Yeah...and that's why I kept your anger managment instructors number, so one of your rage attacks and you go back home and you don't win the 1 million dollars

Leila-Whatever, are these the contestants?

Mike-(Grabs Leila's hair) This is so pretty

Leila-(Grabs his wrist and twists it) Never touch me!

Mike-(In pain) Ow ow ow ow got it...never touch you

Leila-Good

Chris-Next person is here

(Bus 16 drops off a girl with short brown hair framing her face, with glasse wearing a black fedora with a red stripe around it, a shirt with red and white horizontal stripes with a black polyester jacket and jeans with red flats as she gets off she's also reading a book)

Chris-Hello Lex welcome t-

Lex-Shh! reading

Mike-(Pushes her book down from her face) HI I'm Mike! nice to meet you (Takes book) What book is this? Oh I've read it before in the end the-

Lex-(Cover his mouth) You better not spoil this book for me crazy (Takes book back and pushes Mike aside before continuing to read)

Zach-Great a bookworm

Lex-Yeah...whatever...reading

Chris-We have 3 contestants left to arrive

(Bus 17)

Chris-This here is Matt, he's the captain for his wrestling team in his school

Matt-(You see a dark skinned boy with short dark frizzy hair wearing a white tank top showing his arm muscles and black sweat with black tennis shoes) What's up party people the Mattinator is here to win! I'm in it to win it!

Alexa-Hey look it's modesty queen, perfect for you modesty king

Paul-King you say?

Alexa-Don't flatter yourself, you know that was an insult

Paul-Not a very good on-WHOA! (Stares to where Chris is)

Alexa-What are you staring at?

(You see the boys stare at the next girl who just showed up)

Chris-I guess the boys are happy to meet you Paloma

Paloma- (A girl os shown with silky brown long hair with white skin wearing a yeelow tube top with a black mini skirt and black boots) Oh thank you boys, I'm happy to meet you all too

Zach-Not too shabby

Paul-You can say that again

Mario-Alex are you seeing this?

Alex-(Looking in a mirror) Sorry I'm only interested in my looks and I'm loving every second of them

Chris-Ok we all met Paloma who was the last of the girls which means this next contestant is the last boy Kevin he...is a pothead

Eddie-You brought in a pothead to a tv show?

Chris-Fun right? hehe

(The last bus arrives and as soon as the doors open you see a bunch a smoke coming out of it like fog and everyone starts to cough)

Kimi-Eww *cough* *cough* what is this?

Chris-(Now wearing an airmask) I didn't call him a pothead for nothing hehe

Kevin-(Puffs out smoke) What's up?

Roger-Apparently you are

Chris-Ok, now we're all here...students I want to welcome you all to Total...Drama...High School!

(Theme Song)

(Cameras pop out everywhere in the school)

"Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine"

(The camera goes into the school and shows Chris getting hit by a cart and then it turns left to show Eddie laughing at Chris)

"You guys a re on my mind"

(Camera goes to a hall where you see Alexa and Tyson running away from Ren and Leslie but Alexa hits her head on an open locker but Tyson keeps going until we see Zach who trips Tyson who is then seen beign dragged away by Ren and Leslie)

"You asked me what I wanted to be"

(Paul sees Alexa knocked out and starts laughing when Mandy comes up from behind him and just gives him a stare)

"Now I think the answer is plain to see"

(The camera goes through the hall into the cafeteria show Roger and Mario eating their food)

"I wanna be famous"

(As they're eating you see Paloma approaching applying her make up looking in a mirror and she trips over the table and send the food flying and it hits Alex who freaks out and runs off)

"I wanna live close to the sun"

(The camera is following Alex runnig through a hall when the camera turns into another room)

"Well pack your bag cause I've already won"

(The camera is now at the gym where you see Sophia shooting hoops but the balls flies the other way and the camera follows it to show it hitting Leila in the head)

"Got nothing to lose nothing in my way"

(Leila starts chasing Sophia and they run our the gym and the camera goes out into another hall and ends up in the library)

"I'll get there one day"

(The camera goes to the library tables until you see Lex reading and Anthony trying to get her attention which fails and you see Anthony doing a facepalm)

"Cause I wanna be famous"

(The camera keeps going until it is in a science lab where you see Kimi aand Liz working on something when you see a spark and you see a robot bird come to life and starts pecking Liz's head and she runs off with Kimi casing after them)

"Na na na na na na na na na na na"

(As the camera is about to leave the sceince lab it show Matt running away from Mike who is chasing him with a lab frog)

"I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous"

(The camera goes into a bathroom and then into a stall to show Kevin smoking when Keving puffs out the smoke the camera goes to black)

"I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous"

(The camera defogs to show Chris in an auditorium standing on stage with Chef handing him some gold envelopes that read HALL)

(The camera then zooms out to the crowd in the auditiorium to show the contestants whistling the tune and the theme song ends)

(Theme song ends)

Chris-Now we've met the contestants so now its time to give them a grand tour follow me children

(They all walk outside and they're walking through the halls)

Chris-So, this is your basic school you know classrooms, chalkboards, pencils, etc.

Matt-What about a gym?

Chris-Wouldn't be a school without one

Matt-Awesome!

(They walk to a door with a sign reading janitor but its covered with a piece of tape with the word Confessional on it)

Chris-This is the confessional, where you can say anything you'd like and no one else but me will see, I would let you all use it but Chef forgot to put in the camera

Chef-Hey! I either cook or I put up a stupid camera Make up your mind!

Chris-Moving on...(He opens a door) Welcome to the cafeteria where Chef will be making your breakfast, lunch and dinner and if you've seen the show you know what that's like

Leslie-It's true no one likes Chefs food

Chef-Shut up girly!

Mario-(Eating something brown off os Chef's spoon) Oh yum this tastes awesome

Anthony-Dude, you don't even know what that was

Paloma-Yea, that could've been filled with carbs!

Paul-Uh...I don't think he's too worried about that

Chef-FInally some appreciation

Chris-Now if you will all follow me to the auditorioum

(It cuts to a room with rows of red chairs with a wood floor stage with a podium)

Chris-This (Walking up the stage) Is where we will hold the elimination ceremonies, whenever a team loses they will have to meet here and vote someone off and the person that gets voted off will go home through the stairs of shame and ride the Bus of Losers back home and they can never come back...EVER!

Alexa-Which will never happen to me

Paul-Oh yeah? I bet you're the first one out

Alexa-Is someone talking to me?

Paul-Uh me

Alexa-No one? Ok

Chris-Now let's go outside

(It show the back of the school with tannis courts, a large track field and two buildings a pink one and blue one)

Chris-Out here will be where we may have some challenges

Mandy-Chris?

Chris-Yes Mandy?

Mandy-Sorry to interrpt but where will we be sleeping?

Chris-Glad you ask, you see these two buildings behind me?

Tyson-Yes

Chris-Pink for the girls and blue for the boys

Anthony-(Sarcasm)Ooo good thing you told us, we would have never figured that out

Chris-Don't you sass me boy

Anthony-Pshh

Chris-Well, I've shown you everything I can so only one thing left to do

Zach-What's that?

Chris-Its time to put you in your teams so if i call your name step to my right, Tyson, Ren, Anthony, Mario, Alexa, Mike, Alex, Paloma, Matt, Kevin, and Lex

(They step on his right)

Chris-From now on you guys will be known as..."The Raging Buffalos!" (He tosses them a blue flag with a picture of the sideview of a running Buffalo on it)

Mike-All right! I'm a Buffalo

Chris-Yea...now the rest of you, Mandy, Sophia, Zach, Paul, Roger, Eddie, Leila, Kimi, Leslie, Victoria, and Liz...you guys will be known as "The Stinging Scorpions!" (He tosses them a red glag with the picture of a Scorpion)

Mario-Haha Buffalo squishes Scorpion we win

Zach-Scorpion poisons Buffalo and then the Buffalo dies...sorry to burst you bubble but we win

Chris-And with that I must conclude the first episode of this new show, join us next time when I make them compete in their first challenge here on Total...Drama...High School!

(A/N: Hope you guys liked the first epsiode sorry if it was too long or if it was too short if you have any questions feel free to ask me and please R&R and the next chapter should be up soon and again thanks for reading ) ;)


	2. Going, Going, Stoned

Disclaimer-I do not own the Total Drama series all rights belong to Teletoon and CartoonNetwork I just own the contestants since they're OC's anyway enjoy :)

Chris-Last time on Total Drama High School, we met the new 22 contestants that will be competeing in this new installment of the Total Drama Series, we got a tour of the school and I let the kids know about the sleeping arrangements and lastly I put them into their teams, The Raging Buffalos and The Stinging Scorpions. How will our students do in their first challenge? Find out right here on Total Drama High School!

(Theme Song)

(It shows the girls sleeping in their dorm sound asleep then it cuts to the boys dorm where you see them sleeping and you see Mike sleeping with his upper half hanging off the bed and Alex cuddling a hand mirror then you see a clock that says 5:59 am and as it turn to 6:00 am you hear a lound school bell go off)

(Girls Dorm)

Sophia-Whoa! (Falls of her bed)

Victoria-Ow ow ow!

Alexa-Augh! Chris!

(Boys Dorm)

Zach-Ah!

Matt-What the hell is that?!

Anthony-It's a song! What do you think it is genius?

Tyson-My ears are bleeding!

(The bell stops and the boys notice that Mike is still sleeping)

Mario-How did he sleep through that?

(Girls Dorm)

Chris-(On a P.A) Morning everyone

Leila-Chris you are so dead!

Chris-(On P.A)I hope you all slept well, now please everyone meet in the cafeteria for breakfast, Chris out

(It cuts to everyone sitting in the cafeteria)

Chris-All right everyone I got good news

Anthony-They're replacing you as host?

Chris-No

Anthony-Then I don't care

Chris-Anyways, the good news is that Chef finally finished setting up the confessional and you guys can now use it, so I'm going to give you guys a few minutes to say a few words before I explain today's challenge ok?

(Buzz, confessional)

Mike-I'm so glad to be here I'm sure hope to make tons of friends, like that girl Leila seems really nice

(Buzz)

Sophia-I came here to win, just like everybody else but with my sports skills and my athelic abilities I'll be sure to win

(Buzz)

Tyson-So far the only person I don't like is Zach the guy is too arrogant but I'm glad he's not in my team but besides him everyone else seems pretty nice

(Buzz)

Leila-Ugh, my mom put me on this show cause she thinks I'll make friends and i'tll help manage my anger issues but mom you were way off! Right now I just wanna steer clear of the crazy guy Mike

(Buzz)

Paloma-So...I just sit in the bucket and face the camera? (Camera nods) Ok? Well I just want to say that everyone seems super nice and I got an awesome team oh and Hi mom and dad I love you guys (blows a kiss)

(Buzz)

Mario-I got to talk to Alex and Anthony alot in the way here and they're both cool dudes and I'm really happy we got in the same team

(Buzz)

Alexa-Ok, so far everyone here has something wrong with them, and I'm not perfect either but I will come up with a strategy to get me to the top

(Buzz)

Paul-Haha have you seen the people here? It's going to be so easy make a plan and get myself to the top I may need to use people on my team but...hey, you gotta break a few eggs to make an omelet right?

(Buzz)

Matt-(Lifting weights) I already noticed I'm the strongest of everyone on my team and probably everyone here so I think I will be here for a while

(Buzz)

Alex-Being hot will surely help me alot, my team should feel lucky they have me on their team (Sees in the mirror) perfection

(Buzz)

Zach-I tried bribing Chris for the prize but I should've known it wouldn't work, but don't get me wrong I will use my pranking skills to bug everyone especially that nerd Tyson

(Buzz)

Lex-(Sitting reading a book) And...the end, ok I finished my book and I can focus...after I read the sequel (Picks up another book and starts reading)

(Buzz)

Anthony-Ok...well right now I'm just mad at the "awesome" wake up call Chris gave us but I guess in this show you have to get used to it

(Buzz)

Mandy-Ok, I'm really shy so my folks put me here so I could hang with kids my age but I don't think anyone would be interested on being my friend (sigh)

(Buzz)

Leslie-I'm so happy to be here! I love Chris's shows but right now my main goal is to make Tyson my boyfriend

(Buzz)

Ren-Tyson is such a cutie ever since we met in school...or since I saw him I just knew we were meant to be

(Buzz)

Kevin-(Just stares into the camera then he lets out a huge cloud of smoke)

(Buzz)

Victoria- Aight, I know in these shows that there's alot of work during the challenges, but I will not do it at the cost of my looks I mean...look at me

(Buzz)

Eddie-Im so happy to be here! And I'll be even happier when I walk away with the money

(Buzz)

Liz-Well so far I like my team but of course some of them will make it and some won't it's just the way these shows are, but I'm going to make sure I never lose and I make it to the top

(Buzz)

Roger-I know the money is pretty awesome and it would be cool to win it but, I just want to make friends and have fun while I'm here

(Buzz)

Kimi-I'm really liking beign here, except for the wake up calls those I could do without but beign here means I have more chances to build stuff and maybe help my team with the inventions

(Buzz, confessionals end)

Chris-Ok, now you've all said you're first thoughts so for your first challenge I want you guys to meet me in the track in 30 minutes which should be enough time to eat breakfast, Chris out (He leaves)

(Buffalos Table)

Mario-So what do you guys think the first challenge will be?

Anthony-Knowing this kind of show it's probably something to humiliate us

Paloma-I don't want to be turned into a monster

Anthony-Humiliate not mutate

Paloma-Oh

Alexa-Well for sure it's going to be school related

Tyson-So probably like a sport

Alexa-Exactly

Mario-Mike what are you looking at?

Mike-Her (Points to Leila)

(Leila sees Mike looking at her then he waves at her and she just goes "Ugh" and looks away)

Mike-She's so nice

Anthony-If that's her beign nice I don't want to know how she is when she's mean

(Scorpions Table)

Liz-So you guys ready to win our first challenge?

Roger-Sure am, but what do you think it is?

Kimi-Well, Chris said to meet him at the track, so I'm think it'll be a race

Eddie-And what are you building?

Kimi-A power blaster! (Holds up an orange gun)

Paul-A what?

Kimi-This will make it so we can have any super power, so if it is a race it can give us super speed

Victoria-Good idea

Sophia-Yeah, if super powers existed?

Kimi-Oh I know they don't this will just give us super powers momentarily, but I still need to work out some kinks

Eddie-Wicked

Chris-(On P.A)-Ok students time to meet me at the track for the first challenge

(Its cuts to the outside to see everyone standing in the track field)

Chris-(On a bullhorn)All right, for your first challenge you will be running a relay race!

Alexa-Just that?

Chris-Yup

Alexa-Seems pretty lame

Chris-Shut up!(Throws bull horn at her but Alexa ducks and it hits Tyson knocking him out)

Ren-No! (Grabs Tyson's face) Talk to me!

Lex-What the heck you just knocked out our teammate!

Chris-Now, as I was saying this will be a relay race!

Zach-I'd hardly call that a challenge

Chris-Let me finish, this will be a relay race with...hit it chef!

(You see chef press a button and a bunch of obstacles appear along the track)

Leila-Whoa

Chris-A relay race with obstacles!

Mike-Is that a pool?!

Chris-Yup, I will be putting each of you agaisnt someone from the other team and first team to reach the finish line wins and the losers will be sending someone home

Liz-(Whispering to Kimi)Almost done with the blaster Kimi?

Kimi-Almost, I just need to stableize it

Sophia what does that even mean

Kimi-Just let me work

Chris-Ok, so here are the pairs first is Ren vs. Leslie in the tires, then it's Sophia and Anthony in the Rope Climb/Swing

Anthony-Swing?

Chris-Yup, over the pool full of electric eels and if you fall you have to start over

Anthony-Ugh

Chris-Then you guys will tag Alexa and Paul who will climb the rope ladder and walk over the platforms hanging in the air and slide down the pole, then they will tag Liz and Tyson who will have to jump some hurdles until they tag Lex and Zach and they will head to those big locked doors and have to find the right key in those bowls next to the door until they find the key that opens their door

Alexa-That's not so bad

Chris-Yup then they will tag Matt and Victoria and they will have to crawl under barbed wire

Victoria-Ew, you mean like mud?

Chris-Exactly

Victoria-Ew

(Buzz, confessional)

Victoria-I don't know what Chris is thinking but this dress does NOT mix with mud

(Buzz, end confessional)

Matt-(Wraps arm around Sophia) Come on it's just mud

Victoria-Ugh, and apparently you're all sweat

Matt-Woops sorry (Lets go)

Chris-After the will tag Mike and Leila and they will take on the Wall Climb of doom, after that they will head to Roger and Paloma where they will be waiting to jump across our river of giant balloons where Paloma is only allowed to jump in the blue balloons and Roger can only jump on the red balloons to the next teammates

Paloma-But I'm wearing high heels

Chris-Bummer hehe, after they will tag Kimi and Alex and they will get on their tricycles and race to the next part where they will tag Mandy and Mario and they will have to run while Chef and I pelt them with Dodge balls

Chef-Yes!

Chris-And lastly Mandy and Mario will tag Eddie and Kevin and they will have to sprint to the finish line first one of them two to cross win for their team, now to your stations...oh and before I forget you guys have to pass on your team baton each time you tag someone, no baton means you can't move on

Contestants-Ugh

(They all set up in their stations)

Chris-Oh, and so so you guys won't be tempted to go around (He presses a button and two huge glass walls cover up both sides of the track and the only path out is through the obstacles)

Mike-Cool! (Touches the glass and gets zapped) Whoa!

Leila-What just happened?

Chris-It's an electric charged wall so you also won't be tempted to just go over it

Kimi-Not cool! (Working on the power blaster) Almost finished

Chris-Ok...on your marks...get set...GO!

Leslie/Ren-This is for Tyson! (They start running through the tires)

Tyson-(Waking up) Huh?

Ren-Leslie back off he likes me!

Leslie-No way he likes more than you!

Ren-No me cause we're in the same team

(Buzz, confessional)

Tyson-What are they talking about I don't like either of them that way!

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Leslie-You're just jealous

Ren-Well you're just desperate!

Leslie-(Gasp) Oh no you didn't...Ah! (Jumps and attacks Ren)

Ren-Let go of me!

(They're fighting and they roll through the top of the rest of the tires until they land in front of Anthony and Sophia)

Leslie-Come on fight like a man!

Ren-No mercy!

Anthony-Ren...Ren

Sophia-Leslie give me the stupid baton!

Leslie-(Sitting on Ren's back pulling her arms behind her back) Admit Tyson is mine!

Ren-Never! (Throws her off and gets up) Anthony go win for Tyson! (Gets tackled)AH!

Leslie-You cheater!

Anthony-(To Sophia) Well...see you at the finish line (turns to face the pool and sees some sparks) Ok...no big deal just a rope swing over a pool that can kill me (Grabs onto the rope and swings) AH!

Sophia-Ugh they're winning! (Sees the girls fighting) That's it (Grabs Leslie by her pigtails)

Leslie-Ah let go!

Sophia-Give me the baton!

Leslie-Here! (Hands her the red baton)

Sophia-(Lets go) Thank you now bye (Gets on the rope and swings)

(Sophia swings and meets up with Anthony mid swing)

Anthony-Whoa, how'd you catch up?

Sophia-Are you kidding? I do this all the time it's my hobby

Anthony-Oh ok (Jumps onto the ground and lands on his knees) Ow

Sophia-(Lands perfectly) See ya! (Runs off)

Anthony-Hey...wait... the baton! where i- uh oh (Turns around and sees the blue baton floating in the pool) Lord help me (reaches in and grabs the baton but some eels wrap around his arm) (Brzzz)Ah! (Starts running) bzz! ow bzz! ow bzz! ow

Sophia-Paul go!

Paul-Thank you (looks at Alexa) Meet you at the top (Goes on the rope ladder)

Alexa-Augh where are you Anthony?

Anthony-bzz! ow bzz! ow bzz! ow bzz! ow here! bzz!

Alexa-Thanks! (Goes on the rope and when she gets to the top she sees Paul on the third hanging platform and she starts trying to step on the fourth one) Ugh this sucks

Paul-Ok (Jumps to the fourth one) I'll agree with you on that

Alexa-(Jumps the platforms until she reaches the 5th one) 2 more and I'm done

Paul-Oh no you don't jumps on the fifth one kicks her foot making her slip)

Alexa-Whoa! (Grabs on to the platform) You did that on purpose!

Paul-All is fair in love and war! (Jumps to the 6th one and falls and grabs on too) Oh my god

Alexa-(Pulls herslef back on) Not so fun (Jumps on the 6th one) is it? (Jumps onto the seventh one)

Paul-Hey! (Swings and grabs onto the seventh one and pulls himself up)

Alexa-See you at the bottom (Grabs her pole and starts sliding down)Ah!

Paul-I sure will (Slides down his pole)Ah!

(They both land on the ground at the same time and they start running)

Alexa-You'll never win you know?

Paul-Of course I will...starting with this! (Trips her again)

Alexa-Ah! (When she fall she lets go of the baton and it flies away and hits Tyson on the head and knocks him out again)

Tyson-Ow (Falls to the ground)

Alexa-You've got to be kidding me! (Gets up and runs to Tyson)

Paul-Here you go Liz

Liz-Thank you (Starts jumping hurdles)

Alexa-Come on Tyson wake up! Augh what do I do? (Looks back at Leslie and Ren still fighting) Hmm...Oh no! Tyson's hurt and now he won't win!

Leslie-Tyson! Noooooo! (Runs to where Tyson is going trough the previous challenges)

Alexa-He needs help

Leslie-Don't worry Tyson will beat Liz (Grabs tape from her pocket and tapes the blue baton to Tyson's arm and lifts him over her head) Go Tyson! (Throws him over all the hurddles and he lands in front of Lex and Zach)

Paul-Leslie what the hell? He's on the other team!

Alexa-Thank you Leslie

Leslie-Welcome

Lex-(Reading her book)

Alexa-Lex go!

Lex-(Keeps reading)

Liz-(Jumps the last hurdle and runs to Zach) Here go!

Zach-Right! (Starts looking through his bowl of keys)

Alexa-My god! (She goes in between the hurdles and grabs Lex's book and tosses it over the big door

Lex-Why'd you do that?!

Alexa-So you can move on and win!

Lex-Fine! (Grabs the baton off of Tyson and starts looking through her bowl)

Zach-Come on where are you? (Tries a key and it doesn't work) Come on come on

Lex-Come on I gotta finish that book (Tries two different keys that fail)

(Zach tries 5 different keys and they fifth one turns and opens the door)

Zach-Yes! (Keeps running)

Lex-Augh! (Tries a bunch of different keys until one actually works) Yes! (Goes through the door and grabs her book and start walking and reading)

Zach-Yes I have the lead and there's Victoria

Victoria-(Filing her nails)

Zach-Go go go!

Victoria-Don't you yell at me! I'm a lady

Zach-Whatever take the baton and get crawling!

Victoria-I am not going to get covered in mud!

Zach-We'll lose

Victoria-At least I won't be dirty

Lex-(Shows up walking and hands the baton to Matt and sits down to read)

Matt-Alright Mattinator to the rescue! (Starts crawling under the barbed wire)

Zach-And there goes our lead

Victoria-Aw, oh well

Zach-Grr! (Snaps fingers) That's it! (Takes her nail file and throws it to the other side)

Victoria-You little jerk! (Kicks him in the "nuts")

Zach-Ah! mommy...

Victoria-Hmpf (Start crawling under the barbed wire) Stupid boy throwing my nail file and stuff, making me crawl in this disgusting mud

Matt-Almost there (He gets out but as he tries to run something pulls him back and he falls to the floor and sees his shirt is caught)Aw man my favorite tee (He starts pulling it to get free)

(Matt pulls his shirt out at the same time Victoria finishes and they start running)

Mike-Yay here comes my buddy Matt

Leila-Don't be so sure, Victoria is right behind him

Mike-Then may the best player win

Matt/Victoria-Here! (They toss the batons)

Mike-Woo! (Jumps up and catches it)

Leila-(Hits her in the stomach) Ow! (Turns around) Uh Chris where are the safety harnesses?

Chris-Did I say there were safety harnesses?

Leila-...just great

Mike-Come on it'll be fun yee-haw! (He leaps and grabs on to the wall and starts climbing)

Leila-Ok? (Starts climbing the wall)

Mike-Woo made it (Stands up on the top) I'm King Kong! (Does the Tarzan call)

Leila-Almost...there (She's about to grab on to a rock when a rock falls from under her feet and she's left dangling) Ah!

Mike-(Gasp) A damsel in distress

Paloma-Mike come on!

Mike-I never leave anyone behind! I'll save you Leila

Leila-I rather risk it!

Mike-Don't worry (Grabs the rope to go down and uses it to slide down and catch Leila just as she starts to fall)

Leila-Ah! This is worst than falling!

(Buzz, confessional)

Leila-What is wrong with that guy?! He could've killed me!

(Buzz)

Mike-I always help people in trouble even if we are in different teams

(Buzz, confessionals end)

Mike-(They land in the top) You're safe now ma'am

Leila-Get away from me! (Slides down the rope)

Anthony-Thanks alot Mike

Mike-No need to thank me (Slides down the rope)

Leila-(Running) Almost there

Mike-Hey there

Leila-Ah!

Mike-Are you ok?

Leila-You're crazy

Mike-Aw thank you

Leila-What?

Mike-Well there's Paloma

Paloma-Hi Mike

Mike-Here you go (hands her the baton)

Paloma-Thanks you (Gets on a blue balloon)

Leila-Roger go!

Roger-Right (Gets baton and gets on a red balloon)

Paloma-So what am I supposed to do again?

Roger-Simple you jump on the balloon of your teams color like this (Jumps on another red balloon and almost falls) Like that

Sophia-Don't help her!

Paloma-Oh ok thank you (Jumps on a blue balloon but her heel pops it and she's flung to another one)Ah!

Roger-(Jumps two more balloons to where Paloma is) Are you ok?

Paloma-Yeah (Tries to get her balance back) Ok let's do this (She jumps to another balloon but it doesn't pop)Hey I did it (Jumps to another one but the misses and she falls to the floor)

Roger-(Jumps the remaining of his balloons and jumps down and helps Paloma up) Come we still have to race

Paloma-Right

(They run and they hand the batons to Kimi and Alex who then get on their tricycles and start pedaling)

Kimi-Ok, time to pedal (She starts pedaling while working on the power blaster)

Alex-(Pedaling while looking in a mirror) Man am I even allowed to be this gorgeous? (Keeps pedaling but he's not paying attention and he starts heading into a wall)

Kimi-Alex watch out!

Alex-Huh? (Looks up to see the wall right infront of him) No! *CRASHHH* (He hits the wall and gets shocked) Ah! bzz!

Kimi-(Makes it to the end) Yay! time to win (Runs off)

Alexa-(Now has frizzy hair) I hate this already

(Thay pass the batons to Mandy and Mario)

Chris-Ooo chef this is our turn

Chef-Get ready maggots!

Mario-Uh oh

Mandy-Mario?

Mario-Yea?

Mandy-Run!

Mario-Right behind you

(They start running but at the same time Chris and Chef started firing the dodge balls and start hitting Mandy and Mario)

Mario-Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow

Mandy-Serioursly!?

Chris-Best part hahaha

(They keep running for a while until Mandy get knocked down by a ball and Mario gets a lead and give Kevin the baton who then starts run to the end)

Mandy-(Walking to Eddie) Ow here (Gives him the baton)

Eddie-All right let's do this (Starts running)

Chris-And we've reached the last part, the sprint to the finish...who will win Kevin? Or Eddie?

Ren-(Holding up Tyson) Go Kevin Go!

Paul-We're going to lose he's got a lead over Eddie

Kimi-We can still win

Paul-Wait!

Leila-What?

Paul-Kimi the power blaster!

Kimi-What about it?

Paul-Just give it to me! (Takes the blaster and turns the dial to "Super Speed" and aims)

Kimi-Wait it's not stable yet!

*ZAP*

(They ray hits Eddie who starts to go slow motion)

Paul-What happened?!

Kimi-It wasn't ready!

Paul-You've been working on it all morning!

Kimi-Well sorry if inventions take time to make just the right way!

Eddie-(Talking in slow motion) Whaaaaaaatt haaaaaapppppeeennnneeeddd?

Chris-And Eddie got zapped

Matt-Hey Scorpions, thanks for making this easy

Sophia-Grrr

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-Well, thanks to Kimi's invention it look like we'll be losing the first challenge...but hopefully my team will vote for her if we go to eliminatio

(Buzz)

Sophia-Stupid Paul, thanks to him shooting Eddie he ruined any shred of chance we had of winning, if we lose he's going home

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Leila-Way to go Paul

Paul-Shut up

Paloma-They're almost at the end

Eddie-Iiiii haaaaaaaave tooooooo wiiiiiiinnnn

(Kevin is about to cross the finish line when he drops to the ground fast asleep and 2 minutes later Eddie goes through the finish line)

(Everyone including Chris and Chef stare at them with mouths wide open)

Scorpions-(Look at each other for a second) Yes!

Anthony-What the hell was that?

Alex-Kevin just literally handed them the win

Chris-And the winners of the Relay Race/Obstacle Course challenge are the Stinging Scorpions!

Liz-We did it!

Chris-Buffalos, wake up your two sleepy team mates and I'll see you guys at elimination

(Cafeteria, Buffalos table)

Mario-I can't believe we lost

Ren-(Lightly smacking Tyson's cheek) Waky waky Tyson

Tyson-Uh...fhoefew...fwiufwg

Anthony-What'd he say?

Alexa-No idea

(Scorpions Table)

Paul-Well team we did it

Liz-Thanks Eddie

Eddie-Oh it was nothing, I'm just glad that slow motion thing stopped

Kimi-Again sorry about that

Paul-And I'm sorry for shooting you Eddie and I'm sorry for not listening Kimi

Eddie-It's all good

(Elimination Ceremony)

Chris-Welcome to the first elimination ceremony of Total Drama High School and the first of many, each of you will go into the confessional and say who you vote for and who ever gets the most votes will have to go down the stairs of shame and take the bus of losers and go home and they can never come back...EVER! Now let's start the voting

(They all vote)

Chris-All right I have counted the votes, if you are safe you will get a golden hall pass meaning you get to stay and if you don't you go home first safe is Paloma

Paloma-Oh yay! (Gets pass)

Chris-Alexa, Lex, and Mario (Tosses them their passes)

Mario-Awesome

Chris-Anthony, Alex, and Matt (Gives them the passes)

Matt-The mattinator is still in

Chris-Mike

Mike-Woo hoo! (Hugs Chris and Chef when he goes get his pass)

Chris-And Ren

Ren-Phew

Chris-Tyson...Kevin one of you two is going home tonight

Tyson-Aw man, I barely remember what happened today

Kevin-(Just takes a puff from his joint and shrugs his shoulders)

Chris-The last hall pass goes to...Tyson (Throws him the pass)

Tyson-Oh god thank you

Kevin-(Lets out a puff and the smoke that comes out spells "Whatever" and he walks down the stairs)

Chris-And there you have it, the first elimination of the season, joins us next time here on Total...Drama...High School!

(Votes)

Ren-I vote for Kevin, we were supposed to win for Tyson

Alexa-Of course I vote for Kevin

Anthony-I vote for Tyson, anyone who gets knocked out that easy shouldn't be here

Paloma-Uh...Kevin?

Mario-I feel bad voting someone off but I guess I'll vote for Kevin since he wasn't that useful

Lex-(She's reading but she holds up a piece of paper that reads Kevin)

Mike-Today was so much fun but I'm gonna vote for Kevin, sorry buddy

Matt-Totally Kevin, all that smoke can't be good for my lungs

Tyson-Uh...Ty...son

Alex-I vote for Kevin, I didn't just get zapped so he can lose this for us, he needs to pay

Kevin-(Lets out a puff of smoke that says "Tyson")

(A/N- I know this chapter might be too long but I had tons of fun writing this challenge and hope you guys enjoy it too and please keep R&R, and thank you for all my readers)


	3. Lights, Camera, Alliance!

Chris-Last time on Total Drama High School, both teams competed in an exciting relay race with obstacles, Alexa helped Tyson when he kept getting knocked out but the whole way the teams were neck and neck...until Paul shot Eddie with Kimi's creation slowing him down, and when it looked like it was all over for the Scorpions, Kevin decided to take a snooze hehe costing his team the challenge and he was the first to be voted of in the first elimination ever. See who goes next here on Total Dram High School

(Theme Song)

(You see both teams eating breakfast)

(Scorpions)

Paul-Well team, we managed to win the first challenge of the season, and I'm certain that we will win many more

Roger-Definitely, if we can believe it we can do it

Sophia-Not like there's much to worry about

Leila-Exactly, the other team just can't focus enough

Eddie-We will win, and we will make it all the way to the finals

(Buffalos)

Alexa-Ugh, look how smug they are

Tyson-Who?

Paloma-Are you talking about your boyfriend Paul?

Alexa-He's not my boyfriend

Paloma-Of course he is, you're always staring at him

Alexa-So?

Paloma-All girls stare at their boyfriends, like Ren stares at Tyson (She points to Ren who is sitting next to Tyson looking at him)

Anthony-Uh...did she just make sense?

Paloma-Hey! Anyway, another example would be Mike always looking at Leila

Mike-I do not

Alexa-Paloma stop making your crazy accusations and eat your breakfast

Paloma-Fine

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-Ok, after we lost I've been thinking and I've decided its time to make an alliance with someone but my team sucks, Paloma is stupid, Lex just cares about reading, Alex won't look away from his reflection, Mike is crazy, Mario and Anthony are best friends so they'd never vote for each other, and Matt just wants to lift weights who could be a perfect alliance member?

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alexa-(She looks at her teammates and she see Paloma applying make-up, Anthony and Mario playing with food, Mike just piling up his food, Lex reading, Alex looking in a mirror, and Matt lifting a dumbell, then she sees Tyson just eating and whispers to herself) Perfect

Chris-Hi contestants, are you guys ready for your second challenge?

(Everyone stays quiet)

Anthony-That would be a no

Chris-Too bad, now if you will all please follow me to the auditorium

(Its cuts to the contestants standing on the stage)

Liz-Wait, doe this mean we're voting someone off already and there's no challenge?

Chris-Wow, and I thought you were the smart one of your team

Liz-Hey!

Chris-Anyway, today's challenge will be something almost every school has...a play!

Victoria-Oh I love acting

(Buzz, confessional)

Victoria-Aight check it, in my school I always get the lead in our school plays, I love acting

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Chris-For the first part of the challenge you guys will have to find your teams set parts which Chef hid around the school, after you've found them you must come back here and set up your sets and the first team to get back with their parts get first pick at the scenes you will act out in the second part of the challenge

Zach-So how many part sets are there

Chris-Here's a list of all the set part Chef hid for your team, I was even nice enough to make copies of the list for everyone of you (Hands everyone a list)

Chef-You all better be good at finding stuff because I hid the parts in places you'll never find them hahahahahahah

Chris- Ohhhhhhhh, this is gonna be gooood.

Alexa- For you

Chris-I know,and with that go!

(The challenge starts and the teams look for the stages parts. The camera shows the Buffalos)

Alexa- Ok guys we need a strategy if we are gonna win this, I propose we spilt up in groups of...

Ren- Oh Tyson, is in my group, it was destined to be.

Tyson- What are you talking about?

Ren- You know my darling.(face blushes)

Alexa- Okkkaaayy, anyway the group 1 will be Matt,Mike,Paloma

Mike- Sweet, im like good when it comes to finding things

Paloma- Like your love for Leila

Mike- Ya... Wait what

Alexa- Continuing on, group 2 will be Lex, Mario, Anthony and Alex got it

Mario/Anthony-yup

Alex- ya whatever

Alexa- Lex did you get that

(Lex sits in the corner reading a book)

Alexa- Dammit Lex stop reading and help us with the challenge

Lex- Ya whatever let me finish this part

Alexa- What no, now stop reading

Lex- Fine

Alexa- Good, finally group 3 will be me, Tyson and Ren

Ren- Yay

Alexa- Ok lets win this!

(The groups disperse, the camera goes to the Scorpions)

Mandy- I think we should split up like the Buffalos.

Paul- No way, we do not need to stoop down to their level

Liz- I agree with Mandy

Paul-Fine what will be the groups be

Mandy- Me, Roger, Leslie, and Kimi will be one

Paul- Ok I guess ill take Eddie and Zach with me, Liz you take the other girls with you

Liz-WHAT! I mean i dont mind Sophia, but why do I gotta take anger management and wanna be jersey shore with me

Victora-What did you just call me, you prissy...

Mandy- ok guys lets not get feisty here we have a challenge to win remember

Victoria- Fine (to Liz) you better watch your mouth girly

(Buzz, confessional)

Mandy- That was a close one, i dont know what i would have done if a fight broke loose in our team

(Buzz, end confessional)

(The groups disperse, and the camera goes to the gym were Paul's group is)

Paul- Ok guys keep your eyes open for any parts

Eddie- Hey Zach, why don't you bribe Chef for the location of the parts

Zach- I already tried

Eddie-Really? What happened?

Zach-Well...

(Goes to a flash back, in the cafeteria and shows Zach offering chef 1,000 dollars, and Chef takes it and puts it down then looks at him)

Chef- Who do you think I am son? Get out of my sight ( throws him out of the cafeteria)

(End Flash back)

Eddie- that sucks and he even kept the money

Paul- Stop talking we have a challenge to win (Hears some foot steps) what was that?

(camera then shows Matt, Mike, and Paloma)

Paul- Hey get out of here we were here first

Matt- We dont gotta listen to you

Paloma- Matt, look its a stage part

Matt- Where?

Mike- Over there (Points to a lamp

Paul- Oh crap, Eddie, Zach go get it

Eddie-Right

Matt- Mike, Paloma you guys go after the part I'll stop these guys

Mike- Ok

(Zach and Eddie run towards the the lamp, but end up getting caught in headlocks courtesy of Matt)

Zach- Let go

Matt- Why, the party's just getting started

Eddie-(Takes a wiff) what is that terrible smell

Zach- Its coming from Matt

Eddie- Gross dude, have you taken a shower since you got here?

Matt- Not really

(Zach throws up)

(Buzz, confessional)

Matt- Meh, it slipped my mind

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Paul- Fine ill get that part myself

Matt- Mike stop Paul!

Paul- your gonna have crazy try to stop me? I'd like to see you try

Mike- Take this( throws a tennis ball at 102mph and hits paul right in the face)

Paul- Uhmp( gets knocked out)

Eddie- Talk about a one hit KO

Matt- Nice one Mike

Zach- Get up Paul, don't be like Tyson

Paloma- I got the part, Matt catch!

(Throws the part to Matt, Matt throws Zach and Eddie out from his arms and catches the part)

Matt- Nice lets get out of here

(Matt's group leaves the gym)

Matt-Ok, let's check the list

(The list reads "Stage Parts" across the top and the check list reads, x2 lamps, camera, boom mic, and spot light)

(With Alexa, Ren, and Tyson)

Ren-So Tyson, where do you want to get married?

Tyson-What? I'm 17

Ren-It's never too late to start planning

Tyson-Ren, I'm not going to marry

Ren-Not now of course, later on in life

(Buzz, confessional)

Tyson-Ren's creeping me out with this wedding talk, she can't make me marry her can she?

(Buzz)

Alexa-All of Ren's wedding talk is getting in the way of me starting an alliance with Tyson but I will do it sooner or later

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alexa-(Points inside a classroom, guys look its the cameras!

Ren-(Looks through the window) Where?

Alexa-Right there under that teachers desk

Tyson-Then let's go inside an-(Tries to open the door but it's locked)

Alexa-Of course Chef would lock the door

Leila-Hello losers

Sophia-Thanks for finding our camera for us

Ren-Get out of here

Alexa-Ren I know they're the opposite team but both cameras are in there, if we can get the door open each team will have a stage piece

Liz-So how do we get it open its locked

Mike-Alexa we got a stage part!

Matt-Yeah we stole it from Paul and the other two guys with him

Mike-And we found the spot light too (Holds up a light)

Alexa-Good job guys

Paloma-Thanks

Mike-Hi Leila

Leila-Ah! Stay away!

Sophia-Guys, we gotta get this door open

Ren-How it's impossible

Leila-Haha that's funny you think it's not possible haha...get out the way

(Everyone clears the way and Leila stands infront of the door)

Leila-Hiya! (She kicks the door with all her strength and the door flies open)

Mike-Woah

Sophia-Nice one Leila

Victoria-I've seen better

(Buzz, confessional)

Leila-I've been in karate classes since I was little, so busting that door open was no problem

(Buzz)

Victoria-Leila thinks she's all so cool cause she kicked a door open, with my nails I could've opened it just as easy but you know...I can't risk breaking them

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alexa-Thanks Leila (Runs in and grabs both cameras and she hands one to Leila) And there you guys are, each team gets their camera

Tyson-Come on let's get going

Leslie-Tyson! (Wraps her arms around her neck from behind)

Tyson-Ah!

Alexa-What are you doing here Leslie?

Leslie-Watching them fight (She points to a hall where you see Roger and Lex fighting for a lamp, and Mandy and Anthony fighting for another one, and Kimi and Mario fighting for a boom mic)

Kimi-Let go

Mario-You let go!

Mandy-I had it first!

Anthony-Like hell you did!

Lex-I could've finished my book by now if you would just let go

Roger-I'm sorry but in all respect my team found it first

Lex-Don't give me that nice crap, just let go

Alexa-Lex you can let go, we only need one more light

Lex-Oh ok (Lets go and starts reading)

Zach-Hey guys (Holding up Paul and a boom mic)

Eddie-Hey team (Holding a lamp and a spot light) we found parts

Mandy-Oh...here you go then

Anthony-Thank you

Kimi-And you can take this mic

Mario-Thanks Kimi

Leslie-What happened to Paul

Zach-Ask Mike

Alexa-Good job Mike

Mike-Thank you

Mandy-Well...I guess we all got our parts

Paloma-Now we just gotta go back to the auditorium

Matt-Let's go team!

Kimi-We have to get there first!

(The Scorpions run off but Leslie doesn't notice since she's too busy hugging Tyson and all the Buffalos run off too except for Ren, Alexa and Tyson)

Ren-Let go of my boyfriend!

Leslie-He's mine

Ren-(Grabs his arm and pulls it)He's mine!

Leslie-(Grabs the other one) Mine!

Ren-Mine!

Leslie-Mine!

Ren-Mine!

Tyson-Ow! ow! Ok girls that popping noise? Yeah that's my shoulder

Alexa-That's it girls stop!

(Both girls let go)

(Buzz, confessional)

Ren-Why can't Leslie face the fact that Tyson is mine and only mine? She should just leave us alone and find another man

(Buzz)

Leslie-I thought Ren and I could be friends but she's trying to come between me and Tyson and I just can't let that happen, I won't let that happen!

(Buzz)

Tyson-These girls are going to kill me! Now I know why Leila freaks out when she sees Mike

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Leslie-Hey, where'd my team go?

Alexa-Uh...the went around that hallway

Leslie-Oh ok bye Ty (Waves to Tyson and leaves)

Alexa-Ren go to the auditorium

Ren-Fine (She walks off)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-Finally, I got Tyson alone and now I can talk to him about starting an alliance with me yes!

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alexa-They're really crazy huh?

Tyson-Uh you think?

Alexa-Hehe can I ask you something?

Tyson-Sure

Alexa-Would you be interested in making an alliance with me?

Tyson-Uh...

(Buzz, confessional)

Tyson-Ok, I appreciate that Alexa helped me last time but, in these shows everytime a person makes an alliance they always betray the people that they ask to join

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Tyson-Im sorry Alexa but I can't

Alexa-Oh come on, if you join me we can get rid of Ren and Leslie as soon ass possible

Tyson-Well...

Alexa-Do you really want them attacking you and planning weddings all season?

Tyson-You're right, they gotta go I'm in

Alexa-Yes!

(They high five)

Alexa-Come on lets get to the the auditorium

Tyson-Ok

(They walk into the auditorium to see the teams workin on the sets)

Chriss-And the Buffalos win thee first challenge!

Liz-What?! Our team got here like 10 minutes ago

Chris-Not your whole team

Eddie-Who's missing?

Mandy-Leslie!

Leslie-(Comes into the auditorium) Oh hey guys

Liz-Hey?! You just costed us the first challenge!

Leslie-I'm sorry

Zach-Just come over here and help us

Leslie-Ok (Goes to her team)

Chris-Alright, now it's time for you guys to pick your scenes Buffalos you guys get first pick, Chef the envelopes please

Chef-Here you go

Chris-(Holding up two envelopes one says "1" and the other says "2") Ok, which one will it be Buffalos?

Alexa-Ok guys, which one do you guys want?

Matt-Go for one, cause we're number 1

Lex-(Holds up two fingers while reading)

Mario-1!

Anthony-I say 2

Tyson-I pick 2

Paloma-Ooo number 1

Alex-2

Ren-2

Mike-1 oh pick 1

Alexa-Well, majority rules so we pick scene 2

Chris-Here you go (Hands her the envelope)

Ren-What scene did we get?

Alexa-Uh...(Takes out a script and looks trough it) Uh oh

Mike-What is it?

Alexa-A love scene

Chris-And Scorpions get this one (Hands the envelope to Zach)

Zach-Ok (Takes out his script) Oh cool we got a fighting scene

Chris-Ok, I will give you guys the last things you need for your scenes, make-up and a back drop, for Buffalos your backdrop will be a living room and Scorpions backdrop will be an alley (HAnds them their backdrops and their make-up kits) Now you guys will pick your actors and your behind the scenes staff, in 20 minutes we will act out your scenes so...you guys better hurry (Chris and Chef leave)

Alexa-Ok obviosly Paloma will be on make up duty

Paloma-Really? Thanks (Hugs her)

(Buzz, confessional)

Paloma-I'm so glad Alexa thinks I'll be helpful in this challenge

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alexa-Mario can you be on camera?

Mario-Sure

Alexa-OK, who wants to be the actors?

Paloma-Ooo it should be you and Paul so it can get you guys relationship started

Alexa-I don't like Paul!

Anthony-And besides he's not even on our team

Paloma-Oh...sorry

Anthony-I think it should be Tyson and Ren

Tyson-What?

Ren-Really?!

(Buzz, confessional)

Ren-OMG! Me and Tyson doing a love scene?! Yay!

(Buzz)

Tyson-Remind me to kill Anthony after this

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alexa-(Whispers to Tyson) Do it, if you act bad we'll lose and we can vote her off

Tyson-I'll do it for my team

Ren-Yay!

(Scorpions)

Zach-Ok, Kimi will be working the camera

Kimi-Got it

Zach-Liz and Leila Will be on make-up

Liz-Cool

Leila-Ew

Zach-Sophia you're on lights

Sophia-Ok

Zach-Victoria you work the lights and Leslie you work the boom mic

Leslie-Ok

Victoria-(Filing her nails) Whatever

Zach-Roger and I will be the actors

Roger-What? No way I don't like violence

Zach-We're just acting

Roger-Uh...

Mandy-Come on Roger please?

Roger-Fine

Zach-Ok, we're set Roger let's get to make up

(Buffalos)

Alexa-OK Mike's on the boom mic, Alex and Lex are on lights and everyone lese knows their stations right?

Mario-Yup

Paloma-(Putting make-up on Ren) Oh Ren you're gonna look so cute

Ren-Thank you

Tyson-Uh no make up for me, I'll just read the script (He's flipping through the script and when he gets to the last page hie eyes get really wide)

Alexa-What;s wrong buddy

Tyson-(Hands her the script)

Alexa-(Reads the page) Uh oh

Mario-What is it?

Alexa-The scene ends with a kiss

Ren/Leslie-What?!

Chris-All right time is up! Time to see your scenes

Leila-Uh ok

Chris-We'll start with the Buffalos

Tyson-Oh god

Ren-Let's do this

(They walk to the center of the stage and the spotlight surrounds them)

Tyson-(Reading a script)-Uh...Jessica how can you say he's better than me?

Ren-(Reading Script) Sorry Mark, but Joe's just a better man than you

Chef-(Drying up his tears and whispering to Chris)-This part always gets me *Sniff* *Sniff*

Tyson-(Reading) You just want Joe for his money

Ren-(Reading) That's not true, I chose him cause he loves me and nothing you do will change my mind

Tyson-(Reading) Oh yeah? What if I do this? (Grabs her face and starts leaning in to kiss her)

(Buzz, confessional)

Leslie-I can't let Ren kiss Tyson, she'll steal him from me

(Buzz, confessional ends)

(Tyson's just about to kiss her when)

Leslie-Nooo! (Tackles Ren) You can't have my boyfriend!

(They start fighting causing a lamp to fall on Tyson's head, then they move the fight to the Scorpions set and while fighting they break everything and they keep fighting)

Chris-Ok enough! Chef separate them

Chef-You ladies ruined a great scene

Chris-Well, seeing as they have no sets the winners of this acting challenge are The Raging Buffalos!

Buffalos-Yes!

Sophia-What!?

Leila-We worked so hard!

Chris-Its not my fault Leslie went cuckoo for Tyson puffs...I will be seeing you Scorpion in the elimination ceremony

(The Scorpions stare at Leslie angrily)

Leslie-Hehe sorry?

(Elimination Ceremony)

Chris-Ok, I counted your votes and today one of you will be going home but...it won't be Leila! (Tosses her a pass)

Leila-Yes

Chris-Also safe are Sophia, Zach, and Roger (Tosses their passes)

Sophie-Phew

Zach-Of course

Roger-Thanks

Chris-And last safe are, Kimi, Eddie, Victoria, Liz, and Mandy

(They all get their passes)

Chris-It's down to Paul and Leslie

Paul-What?

Leslie-Oh no

Chris-And the last HALL pass goes to...Paul!

Paul-Yes!

Leslie-Aw

(She walks down the Stairs of Shame and leaves on the bus)

Chris-And with that we say goodbye to dear Leslie, who will go next? find out next time on Total...Drama...High School!

(Votes)

Kimi-Leslie

Mandy-I'm sorry Leslie

Roger-I hate to vote someone off but I gotta pick Leslie

Zach-I pick Paul he didn't help at all this challenge

Leila-Leslie better go home today

Paul-Liz told me to vote for Leslie so...Leslie

Liz-Sorry Leslie, its just strategy

Victoria-Aight Leslie? Has got to go

Eddie-See ya Leslie

Sophia-Stupid Leslie I vote for her

Leslie-Zach asked me to vote for Paul so bye Paul

(A/N-And we say goodbye to dear Leslie hope you guys liked this episode and please keep R&R and thanks to all my readers) :)


	4. To Bully or Not To Bully

Disclaimer-I do not own the Total Drama series, that belongs to Teletoon and CartoonNetwork

Chris-Last time on Total Drama High School, We got bit by the acting bug when we sent the contestants to find set parts around the school during which started Alexa the first alliance off the season with Tyson and then we got acting with the scenes the teams picked the Buffalos got a romance scene which started out well until it reached the kiss part and Leslie attacked Ren to keep her from Tyson and cost her team the win and got her a ticket home, see what happens next on Total Drama High School!

(Theme Song)

(The Buffalos come into the cafeteria and sit down)

Ren-I can't believe we won guys

Mario-I know it feels awesome that we didn't have to send some one home again

Matt-Don't worry about that we'll always win

Tyson-(Sighs happily)

Alexa-What's wrong Ty?

Tyson-I don't know, its just a feeling I can't explain

(Buzz, confessional)

Tyson-Oh yeah...its FREEDOM! Now that Leslie is gone I can breathe I guess Alexa was serious about helping me even if she had nothing to do with it but...Ren's still here but Alexa said she'd help me

(Buzz)

Alexa-Those Scorpions picked the perfect time to vote of Leslie, this just made Tyson trust me a whole lot more and now I just gotta get rid of little old Ren hehe

(Buzz)

Ren-OMG, now that Leslie's gone Tyson's all mine and I have no competition and now I can work on making him mine eep!

(Buzz, confessional ends)

(Scorpions)

Leila-Am I the only one glad that Leslie is gone?

Sophia-Nope, we all are and I'm happy about it

Paul-Uh, may I remind you all that we lost the last challenge? You guys have to try harder especially you Zach

Zach-Hey!

Liz-Back off Paul, at least he helped us in the last challenge, all you did was sleep

Zach-Thank you Liz (Winks at her)

Liz-Oh, welcome (Blushes)

Eddie-Haha, somebody call the fire department cause Paul just got buuuurned haha

(Scorpions laugh)

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-Grr, yeah I know I slept through all the last challenge but that was stupid Mike's fault. Stupid Eddie, thinks he is all that. I'll show him a thing or two (grins evily) hehehe

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Chris-(On P/A)-All contestants join me in the hall now

(They show the teams and Chris in a hallway)

Chris-Hello students, today's challenge will be a High School stereotype...Bullies vs. Nerds

Anthony-Ooo clever

Chris-Anyway, in this challenge each team will have 5 bullies and 5 nerds, for the Buffalos the bullies will be Alexa, Anthony, Paloma, Mike, and Matt and bullies for Scorpions will be Zach, Sophia, Liz, Victoria, and Eddie

Paul-What? I have to be a bully

Chris-Too bad, the rest of you are nerds, and the challenge is simple, if you're a bully catch the nerds if you're a nerd don't get caught first team to catch all of the other teams nerds win, and nerds have to wear these hehe (Tosses them white long-sleeved button up shirt and fake black plastic glasses) Nerds will wear these to symbolize they are nerds and so they'll be able to be identified

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul- Damn ,I wanted to be a bully

(Buzz, confessional)

Chris- Nerds I will give you 10 minutes to search for a hiding place from the bullies. Bullies when that ten minute mark is done you have to catch the nerds with these.( hands the bullies brown sack bags)

Mike- Cooooooool

Chris- Alright, nerds you head-start to hide starts now

(The nerds run off, and the camera shows Tyson hiding in the janitors closet, Mandy hiding in a girls bathroom stall, Lex going into the library, and Paul hiding under some bleachers)

Chris- Ok bullies, time to go bring home some nerds.

Eddie- Oh ya lets win this

Victoria- This is a victory for the...

Mike- Move out of the way (The Buffalos run over Victoria and Eddie leaving them in bruises)

Eddie-Owwwwwwwwww

Liz- Come on, we can't let them win

Eddie- Right

(The camera shows Alexa walking outside by the football field carrying her empty sack)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-Man why does this school have to be so big, I have been looking for an hour and I haven't captured a single nerd. THIS SUCKS!

(Buzz, end)

Alexa- I wonder where they're hiding

(Alexa walks past some bleachers, and suddenly stops when she hears a loud thud)

?- Owwwwwwww!

Alexa- Whose there?

(Alexa walks toward the bleachers only to notice Paul rubbing his head)

Alexa- Ah ha I found you

Paul- Crap (Tries to run off but Alexa trips him)

Alexa-How do you like it?

(Alexa the catches Paul using the sack, and takes him to Chris)

Alexa- Here you go Chris

(Alexa releases paul from the bag)

Chris- Nice Alexa, the Buffalos are now leading 1 to 0, you better go find some other nerds now

Alexa- Ok

(Alexa and Chris leave Paul alone in the auditorium)

Paul- Man this sucks

(Paul sits in the auditorium waiting for the challenge to be done until he notices Eddie)

Paul- Eddie what are you doing here?

Eddie- I came looking for Chris, I have no idea what to do

Paul- Really? You didn't hear the instructions?

Eddie- Not so much, do you know what I'm supposed to do?

(Paul does a small evil grin)

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul- Time for a little payback, hehe

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Paul- Why, yes I do Eddie

Eddie- Sweet

Paul- Ok so you have to hunt for the nerds that are in OUR team and...

Eddie- Wait, are you sure it has to be from OUR team

Paul- Ya, it wouldn't make sense if it was from the opposing team now would it?

Eddie- Ya i guess so

Paul- Ya so after you catch a nerd, you bring them here and hunt for more nerds

Eddie- Thanks pal you're a life saver

Paul- No problem

(Eddie runs out of the auditorium and leaves Paul alone)

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul- I can't beleive he fell for that... hahahah

(Buzz)

Eddie- I'm so glad that my team looks out for each other, especially Paul

(Buzz, confessional ends)

(The camera shows Tyson in the janitors closet)

Tyson- Hiding here was the best idea ever, They will never expect to look for me here... what was that?

(Tyson hears whistling from outside door, the camera shows that it is chef whistling, and he grabs his key and locks the closet from the outside, then walks away)

Tyson-Was that Chef? (Tries to open the door)Oh no its locked, I can't stay here. HHHHHHEEELLLLPPPP!

(Tyson stops yelling and covers his mouth)

Tyson-(Whispering to himself)Ok, I can't yell because the other team can catch me so I'll make videos so people can watch when they find my dead body

(Takes out phone and starts filming himself)

Tyson-Ok, it is now 1:00 we're 2 hours into the challenge, I just got locked in a janitor's closet by Chef so he gets nothing from my will

(In another hallway we see Leila walking around)

Lelia-Ok everything will be fine, if anybody messes with me I'll just mess them up

(She keeps walking until she hear creaking coming from the vents)

Leila-Please tell me that was my stomach

(She hears another creak)

Leila-(Looks up)Uh oh

*SMASH* (The bent breaks and shows Mike falling out and landing on Leila)

Mike-Oh crap stupid school (Sees Leila under him) Oh no

Paloma-(Shows up)Geez Mike I know you like her but you didn't have to do that I know she's your girlfriend but come don't hurt her

Leila-I'm not dating him!

Mike-No no no! This does not count as crazy! But I will sweep you off your feet hehe

Leila-Wha-?

(Mike catches her in the bag and runs to the auditorium)

(It cuts to the library where Sophia and Liz are looking for nerds)

Sophia-Ok I know one of them is hiding in here

Liz-I don't know the library is pretty big

Sophia-Wait a minute

(They turn around to see Lex sitting at a table reading)

Lex-(She looks up and sees the girls and just waves at them)

(Buzz, confessional)

Liz-(Facepalms) Is she serious?

(Buzz)

Sophia-If their whole team is like this their just handing us the win

(Sophia catches her in the sack)

Liz-Well that was easy

Sophia-So now what?

Liz-Take her to the auditorium and I'll keep looking

Sophia-Got it

(They leave the library)

(It cuts to Mario in the toilet looking in the mirror) I got it...the perfect disguise (He gets out a marker and draws a mustache on his top lip and then he looks out to the hall and sees Zach walking through the hall) Ok just walk by casually

(He walks into the hall and walks towards Zach)

Mario-Good day sir (Walks by Zach)

Zach-Oh good day (Waves at Mario and goes back to looking for a minute)...Wait a minute what the hell?! (Starts chasing Mario)

Mario-Ah!

(The keep running until Zach tackles Mario and catches him with his sack)

Zach-(Trying to push Mario) Augh, I'm glad I caught you but why do you have to be so heavy?

(Starts dragging him slowly)

(It cuts to Matt chasing Kimi and she has a utility belt on)

Matt-Get back here!

Kimi-Never!

(Buzz, confessional)

Kimi-I took the liberty of building this grappling hook for an easy get away)

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Kimi-(Takes out her grappling hook and aims it upstairs) See ya later

Matt-(Catching up) Oh no you don't

Kimi-I just did (She shoots the grappling hook but as its about to grab on Liz shows up upstairs and gets hit by the hook deflecting it and making fall on the ground)

Liz-Ow Kimi!

Kimi-Liz you ruined my get away!

Matt-(Mocking them)Aw that's too bad

Kimi-Uh oh

Matt-(Catches her in his sack) Man, you are a nerd haha, The Mattinator bags one for his team (Looks up at Liz) Hope you guys enjoyed elimination cause that's exactly where you're headed hahaha (Runs in the direction of the auditorum)

Liz-Damn it, where are they?

(With Tyson in the closet)

Tyson-(Still filming himslef with the phone with a fake beard on) 4 hours into the challenge, I'm still stuck here with no way of knowing of what's going on did my team won I have no clue I just I get found soon because I'm really hungry

(With Victoria)

Victoria-Augh...aight that's it I hate this challenge, 4 hours and I haven't seen anybody augh! (Takes out a mirror from her pocket and looks in it) Oh man time for my touch up

(She walks into a bathroom and goes to a mirror and starts fixing herself, then she looks to the left and sees Alex looking in a mirror too)

(A/N-They're in a co-ed bathroom so both genders are allowed)

(Alex and Victoria stare at each other for a minute)

Victoria-Hey Alex (Goes back to fixing herself)

Alex-Hey Victoria (Goes back to looking in a mirror)

Victoria-Aight, bye Alex

Alex-Bye Victoria

(She walks out of the bathroom and Alex stares after her to make sure he leaves and when she does she smiles)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alex-Man, I can't believe how dumb she is she didn't even think to catch me hahaha

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alex-(He walks out of the bathroom and checks to see if anyones there and when he sees no one he comes out) Phew

(He starts walking away when Victoria out of no where falls on top of him)

Alex-Ow

Victoria-(Standing on his chest) You really thought I was going to let you get away and lose this for my team? Hell to the no Im from Jersey we're anything but stupid

(She puts Alex in the sack and starts carrying him away)

(After a little while)

(Victoria comes in dragging Alex into the auditorium and she sees everyone in there except for Mandy and Tyson)

Victoria-Hey everyone I caught Alex (Frees Alex)

Chris-And the game is tied, next nerd to get caught decides who wins

Roger-Could be a close one

Kimi-I'll say

Eddie-(Running in)Hey guys I caught someone!

Alexa-Crap Tyson got caught

Liz-Yes we win!

Chris-Eddie, release your victim

Eddie-Ok (He opens the sack and empties it and someone rolls out of it)

(Everyone stares at who it is)

Eddie-I caught Mandy

Zach-We can see that

Kimi-Why would you catch Mandy?

Eddie-Cause we were supposed to catch the nerds from our team weren't we?

Liz-No! You were supposed to catch the nerds on the other team, why would you think we'd have to catch the nerds on our team?

Eddie-Cause that's what Paul said we had to do

Roger-Paul said that?

(All the Scorpions look at Paul)

Mandy-Did you tell him that?

Paul-What? No, Eddie I think you may have misunderstood what I said

Eddie-Well...I guess...but we still caught 5 nerds, that means we win right?

Chris-Hahaha yeah you'd think ahaha nope, the winners for the second time are...The Raging Buffalos!

Ren-Yes we win again!

Matt-Told you guys we couldn't lose

Alexa-Great job guys

Paloma-Thank you

Chris-Buffalos...be gone, Scorpions stay here for elimination

Alexa-Hey guys, do you guys feel like we forgot something?

Buffalos-Not really

(With Tyson)

Tyson-(Still filming) Ok, it's been 8 hours I've give up all hope that I'll ever be found I'll just face the fact that I'm going to die in here...Thanks a lot chef

(Elimination Ceremony)

Chris-Ok, you all know what happens so I'll just throw the HALL passes to all of you that are safe

Kimi-Whatever

Chris-Ok, all safe people are Mandy, Sophia, Leila, Zach, Roger, Liz, and Victoria

Paul-What?

Kimi-What did I do?

Eddie-Not fair

Chris-One of you three is going home but...safe with one vote is...Kimi! (Tosses HALL pass at her)

Chris-Now...it's down to Paul and Eddie, the last HALL pass goes to...Paul!

Paul-Yes

Eddie-Man whatever I know you lied Paul, you don't deserve to win, I'm out of here (Takes the Stairs and leaves on the Bus)

Chris-Another elimination come to an end see who we kick off next on Total...Drama...High School!

(Votes)

Kimi-I vote for Eddie, we worked too hard for him to cost us this

Leila-Stupid Eddie is out of here

Victoria-Seriously Eddie, who makes a mistake like that?

Paul-Hahaha sorry Eddie, that'll teach you to mess with me

Eddie-I don't care I know Paul lied my vote goes to him

Liz-I vote for Kimi, no one hits me with a hook and gets away with it

Roger-Eddie's my buddy but I gotta give him my vote he messed up

Mandy-See Eddie, you kidnapper

Sophia-My teammates are idiots! Except for Leila but I still vote for Eddie

Zach-Obviously I vote for Paul, even if Zach did mess up

A/N-Sorry if the chapter seems short but I loved writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it and please keep R&R and next chapter will come soon


	5. Battle Of The Mascots!

Disclaimer-I do not own the Total Drama Series that belongs to Teletoon and CartoonNetwork enjoy

Chris-Last time on Total Drama Highschool, they were hunters and they were prey. Our contestants under went a series of unfortunate events. From getting locked in a closet, and getting hit by a grappling hook. The the most unfortunate goes to Eddie when he was sent home thanks to the evil ways of Paul. What will happen next? Who will be sent home? Find Out now on Total Drama Highschool.

(Theme Song)

(The camera shows The teams eating breakfast , and focuses on the Buffalos)

Alexa-Hmmmmmmmm

Mario-Is something bothering you Alexa?

Anthony-Ya, you have been out of it lately

Alexa-Well... Do you ever have that feeling when you actually forgot something very important?

Mario-Nope

Anthony- Not really... by the way has anyone seen Ren

(Ren walks in carrying Tyson who is wearing a Darth Vader Helmet)

Ren-I'm here, and I found Tyson

Alexa-That's who I forgot about, Tyson

Tyson-(In a Darth Vader voice) Are you serious? You forgot about me?

Alexa- Sorry, by the way, why do you have a Darth Vader helmet on?

Tyson- Its a long story

(Flash back)

(Shows tyson in the closet he was locked in last episode, continuing his video journals)

Tyson-Ok I have been trapped here for twelve hours, and I have concluded that my team completely forgot abou...

(Hears a voice calling his name)

?-Tyson were are youuuuu? Tyson

Tyson- I'm right here

?-In the closet?

Tyson- Yes can you get me out

?-Ya, I'll save you my love

Tyson-Oh no

(The door is kicked down which makes Tyson fly backwards towards a bunch of boxes in the closet one of which lands on his head)

Tyson-Owwwwww

(Ren then walks in the closet)

Ren-Oh my gosh are you ok?

Tyson-No

Ren-Here let me help you

(Removes the box from Tyson's head only to see The Darth Vader mask)

Tyson-Get this off me

Ren-Ok

(Ren tries to remove the helmet, but has trouble removing it)

Ren-Its stuck

Tyson-Crap

(End of flash back)

Tyson-And that's what happened

Lex- Ummmm... Tyson were we suppose to care

Tyson-Uh...yeah

Lex- Well we don't

Tyson- You guys are mean

(Camera focuses on the Scorpions)

Liz- I can't believe we are in a losing streak

Kimi- No worries, our problems shall be solved with this

(Kimi pulls out her invention but Liz grabs it and breaks it)

Liz-No more using inventions

Kimi-Why not?

Liz- cause ill end up getting hit in the face

Mandy- Hey guys lets calm down here

Liz/Kimi- Shut up!

(Chris walks in the cafeteria)

Chris- Heeellllloooo students, guess what time it is

Paloma- 7:34

Chris-No its...

Paloma- No its 7:34, my phone says so

Chris- Yes but my watch says it is...

Paloma- Well your watch is wrong, its actually...

Chris- SHUT UP

Paloma-(whispers) Its 7:34

Chris- (stares evily at Paloma, then puts on a happy face) ITS CHALLENGE TIME! Meet me outside in 15 minutes

(Chris leaves the cafeteria)

Sophia- Whats the challenge this time

Paul- Most likey it is going to be something stupid

Sophia-Great

(The camera shows the contestants gathered outside facing Chris)

Chris- Today's challenge is a good one

Alexa- What is it?

Chris- Today's challenge is the battle of the Mascots

Mandy-The what?

Chris-You heard me... each team will have 2 hours to build a Gaint robotic version of your mascot

Paul-What do we make it out of

Chris-This

(A helicopter shows up and it drops a storage bin full of various types of metal)

Lex-Oh my

Chris-You will be making your mascots out of this, when time is up the mascots will battle it out and the team with the winning robot gains immunity the other will send someone home

Liz- Will there be tools that we can use?

Chris- Yes, yes there is, also here is a manual in case you need help.

Alexa-Gee thanks

Chris-No prob, now let the challenge begin.

(Camera focuses on the Scorpions)

Paul- So we have to build a gaint robot

Roger- Ya but with Kimi's inventions we should have no problem

Kimi- Sorry Roger, Liz said no inventions cause it causes pain to everyone

Liz-(Gasp) That's not what I meant

Kimi-Yes it is

Liz-No it's not

Mandy-Hey guys, we don't have the time to be fighting

Paul-Shes right it's time to focus

Liz-Fine

Kimi-All right

(Buzz, confessional)

Liz-Stupid Kimi, twisting my words, that girl is gonna drive me crazy one of this days

(Buzz, confessional ends)

(Buffalos)

Alexa-Ok guys let's do this, Tyson work onshaping the metal into a Buffalo

Tyson-(Deep Voice) How do I do that?

Alexa-I don't know figure it out

Tyson-Ok?

Alexa-Lex

Lex-(Reading)

Alexa-Lex! (Takes her book) Since you love to read so much read the manual

Lex-Augh fine!

Anthony-Pshh who died and made you captain?

Alexa-I did

Paloma-(Gasp) You died?

Alexa-(Sarcastically) Yes, yes Paloma I died I'm a ghost ooooooo

Paloma-Ah! (Runs back inside)

Alexa-Oh my god (Facepalms) Mike go get her

Mike-All right (Goes inside)

Alexa-Mario and Anthony make a control board that makes it simple to control the robot

Anthony-On it

Alexa-Ren, you work on the wiring

Ren-Ok I'll work on it

Alexa-Alex yo-

Alex-(Sitting looking in his mirror)

Alexa-Just stay there

(Scorpions)

(The Scorpions are seen working on their robot but they're having some trouble and Liz is trying to read the manual and she sees Kimi just sitting there)

(Buzz, confessional)

Liz-Ok, as much as I hate to admit it I was pretty harsh on Kimi she didn't mean to hit me with her grappling hook so I must make things right

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Liz-Hey Kimi?

Kimi-I'm not building anything to kill you I swear

Liz-Well that's...reassuring but no I came to say I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier

Kimi-Really?

Liz-Yeah I overreacted to something that you didn't mean to do

Kimi-Well, I'm sorry too I should've been more careful

Liz-So we're good?

Kimi-Yeah, we're good

Liz-Great, now please help us build this damned robot please

Kimi-Fine but you do what I say when I say it got it?

Liz-Ok

Kimi-All right Liz read the manual and tell me everything you read

Liz-All right

Kimi-Zach Bring me the tools and Leila and Roger bring the metal

Leila-Got it

(You see the Scorpions bringing tools and materials to Kimi who's building like a pro)

(Buffalos)

Mike-(Comes in carrying Paloma cradle style) Found her

Paloma-Is she alive?

Mike-Yes, she's alive Paloma

Leila-(Sees Mike carrying Paloma)

(Buzz, confessional)

Leila-Oh now he's all over Paloma?! Augh that jerk...wait a minute I don't even like him!

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alexa-How's the control board coming guys?

Mario-It's going good we're making them as simple as ever

Alexa-Awesome, Tyson almost finished?

Tyson-I think

(You see the body of a Buffalo without a head)

Tyson-I didn't make the head yet cause I figured Ren's going to need a spot to go in and do the wiring

Alexa-Good thinking Ty, Ren!

Ren-(Staring at Tyson)

Alexa-(Smacks her head) Ren!

Ren-Oh sorry what's up?

Alexa-Get in the robot and do the wiring

Ren-Oh ok (Goes into the robot body and start putting wires together)

(Scorpions)

Paul-Uh, Kimi?

Kimi-Yeah?

Paul-I know you're the expert but shouldn't you tell us what the robot will do?

Kimi-Oh...uh...I'll tell you later

Paul-Ok?

(Buzz, confessional)

Kimi-I'm not telling Paul anything, he's not going to trick me like Eddie

(Buzz)

Paul-I get the feeling Kimi doesn't trust me all that much

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Zach-So you think we'll actually win this one?

Sophia-Maybe...I hope so

Leila-Oh we're going to win, with Kimi building this puppy we're guaranteed to win

(Buffalos)

Tyson- Hey Ren, Alexa wants to know if your almost done with the wiring

Ren- Ya, I'm just about to... Ow! I just cut my finger.

Tyson- Are you ok?

Ren- I think it's bleeding

Tyson- I'll go get you a band-aid

Ren-*Gasp*

(Buzz, confessional)

Ren- My darling Tyson is always thinking of me... Take that Leslie!

(Buzz)

Tyson- I have to remeber that one of the reasons that I made the alliance with Alexa is that she would get rid of Ren and Leslie. Lucky for me Ren hasn't been acting as crazy as when Leslie was around, but any minute and she might hit the crazy switch back on.

(Buzz, end)

(Tyson gives ren the band-aid, and ren puts the band-aid where the cut is, and then stares at the band-aid in awe)

Ren-(Whispers to her self) Im never taking this off

Tyson- Did you say something?

Ren-(In surprise) Oh no its nothing

Tyson- Uhhh... ok

(The time to build the robots has passed)

Chris-(On the PA) Ok teams time is up, lets see what your mascots are made of

Paloma- But you told us to make them out of the various metals you gave us

Chris- (You hear a face palm on the P/A) Anyway, let the battle begin

(The teams prepare the robots for battle, Anthony controls the Buffalos robot while Kimi controls the Scorpions robot)  
Chris-(Shows up outside) On your marks...

(Anthony presses a button and the robotic Buffalo's eyes light up in color blue)

Chris-Get set...

(Kimi presses a button as well and the robotic Scorpion turns on and has red flashing eyes)

Chris-Go!

(Kimi moves the control stick forward and Scorpion starts charging towards the Buffalo)

Mandy- Go Kimi, you can you do it

Mario- Come on Anthony don't let us down

(The battle continues with the Buffalos robot stampeding and pushing the Scorpions to the ground)

Matt- Take that you stupid bug!

Tyson- Show'em whose boss

Anthony-Take this!

(He presses a button and the Buffalo gets horns which he then uses to stab the Scorpion making sparks)

Paloma-Woo yeah!

Sophia-Kimi do something!

Kimi-Ok (She presses another button on her control and the robot Scorpions pincers turn into drills and they hit the Buffalo

Leila-All right!

(The battle continues and the Scorpions stab the Buffalos robot with its stinger)

Paul- Yes!

Sophia-That's how we do it

Victoria- Oh ya

Alexa- Anthony is our robot ok?

Anthony- Well they didn't hit anything important

Alexa- Thats good

(Anthony makes the Buffalo charge forward smashing the Scorpion into the bleachers)

Mike-Oh snap

Alexa-Smash it!

Anthony-All right (He makes the robot start chasing the Scorpion while stomping it's feet)

Chris-This was a great idea

Chef-See? And we didn't have to take all that metal to the dump

Chris-True that

( As time passes by the Buffalos robot was able to stomp on the legs of the Scorpion's robot perventing it from moving)

Kimi- Crap

Alexa- Yes were going win! (Looks towards Lex and Alex only to see them reading and looking at the mirror) you guys could pretend to care you know?

Lex/Alex-(Sarcastically) Yay

Alexa-Gee thanks

(The Scorpions breaks free and stings the Buffalo again)

Anthony-Augh, they got a faster animal

Paloma-Come on Tony you can do it

Alex-Tony?

Anthony-It's Anthony

(They look back to see the Buffalo knocked over and the Scorpion hitting it with it's pincers)

Ren-Pay attention!

Mario-He is

Ren-Doesn't look like it

Anthony-Shut up Ren I got this

(He uses the horns on the Buffalo to stab the Scorpion and lift it up and throw it to the other side)

Paloma-Yay!

Paul-Kimi!

Kimi-Hang on

(The Scorpion rushes back to where the Buffalo is and uses his tail to trip him)

Leila-All right!

(The robots lock head and pincers and they're trying to push each other to the ground)

Anthony/Kimi-Come on

(They keep struggling until one of the Scorpions legs shoots sparks and falls off making the Scorpion fall to the ground and has trouble getting up)

Alexa-Yes!

Matt-We got those losers now

Kimi-No no no no no!

Sophia-Great, another loss

Roger-Hey it's a malfunction, no big deal

Zach-Well if we lose than at least we know it's all Kimi's fault

Kimi-(Sarcastically) Thanks Zach

Zach-Don't mention it

(Buzz, confessional)

Roger-I don't why Zach is so mean I mean we're all on the same team let's just get along

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Mike-Finish them!

( The Buffalos are about to deliver the finishing blow when the robot shuts down)

Anthony-What the hell happend? (Pressing buttons frantically)

Mike- Why did it shut down?

Paul- Kimi, nows our chance finish this!

Kimi- Ok

( Kimi pushes a giant red button on her controller, which activates a laser beam on the Scorpions tail, and fires it at the Buffalos causing it to explode into pieces)

Chris-(Surprised) And the Scorpions take the win!

Mandy-Yes!

Liz-Way to go!

Roger-You rock Kimi!

Kimi-Awwww thanks guys

Paul-Not that i'm sad we won but, why did you build a laser beam on our robot

Kimi-Can't have a gaint robot without one right?

Paul- Touche

Alexa- But how?

Tyson - I don't know

Chris- Buffalos, not your lucky day now is it? (Looks at the remains of the Buffalo robot) Looks like your robot was missing a couple of wires. Anyway, see you at elimination (Grins and leaves)

Alexa- Missing wires... (looks at Ren who is staring at her band-aid, notices a couple of wires in her pocket) Damn it Ren!

Ren- What?

Alexa- You forgot to finish the wiring!

Ren-Oh well, who needs wires when you have a band-aid from Tyson

(The Buffalos stare at her with evil eyes)

(It cuts to the teams eating dinner)

Chef-Tonights dinner is something special

(Everyone looks at their food and they see a brown blob on their plates)

Leila-Yeah...I can see how "special" it is

Paul-Well either way, thanks to Kimi for breaking our losing streak

Victoria-Yeah, good job girl

Liz-Thank god we have you in the team

Kimi-Thanks guys

(Buffalos)

Ren-I'm going to use the restroom

(Nobody looks at her)

Ren-Ok? (She leaves)

Alexa-Ok, I think we all agree we had a chance to win today but Ren ruined it right?

Anthony-No kidding, I worked hard on the controls

Mike-Yeah our robot was awesome

Alexa-Exactly so we all agree to vote off Ren right?

Matt-Got that right

Mario-Yup

Alexa-Perfect

(Alexa and Tyson share a look and then they high five)

Alexa-Lex? Alex?

Alex/Lex-Huh?

Tyson-(Deep voice) Can we count you guys to vote for Ren tonight?

Lex-Sure

Alex-Whatever

(Elimination Ceremony)

Chris-Buffalos, what happened?

Paloma-Ask Ren

Ren-Geez, you mess up one time

Chris-Well, it's time for the bad part one of you is going home

Anthony-We know what happens

Chris-Fine kill the fun ok, the people safe are Tyson, Mike, Paloma, Alexa, Alex, Mario, Anthony, and Matt

(They all get their passes)

Ren-(Gasps)

Lex-(Just keeps reading)

Chris-Ok so it's down to you two and the last pass goes to...not that she cares but it goes to...Lex (Tosses her pass)

Lex-(Chatches it)

Tyson-Yes!

(Everyone stares at him)

Tyson-I mean aw bye Ren

Ren-(Gasps) No! I have to be with Tyson!

Chris-Yeah yeah yeah Chef?

Chef-I got her (He tosses her to the stairs but she grabs on to the railing and she's just hanging on the stairs)

Ren-Tyson, one kiss before I go?

Tyson-(Walks up t her slowly)(Deep Voice)Ren...I'm not your boyfriend

Ren-Nooooooo! (Let's go and she slides down the rest of the stairs)

Chris-Ok that mask is creepy Chef get it off

Chef-Ok (Holding a sledgehammer) Hold still

Tyson-Ah!(Runs away)

Chris-(You see Tyson running in the background with Chef following him) And so we say good bye to our last stalker Ren maybe now Tyson can relax? Hehe maybe, if Chef doesn't kill him with that thing hehe, join us next time on Total...Drama...High School!

(Votes)

Tyson-I vote for Ren...Oh feels too good to be true (Smiles)

Alexa-Bye Ren

Mike-Ren you costed us the game, have fun back at home

Alex-I just heard my team say Ren so, I vote Ren

Lex-Ren (Keeps reading)

Paloma-I'm sorry Ren, but thanks to your relationship we lost

Ren-I vote for Lex all she does is read

Matt-Ren you had one job and you failed, see ya

Mario-This is the first time I agree with the voting sorry Ren, we trusted you

Anthony-Ren, you costed me a win now I'm going to cost you the money

A/N-I hope you guys enjoyed the robot battle hehe my friend came up with this idea and I really liked it so please keep R&R and see you next chapter


	6. Out With A Boing!

Disclaimer-I do not own the Total Drama series that belongs to Teletoon and CartoonNetwork, I wish I did though I mean how cool would that be huh?, now please enjoy the chapter,

Chris-Last time on Total Drama High School, we had an all out battle of the mascots when both teams had to build a robot of their team Mascot and then it was time to rumble, but when it looked like it was over for the Scorpions the Buffalos robot died and the Scorpions recovered and got the win, it was then discovered that Ren didn't finish wiring the robot thanks to Tyson giving her a band-aid which ended up getting her a ticket home we'll see who goes next on Total Drama High School

(Theme Song)

(Both teams are seen eating breakfast)

(Buffalos)

Tyson-(Smiling really big)

Alexa-Well, someone's happy Ren's gone

Tyson-Of course I am, thank you

Alexa-No problem buddy, I told you I'd help you didn't I

Tyson-True

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-This is just working too perfectly, now that we've gotten rid of Leslie and Ren I got Tyson's trust on the palm of my hand and I plan on keeping it that way

(Buzz)

Tyson-Yes! I will no longer be harassed by Ren and Leslie, I'm so glad I made that alliance with Alexa even though again she didn't actually do anything...hey, maybe we're just lucky

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alexa-Ok guys, I know we had a set back last time but we've got to give it our all today

Mario-Right

Matt-Those Scorpions won't stand a chance

Lex-(Reading)

Alex-We better win

Anthony-(Sarcastically)You can talk?!

Alex-Uh...yeah

Anthony-Suprised you're not looking in the mirror

Alex-Oh you're right, I haven't seen myself in 3 minutes (Takes out hand mirror and start staring) There you are gorgeous

Anthony-Spoke too soon

Paloma-He's dreamy

(Scorpions)

Sophia-All right we won!

Leila-I hope our losing streak is over

Liz-It was last time thanks to Kimi

Kimi-(Working on something) Again, thanks guys

Paul-What you're working on?

Kimi-(Hides the thing behind her back really fast) Uh nothing, nothing at all

Paul-Ok? (Looks away)

Liz-(Leans towards Kimi and starts whispering) Are you all right?

Kimi-(Whispering) I just don't trust Paul ever since Eddie's elimination, it seemed a little suspicious how Eddie said Paul lied to him and Paul denied it

(Buzz, confessional)

Liz-I trust Kimi, but I don't think that Paul lied to Eddie, Eddie just made a mistake

(Buzz)

Kimi-Ok, I know Paul is helpful to the team but ever since Eddie said Paul lied to him I can't bring myself to trust Paul and right now I was building a truth ray, I'm going to zap Paul with it and find out once and for all if he was lying

(Buzz, confessional ends)

(Kimi is seen leaving the confessional and you see the door open and then Paul is shown closing the door revealing he heard Kimi)

Paul-Over my dead body Kimi

Chris-(on P/A) Students time for today's challenge, meet in the gym

Sophia- What is it this time?

Roger- Who knows, lets go find out

Sophia- Fine

(At the gym)

Chris- Hello students, today's challenge is a game of dodgeball

Matt- Now thats a challenge I can get into

Alexa- Agreed no more of this crappy stuff (high fives Matt)

Chris- I'm pretty sure everyone knows how to play dodgeball, so i don't need to explain the rules. The first team to win most out of 3 games will win todays challenge and be safe from elimination understand?

(The contestants nod their heads)

Chris- Each match will be played with a team of 5 so choose your players wisely

(Each team takes one side of the gym, and shows them in a huddle, the camera focuses on the Scorpions)

Liz- Ok guys, we need good people out there so Sophia you're up

Sophia- All right

Lelia- Count me in too, I got a killer fast ball that will knock the socks out of them

Liz- Ok anyone else?

Paul- I think i'll go and count the big guy in too (pats Roger on the back)

Roger- Oh no I'm no good at dodge ball

Liz- Come on Roger, Please

(Buzz, confessional)

Roger- I hate dodgeball, it's just another form of violence, only with balls

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Roger-Well its just... you see... i don't beli... fine i'll do it

Liz- Yay, and i'll count myself in so that's 5 people alright lets do this

Team- Ya!

(The teams disperse and Liz notices Kimi looking troubled so she walks up to her)

Liz- Don't worry I'm sure Paul isn't an evil guy

Kimi- Ya, maybe im just overreacting

Liz- Okay, now focus we got a challenge to win

Kimi-Right

(Camera shows the Buffalos)

Anthony- Obviously this is a challenge of physical strength, so we need people who are strong, so Tyson we won't need you this challenge

Tyson- Heyyyyyy!

Matt- I'll be participating

Mike- Me too

Alexa- Count me in

Anthony-Ok we need one more person

Mario- I'll join

Anthony-Ok lets do this

(The 5 peole of each team are set up on the playing field)

Chris- Get ready... (blows a whistle) Begin!

(The match starts with Alexa throwing a ball at Sophia, but she dodges and throws a ball at Alexa but she dodges as well, the match continues with Paul throwing a ball at Mario but Mario catches it)

Chris- Paul you're out

Paul-Damn it

(The match goes on and Mike throws a ball at Lelia but misses)

Mike-Man I missed, I bet I won't miss that kiss from you when the season is done

Lelia-(Face turns red)You are such a pig!

(Lelia goes into a blind fury and throws a ball at Mike, but he dodges and the ball hits Alexa in the stomach)

Alexa- Owww

Mike- Bet you can't hit me

Lelia-Grrrrrrrr

(Lelia throws another ball at Mike, but it hits Mario in the face)

Mike-Miss me, miss me bet you want to kiss me hahahahah

Lelia-Argh... (looks at the ball Roger has) Give me that!

(Lelia takes the ball and throws it at Mike, but Mike dodges and it hits both Matt and Anthony)

Mike-Hahahaha

Lelia- You're dead!

(Lelia throws another ball at Mike and Mike ducks, and the ball aims for Chef)

Chef-Oh crap (He quickly grabs Chris and uses him as a shield)

Chris- No wait! ( The ball hits him in the face making him unconscious)

Chef- Oops hehe, guess I'm host now

Mike-What just happened?(Without paying attention Lelia throws a ball at him and hits him in the back of the head)

Lelia- Finally!

Chef-And the insects win the first round

Liz-Yay

Victoria-All right

Leila-High five every one

(Lelia high fives everyone except for Roger, who she sees in the far away from the team in the fetal position and walks up to him)

Lelia- Hey Roger, high five

Roger- (Looks at Lelia with fear in his eyes) DDDDDEEEEEMMMMOOOONNNN! (Runs out of the gym)

(Buzz, confessional)

Lelia- I think I mentally scarred Roger for life

(Buzz)

Roger-She is a monster I say, a monster

(Buzz, confessional ends)

(Buffalos)

Anthony- What happened?

Matt- Crazy over there had to get the she hulk angry

Alexa- Ok, so me and Matt will play this round, who else wants to join?

(No one answers)

Alexa- Alex and Lex your up

Lex- Fine

Alex- You're asking me?

Alexa- Uhh ya

Alex- No way

Alexa- Why not?

Alex- My face will get ruined

Alexa-(Face palms)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa- is he serious

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alexa-Just get up there

Chef-All right kiddies, get your behinds on the arena now

(The teams are on the field, for the Scorpions Mandy,Zach,Victoria,Paul, and Sophia, and for the Buffalos Alexa,Matt,Lex,Alex, and Paloma)

Chef- Begin!

(Lex just stands there reading a book until Victoria throws a ball at her. The ball hits the book and knocks it out of Lex's hands causing her to lose her page)

Lex- You made lose my page... YOU SNOOKIE WANNABEEEE! (Lex throws a ball at Victoria hitting her in the face, knocking her out)

Matt-What?

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex- No one, and i mean no one loses the page to my book

(Buzz)

Matt- How many she hulks are in this damn competition?

(Buzz, confessional ends)

(The match still goes on and The camera shows Alex standing there looking at his mirror until Zach throws a ball at the mirror causing it to fall on to the floor and break)

Alex- How dare you! (throws a ball at Zach hitting him in the stomach causing him to lose his breath)

(Buzz,confessional)

Matt- Like I said to many she hulks here

(Buzz, confessional ends)

(Alexa and Matt throw their balls hitting Sophia in the arm and Paul on his stomach, Mandy then throws the ball and hits Paloma in the face, Matt then throws a ball and hits Mandy on her forehead )

Matt- Sorry about that

Mandy- It's cool just playing the game

Chef- And the over sized cows win

Tyson- Yes!

Paloma- Yay!

Cheif- Time for a 5 minute break

(Camera shows the Scorpions side)

Liz- Ok guys it all or nothing, so who is it gonna be?

Lelia-Well thanks to Lex and Alex, we can't use Victoria and Zach

Sophia-I'll go

Paul-Same here

Lelia- Me too what about you Roger?

Mandy- I don't mind playing again

Sophia-Good cause Leila broke Roger

Leila-I'm sorry

Liz-Focus, all we need is one more win (looks towards Kimi working on a project) What are you doing?

Kimi- Helping us win

(Buzz, confessional)

Kimi- Ever since that talk with Liz, I realized I over reacted on the Paul thing so I decided to put the truth ray on hold and focus on fixing my power blaster

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Kimi-Just put that there aaaannnnndddd... done

Mandy-What is that?

Kimi-The power blaster

Paul-You mean the one that broke in the relay race?

Kimi- It didn't break, it was unstable... but with this adjusment it should be stable now

Liz- So that means we will have an advantage over the other team

Kimi- Yup

Mandy- Sweet

(Camera shows the Buffalos)

Alexa- Ok guys I have a plan

Anthony- Ok what is it?

Alexa-It invoves Tyson playing

Anthony/Tyson-What?

Anthony-He is like a walking target

Alexa-Excatly, the other team will be focused on getting him out, they won't pay attention to us

Anthony- Ok that makes sense

Tyson- Hold up, Im not just some decoy

Alexa- Shut up and just do it

Tyson-Ok

Alexa- Ok guys its time to win this

( The 5 people from each team are set for the final battle. For the buffalos Tyson, Alexa, Matt, Anthony, and Mario play while for the Scorpions Kimi, Mandy, Paul, Sophia, and Lelia play)

Chef- Begin (Blows whistle)

Kimi- I'm gonna blast you guys with this (Kimi shoots her team mates with the power blaster and throws it towards Liz on the sidelines, and she catches it) Good now we can win

Paul- Everyone aim for Tyson

Tyson- Why me!

(The Scorpions start throwing their balls at Tyson, and Tyson is barely able to dodge)

Alexa- Good the plan is working

(Alexa throws a ball at Sophia, but she was able to quickly dodge, Matt throws a ball at Paul but was able to dodge as well)

Alexa- Damn

(The Scorpions still take aim at Tyson, and he's still able to dodge)

Paul-Take this you nerd

(Paul throws the ball at tyson, but he quickly ducks, but the ball keeps on going towards a wall and bounces off of it, flying towards Paul, unable to react fast enough he gets hit in the face)

Paul- OWWWWWW

Alexa- Yes!

Sophia- Damn it Paul

(The match continues on and Mandy was successfully able to get Tyson out, and Lelia was able to get Mario out)

Alexa- We're screwed

Anthony- Yup

(Anthony throws a ball and was able to hit Mandy)

Anothnoy- Wow, talk about lucky

Alexa- My turn

(alexa throws a ball at Lelia, but Lelia was able to catch it, and brought Mandy in)

Alexa- Damn

(The match goes on but the camera shows Paul in the side lines looking at Kimi's power blaster and he then notices Roger far away and Zach and Victoria knocked out)

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul- I'm sure Kimi doesn't think evil, but it's too risky having her around with her wacky inventions and I can't let her zap me with that "Truth Ray" thing I heard her telling about, she can ruin my plans

(Buzz, confessional ends)

(The camera shows Paul picking up the power blaster and messing with the settings on the gun, Liz catches him and confronts him)

Liz- What do you think your doing?

Paul- I'm just playing around with this thing, I'm not doing anything bad

Liz- Put that down before something bad happens

Paul- Like anything bad would happen

(Paul notices a dial on the gun that says super human on one side and super wimp on the other, he turns the dail so that it points to super wimp)

Liz- Put that down!

Paul- Fine (Aiming the gun at the Scorpions on the field, Paul shoots the them)

Paul- (Sarcastically) Oops my finger slipped

Liz-(Gasp) What did you do?

Paul-Oh nothing

Liz- Kimi was right wasn't she?

(Paul does a evil smirk)

(On the field the scorpians notice that something is wrong)

Mandy- Whats happening? I can barely hold this ball

Kimi- Oh no it must be a side effect of the blaster

Lelia- What!

Alexa- Nows your chance guys

Matt-Right

Anthony- Got it

( Matt and Anthony each throw a ball and get Sophia and Mandy out, Lelia then throws a ball but Anthony easily catches it, then Anthony throws the ball and hits Kimi in the stomach)

Chef-The cows win! buggies ill see you and your sorry asses in elimination

Alexa- YAY!

Palmoa- We won!

Kimi- We lost?

Mandy-Man

Leila-Kimi what happened?!

Kimi-I...I do...I don't know

Paul-Well obviously the invetion didn't work

Sophia-(Sarcastically) You think?

Liz-Hey wait minute Pa-

Paul-No time Chef's waiting

Mandy-Yeah let's just go to elimination

(Both teams leave, and the Buffalos are cheering)

Kimi-Oh, I'll catch up (She goes to grab her Power Blaster and when she turns around Paul's standing right infront of her)

Paul-Hehe, see ya nerd hahahaha (Leaves the gym)

Kimi-What?

(Buzz, confessional)

Kimi-(She's examining the Power Blaster) I just don't know what happened it should've wor- wait a sec (She notices the dial is set to "Super Wimp") (Gasps) It was Paul! Grrr

(Buzz)

Liz-Paul is so dead!

(Buzz, confessional ends)

(Elimination Ceremony)

Chef-All right you maggots

Roger-Actually we're Scorp-

Chef-I didn't ask you what you were! Now shut up!

Roger-Yes sir

Chef-All right, I want to get this over with so the people safe are Mandy, Victoria, Zach, Roger, Leila, Sophia, and Liz (He tosses them their passes)

(Paul and Kimi are left and Paul just looks at Kimi and smiles evily at her)

Chef-One of you suckers is going home beecause you're team hates you! Now the last HALL pass goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Paul!

Kimi/Liz-No!

Chef-Sorry, the votes don't lie see ya nerd girl

Kimi-Not so fast I have to do something first (She gets up and takes out the silver gun AKA the truth ray) Paul, you're about to be exposed (She's about to shoot Paul when Chef grabs her)

Chef-Girl we don't have time for this!

Kimi-No wait, nooooo!

(Chef then takes her downstairs and throws her in the Bus of Losers and then Chris walks to the podium)

Chris-And I'm back and I guess you guys lost... again hehe, so who got the boot?

Sophia-Kimi did

Chris-Aw, oh well...Anyway, we say bye to our inventor Kimi, see who goes next right here on Total...Drama...High School!

(In the girls dorm you see Mandy sitting on her bed with her legs crossed)

Mandy-(Whispering to herself) Hmm, what did Kimi mean when she said Paul was about to be exposed?

Victoria-Did you say something Mandy?

Mandy-Huh? Oh no nothing

Victoria-Oh, ok (She goes to sleep)

Mandy-Hmm I'll have to explore this further (She lays down on her bed and falls asleep)

(Votes)

Liz-Augh! Kimi was rigth, I vote for Paul of course

Kimi-Paul! Paul! Paul!

Roger-I vote for Kimi, I rather not get shot with weird stuff again

Leila-Kimi screwed us all up

Sophia-Kimi

Victoria-Aight, bye Kimi

Zach-(Out of breath) I...vote...for...Kimi

Mandy-Sorry Kimi

A/N- Ooo Paul's getting up to some business hehe, so I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and sorry if it was too long or too short and please keep on R&R :)


	7. Symphony of Losers

Disclaimer- I do not own the Total Drama series,they belong to Teletoon and CartoonNetwork, lucky bastards XD and enjoy

Chris-Last time on Total Drama HighSchool, a dodge ball game turned interesting when Mike made Leila blow up with jokes about them kissing, and Kimi was a little untrusting of Paul but Liz helped her calm down, the game went without a hitch as both teams won a match but in the end Paul knew about Kimi's distrust and he used her invention to make the Scorpions think her inventions were a threat and in the end it was poor Kimi who got voted off, see what happens next here on Total Drama High School

(Theme Song)

(The camera shows all contestants sleeping then a trumpet fanfare is heard inside the dorms through the P.A system)

(Guys dorm)

Tyson-Augh (Covers head with pillow)

Pillow-(Covering his ears) Oh come on Chris

(Girls dorm)

Victoria-Oh Chris is so getting a beat down!

Paloma-Ah!

Mandy-Paloma stop screaming!

Paloma-What!?

Girls-Shut up!

(Fanfare stops)

Chris-(On P.A) Hehe I love my job, anyway it's breakfast time! Both teams to the cafeteria

Sophia-Whatever

Leila-Let's just go

(It cuts to the cafeteria)

Lex-(Bursts in) Where is it!?

Anthony-What?

Lex-(Grabs Tyson and Anthony by their shirts) Where is it!?

Alexa-Lex calm down where's what?

Lex-My book! It's not with my stuff!

Alexa-Well I didn't take it

Lex-Paloma? Did you take my book?

Paloma-What's a book?

Lex-Nevermind

Alexa-Well, we're the only girls in your team left so why don't you ask the Scorpion girls?

Lex-Fine

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex-Nobody touches my books, and when I find whoever took it they're going to wish they never messed with me

(Buzz)

Alexa-(Holding up Lex's book) Of course I took her book, but I just want her to focus on the challenge today cause if she doesn't and we lose she's going to be a target and I got plans to get Alex to focus too hehe (Holds up a hand mirror)

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alexa- Hey Alex?

Alex-Yes?

Alexa-I'm sorry your mirror broke last challenge

Alex-You should be if you wouldn't have made me play I'd still have it

Alexa-I know which is why I have this (Pulls out hand mirror)

Alex-Oh my god

Alexa-You want it?

Alex-Yes!

Alexa-In one condition

Alex-I'll do anything!

Alexa-You actually have to help in this challenge

Alex-Deal

Alex-Pleasure making business with you (Hands him the mirror)

Paloma-Oh my gosh Alexa you're like so nice

Alexa-Thank you Paloma

Tyson-Yeah that was very cool of you Alexa

(Scorpions)

(Liz is glaring at Paul and Mandy is looking at both of them confused)

Paul-Liz why are you staring at me?

Liz-You know why

(Buzz, confessional)

Liz-I will never forgive Paul for what he did to my friend Kimi

(Buzz)

Paul-Ok, I think only Liz knows about what I did to Kimi so I have to start and alliance and they'll help me get rid of her

(Buzz, confessional)

Chris-Hello teens, I have a gift for one of the teams

Mario-Is it a thanksgiving dinner?

Chris-No

Mario-Aw

Chris-It's an invention that Kimi made and she asked me to give it to the team she picked

Zach-What's the invention?

Chris-Umm (Pulls out a note) She wrote it's called a flavorizer and that it'll make the food here taste a whole lot better and now I shall give it to the team she picked to have this awesome invention

Tyson-I wouldn't mind a nice tasting meal

Paloma-Oh definitely

Zach-Well too bad she obviously left it to her actual team

Leila-Yeah, meaning us

Chris-Yeah you'd think that wouldn't you?

Paul-What?

Chris-In Kimi's words (Looks at note) Dear Chris, please give this to the Raging Buffalos and tell my team they would've gotten it if it wasn't for Paul

Victoria-What does that mean?

Liz-Hehe Paul knows

Sophia-Paul? What does she mean?

Paul-I can assure you I have no clue

Liz-You liar

Zach-Do you know something Liz?

Liz-Yes it's Pa-

Chris-All right kids eat your breakfast fast and meet outside!

Zach-Thanks for costing us that awesome machine Paul

Roger-I'm sorry Paul but I have to agree with Zach, whatever you did cost us something awesome

Victoria-Yeah, now we're stuck still eating this gruel

(Buzz, confessional)

Liz-Augh, I want to tell my team about what Paul did but I keep getting interrupted

(Buzz)

Paul-Augh, looks like we have to win this challenge and I think I found who my alliance member is

(Buzz)

Mandy-Hmm, this is all very suspicious...something tells me Paul had to do with Kimi's elimination and that Liz knows something, I shall investigate this further

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Chef-Here, you ungrateful mutts (Drops machine in the Buffalos table)

Mike-Cool (Start examining the machine)

Lex-Don't ruin it crazy!

Tyson-Let me see it (Explores the machine) Ok, here's the on button (Presses a green button and a pipe comes out and starts spraying a rainbow colored powder)

Mario-Let's try this (Grabs some of the powder and puts it in his food and takes a bite) Mmm...Oh...my...god

Anthony-How is it?

Mario-It's amazing this tastes like chicken

Paloma-Yay

(All the Buffalos put powder on their foods and start eating)

Alexa-I'm in heaven

Tyson-Thank you Kimi

Lex-Indeed

Matt-Yum

(Scorpions)

Leila-Augh this sucks, we should be enjoying that awesome food

Mandy-Come on guys, I'm sure nothing happened and its all a misunderstanding right Paul?

Paul-Yeah...thanks Mandy

Liz-I don't care

Chris-(On P.A) Challenge time kids, please meet me outside

(It shows both teams outside with Chris in front of a bunch of pile of trash)

Liz-Augh, it smells disgusting

Zach-It smells like Matt's pits, and that's an insult...to the trash!

Matt-Hey! (Pushes Zach)

Chris-As you know schools have orchestra and band classes, so in today's challenge each team have to make an instrument out of the stuff you can find in this here trash

Paloma-Isn't that unhealthy?

Chris-Nope

Alexa-So we just pick any instrument?

Chris-Nope, Buffalos build and orchestra instrument and Scorpions will build a band instrument, then you can pick any instrument of those categories

Anthony-So that's it?

Chris-Nope, one more thing you can't build your instruments out of the original stuff they're made of

Alex-What does that mean?

Chris-It means, that if make a insturment that's made of wood you can't make it out of wood and if you're making an instrument usually made with metal , I better not see no metal on the one you build

Paloma-Uh, that made my brain hurt

Anthony-(Whispers to Mario) There's a brain in there?

Mario-Hahaha

Chris-So, teams ready?

Mike-Let's do this

Chris-Go!

(Both teams run into the piles of trash)

Chris-Great way to use this trash before pick up tomorrow huh?

Chef-Yes

(The start laughing like crazy)

(Scorpions)

Paul-Ok guys what should we do?

Zach-Not help you that's for sure

Paul-What?

Zach-Sorry Paul but you costed us that awesome machine and you need to pay, so when we lose you're going home

Liz-Yes!

Sophia-I help you Paul

Mandy-Me too

Leila-Count me out

Victoria-I'm out too, you messed up dude

(Liz, Zach, Leila, and Victoria all sit down)

Liz-Roger, will you be joining your friends? Or the traitor? (Glares at Paul)

Paul-Yeah Roger, who's side are you on? The one that wants to win, or the one that wants to betray the team?

Roger-Uh...(Looks back at forth from Paul to Liz) Uh

Liz-So?

Paul-So?

Liz-Who's it going to be?

Roger-Uh...uh...sorry Liz, but I want to win (Stands next to Paul)

Paul-Good choice my friend

Liz-So that's how it's going to be huh?

Paul-Let's just get started, we don't need them

Mandy-Ok

(The walk away)

(Buffalos)

Anthony-How can we build anything with this stuff? (Touches a wall and green slime starts wrapping around his arm and pulling him im) AH! Help!

Mario-I got ya! (Grabs his legs and starts pulling agaisnt the slime)

Alexa-Hmm, let's see what instrument should we build?

Anthony-(Trappend in the slime) Uh hello? About to be sucked into god knows what here, can I get a little help?

Alexa-Oh sorry, let me help (Grabs on leg at starts pulling)

Mike-(Stand next to the slime) Hmm, what is this? (Touches it and starts getting sucked in too)

Mike-Whoa cool! (Starts kicking his feet around)

Alexa-Are you kidding me? Lex, please help Mike

Lex-(Digging desperately in trash) Booksy? booksy where are you? I must read your ending!

Alexa-Seriously Lex?

Tyson-I got him, ok Mike just sto-(Dodges a kick from Mike), just st- (Dodges again) Just stop kicking!

Mike-What? (Kicks again and kicks Tyson in the eye with his heel)

Tyson-Ow! Stay still! (Grabs one leg)

Matt-Let me help (Grabs Mike's other leg)

Alexa-Ok 1, 2, ...3!

(Mario and Alexa pull and Anthony comes out covered in slime)

Tyson-Ok, this isn't working

Matt-You gotta yell at me like a coach!

Tyson-What?

Matt-I always do better when my wrestling coach yells at me! Now yell! (Pushes him out of the way and grabs Mike's legs)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-Augh, my plan to make Lex focus isn't working all she cares about is finding her book

(Buzz)

Tyson-Matt's my friend and all but he kind of creeped me out

(Buzz)

Lex-Where's my book!?

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Matt-Yell!

Tyson-Uh...ok, come one Matt, who's a good boy? who's a good boy? Who's gonna save Mike? You are, yes you are, yes you are

Matt-(Let's go of Mike and looks at Tyson) I'm not a dog

Tyson-Oh, sorry...how's this? Come on Matt! No Mercy! You gotta want it! You gotta want it!

Matt-I want it! (Grabs Mike and pulls him out with ease)

Mike-Hehe I'm a booger

Alexa-Focus guys we still have to build something

Mario-I think Paloma already did

Tyson-What?

Paloma-That's right and here it is

(She points toward a statue in the shape of a unicorn)

Lex-What is that?

Paloma-It's a monument, it's what we had to build right?

Tyson-We had to build an instrument, not a monument

Paloma-Oh...oopsies

Alexa-Doesn't matter let's just destroy it and use the materials he's made out of

Lex-Right

(They all start walking towards it)

Paloma-No don't hurt him

Mario-Paloma we need him

Paloma-No! Run away my pet run away!

(Right there the unicorns eyes flash purple and runs away)

(Buzz, confessional)

Paloma-Yay he's safe

(Buzz)

Tyson-Did someone replace her brain?

(Buzz)

Anthony-No way she built that

(Buzz, confessional ends)

(With Scorpions, Mandy, Paul, Roger, and Sophia)

Sophia-How about a drum?

Mandy-Yeah but made out of what?

Sophia-Uh...plastic?

Paul-No it won't sound like a drum, and that'll make it look like a kids toy

Roger-There's a bunch of wood over here

Paul-Hmm (Grabs a part of wood that's shaped like a funnel) Is a trumpet a band instrument?

Mandy-Uh yeah

Paul-You guys ok with making a wooden trumpet?

Roger-Sure

Sophia-But will it sound legit?

Paul-Yeah, I just need you guys to help me shape the wood into trumpet parts

Mandy-I can do that

Paul-Great, you can use my pocket knife (Tosses her a pocket knife)

Mandy-Sweet

Sophia-What do we do?

Paul-Well, Roger can hand us the wood then Mandy will carve and shape it into the parts we need, then I will assemble it and you can look for something to stick the parts together

Sophia-All right

Paul-Ok guys, we got a challenge to win

(The start working)

(Buffalos)

Anthony-Well...after the slime and Paloma's unicorn we've got...nothing

Alexa-There's got to be something we can use around here

Tyson-How? It's not like we can look up into the sky and yell "We want stuff to build an instrument with!"

(Right after he says that a bag full of colored glass and a bottle of super glue fall on his head)

Tyson-Ow

Mario-(Gasps and looks up at the sky) And I want a double cheese burger!...Aw

(Buzz, confessional)

Mario-No fair, it worked for Tyson

(Buzz)

Tyson-Covered in cuts and glass) How did I do that?

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alexa-Ok, we got all this colored glass and we need to make an orchestra instrument, I say we make a bass

Paloma-Like the fish?

Alexa-No it's an instrument

Paloma-Really? Cause I heard it was a fish

Lex-No time, let's finish so I can go back to looking for my book!

Alexa-All right let's get started

(They all start working fast)

(Scorpions Liz, Zach, Leila, and Victoria)

Zach-So how do you guys think they're doing?

Leila-Hopefully horrible

Liz-Does that mean you guys will vote for Paul?

Zach-Sure

Leila-Yup

Victoria-You got that right

(Buzz, confessional)

Liz-Yes! Paul is so out of here, Kimi I will avenge you

(Buzz, confessional ends)

(Buffalos)

Anthony-(Putting glass together) Ok this goes here...and this goes there

Alexa-Here's the glue

Tyson-Puts glue on some parts

Paloma-I found these metal wires, maybe we could use them?

Mario-Yeah, we can use them for the strings the instrument has

Alexa-I found these keys that can be used as the pegs

Anthony-Awesome

Alex-This is looking pretty good

Lex-Yeah we did a good job building this

Alex-What? No I meant me, look how good I look in this mirror

Matt-My muscles are more beautiful than you (Kisses his muscles)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alex-How dare he compare my good looks with those blobs of meat on his arms!? He will pay

(Buzz)

Matt-I always work out, but you guys knew that they're my most valuable asset

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Lex-Wait a minute I forgot about my book, I have to find it! (Starts digging) No! Where are you?

(Scorpions Paul, Mandy, Roger, and Sophia)

Sophia-Looking good Mandy

Mandy-You think so?

Roger-Yeah it's looking perfect

Paul-Yeah, we may actually win this one

Sophia-Awesome, oh and I found some sand paper it's used but maybe it'll work (Hands it to Paul)

Paul-Awesome this will come in handy (Starts sand papering the trumpet)

(It shows both teams putting the finishing touches on their instruments)

Chris-(On P.A) All right kids, time is up bring you instruments to the auditorium please

(Scorpions Liz, Zach, Leila, and Victoria)

Liz-I hope they built something terrible

Leila-Let's just go see

Victoria-(Follows them filing her nails)

Zach-At least we get out of the stench

(It cuts to the auditorium and both teams walk in at the same time)

Chris-Ok, teams pick someone from your team to head backstage and come up to show off your instrument

Paul-I'll do it from my team

Liz-(Blows a raspberry at him)

Chris-Buffalos?

Paloma-We need someone strong

Anthony-So not Tyson

Mario-Hahaha

Tyson-Shut up

Alexa-Don't worry about it

Matt-I'll do it

Mike-Yay Matt!

Alexa-Just be careful it's very fragile

Matt-Don't worry

(Matt and Paul head backstage but Paul notices Matt struggles carrying the glass bass)

Chris-Ok, first let's see the Scorpions

Paul-Of course, we built an awesome wooden trumpet

Chris-Fascinating, but can you play it?

Paul-Of course (He starts playing the trumpet like a professional for 2 minutes)

Chris-(Clapping) Fantastic

Liz-Grrr

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-I've taken trumpet lesson since I was little so it was no problem

(Buzz)

Liz-Great, now he looks awesome, I just hope the Buffalos do better

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Anthony-Wait...we have to play the instrument?!

Tyson-You never said anything about that Chris

Chris-Consider it a bonus hehe

(Paul goes backstage)

Chris-Now the Buffalos

Matt-Uh almost got it

Paul-Having trouble?

Matt-A little

Paul-(Notices Matt struggling to walk)

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-Ok, I'm in hot water as it is and I can't risk my team voting me so I did what I had to do

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Paul-Here let me help you

Matt-Oh thanks man I appreciate it

Paul-Not for long, see ya (Pushes Matt and trips him onto stage)

Matt-Ah!

(Matt falls on the stage and the Bass smashes completely)

Matt-Ow ow ow I'm covered in glass shards

Alexa-Matt!

Mario-What did you do?

Matt-I...I...I tripped

Liz-No!

(Buzz, confessional)

Liz-Great! Thanks a lot Buffalos

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Chris-Yikes, bad luck for the Buffalos...which makes today's winners...the Scorpions!

Sophia-Awesome!

Leila-Dang

Chris-And they also get this

Roger-What is it?

Chris-Since you guys won, you guys get Kimi's flavorizer

Mike-No!

Mario-Kimi gave that to us

Chris-Yeah, and I decided to use it as a reward Scorpions, enjoy (Tosses them the flavorizer)

Victoria-Oh my gosh no way

Leila-Yes! Actual tasting food

Zach-Paul, thanks man

Paul-(Looking at Liz) Oh you're welcome "team mates"

Liz-Grr

(Buzz, confessional)

Liz-...Ahhhhh! Great, now I can't get him out augh I hate him!

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Chris-Buffalos, let's just get elimination over with so go vote and meet back here

Leila-Bye losers

Mike/Paloma-Bye guys

(Elimination ceremony)

Chris-Ok, you all smell really bad from running in the trash all day so I'll make this quick, the people safe are Alexa, Tyson, Mario, Anthony, Lex, Alex, and Mike (Tosses them the passes)

Paloma-Aw

Matt-(Grins)

Chris-And the final HALL pass goes too

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Paloma!

Paloma-Woo yeah!

Matt-What? You chose her over me?!

Alex-That's right

Matt-Well...too bad cause you just voted off the strongest member on this team! I'm out of here

(Takes the stairs and leaves on the bus)

Chris-And so we say goodbye to our wrestler Matt, join us next time on Total...Drama...High School!

(Mandy is seen walking to the dorms and Paul runs up to her)

Paul-Hey Mandy

Mandy-Yes?

Paul-I wanted to thanks for helping me in this challenge

Mandy-No problem

Paul-And I wanted to ask if you'd like to join an alliance with me?

Mandy-Me? Really?

Paul-Yeah

Mandy-Ok I'm in

Paul-Great (Sees Alexa) Got to go (Runs towards Alexa)

Mandy-Hmm

(Buzz, confessional)

Mandy-Perfect, by joining Paul's alliance he will tell me all of his plans and them Maybe I can figure out this while Mandy business once and for all

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Paul-Hey Alexa

Alexa-What do you want?

Paul-I wanted to ask who got out from your team?

Alexa-Matt did why?

Paul-Oh just wondering did he mention his nice "trip?"

Alexa-Yeah he d-Wait a minute...how do you know he tripped?

Paul-(Makes an obvious "I did it face") Oh just a guess hahaha

Alexa-It was you!

Paul-Hahaha see you later (Walks away)

Alexa-Oh you'll pay for that you will pay (Walks to her dorm)

(Girls dorm)

Lex-(Looking all over bunk) Where's my book!

Alexa-(Pulls it from her bag and pretends to get it from under a bed) Is this it Lex?

Lex-Oh my gosh yes! Where was it?

Alexa-Under the beds...

Lex-Oh...sorry

Leila-Freak

(Votes)

Paloma-Sorry Matty

Alexa-Matt you're out

Tyson-Uh...Matt

Lex-I vote Paloma, I think she has my book

Anthony-Lex asked me to vote Paloma

Mario-My buddy Anthony said to vote Paloma

Mike-Matt

Matt-Alex

Alex-I vote Matt, no one compares my face to muscles

A/N-And another person goes home, and I'll update soon until then keep on R&R and I hope you guys liked this chapter :)


	8. Feeling the Heat

Disclaimer-I do not own the Total Drama series that belongs to Teletoon and CartoonNetwork, and sorry for the long wait for this chapter which is my longest episode yet :) And now enjoy

Chris-Last time on Total Drama Highschool, our contestants got to be a little classy when they had to build classical instruments out of our local trash. Paloma brought some magic to the show when she managed to build a real life unicorn. And our dear Liz sought out to get rid of Paul, but failed when he managed to sabotage the Buffalos. In the end Matt took a "trip" to the loser bus thanks to Paul's evil ways. Who will go home next? Find out now Total Drama High School!

(Theme song)

(The camera shows the contestants in each the dorms sleeping, then a bull horn goes off in the P/A, but nothing happens 5 minutes later Chis uses a even louder bull horn with a different pitch to wake them up and it works)

(Boys dorm)

Tyson-Make it stop

Paul-Im gonna kill Chris

(Buzz, Confessional)

Paul-Great, just great now that we just got used to the loud bull horn, Chris just had to get a different one

(Buzz, confessional ends)

(Girls dorm)

Victoria-I've had enough of this

Mandy-Why can't he let us sleep?

(The other girls look at Alexa who is still asleep)

Liz-How did she sleep though that?

Paloma-Maybe she's dead

Liz-Well go check

Paloma-Ok

(Paloma walks up to Alexa, and pokes her with her high heel, and Alexa wakes up)

Alexa-Huh... is it morning already?

Mandy- How did you sleep through that?

Alexa- Oh hold on I can't hear you let me remove these

(Alexa removes a pair of ear buds from her ears)

Mandy- That explains a lot

Chris- (On P/A) Good morning contestants please go to the cafeteria

(The camera shows the contestants at the cafeteria)

Chris- Are you ready for todays challenge?

Anthony- This early in the morning?

Mario- Ya, and what about breakfast?

Chris- Don't worry you will get breakfast soon, but first we got to do the challenge

Paloma- I hope its not as bad as the other challenges

Chris- No worries the challenge is a little tribute to season 1 of total drama

Lelia-What is it?

Mario-Oh no

Roger-What?

Mario-This is just like when they did the "Brunch of Disgustingness"

Leila-What?

Mario-Well, they put the girls vs. the boys and they had to eat the grossest food Chef could make including beef "balls"

Zach-Wait, beef balls as in bull...(Looks down)

Mario-That's right

(All the boys shudder)

Chef-Hey, those were my best dishes! You're all so ungrateful I cook for you all the whole day and I never get a thanks!

Alexa-Well maybe, if you cooked like an actual person we wouldn't complain so much I mean seriously? Beef "balls"?

(The boys shudder again)

Chef-Oh yeah? I'd like to see you do better!

Alexa-(Stands straight in front of Chef and looks him in the eyes) Oh I know I can do better

Chef-Care to make a bet?

Alexa-What kind?

Tyson-Uh Alexa I don't like the sound of this

Alexa-Shh, what do you have in mind?

Chef-Tell them the challenge Chris

Chris-With pleasure, sadly it won't be a brunch of disgustingness

Mario-Phew

Chris-Yeah...apparently that challenge was too "gruesome" pssh losers, but since we're in a little debt we had to make some budget cuts therefore in this challenge you will all have to cook for me!

Chef-Ahem!

Chris-And Chef

Chef-(Glaring at Alexa) Yeah and if I will judge your meal and if I hate it you and your team will face a punishment

Alexa-Ha, bring it

Lex-Uh...Alexa? Shut up please

Alexa-What'll be Chef "Can't cook to save his life" Hatchet

Chef-(His face turns tomato red)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-I'm not scared of Chef

(Buzz)

Leila-Is Alexa trying to steal my bad girl part?

(Buzz)

Tyson-What is Alexa thinking? She's gone crazy!

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Chef-All right Ms. Big Mouth, if your team loses this challenge they have to clean the whole school

Alexa-Fine

(Buffalos)-WHAT?

Chef-With...

Alexa-Yes?

Mario-She's our doom!

Chef-Their...

Alexa-Any day now!

Paloma-Someone stop her!

Mike-Gotcha (He jumps behind Alexa and covers her mouth)

Chef-Toothbrushes

Anthony-Ew

Lex-No way

Mike-Bleagh

Tyson-No!

Mario-Aw man

Alex-No my teeth won't be pearly white!

Paloma-I know!

Alexa-(Muffled)

Chef-What?

Alexa-(Elbows Mike in the stomach and he lets go) I said "Deal"

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex-Ok, that is it Alexa...you're so going down if we lose and either way it won't be better cause we'll have to clean up your mess!

(Buzz)

Paloma-(Holding a pink sparkly tootbrush) This is the only toothbrush I have and I don't want to clean with it

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alexa-Now...if we win the challenge

Chef-Yes?

Alexa-You have to get actual pizza for me and my team!

Mike-Woo hoo!

Chef-...Deal

Paul-Wait, they can't do that can they?

Chris-A bet's a bet and hey, if they lose it'll be fun to see them clean hehehe

Paul-...True

Chris-Now, please follow me outside

Liz-I thought we were cooking

Chris-We are

Liz-Then why are we leaving the cafeteria?

Chef-Cause nobody touches my kitchen

Liz-(Hides behind Zach)Ok, got it

(It cuts to outside where you see two buildings, an old beat down one and one that look modernized and futuristic)

Chris-These are the kitchens you will be cooking in, one team will get out state of the art kitchen and the other will get out shanty town kitchen

Anthony-Wow Chris, thank god we have you here to always point out the obvious

Chris-Oh yeah? Well...thank god we have you here to never notice the obvious

Anthony-(Sarcasm) Ooo good one

Mandy-Well, since we won last time shouldn't we get the nice kitchen?

Victoria-That sounds fair

Chris-You should all know by know how I do things

Liz-Well then how do we decide this?

Chris-Well again thanks to budget cuts I will hold a coin toss to determine who gets which kitchen

Liz-How is holding a coin toss supposed to save money?

Chris-...I don't know now call it (Tosses coin)

Tyson-Heads!

Mandy-Tails!

(Chris catches the coin and covers it up)

Chris-And the nice kitchen goes too...The Buffalos!

Buffalos-Yes!

Scorpions-Aw

(Buzz, confessional)

Liz-Augh, this is so not fair! But one good thing comes from this if we lose then we can vote off Paul (Grins evily)

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Chris-Ok, your kitchens come with appliances that match your kitchen's quality you will have two hours to cook something amazing for me and Chef and we will then judge your meals and the winners dodge elimination now...go!

(Both teams ran into their kitchens)

(Buffalos)

(Their kitchen looked like a future home with automated machinery and an electric stove)

Paloma-This is so pretty

Alex-Thank you (Looking in a spoon)

Mario-I think she meant the kitchen

Paloma-No...I meant him

Alex-Thanks Paloma

Paloma-Hee hee

(Buzz, confessional)

Alex-Paloma is an idiot don't think I haven't noticed, but hey...she's an idiot with good taste I mean just look at me

(Buzz)

Paloma-Omg I know it's obvious but Alex is so cute!

(Buzz, confessional ends)

(Camera shows the scorpions in the kitchen, there is a old style black stove next to a window, the counters and cabinets are made out wood and they are falling apart and the kitchen equipment are rusted and in bad condition)

Sophia- This kitchen sucks

Mandy- Your being to pessimistic

(Mandy opens a cabinet and it breaks and a dead rat falls on Mandy head)

Mandy- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Chris- Ok now that you guys got to see your kitchens, it time to start the challenge!

Mario- Wheres the food

Chris- Thats the first part of the challenge, the food is located in chef's kitchen

(the camera shows chef doing a evil smile while holding a butcher knife)

Chris- One member from each team will have to sneak into chefs kitchen and steal the food, but the person that steals the food cannot cook.

Alexa- Ok so who is gonna steal the food

Lex- I'll do it

(the entire team gasps)

Lex- What?

Alexa- Your willing to help out with the challenge voluntarily

Lex- Well... ya i guess

(buzz, confessional)

Alexa- What is wrong Lex?

(buzz)

Lex- I had to volunteer, I suck at cooking

(buzz,end)

(the camera shows the scorpions)

Sophia-I'll steal for our team

Liz-Awesome, any objections

Scorpions-Nope

Liz- Ok lets win this

(the team disbands and Paul pulls Mandy aside)

Mandy- Hey what gives

Paul- We need to talk

Mandy- About

Paul- Our Alliance

Mandy- What about it

Paul- We need to get out some potential threats

Mandy- Like who

Paul- Liz

Mandy- But I can't just vote for her with out a reason

Paul- Fine don't vote for her, but if you get out today you will know why.

Mandy- Ok fine I'll vote for her

Paul- Good

(buzz, confessional)

Mandy- Maybe it was a bad idea to join Paul's alliance

(buzz,end)

(camera focuses Lex, it shows her sneaking past the sleeping chef and grabs some random ingredients and runs out, after a couple minutes of running she takes a break)

Lex- Ok that was to easy(she hears something from a bush) Whose there?

(There was no response, curious Lex walks up to the bush, and sees Paloma's unicorn asleep, Lex tries to sneak away from the unicorn, but she accidentally steps on stick and it wakes the unicorn up. Furious, the unicorn starts to chase after Lex)

Lex- AAAAAHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL

(the camera shows the buffalos in the kitchen waiting for lex to arrive)

Alexa- What's taking lex so long

Anthony- She probably went to go read or something

Alexa- I knew we should have sent Mike

(Wait a little longer, until they hear lex screaming on the top of her lung, they go outside to see whats wrongs, and they see the unicorn chasing lex)

Tyson- Isn't that Pa...

Paloma- Oh my beautiful unicorn

(The unicorn hears Paloma's voice and runs up to her)

Paloma- Who's a good boy, who's a good boy

(the unicorn starts waging its tail)

Paloma- Now, why don't you go back to sleep and let mommy finish the challenge, ok?

(the unicorn nods it's head and walks away.)

(buzz, confessional)

Paloma- There problem solved... I just realized i don't have a name for him

(buzz)

Anthony- I still can't believe she made that

(buzz)

Lex- Stupid Paloma, I almost got killed! I swear I will get her out, even if its the last thing I do.

(Buzz, end)

(Camera shows the scorpions in their kitchen)

Zach- I'm bored

Victoria- Ya, me too whats taking Sophia long

Liz- Well instead of sitting here doing nothing we should come up with a plan

Victoria- Like

Liz- You know, like what we are gonna cook and stuff

Lelia- Any ideas

Liz- Well I thought we could make some steak with a side of rice and veggies, then again we have to consider what Sophia brings

(sophia comes inside the kitchen tired and a scared look on her face, she quickly closes the door behind her and stands there)

Liz- Are you ok

Sophia- No, chef caught me and he was chasing me here... but I think I lost him

Liz- Well check

(sohpia opens the door a little and peeks outside, as she looks out side, and knife flies inside almost hitting Sophia, Sophia then closes the door)

Sophia- No, he still after me

Leila- Well that's just great

Liz- At least we got the right ingredients

Mandy- Yay, I want to cook the steak

Zach- I'll help

Liz- Awesome, Leila and Roger you guys go cut up some veggies

Leila-Ok, I guess

Roger- ROGER that ... get it!

(Liz and Leila do a face palm)

Liz- Whatever, Victoria start rinsing the pots and pans

Victoria-Got it

Paul- What about me?

Liz- You will be helping me make the rice.

Paul- I don't want to do that.

Liz- Too bad!

(Buzz, confessional)

Liz- I'm not letting Paul out of my sight, who knows what he might pull off.

(Buzz, end)

(Camera shows the Buffalos)

Tyson- Any ideas on what we should cook?

Mario- No

Alexa-Not a clue

Anthony-Maybe we could make something exotic

Tyson-Like what?

Anthony-Well, one of my uncles showed me how to make this dish called Falafels

Paloma-What are those?

Anthony-It's a famous dish from the Middle East and they're pretty good

Lex-Ok? And do you know the recipe from memory?

Anthony-Uh…no

Alex-Then how in the world are we supposed to make them?

Paloma-Never fear! Smart phone is here! Hee hee

(Paloma pulls out a pink bedazzled Android phone)

Mario-Awesome, let me look it up

Paloma-Hey it's my phone, I should get to look it up

Mario-Come on Paloma, I'll get it faster

Paloma-NO!

Mario-We have to win!

Paloma-My phone

Lex-That's it, give it to me!

(Lex pounces on Paloma and they start fighting and rolling around on the floor)

Lex-Give it to me!

(Buzz, confessional)

Paloma-(Her hair is all messed up and she has bruises on her face) Lex is like so mean! What did I ever do to her?

(Buzz)

Lex-(Her glasses are on crooked and her hair is sticking up and her jacket is ripped in the shoulder) Augh, I hate her! The sooner she goes the better

(Buzz confessional ends)

Alexa-(Thinking to herself)Ok, I've got to think of a way to destroy Paul's chances of winning, I am not letting him get away with what he did to Matt

Tyson-Alexa we need help! (Trying to pull Lex and Paloma apart)

Mike-Lex release!

Alexa-There has to be a way! (Alexa pounds her fist into the stove which is pre-heating and she accidentally leaves her hand resting on it and she continues to think to herself) Come on come on think

Tyson-Uh…Alexa doesn't that hurt?

Alexa-Huh what?

Tyson-That (Points to her hand on the fire)

Alexa-Oh crap! Ah! (Moves her hand but its covered in fire and she starts flailing it) Put it out!

Mario-Here! (Grabs her hand on fire and runs it under the sink)

Alexa-Oh thanks Mario

Mike-Man, thank god nothing else caught on fire, or else we would've gone KABOOM! Hehe which would've been fun

Alexa-(Stares at her hand) Kaboom huh?

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-Oh man, who would've thought Mike would've actually been useful for something? He just gave me an awesome idea but I need to separate myself from the group

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alexa-OK guys, did you get the recipe?

Mario-(Holding Paloma's phone) Yup, we need dried chickpeas, a large chopped onion, 2 gloves of chopped garlic, 3 tablespoons of parsley, I tablespoon of coriander, 1 tablespoon of cumin, 2 tablespoons of flour, salt, pepper, and of course the oil to fry them

Mike-Ooo onetime me and mom made spaghetti tacos, and they hung from my mouth and thanks to the tomato sauce, they looked like I was eating arteries hahaha

(Everyone just stares at him)

Mike-What?

Anthony-Forget it, ok let's get started Mario will you help me roll them into balls when all the ingredients are in?

Mario-Sure thing buddy

Anthony-Great, now Mike you're in charge of mixing the raw meat and the ingredients which Paloma will put in the meat after Alex sets up all the raw meat into the previously mentioned bowl

Tyson-And what will I do?

Anthony-You can put the final mix of the meat into even portions so it'll be easier for me and Mario to roll them up

Tyson-Ok

Lex-And I don't have to help because I got the food

Alex-We know!

(Buzz, confessional)

Alex-Maybe I should've gotten the food, that way I wouldn't have to help anymore and I could stare at my hotness (Pulls out hand mirror)

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alexa-And if you guys don't mind I'm going to talk to Nurse Hatchet about my burn

Lex-Wait, you make a stupid bet with him and you're not even going to help? If we lose I hope you enjoy going home!

Alexa-I never said I wasn't helping, I just need to cover up my wound

Lex-Fine…just hurry up

Alexa-I will

(Alexa leaves the kitchen)

(Scorpions)

Liz-Ok guys, we're doing an awesome job

Roger-Thanks

Leila-Ok Roger hand me the carrots

Roger-Demon!

Leila-What?

Roger-You're a demon!

(Buzz, confessional)

Roger-(Sitting in the fetal position) I haven't forgotten about how Leila exploded in the dodge ball challenge, I'm nice, but I still say she's a demon

(Buzz)

Leila-Augh, he's still on that? Man! Roger knows I have anger management issues why is he so scared of me all of a sudden if it wasn't for Mike I would've never blown up like that

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Leila-Oh you want to see a demon Roger? I'll show you a demon (Starts stomping over to Roger)

Roger-No stay away from me

(Liz, Sophia, and Paul hold her back)

Mandy-Ok, Leila chill Roger's just not used to the way you express you feelings

Leila-When I'm done with he won't have any feelings!

Roger-No!

Liz-Ok, Leila since you already cut the veggies, why don't you sit with Sophia over there in the corner?

Leila-…Fine (Walks to the corner)

Liz-(Whispers to Sophia) Please help her calm down

Sophia-Got it (Walks over to Leila and sits with her) So…

Leila-Yes?

Sophia-I'm sorry about what happened

Leila-It's fine, this sort of thing happens all the time

Sophia-Is that why you're so angry all the time?

Leila-You could say that

Sophia-Well I get angry too you know, I always get the feeling to punch someone in the face as well but you what I do?

Leila-Punch them?

Sophia-No…I do sports, which is why my stereotype is the "Athletic" one

Leila-How do sports help?

Sophia-I can't explain it but whenever I run track or play basketball I somehow always manage to feel better

Leila-Really?

Sophia-Yeah, so we just have to find you a way for you to take out your anger without actually hurting anyone

Leila-Good luck with that

Sophia-Well, what do you like?

Leila- Well I don't really know.

Sophia- Thats ok, we can find out together

Lelia- Really?

Sophia- Ya

Lelia- Thanks (smiles at Sophia)

(buzz, confessional)

Lelia- You know I'm glad I met Sophia, she really the first person to offer me help

(buzz,end)

Mandy-Hey Liz I have a question

Liz What is it?

Mandy- How do you want the meat cooked

Liz- Medium Rare obviously

Paul- What, what man would what a stack cooked medium rare, make it well done

Liz- Ewww gross, no way

Paul- No, what do you mean no you fu-

Mandy- Hold on you guys, there's no need to get in a argument about this

Liz/Paul- Grrrrrrrrr

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul- Stupid Liz, what hell does she know

(Buzz)

Liz- So god help me, if we lose this challenge, Paul is gonna be the first one to go

(buzz, end)

(Alexa is seen walking out of the school and her hand is bandaged)

Alexa-Thanks Chef

Chef-Shut up girl!

Alexa-Guess you'll be saying that when we win the challenge

Chef-Shut up (throws a knife at Alexa)

Alexa- EEEKKKK!

(Alexa runs away from chef for a while and takes a breather)

Alexa-Ok, guess I lost him...Huh?

(Alexa turns around and she realizes she's behind the Scorpions kitchen, and she notices them arguing)

Alexa-What the hell?

(She walks up to a open window in the back of the Scorpions kitchen and sees the stove as well as Liz and Paul arguing)

Liz- The obvious choice is to cook it medium rare

Paul- Medium rare is for sissys, make it well done

Alexa-(To herslef)-Perfect

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-Now's the perfect time to get revenge on Paul, it's his fault my team lost a valuable player

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alexa-(To herself)-OK, let's see how we can mess up that jerk

(Alexa looks around their kitchen through the open window and then she notices some lighter fluid next to the stove where the rice is cooking)

Alexa-Perfect

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-I think I've been saying perfect too much today

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alexa-(Whispering) All right Paul time to teach you a lesson

(Alexa grabs the lighter fluid and opens it and lays it next to the stove where the lighter fluid starts to drip and and flow towards the flame)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-Good bye Paul, it was not nice knowing you hahahaha

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alexa-(Runs to the front of the kitchen) Oh this feels too good to be true!...Well better go help my team before they kill me for not helping and I hope we win

(Alexa walks into her kitchen and her eyes widen at what she sees)

Alexa-What the

(Alexa sees Mike running around the kitchen, Lex covered in oil chasing Paloma who is screaming, Tyson, Anthony, and Alex hiding under the table and Mario throwing random item around the kitchen)

Alexa-What the hell happened? I leave for 10 minutes and this is happens?

Tyson-I don't know! It all started when you left

(Flash Back)

(You see the Buffalos working on their jobs)

Anthony-Ok Paloma bring the oil so we can fry the falafels

Paloma-Okey dokey

Paloma-(She grabs a gallon of oil and starts carrying it but struggling) Oh this is heavy

(She keeps walking but trips and drops the oil all over Lex who's reading in the corner)

Lex-Ah!

Paloma-Oh my gosh I'm like so sorry Lex, like I didn't mean it

Lex-You are so dead dimwit

(Lex starts chasing Paloma)

Paloma-Ah! Leave me alone

Lex-Come here so I can kill you!

(They keep running until they run by Mario carrying a plate and Lex steps on his foot)

Mario-Ow! What did I ever do to you!?

Lex-Oh go Mario I'm so sorry

Mario-BS! Grrr! (He grabs the stove and throws it at them and starts fuming)

Lex-Whoa! Hey I said I was sorry

Paloma-Oh so he should forgive you but you can't forgive me?

Lex-Yeah cause I didn't drop oil on him! Now come here

Paloma Ah!

(Lex goes back to chasing Paloma)

Mario-(Growls like a T-Rex and starts throwing stuff everywhere)

Anthony-Uh oh

Tyson-Take cover!

Alex-Protect my beautiful face!

Mike-Hey guys check this out! (He grabs 50 sugar packets and he eats all the sugar from them and after a minute his pupils dilate)

Tyson-Uh oh

Mike-Yee haw! Woop Woop Woop Woop Woop (He starts doing cartwheels around the kitchen) I'm a pioneer wheel! Wee wee wee wee

Tyson-Ah!

(Anthony, Tyson, and Alex hide under the table)

(Flash back ends)

Tyson-And that's what happened

Alexa-Augh come on, I got to do everything?

(Alexa grabs Lex and stops her)

Alexa-Lex stop trying to kill Paloma or I'll throw your book in the fryer!

Lex-No!

Paloma-Thank you Alexa

Alexa-Quiet! (She gets a cup of water and walk up to Mario and throws the water at his face)

Mario-Huh? What happened?

Alexa-You went crazy

Mario-Oops, sorry

(Buzz, confessional)

Paloma-Alexa yelled at me to be quiet, she's never done that

(Buzz)

Mario-I can't believe I blacked out, when I came too the kitchen was destroyed…did I do that?

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alexa-And Mike?

(She see Mike hanging from a bent in the ceiling making monkey sounds)

Mike-Ooo ooo ah ah

Alexa-Just…stay there

Tyson-Ok, you got everything under control but what about our meal?

Paloma-In the fryer

Anthony-What? When did you put it in?

Paloma-A minute ago, and they're ready

(Paloma pulls out the falafels and they're burned)

Anthony-Wait, that was a minute they take fifteen minutes to cook how's that possible?

Paloma-Well, it said it takes 15 minutes in 200 degrees so I thought it would take 1 minute in 600 degrees

Anthony-Are you serious?

Paloma-Yeah, I'm not dumb

(Everyone stares at her)

Lex-Can I please destroy her?

Alexa-Yes, yes you can

Lex-Yay

(Lex is about to attack Paloma when Paloma whistles)

Lex-What was that?

Paloma-You'll see

(They hear a horse from outside and then someething burst through the wall and its Paloma's unicorn standing in front of Lex staring at her with flashing red eyes)

Lex-AH!

Paloma-You mess with me, you get the sparkle! Hee hee

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex-I can safely say that unicorn is the scariest thing I've ever seen…and I've seen my grandma in a bikini (Shudder)

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Alexa-Great, now we're going to end up cleaning the school with our toothbrushes

Mario-So what do we give Chris?

Tyson-Guess we're going to have to give him the burned ones

Anthony-Good bye pizza

(Scorpions)

Liz-Medium Rare!

Paul-Well Done!  
Liz-Medium Rare!

Paul-Well Done!

Mandy-Guys stop fighting!

Roger-(In the fetal position) Find your happy place, find your place

Sophia-So what do you like to do Leila?

Leila-Uh…video games?

Sophia-Cool

Mandy-Guys stop yelling

Liz-Well I wouldn't yell if he just let me lead this project

Paul-I'm all for helping the team, but no one tells me what to do

Liz-Help the team? You caused Kimi's elimination!

Zach/Victoria-What?

Paul-What? (Looks nervous)

Victoria-What are you talking about Liz

Liz-Well Paul-

Paul-(Throws a jalapeno at Sophia)

Sophia-Ow! Hey

Paul-Good shot Liz

Liz-What?

Sophia-That's it!

(Sophia pounces on Liz and the fight until Roger pulls Sophia)

Leila-Good Roger

Roger-Eeeep

Leila-Ok, listen Roger I'm sorry I exploded in the dodge ball challenge but I wouldn't hurt you you're my friend

Roger-Really?

Leila-100 percent

Roger-Thank you

(Buzz, confessional)

Sophia-Liz is so out of here!

(Buzz)

Liz-(With bruises) Ow stupid Paul

(Buzz)

Roger-It was really nice of Leila to apoligize

(Buzz)

Leila-Sophia's right, I should try to relax and try to find something that makes me happy

(Buzz)

Mandy-Why must my team fight? (Sigh)

(Buzz, confessional ends)

Liz-Ow

Paul-Phew

Zach-(Notices the lighter fluid about to touch the flames) Uh guys?

Sophia-What Zach?

Zach-That! (Point to the rice cooking as soon as the fluid touches the flames)

BOOM!

(Their kitchen explodes and after the smoke clears the Scorpions are seen falling on the ground and they're covered in ashes)

Mandy-Ow

Zach-Whoa! (Catches the steak and some rice in his hands but they're completely burned) Uh…I got our food

Liz-Yeah but it's ruined

Mandy-How did the kitchen blow up?

Zach-It was that the lighter fluid that somehow flipped on its side and got to the flames

Sophia-Augh, we smell like burned pork

Paul-Oh really? Cause I thought we smelt like flowers!

Leila-Hey leave her alone!

Paul-(Mocking)Meh leave her alone

Leila-Grr (She's about to attack Paul but Roger and Leila hold her back)

Chris-And time is u-Whoa what happened to you guys?

Mandy-Our kitchen blew up

Chris-Oh bummer, Chef call the Buffalos

Chef-Sure (Gets megaphone) Oversized cows! Challenge is over get out here

(The Buffalos come out carrying their burnt falafels)

Chris-Ok now that we're here let's get to judging?

Leila-Uh (Sees Mike staring at her with his still dilated pupils) What happened to Mike?

Anthony-He had a little sugar problem

Leila-His eyes are freaking me out

Mike-Hehe you're pretty

Leila-Wha-

(Mike grabs Leila's face and kisser her before letting go and walking dizzily back to his team)

Sophia-…Whoa

(Buzz, confessional)

Leila-(Has a goofy smile on her face) Wait what just happened?

(Buzz)

Sophia-Judging by Leila's smile I think I just found what makes her happy

(Buzz, confessional)

Chris-Anyways…it's judging time! Bring me and Chef your meals

Chef-(Stares at Alexa) And they better be good hehehe

Chris-Guess Chef wants the Buffalos to go first

Mario-What?

Tyson-That's not fair!

Chris-Just bring me your meal

Anthony-Augh

(He takes the falafels to Chris and Chef and they each take one)

Anthony-We have made you falafels, a famous dish from the Middle East

Chris-Hmm looks promising (Eats his falafel)

Chef-Hmm (Eats the falafel)

Chris-A little crunchy…but I like them I give you 8 out of 10 points

Alexa-Yes!

Paloma-Yay!

Mike-The salamanders are singing hehe

Chef-I got to admit, they were pretty tasty

Chris-And now the Scorpions, you guys need a nine to win…no pressure

Roger-Thanks

Chris-Just kidding dude, there's lots of pressure hehe

Liz-Uh (Gets a plate and Zach puts the burnt food on the plate)

Liz-We made you steak and rice

Chris-That doesn't look like steak and rice

Liz-Again it has to do with our kitchen incident

Chris-Ok

(Chef and Chris take a bite out the food and after they start chewing Chris starts chocking and Chef just start spitting out the food)

Chef-Are you trying to kill us!?

Chris-Bleagh I can't feel my throat! Bleagh! (Chris falls to the ground) Chef call and ambulance!

Chef-Yeah (Chef takes out a phone and start dialing)

(After a while you see and ambulance and the paramedics are about to put him in it)

Chris-Wait! Chef…you're in charge of today's elimination

Chef-But who won?

Chris-Oh…right…since they tried poisoning me the losers by far are the Scorpions!

Scorpion-Aw

(The ambulance takes Chris away)

Chef-All right insects, I'll see you guys at elimination and as for you oversized cows, a deal is a deal I'll get you guys the pizza

Buffalos-Yes!

Mike-Hey…why is there three Chefs? Hehe

(Buzz, confessional)

Liz-Well one thing comes from our loss…Paul is going home!

(Buzz)

Paul-Ok you all saw I did not mess with the kitchen!

(Buzz)

Mandy-Well, we lost again (The door opens and Paul peeks his head in)

Paul-We need to talk (He pulls Mandy out of the confessional)

(Buzz, confessional ends)

(You see Paul standing outside the guys dorm and Mandy walks up to him with Sophia and Zach)

Mandy-Ok, I brought them like you said

Paul-Ok guys you all saw how Liz was acting right?

Zach-Yup

Paul-Yeah I mean she threw a jalapeno at Sophia and I think she was the one that left the lighter fluid like that which caused the explosion

Sophia-I hate her

Zach-How do you know it was her?

Paul-She was cooking the rice

Zach-True

Paul-So will you guys vote for her with me and Mandy

Sophia-Definitely

Zach-You got it dude

Paul-Excellent

(Liz is seen in the cafeteria with Roger, Leila, and Victoria)

Liz-Guys, we have to vote for Paul

Victoria-Why?

Liz-Cause as I mentioned before her cause Kimi's elimination

Victoria-How do you know?

Liz-Cause I saw him mess with her invention and shoot you guys with it during the dodge ball challenge

Roger-Really?

Victoria-That twerp

Liz-Yeah, so will you guys help me vote him out?

Victoria-Sure

Roger-I'd say no…but I feel like I can trust you

Liz-Thanks Roger, so Leila you're in?

Leila-(She's resting her head in her hand and staring into space and she sighs)

Liz-Leila?

Leila-Huh?

Liz-Will you vote for Paul tonight?

Leila-Sure

Liz-Excellent

(Elimination Ceremony)

Chef-All right insects, you're voting someone off tonight cause your team sucks!

Sophia-(Sarcastically)Thanks don't hold back

Chef-Well, since I love making you guys suffer I thought I'd show your votes live!

Scorpions-(Gasp)

Liz-Fine by me

Paul-Same here

Chef-Ok let's start

(Chef rolls in a TV and turns it on and the confessionals start playing)

Liz-You know why I vote for you Paul

Paul-Liz, you're getting in the way

Mandy-Liz

Leila-Paul

Roger-Sorry Paul, after what Liz told me I can't say I trust you

Sophia-You dug your own grave Liz!

Victoria-Buh bye Paul

Zach-All part of the plan Liz

(Chef turns the tv off)

Chef-As you can shockingly see, there was a tie between Liz and Paul

Paul/Liz-What!

Chef-Yes, so we have to hold a tie breaker

Liz-No problem, I'm great at tie breaker situations

Paul-Bring it on

Chef-Good cause for your tie breaker you will compete who can eat the most ghost chilies and for their entertainment the oversized cows will be watching

(The Buffalos come in and sit down)

Paloma-Who are these oversized cows you keep talking about?

Alexa-It's us Paloma…we're the oversized cows

Paloma-Oh…hey!

Chef-Liz…Paul come up her and get ready (He places the plate of chilies in the podium and Liz and Paul stand on opposite sides)

Liz/Paul-Gulp

Chef-Begin

Paul-Picks up a chili and eats it and you see some tears leave his closed eyes)

Liz-(She eats a chili and after she swallows it and she starts panting)

(They pick up a second one at the same time and they eat it but they both start panting and they're sweating)

Alexa-This is harsh

Sophia-Is this even allowed?

(Paul eats a third chili and he starts panting like crazy)

Paul-Oh my god my stomach is burning!

(Liz picks up a third one but she only bites it halfway and she starts sweating and panting)

Liz-Oh god, I can't do this anymore

Chef-Then that means Paul wins

Paul-(Panting) Yay…

Chef-Here have some milk (Hands Paul a glass of milk)

Paul-(Drinks the milk)Oh sweet baby Jesus that's good!

Chef-Liz…It's time for you to take the Bus of Losers

Liz-Augh, I hate this…well by guys

Mandy-Bye Liz

(All the Scorpions and Buffalos wave at her)

Alexa-You deserved to stay

Liz-Thanks

(Liz goes down the Stairs of Shame and leaves on the bus)

Chef-And for the Buffalos…here's your pizza

(He hands them 4 boxes of pizza)

Buffalos-Woo!

Sophia-Lucky

Paloma-We can like totally share with you guys

Mike-My little pony, my little pony hehe

Sophia-Really?! You can share with us?

Alexa-Sure there's enough for everyone

Paul-You're being nice?

Alexa-I'm not a monster

Mandy-Still thanks guys

Tyson-No problem

(Both teams leave)

Chef-So another loser leaves, who will go next? Will Chris comeback from the hospital? Find out next time on Total…Drama…High School!

(Votes)

Paul-Liz

Liz-Paul

Sophia-Liz

Roger-Paul

Leila-Paul

Mandy-Liz

Zach-Liz

Victoria-Paul

Paul-4

Liz-4

A/N-And Liz is out sorry if you guys liked her, but please let me know what you guys think so far and keep on R&R


	9. A Whole Disc of Trouble

Chris-Last time on Total Drama Highschool, things started to heat up when the teams were forced to cook for me and chef. Alexa led her team to victory when she sabotaged the scorpians meal, as well as keeping her team in check. In the end the tensions between Liz and Paul were settled when a tie breaker caused Liz to go home. Who will go home next? Find out now, on Total Drama Highschool.

(Theme Song)

(The camera shows both teams eating breakfeast,some in line waiting for chef to give them food then the camera focuses on Lelia, Roger and Mandy, who are in line. It shows Roger in a unussually good mood)

Lelia- Why are you so happy.

Roger- Oh you know, its just one of those days.

Mandy- Oh thats, I just hope it doesn't get ruined by todays challenge.

Roger- That would suck.

( The three then walk up to the line and chef gives Lelia and mandy there food, and then he gives Roger the same food but in a fancy plate.)

Lelia- Hey what gives, how comes he gets a fancy plate.

Chef- The producer told me to give you " a high class meal" cause its your birthday.

Mandy- But the food looks the same.

Chef- It is, but his food has presentation.

(Chef then spikles some dried parsley leaves on Roger's food and the three then sit at their table with the other scorpians)

Lelia- Wow Roger, I didn't know it was your birthday today.

Roger- It is

Sophia- Awwww, happy birthday

Paul- Ya, happy birthday dude

Roger- Thanks guys

( The camera the shows the Buffalos)

Mike- Shut up!

Tyson- But we didn't say anything.

Mike- You just did!

Alexa- Ok Mike, why don't you just calm down.

Mike- No, you calm down!... Argh my head hurts?

Anthony- Well maybe if you didn't eat all that sugar in the last challenge, you wouldn't be this way.

Mike- Argh, I hate this!

(Mike grabs the table and flips it towards the other side, where Alexa, Tyson, Paloma, and Mario where sitting)

Alexa- Oh, crap guys we got to take cover! (Alexa looks towards both sides and notices that the other people left) Oh crap. (The table lands on Alexa)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa- (Covered in food) What the hell!

(Buzz, end)

(Chris walks in carrying a giant bag)

Chris- Good morning students

Mario- What's with the bag?

Chris- The birthday boy got some mail (tosses the bag to Roger)

Paloma-Awwww, it's your birthday?

Roger-Sure is

Paloma-Like omg, happy birthday... Ooooo I forgot, I have to get you a gift

Roger- Oh no don't worry about.

Paloma- Oh no it's absolutely necessary.

(Paloma looks around her surroundings, and then looks at Tyson, she walks up to him, takes his glasses and then tosses them to Roger.)

Paloma-There you go.

Tyson-Why did you give him my glasses

Paloma-Well I had to give them something

Tyson-So you give him my glasses?

Paloma-Yup

(Buzz, confessional)

Paloma-I'm so nice

(Buzz)

Tyson-(Missing his glasses) Why would Paloma give away MY glasses.

(Buzz, end)

Chris- Ok, continuing on... Today's challenge is a game of ultimate freesbe.

Mandy- Oh yay it's finally one that's not that bad.

Chris- Ya you think, meet in the field in 1 hour

Alexa-Oh good, gives me a chance to wash all this stuff off

Leila-Yeah, I'll take a quick shower too

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul- Alright, so thanks to Liz, last challenge, I lost some of my team mates trust. I got to do something before something bad happens.

(Buzz, end)

Tyson- Hey Roger, do you think I can have my glasses back?

Roger- Sure here you go (Roger is about hand Tyson his glasses and notices some dirt on them) Oh crap, their dirty

Tyson-It's cool, I'll go clean them

Roger-No it's cool I'll clean them let me just get something to wipe them off

Tyson-Ok thanks

Roger-No problem buddy

(Roger puts the glasses down and goes to get a wipe and as his team watches him leave you see a hand grab the glasses)

Roger-Ok now to clean the gla-…uh where are Tyson's glasses?

Victoria-(Filing her nails) I don't know

Sophia-I thought you had them

Tyson-What happened?

Roger-Uh you're glasses seem to have disappeared

Tyson-What?!

Roger-I am so sorry dude

Tyson-Oh man I can't see anything without my glasses

Paul-Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find them

(Buzz, confessional)

Tyson-Man, I can't believe I lost my glasses I'm blind as a bat without them

(Buzz)

Roger-I can't believe Tyson glasses got stolen…(Gasp!) Could this be what Liz was talking about when she warned us about Paul? Well luckily he can't hear these, now I got to warn the others

(Buzz, end)

(Roger is seen leaving the confessional and Paul closes the door)

Paul-Oh Roger…you just messed with the wrong guy

(Girls dorm)

Alexa-All right time to shower

(She lets her hair down and leaves he hair tie in the night stand next to her bed)

Leila-You got that right

(She takes out her black barrette and puts it next to Alexa's hair tie)

Alexa-Ok let's go

Leila-Right behind you

(They leave to the shower and Sophia and Victoria walk in)

Sophia-I'm so glad Liz is gone

Victoria-Why?

Sophia-Because she threw a jalapeno at me for no reason

Victoria-Ok, I didn't think I'd have to say this but I saw that it was Paul who threw it

Sophia-What? Why would Paul throw a jalapeno at me?

Victoria-I don't know, why would Liz throw a jalapeno at you?

Sophia-I guess you have a point but why didn't you tell me earlier I could've voted for him instead of Liz

Victoria-Cause we didn't see you until after the voting

Sophia-Oh…well now I feel bad

Victoria-It's fine

Sophia-Come on let's go get ready for the challenge

Victoria-All right (She notices a bracelet on another nightstand) Whoa who's gold bracelet is that?

Sophia-Oh that's mine, my parents gave it to me for good luck

Victoria-Oh that's cool

Sophia-Thanks, now let's go

Victoria-Ok

(Victoria leaves her nail file on her bed and the girls leave, but then you hear the door open and you see a hand grab Alexa's hair tie, Leila's barrette, Sophia's bracelet, Victoria's nail file, Paloma's phone, and Lex's book)

(In the showers)

Alexa-(Sighs) Feels good to have all that food off me

Leila-Tell me about it

Alexa-Yeah…so

Leila-What?

Alexa-You and Mike huh?

Leila-What?

Alexa-Oh come on we all saw him kiss you after the last challenge and judging by your face you didn't seem to hate the idea

Leila-Oh please he just took me by surprise and besides he was on a sugar rush he probably didn't even mean it

Alexa-Oh come on, he's been calling you nice and pretty ever since he saw you

Leila-Really?

Alexa-Yeah, he really likes you

Leila-And you think I like him that way?

Alexa-Do you?

Leila-…

Alexa-Hehe it's ok you don't have to tell me, now you have to go change I brought my clothes with me

Leila-All right, see you later

Alexa-Bye

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-Please, we all know that Mike's got it bad for Leila and after yesterday I have a feeling that Leila feels the same way, I have experience with this type of thing, I always help my friends back home with their relationship problems

(Buzz)

Leila-Can Alexa be right? Do I like Mike that way? (She thinks for a minute than shakes her head) No way! Mike's just crazy and like I said he took by surprise with that kiss

(Buzz, end)

(Leila is seen going into the cabin ready to change)

Tyson-Ugh, this sucks I'll just go lay down

(He walks towards the dorms but he accidentally goes into the girls cabin an walks in on Leila)

Leila-Ah! Tyson what the hell?!

Tyson-Holy crap Leila! (Cover his eyes) I'm so sorry it's my eye sight I swear I can't see anything

Leila-Just get out you perv!

Tyson-Right (Runs out)

(Buzz, confessional)

Leila-Oh my god I can't believe that just happened! Tyson is such a pervert

(Buzz)

Tyson-I promise that was an accident! And I promise I didn't see anything! That was so embarrassing

(Buzz, end)

Mandy-(Knocks on door) Uh Leila? Is everything all right? I just saw Tyson running out

Leila-Hang on! (She finishes changing) Ok you can come in

Mandy-What happened to Tyson?

Leila-Well…he walked in here

Mandy-And that freaked him out?

Leila-You didn't let me finish…he walked in on me changing

Mandy-Oh…my…god

Leila-But he didn't see anything cause he didn't have his glasses which is also why he walked in here, he got confused

Mandy-Sure…but Mike's not going to like that

Leila-I don't like Mike!

Paloma-(Walks in) Oh Leila of course you do

Leila-No I don't!

Paloma-Then why'd you let him kiss you?

Leila-He took me by surprise

Mandy-So you didn't like it one bit?

Leila-Ok…I was "pleasantly" surprised

Paloma-Yay I knew it!

Mandy-Hehe

Paloma-Ooo I got to tweet that I was right about something let me get my phone

Leila-Don't tweet that

Paloma-Whatever (Looking through her drawer) Hey?

Mandy-What?

Paloma-Where's my phone?

Mandy-What do you mean?

Paloma-I left it here last night and now it's gone

Leila-I didn't see anyone in here

Mandy-And I just got here

Paloma-Hmm

Alexa-Hey ladies

Paloma-Hey you were here too! Did you take my phone?

Alexa-What? No, what's going on?

Mandy-Someone took her phone

Alexa-(Sarcastic)Ooo tragic

Paloma-Thanks for your support Alexa

Alexa-Whatever…hey Leila, toss me my hair tie?

Leila-Sure

(Leila turns around to get the hair tie and her eyes widen as she notices her barrette is missing too)

Leila-Who took my barrette?!

Mandy-Someone robbed you too?

Leila-Apparently and Alexa you're hair tie's gone too

Alexa-What?

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-What the hell? Who steals hair accessories? I'd say Paloma but I don't think she could pull it off

(Buzz)

Leila-When I catch who did this to me they are going to wish they never met me

(Buzz)

Mandy-Robberies? Very suspicious…but who could've done it

(Buzz, confessional)

(Victoria, Lex, and Sophia walk in)

Sophia-What's going on?

Lex-We heard yelling

Mandy-They got robbed

Victoria-What? Really?

Alexa-Yeah my hair tie

Leila-And my barrette

Paloma-And my phone

Sophia-Well that sucks, glad my stuff wasn't stolen

Victoria-Uh Sophia? I think you spoke too soon

Sophia-What do you mean?

Victoria-Look! (She points the dresser where Sophia had put hair gold bracelet)

Sophia-Oh no, now it's personal which one of you did it?

Alexa-Uh hello genius we all got robbed, none of us took your bracelet

Mandy-Ok to be sure let's all check our stuff

Victoria-Right

(They start checking)

(Boys dorm)

(You see Tyson walking away form the dorm clumsily when a tall shadow runs into the boys dorm and then you see a hand grab Zach's sunglasses, an iPod, some candy bars, Alex's hand mirror, and a pocket knife from some drawers)

(Outside the dorm)

(The guys walk up and they see Tyson walking around squinting)

Zach-Hey guys check this out

(He sneaks up behind Tyson and trips him)

Tyson-(Slams on the ground)Ow!

Zach-Nice trip nerd

Tyson-Grr

Anthony-Real mature Zach

Zach-It's just a prank

Paul-It was pretty funny

Mario-Seemed like bullying to me

Roger-Yeah, not cool Zach

Zach-Oh come on

(Buzz, confessional)

Zach-Man doesn't anyone get pranks anymore? No one complained when Paul tripped Alexa

(Buzz)

Tyson-Stupid Zach

(Buzz, end)

Alex-Whatever, let's just go to in the dorm

(They all go in the dorm)

Tyson-OK, does anyone see a green suitcase?

Paul-Found it (Grabs the suitcase and hands it to Tyson)

Tyson-Thanks (He opens it and starts looking)

Mario-What are you looking for buddy?

Tyson-(Looking through his stuff) Oh, my mom packed me an extra pair of glasses just in case I broke the ones I had

Roger-I'm still really sorry I lost them Tyson

Tyson-It's ok Roger (Looks some more then pulls out some glasses) Here they are! (Puts them on) Oh thank god I can see again

Mario-Yay! I say we celebrate with candy bars

(Mario goes to a drawer and starts looking)

Tyson-Hmm, these glasses feel a little loose

Paul-I got a Swiss Army knife and it has a screwdriver want to borrow it?

Tyson-Uh…sure

Paul-Ok (He goes to another drawer and starts looking)

Anthony-Hmm, where's my IPod? I thought I left it here

Mario-Hey! Who took my candy bars?

Zach-Whoa where are my sunglasses?

Paul-My pocket knife's gone too

Roger-Wait you all got robbed?

Paul-Yeah

Roger-Oh no, I should check my stuff

Mike-(Walks in looking tired) Uh…I need some aspirin

Mario-Head still bugging you?

Mike-Yeah, it's a big pain…and not the good kind heh-ow! (Holds his head cringing in pain) I'll just take the medicine

(Mike looks through all a drawer for his medicine and he gets a mad look and looks up)

Mike-Who took my medicine?

Tyson-You got robbed too?

Mike-What do you mean "me too?"

Zach-Well we've all gotten robbed

Mike-Whoa that's suspicious

Roger-Well not me everything of mine still here

Paul-Wait, why would a robber rob us but not you?

Roger-I don't know

Zach-Maybe it's just a coincidence

Alex-Yeah, that culprit stole my mirror, what kind of sick person does that?

(A loud knocking is heard at the door)

Mike-Come in! Ow! My head

Tyson-Here Mike, I have some Advil maybe that'll help

Mike-Thanks Tyson (He takes the pills)

(The door opens violently and the girls come in looking mad)

Sophia-Ok, which one of you did it?

Anthony-What are you talking about?

Alexa-We're talking about the one of you who thought it was funny to steal from us

Mandy-Yeah guys that's not nice

Mario-Whoa whoa whoa! We didn't do anything like that

Paul-Wait you guys got robbed too?

Leila-What?

Tyson-We all got robbed too

Paloma-Really? What'd they take from you guys?

Alex-My hand mirror

Anthony-My iPod

Zach-My sunglasses?

Mandy-Whoa you have blue eyes?

Zach-Uh…yeah

Mandy-Sorry it's just that we never actually got to see your eyes

Zach-Oh

Paul-Anyway, they took my pocket knife

Tyson-And my glasses but I found my spare

Victoria-What about you Roger?

Roger-Awkwardly enough, I wasn't robbed…but what did they take from you girls?

Alexa-Obviously my hair tie

Leila-My barrette

Paloma-My phone!

Victoria-My nail file…and that's not cool

Sophia-My lucky gold bracelet

Mandy-A lucky charm my little sister gave me

Lex-And my book

Leila-Wait, Mike what did they take from you?

Mike-Huh? Oh they took my aspirin

Leila-Oh

(Buzz, confessional)

Leila-Ok, stealing medication is just not right

(Buzz)

Victoria-Whoever took my stuff is getting a complete Jersey style beat down

(Buzz, end)

Chris-(on P/A) Students, the challenge will begin in 5 minutes, please make your way to the foot ball feilds.

Mandy- We can find out who did this later, for now we have a challenge to complete.

Zach- She's right

(the teams leave the dorm and head for the football feild, then the camera switches views and shows every one in the football feild.)

Chris- Welcome to today's challenge, the Ulitmate Freesbe, emphasis on the Ultimate.

Alexa- What

Anthony- What do you mean by "Emphasis on the ultimate"

Chris- Well I just thought that the regular rules were kind of boring, so I changed them

Sophia- Oh leave it to Chris to pull off some random bull shit

Chris- Anyway, the rules are simple each team is given 5 extremly large discs, and a capital to launch them. Each team has 3 flag poles that the opposing team must knock down. First team to knock down the flag poles wins. Or if you are low in ammo, you can try to destroy the other teams catipult and win the challenge that way.

Mario- It's not that bad

Chris- Oh but theres a catch... for every disc you launch , you have to launch one of your team mates with it.

Anthony- WHAT!?

Roger- That's not cool

Chris- Hey, I make the rules

(Anthony and Roger just stare at him.)

Chris- Ok teams,now get to your catipults and let the challenge begin.

(The camera shows the buffiols)

Alexa- Ok who are we lauching first

Anthony- I voleenteer you Alexa

Alexa- Why me?

Anthony- Just cause

Alexa- (disapointed)Ok fine I'll do it for the team

Anthony- Good, Paloma get the laucher ready

Paloma- Ok

(Paloma gets prepares the launcher, angling it at on of the falgs on the scorpians side, as she is walking back, her heel gets caught on a rope that is connected to the disk, and she doesn't notice.)

Anthony- Ok Alexa, tie yourself to the disk and Paloma, when I say go, you push that red button over there.

(Anthony points to a red button located on the catipult)

Paloma- You mean this one (she is about to push the button)

Anthony- No, Paloma, No

(Paloma pushes the button, the disc is launched as well as Paloma) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!

Alexa- What the hell

Anthony- (face palms) That stupid girl.

(The disc continues to fly with Paloma attached, the hit crashes into one of the scorpions pole)

Paloma- I'm ok

Chris- And the buffalos take the lead

Alexa/Anthony- Yes

Paul- What?, no one was even tied on

Chris- Look at Paloma's heel

(Paul looks at Paloma's heel)

Paul- Oh ok

(Buzz, confessional)

Paloma- (She is bruised up and her hair is all messed up) I took one for the team today... did you know I have stars flying around my head. (She faints)

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows the scorpions)

Paul-Who do we launch?

Mandy- I don...

Leila- I think we should launch Zach

Paul- Why

Leila- I don't know you tell me

(The camera shows Zach on the floor, covering his eyes, and yelling out the words I'm blind)

Paul- I see your point, he can't see without his sunglasses

Leila- Good, Roger can you tie up Zach for me?

Roger- Ok

(Roger picks up Zach and places him on the disc, and then he ties up his arms and legs)

Roger-There, now you won't fall of (then he angles the catapult towards the flag pole)... Ready when you are

Paul- Fire

(Roger pushes the red button, and Zach, along with the disc, is launched in to midair. The disc flies and it was barely able to tip over a flag pole)

Chris- The game is now tied

Paul/Leila- Alright!

Alexa- Damn it

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-(Her hair is down and wavy) I will not lose to them! Especially not with my hair looking like this!

(Buzz, end)

Leila-Let's hurry up and launch someone else!

Sophia-Ok launch me!

(Sophie lays down in the disc and Roger ties her up)

Paul-Fire!

(The disc is launched and knocks down another one of the Buffalos flag poles)

Roger-Yes!

Mandy-Good job guys

(Zach and Sophia walk back to their team looking dizzy)

Sophia-Whoa why is the room spinning?

Zach-Uh…uh oh, something's coming back up! (He runs to the bushes and starts to throw up)

(Buzz, confessional)

Mandy-I love how my teams actually working together in this challenge, if we keep this up we might actually win this one

(Buzz)

Roger-Ok, I decided to warn my team about Paul because Liz and Kimi didn't trust him so maybe we if I warn them we can send him home…is that mean?

(Buzz)

Paul-Man if I had my pocket knife I could've used it mess up our catapult and put the blame on either Leila, Roger, or Victoria, but whoever stole it is first on my list

(Buzz, end)

Chris-And the Scorpions take the lead! Could this finally be a win for the Scorpions?

Anthony-Not a chance! Alexa get on the disc it's your turn! (He goes to the disc and starts angling it)

Alexa-Uh…sure (She walks next to Anthony and sees the rope next to his foot) But oh look a penny

Anthony-(Working on the catapult) Just pick it up and get ready for launch

Alexa-Ok

(She bends over and wraps the rope around Anthony's foot)

Alexa-Paloma press the red button!

Paloma-Ok! (She presses the button)

Anthony-What the he-Ahhhhhhh!

(He flies into the air and hits the Scorpions second pole down)

Chris-And it's tied, next point decides the winner

Buffalos-Yes!

Mike-Ooo ooo my turn!

Mario-Why so happy now?

Mike-Because thanks to the Advil Tyson gave me my head feels better than ever! Woo!

Alexa-Uh…Ok let's just launch him and win

Mike-Awesome!

(Mike cartwheels to the disk and stands on it)

Tyson-Mike we have to tie you down

Mike-No no launch me like this

(Anthony shows up holding his head)

Anthony-Ow

Alexa-Hey, sorry about that

Anthony-Shut up, let's just win

Alexa-Mike we have to tie you down

Mike-No, it'll be more fun like this

Lex-Chris is he allowed to do this?

Leila-No that's cheating

Alexa-Chris?

Chris-Hang on (He grabs his phone and calls a number) Hello?...Yeah…he wants to…ok…ok (He hangs up) Ok the producers will allow it just this once

Mike-Woo hoo!

Tyson-Paloma let it rip!

Paloma-All right Ty (She presses the button)

Mike-Weeeeee!

(Mike flies by the third pole and smashes against the wall of the school)

Mike-Ow... (He falls to the ground)

Alexa-Mario?

Mario-Uh…yeah?

Alexa-Did you aim the catapult?

Mario-Uh…I might've miscalculated the trajectory of the shot

Alex-Don't worry at least we still have on more disc

Lex-Yup

(Buzz, confessional)

Mike-(His head is bandaged) Ow…that…was…AWESOME!

(Buzz)

Chris-Man, that kid didn't even flinch, I'm so glad I chose him to come on the show hehe

(Buzz, end)

Leila-Mike! (She runs to his side)

Mike-Ow

Leila-(Kneels next to him) Are you ok?

Mike-Uh…yeah…but my head feels like it's buzzing

Leila-I'm sorry

Mike-It's no your fault, it was a little fun

Leila-Hehe

Chris-Enough of this sappy stuff, Chef take him to the infirmary so we can keep this going

Chef-Got it

Leila-Would you guys mind if I go with him

Mandy-Not at all

Victoria-Cool with me

Roger-I don't mind

Sophia-Go for it girl

Paul-I don't care

Leila-Thanks guys

Chef-Let's go girly

(Chef picks up Mike but when they head inside he accidentally bangs Mike's head against the doorway)

Mike-Hehe, that owl is eating a pickle

Chef-Oops

(Buzz, confessional)

Leila-Don't judge me, he got hurt and I thought he might need some company, and we need to talk (Paloma opens the door)

Paloma-About how you like him? Hee hee

Leila-Shut up Paloma!

(Buzz)

Paul-I let her go because if I said no I would look like the bad guy, besides, I don't think we need her too much in this challenge

(Buzz, end)

Mandy-Ok, I'll give this a try

Sophia-Thanks Mandy

Mandy-No problem

(Mandy lays on the disc and Roger starts to tie one of her hands)

Paul-Hey Roger this thing in the catapult is stuck, can you help me?

Roger-Sure (Her leaves the not loose and goes to help Paul)

Paul-Is this lever to aim, it won't move

Roger-Ok, let's see

Zach-Does anyone see something I can cover my eyes with?

Paul-Not now Zach!

Roger-Hey be nice but anyway let's see this (She start moving the lever but it won't budge)

Zach-Man not being able to see sucks, I want my sunglasses!

(Zach pounds his fist into the catapults launch button and sends Mandy flying)

Mandy-Whooaaaaaaaaaa!

Roger-Zach what did you do?

Zach-I'm sorry I couldn't see

Paul-Did you finish tying her up?

Roger-No! I came to help you

(Mandy is flying through the air but due to the bad knots she slides off the disc and begins to fall to the ground)

Mandy-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Lex-She's going to fall!

Anthony-You don't say?

Sophia-Someone help her

Mario-(Notices she's falling towards Tyson)(Gasps) Tyson turn around and extend your arms!

Tyson-What? why?

Mario-Just do it now!

Tyson-All right?

(Tyson turns around and extends his arms just in time to catch Mandy cradle style)

Mandy-Oh my god, thank you

Tyson-I thought you'd ask me for dinner first hehe

Mandy-(She blushes) Oh you hehe

(They just stay in that position for a second)

Mandy-Uh…could you put me down?

Tyson-Oh sorry (Puts her down)

Mandy-It's cool

(Buzz, confessional)

Tyson-I hope she knows I was kidding

(Buzz)

Mandy-Man that was so embarrassing

(Buzz, end)

Paloma-Come on guys it's our turn

Alex-But who do we launch?

Alex-We could launch you

Alex-No way, that'll mess up my face

Anthony-Why don't you go Alexa?

Alexa-Cause I don't want too

Anthony-Oh you think I did?

Alexa-It's called taking one for the team

Anthony-That's just bull shi-

Tyson-Let's just get this over with, I'll do it

Alexa-That's the spirit Ty

Tyson-Yeah yeah whatever

(Tyson gets tied into the disc by Mario and Alex)

Anthony-Hmm

(Buzz, confessional)

Anthony-It's time to help my buddy Tyson get a little revenge

(Buzz, end)

Anthony-(Aiming it at Zach) Is he ready to go?

Alex-Totally

Mario-Fire when ready

Anthony-Ready for some revenge Tyson?

Tyson-What?

Lex-Fire!

Anthony-Go!

(The disc goes flying and after a minute it smashes agaisn where Zach was standing)

Sophia-What was that?! Chris they just hurt our teammate

Chris-(Stares at Anthony) Anthony, did you do this on purpose?

Anthony-…

Chris-Anthony answer me

Anthony-Wel…

Chris-Come on spit it out!

Sophia/Anthony-Haha, that's what she said!

Sophia/Anthony-(They stare at each other)

Chris-Wow and you call me immature

(Buzz, confessional)

Tyson-That was awesome! Zach totally deserved that, thank you Anthony

(Buzz)

Anthony-Did Sophia just make a "That's what she said joke?" I've never met a girl that likes them, but those jokes are the only immature thing about me,

(Buzz)

Sophia-I am ashamed of making that joke, but I can't help it I find them funny and I never thought Anthony would like them too

(Buzz, end)

Chris-Anyway, the Buffalos are out of ammo and the Scorpions have on more disc, can they win it?

Lex-Man, I can't believe we're going to lose this

Alexa-I know, guess our winning streak's over

Tyson-Hmm…wait a minute!

Mario-What?

Tyson-Chris said we can try to destroy their catapult if we run out ammo didn't he?

Paloma-I don't know…

Anthony-So what's your plan?

Tyson-WE have to destroy their catapult

Alexa-Great idea, but how?

Tyson-We'll need something heavy

Alexa-Something big

Lex-Something tall

Alex-Something like a boulder

Paloma-Something nice

Anthony-Something nice

Mario-Yeah, but we're will we find something like that?

(All the Buffalos except for Mario gasp and stare at Mario)

Mario-…Why you all looking at me?

Anthony-Sorry buddy, but we need to use you as ammo to destroy their catapult

Mario-Aw man

Paloma-Please Mario?

Mario-Err, fine

Alexa-Thanks big guy

Tyson-Strap him in

(Scorpions)

Paul-Come on guys we can't give them a chance to win

Sophia-But who do we launch?

Scorpions-…

Roger-Me!

Victoria-What?

Roger-Come on I'm the only one left we can launch

Sophia-No we still got Paul

Roger-I don't think he wants to be launched

Paul-Thanks Roger

Roger-No problem

(Buzz, confessional)

Roger-Ok, I choose myself to get launched and I look good on my teams eyes then they'll believe me when I warn them about Paul

(Buzz)

Paul-Maybe I'll keep Roger around, he did save me from being launched

(Buzz, end)

Victoria-Ok, let's strap him in

Roger-Yeah (He gets on the disc and Victoria and Sophian strap him in)

(Both teams strap in their ammo and prepare to launch and Tyson aims the catapult towards the Scorpions catapult)

Chris-All right, whoever gets this next point wins!...Ready?

(Paul and Tyson get ready to press the button)

Chris-Get set…

Mandy-Good luck Roger

Roger-Thanks

Chris-Launch!

(Paul and Tyson press the button and after they reach their target a cloud of dust forms covering the field)

Chris-(Gasps) Could be a close one

(The dust cloud starts to disappear and the Scorpions look at the Buffalos pole who keeps balancing)

Mandy-Fall fall

Paul-Come on

Chris-Sorry Scorpions, but look at your catapult

Victoria-Oh no!

(The see their catapult destroyed with Mario laying on top of it)

Mario-Uh…hi there

Chris-The Buffalos destroyed your catapult meaning they win!

Alexa-Yes!

Anthony-Great idea Tyson

Tyson-Thanks guys

Roger-Ow (Gets up) Did we win?

Paul-Nope…but the Buffalos did

Roger-Aw man

Victoria-It's ok Roger, we tried our best

Roger-I just we could've won, and I thought I had a little good luck since it's my birthday

Paul-Hey, we can still open your presents before elimination

Roger-That's true, let's all go to the boys dorm and see the gifts

Everyone-Woo

Chris-Elimination is in an hour Scorpions!

Sophia-Whatever

(Boys dorm)

(Everyone is sitting around the dorm waiting for Roger to get his gifts)

Roger-Ok, here's the bag let's see what we have here

(Roger drops the contents of the bag onto his bed and some presents come out but everyone's eyes widen when the stolen items fall out of the bag as well)

Victoria-You stole my nail file?

Alexa-And my hair tie!

Paul-My pocket knife

Sophia-(Grabs her bracelet) How could you Roger I thought you were our friend

Roger-But I didn't…I don't know how that stuff got in here

Paloma-But then why were they in your bag?

Roger-I honestly do not know

Anthony-Oh sure, our stuff disappears and then it appears in your bag? That's not a coincidence buddy

Roger-Guys I'm sorry

Zach-My babies! (Puts on his sunglasses) Roger…you are so gone

Victoria-He's got my vote

Sophia-Agreed

Tyson-Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second

Mandy-What's up Tyson?

Tyson-I don't think Roger stole our stuff

Mario-Uh Tyson, they were in his bag, it's pretty obvious he took them

Tyson-But look, my glasses were in there, my glasses got lost at breakfast which was after he got his presents

Paul-Where he put your glasses

Tyson-But he didn't

Alexa-How do you know?

Tyson-Because he went to get a wipe to clean my glasses remember? He was gone when my glasses disappeared

Sophia-Hey that's right

Victoria-But how do we know he didn't sneak into our dorms and steal our stuff?

Tyson-Because he was with the guys remember? You guys were hanging out outside

Zach-That's true

Tyson-And he hasn't been in our dorm at all today

Paul-He came in with all of us remember?

Tyson-Yeah, only that one time, but did he put any of our stuff into his bag?

Anthony-Not really

Tyson-So you see? It couldn't have been Roger

Roger-Thanks Tyson

Tyson-No problem

Mandy-Nice job

Alex-But if it wasn't Roger

Lex-Then who was it?

Chris-(Comes into the dorm) I think I can answer that

Roger-How?

Chris-If you will all simply pay attention to this screen (He pulls out a laptop) Now watch this video

(The video starts playing and it shows Mike walking outside and he stops by a tree)

Mike-Augh, stupid head why does it hurt so bad?

(He looks at the tree)

Mike-Hmm, maybe I'll take a quick nap

(He lays next to the tree and falls asleep)

Alexa-This is just Mike sleeping

Chris-Shh, just keep watching

(The screen then shows Mike getting up and starts sleep walking towards the girls dorm where you see Alexa and Leila walking out of and he stand behind it, you then see Sophia and Victoria go in the dorm and minutes later they walk out Mike then goes into the dorm and after a while he comes out carrying the girls stuff and he goes to the boys dorm where you see him taking the boys and then you see him put all the stolen stuff into Roger's bag and the video ends)

Everyone-It was Mike!?

Chris-Yeah, I didn't believe him either, but I guess he got what he deserved when you guys smashed him into the wall huh?

Mario-That was an accident

Chris-Well, speaking of Mike, he's in the infirmary resting with Leila

Victoria-I'm going to kill him

Tyson-Why? He was sleep walking

Sophia-So we can't really blame the guy

Alexa-And we did maim him

Roger-How about we all go visit him?

Anthony-Sounds good to me

Mandy-Let's do it then

(Infirmary)

Chef-How you feeling crazy?

Mike-I'm feeling a little better, but I don't my head would agree

Leila-That's why you're resting

Mike-Why did you come with me? I thought you wanted me to stay away from you cause I'm crazy

Leila-Well it's just that I've lived a very serious life and with my anger management it wasn't easy, so when I meet someone like you I instantly push them away

Mike-Well that's understandable

Leila-You think so?

Mike-Yeah, I have ADHD that's why I act the way I do

Leila-Oh

Mike-Yeah, and that sugar I ate didn't help me, which is why my parents never let me eat it

Leila-Then why'd you eat it?

Mike-I thought it might be fun

Leila-Mike, do you remember something you did after you ate the sugar?

Mike-Not really, it's all just a blur

Leila-Well, you kissed me

Mike-I did!?

Leila-Yeah

Mike-(Talking really fast)Oh my gosh Leila I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I didn't mean too, well maybe I did, but

Leila-Mike…

Mike-(Still talking really fast) Oh my gosh I'm so ashamed, it must've been so embarrassing for you, I can't believe it

Leila-Mike…

Mike-No no no, you're going to kill me now, oh my gosh, oh no, oh no, oh no

Leila-Mike!

Mike-Yes?

Leila-It's ok, I kind of liked it

Mike-You did?

Leila-Yeah…but I have to ask something

Mike-Yes?

Leila-If you weren't under the sugar effects would you have ever kissed me?

Mike-Well…maybe…if…

Leila-If what?

Mike-If you would've let me

Leila-So you do like me?

Mike-Maybe

Leila-Come on tell me

Mike-Well do you like me?

Leila-…

Mike-Do you?

Leila-I asked first

Mike-Fine, I do but I know you don't so it doesn't matter

Leila-I wouldn't be so sure

Mike-What do you mean?

Leila-This

(Leila then leans in and kisses Mike and they kiss for minute before they part)

Mike-Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?

Leila-Do you want me to be?

Mike-Duh

Leila-Then I guess I'm your girlfriend

Mike-Woo hoo!

(They hug and stay in that position)

(Everyone walks in)

Paloma-He-Oh

Alexa-Where we interrupting something?

Mike-Not really?

Alexa-Wait a minute, you told him?

Leila-Yup

Alexa-Aw

Paloma-Wait, what's going on?

Leila-Me and Mike are dating

Paloma-Aw, how romantic

Chris-I know, it's gross but we Scorpions we still have an elimination to do

Mandy-Oh yeah

Paul-Can I get a bathroom break?

Chris-Sure meet me at the auditorium

Paul-Ok thanks

(The Scorpions leave the infirmary and Paul goes to the restroom)

Roger-Ok guys, I need you to listen to me when I say we should vote for Paul

Leila-Why?

Roger-Because isn't suspicious how both Kimi and Liz warned us about Paul right before their eliminations?

Zach-That's true

Roger-You see? So will you guys vote for Paul?

Leila-Ok

Sophia-Sure

Mandy-(Crosses her finger) Yeah…sure

Zach-Cool with me

Victoria-All right

Roger-Ok let's do this

(Buzz, confessional)

Roger-Well, I did my job

(Buzz)

Mandy-Oh who to vote for? I have to vote with Paul and he said to vote for-

(Buzz)

Leila-Ok, I admit it I fell for Mike, he's just so nice

(Buzz)

Paul-I think I'll vote for Victoria

(Buzz, end)

(Elimination Ceremony)

Chris-Scorpions, you guys have lost so many times, it's just not fun anymore, but either way we still have to complete this ceremony

Roger-Let's get it done

Chris-Cool, but in the spirit of Roger's birthday I'm going to pass out some presents

Sophia-For us?

Chris-Yeah, now catch

(He throws a wrapped present to each of them)

Paul-Aw man, mine's got a tear in the wrapping

Roger-Would you like to switch with me?

Paul-Are you sure?

Roger-Yeah

Chris-Are you really sure Roger? No givsies backsies

Roger-Yeah that's fine

Chris-Ok

(Paul and Roger exchange gifts)

Roger-There, now pass out those HALL passes Chris

Chris-I already did

Roger-What?

Chris-Hehe, open your gifts

(They all open their gifts and everyone pulls out a gold HALL pass except for Roger who pulls out one of Chef's boots)

Roger-Uh…what the heck is this?

Chris-That Roger means you get the boot!

Everyone-What!?

Chris-That present was meant for Paul, but since you switched with him you get his elimination status

Leila-Oh come on that's bull

Sophia-Yeah, you never said this was the HALL passes

Chris-Sorry, I called no givsies backsies

Roger-Oh man

Zach-Sorry Roger

Roger-It's ok guys, I had a lot of fun

Victoria-Aw! Come here you group hug

(They all hug Roger and he takes the Stair of Shame and takes the Bus of Losers)

Chris-How's that for a dramatic elimination hehe, don't you just love this show? Join us next time on Total…Drama…High School!

(Votes)

Roger-Paul

Leila-Paul

Zach-Paul

Mandy-Victoria

Victoria-Paul

Paul-Victoria

Sophia-Paul

Paul-5

Victoria-2

(A/N Raise your hand if you thought Paul was the thief! Hehe fooled you huh? Hope you guys liked the chapter and keep on R&R)


	10. I'm Victoria Hear Me Roar!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Total Drama series, it belongs to Teletoon and Cartoon Network.

Chris- Last time on Total Drama High School, the contestants got to go airborne in our Ultimate Freesbe Challenge. They were launched into enemy territory and caused a huge crash, and the Buffalos won ... AGAIN! The first TDHS couple was formed between Mike and Leila, after Mike went on a sugar induced robbery. In the end, the Scorpions finally decided to kick Paul off, but as a last minute birthday present and a switcheroo, Roger got the boot... literally instead of Paul. Who will go home? And will the Scorpions finally win one? Find out now on Total Drama High School!

(Theme Song)

(The camera shows the teams eating in the cafeteria, and then the camera focuses on Mike and Leila sitting next to each other, and holding each other.)

Leila- So Mike

Mike- What is it?

Leila- What about me do you like the most?

Mike- Hmmmmm... Let me think... Oh I got it.

Leila- What is it?

Mike- I love it when you get mad, a little vein pops out from your forehead.

Lelia- Awwwwwwwwww

(Mike and Lelia give start making out then camera shows Mandy and Tyson on the opposite side of the table.)

Mandy- How is that romantic?

Tyson- Don't look at me.

(Paloma walks in and sits with Tyson and Mandy, and she sees Mike and Lelia making out.)

Paloma- Awwww aren't they adorable.

Tyson - Sure when they are not sucking face.

Mandy- Oh it's not that bad

(After Mandy says those words, Mike and Lelia move their make out session to the top of the table, and it causes Mandy's plate to fall off the table.)

Mandy- Great, now I lost breakfast

Tyson- Do you want some of mine?

Mandy- Are you sure?

Tyson - Ya, I don't mind

Mandy- Thanks

(Tyson gives Mandy half of his breakfast, at the same moment, Mike and Lelia roll of the table.)

Lelia- Owwwwww

Mike- Are you ok?

Leila-Yeah

(At that moment everyone sat with their teams except for Tyson, Paloma, and Mike who were still in the Scorpions table)

Alexa-Uh guys?

Tyson-(Just talking to Mandy)

Paloma-Hee hee (Texting)

Mike-(Staring at Leila)

Lex-Guys! Our team is over here

Mike-Oh sorry…see you later Ley

Leila-Ley?

Mike-It's a nickname I made for you

Leila-Hmm…I like it…I'll call you…Mikey!

Mike-Sounds good to me

Leila-Ok, bye

Mike-Bye

Tyson-See you later Mandy

Mandy-Bye

(Mike and Tyson sit with their team)

Anthony-Paloma?

Mario-Paloma you're with the wrong team

Paloma-Shh, Jenny just told me that Britney told her that Amanda told her that Lucy told her that Mary found out that make up is sold out!

Lex-I cannot tell you how much I don't care about that

Paloma-Shut up Tex

Lex-Its Lex you idiot!

Mike-Whoa chill

Lex-Don't tell me what to do crazy!

(Buzz, confessional)

Mike-I never thought Leila would actually date me but Im happy she is

(Buzz)

Paloma-Make up being sold out is a HUGE deal, how are my friends supposed to get their bubble berry lip glosses?

(Buzz)

Lex-Between Paloma and Mike, I feel like I'm about to explode and since I finished the two books I brought with me I can't read to calm down…I'd check out the library but all the cool series are incomplete sets and when I read I have to read the whole thing…if Paloma and Mike keep up like this, I am going to explode!

(Buzz, end)

(Buffalos)

Alexa-Ok, what was that about?

Tyson-What was what?

Alexa-Why were you fraternizing with the enemy?

Tyson-You mean Mandy?

Alexa-No I mean Daffy Duck, yes I mean Mandy

Tyson-We were just talking

Alexa-She's on the other team, for all we know she could be using you to get information on our team

Tyson-What? You're overacting

Alexa-Am I?

(Alexa pointed to the Scorpions table where you see Mandy and Paul talking and shooting glances at them)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-I don't mean wrong, but I can't have Tyson getting distracted, we have to win so eventually that jerk Paul will be voted off

(Buzz)

Tyson-Mandy is pretty nice and chill, but does Alexa have a point? Is she just using me to get the upper hand? Hmm, I'll trust them both for now

(Buzz, end)

Paul-So what's up guys?

(Nobody answered)

Paul-Uh hello?

Mandy-Hey Paul

Paul-Hi Mandy, why are the rest of you ignoring me?

Sophia-Oh I don't know…maybe because you got rid of the nicest guy on our team?

Paul-Are you guys still mad about the last elimination?

Victoria-(Filing her nails)And bingo was its namo

Paul-Look, all I said was that my present had a tear in it, how was I supposed to know that the presents were what decided who got out? And besides, Roger offered to switch with me

Leila-I don't care what you call it, right now you're in my sights, and that's not where you want be

Sophia-Same here, you're done in this game Paul

Paul-Oh come on

Zach-Guys, he did have a point, none of us knew what those presents contained, remember Chris just said they were present for us not the safety HALL passes

Paul-Thanks Zach

Mandy-I second that notion, although we'll all miss Roger, we have got to stop fighting, the Buffalos are pulling ahead and as you can tell…we're in a losing streak

Sophia-That's true, they have eight members while we have six

Paul-Look, I'm sorry that Roger got eliminated he was our strongest member of course not trying to offend anyone but Mandy's right all this conflict is getting in the way of victory, and I'm willing to do anything I can to help us win

Zach-Same here

Mandy-I'm in

(Victoria, Leila, and Sophia just looked amongst each other)

Leila-Forget it

Sophia-Sorry Paul

Victoria-You dug your own grave shorty

Paul-Shorty? Need I remind you I'm taller than you?

Victoria-Whatever

Paul-Grrr

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-Man, that stupid present thing got everyone on my team against me, luckily I have Mandy on my side but I may need another ally but who?...Zach looks like a good candidate, I'll ask him later…but for now I just play the nice guy act, I'm still mad they voted for me

(Buzz, end)

Mario-So what do you guys think the challenge will be?

Tyson-I can honestly say I have no idea

Mike-Maybe it will be jungle themed one, or another relay race!

Paloma-Or a shopping challenge

Alexa-Uh guys? We're in a school, those challenges wouldn't make much sense

Anthony-Well, either way we still have a numbers advantage

Alexa-Yeah, but not by much

Anthony-But it's still pretty good

*Slam!*

(The door to the cafeteria blast open and basket balls start flying in)

*POW*

Paloma-Ow!

*POW*

Sophia-Ow!

*POW

Alex-My face!

*POW*

Paul-Ow, what the hell?

Alexa-Ahahaha

*POW*

Alexa-Ow!

*POW*

Anthony-Ow! Are these basketballs?

Zach-Uh…I'll pay you to not hit me

*POW*

Zach-Ow!

(The balls keep flying in and pelt everyone except for Mike who keeps dodging them)

Mike-Hit me with your best shot

(More balls fly in and as he dodges they hit everyone else)

Mike-Missed me

Chris-(Comes in with a gun that looks like a bazooka) I give up

Paul-What the hell Chris?

Chris-You guys like the gun Kimi made me?

Alexa-Kimi made that?

Chris-Yea she did

Victoria-Either way that really hurt

Sophia-Yea why'd you do that?

Chris-Cause it's challenge time!

Paloma-No, it's 8:34 am…wait a minute…

(After a minute you hear a beep sound)

Paloma-Ok, now it's challenge time

Chris-Whatever

Anthony-Ok, so today's challenge is?

Chris-Basketball!

Anthony-Ooo another mind numbing task

Victoria-I feel that

Paloma-Even I thought I was dumb

Alexa-For once I agree with her

(Buzz, confessional)

Victoria-I don't care what they say about me, half of my team is gone and I'm pretty sure we're all going to vote for Paul, so I'm pretty certain I'll make it to the merge

(Buzz, end)

(Victoria leaves the confessional, not noticing that Paul just heard everything)

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-Ok I hate to say it, but she's right thanks to that stupid stunt Chris pulled my whole team is pissed at me so looks like I have to solve this problem

(Buzz, end)

Chris-Ok, so I'll meet you guys at the gym in an hour until then I want you to change into your team uniforms

Zach-Uh uniforms?

Chris-Yup these are for the Scorpions

(Chris hands Mandy a red box)

Chris-And these are for the Buffalos

(Hands Mike a blue box)

Chris-Now change and meet at the gym

(Everyone groans)

(Buzz, confessional)

Tyson-(He is wearing a light blue basketball uniform with "The Raging Buffalos" logo across the shirt) Err, I rather wear my regular clothes, but it's for the competition so I got to put up with it I guess

(Buzz)

Sophia-(She's wearing a red basketball uniform with "The Stinging Scorpions" logo across the shirt) Ok, I don't wear this kind of clothes when I do sports, I prefer pink…yes I know it's girly but it's my favorite color

(Buzz, end)

Alexa-Not the best outfit but at least it's my favorite color

Paloma-Blue is your favorite color?

Alexa-Yup

Paloma-Mine's pink

Anthony-Why am I not surprised?

Lex-Right?

Chris-(Blows a whistle) Ok teams pick the 5 players who will play for your team and let's play some ball, oh and for fun we'll be using this as our ball…bring it in Chef!

(Chef rolls in a big inflated basketball)

Mike-Cool!

Mandy-How are we supposed to get that through a hoop?

Chris-When you toss it up if it lands on top of the hoop, it will activate a sensor that will keep your scores

Sophia-Why can't we just play the regular sport?

Chris-Cause there's no fun in that, now pick your players

(Buffalos)

Alexa-Ok, who wants to go in?

Tyson-Not me I suck at sports

Paloma-Can I play?

Alexa-Sorry, but we need good players

Paloma-Hey! I'm good

Alexa-Sorry Paloma, maybe next time

Paloma-Hmpf

(Buzz, confessional)

Paloma-That was like so not fair of Alexa to say I'm not at sports, I'm actually pretty good, but for some reason everyone thinks I'm dumb

(Buzz)

Alexa-Ok, that might've been mean to do that to Paloma but we have to beat the Scorpions, I've been hearing them plan to kick off Paul for days and if we win we he might actually go home this time

(Buzz, end)

Mario-I'll play

Anthony-Ok, I'll give it a shot

Alexa-Ok, good, Mike you in?

Mike-Sure

Alexa-Ok, and with me that's four so we need one more person

(She looks over to Lex, Alex, and Paloma and sees Lex with crossed arms, Alex with a mirror and Paloma texting)

Alexa-Lex, you're in

Lex-Why me?

Alexa-Because you're the only one left that would actually help us

Lex-Don't count on it

Anthony-Yeah, it's not like you could pull it off anyway

Lex-What's that supposed to mean?

Anthony-Just that even if you tried, you'd still suck at the game

Lex-(Glares at Anthony and looks extremely mad) I'll show you smart ass! I'll win this challenge or my name isn't Lex Starp!

Alexa-I don't know what you did but thanks

Anthony-Nothing to it

(Buzz, confessional)

Anthony-Oh reverse psychology, where would we be without you? I knew Lex couldn't resist the chance to prove me wrong

(Buzz)

Lex-I think I was played

(Buzz, end)

(Scorpions)

Sophia-Ok who's going in?

Leila-Obviously you since you actually have experience in sports

Sophia-Thanks

Leila-Welcome

Zach-I'll go since I wasn't much help in the last challenge

Mandy-Nice sportsmanship

Zach-Nothing to it

Mandy-Cool

Zach-All right

Mandy-Ok

Paul-I'll go in

Victoria-Yeah…that doesn't have "sabotage" written all over it

Sophia-Yeah Victoria's right Paul, no way

Paul-Are you kidding me? I'm good at sports

Mandy-I'd like to try it

Sophia-Sure you can try

Victoria-I'll help too, we can't win without me

Sophia-Did you just imply we can't win without you?

Victoria-Maybe

Leila-You better watch it tan in a can

Victoria-(Starts filing her nails)Whatever

Mandy-But you might want to cut your nails, the ball is plastic and your nails could pop it

Victoria-Girl you're crazy th-

Mandy-I am not!

Paul-Whoa, you ok?

Mandy-Uh…yeah…

(Buzz, confessional)

Victoria-Mandy's crazy, these nails cost $7.99 a piece and I'm not getting rid of them

(Buzz)

Paul-Grrr, stupid Victoria is ruining everything! If she keeps bringing up my mistake then my team will vote me off, but Mandy may have given me a great idea…but I wonder why she lost control for second there

(Buzz)

Mandy-Ok, I know I snapped a little but I will not say the reason behind it, and either way it's not that important (Brings her legs up and sits in the fetal position) Not again, not again

(Buzz, end)

Zach-OK, Leila are you in?

Leila-Uh, I'm not the best at sport so maybe I should just skip this so we can actually win one

Sophia-But then that means

Paul-I'm in yes!

Leila-Only because you're the last option

Paul-Whatever

Chris-All right teams to your sides!

(The teams set up on each side of the court)

Chris-Buffalos, Scorpions…let's play some ball! Scorpions you shoot to the hoop on the right off the court and Buffalos you shoot to the left hoop on the left side of the court, first team to 20 points win (Blows his whistle)

Mike-Hee yah! (Mike jumps on top of the ball then uses his feet to guide it to the Scorpions side)

Alexa-Go Mike!

Mike-Yee haw! (He keeps going)

Paul-Let's stop him

Zach-Right (He starts chasing after the ball and starts catching up)

Mario-Mike over here!

Mike-Got it!

(Mike backflips off the ball then kicks it to Mario who kicks it up and it lands on the Scorpions hoop)

*BING*

Chris-Score is 2-0 Buffalos are winning!

Mario-All right!

Tyson-Good job guys!

Leila-Good job Mikey!

Mike-Thanks Ley

Paul-Whose team are you on?

Leila-Sorry, he's my boyfriend

Sophia-Paul, just keep your head in the game!

Paul-Whatever (Sees the ball and runs to it) Here we go (Starts rolling it to Buffalos side)

Zach-Paul pass

Paul-Ok (Passes it)

Zach-(About to catch it)

Anthony-(Bumps into Zach and grabs the ball) Thanks for the help Richie Rich, Alexa heads up! (Pushes it towards Alexa)

Alexa-Thanks!

Paul-Oh no you don't

(Alexa keeps running until Paul stops her from the other side)

Alexa-Let go!

Paul-You let go!

Alexa-Make me!

Paul-You're so stubborn!

Alexa-I rather be stubborn than a jerk!

Paul-I'm not a jerk!

Alexa-Oh yeah, tell that to your team who hates you

Paul-Grrr, let go!

Alexa-You let go!

Paul-Fine!

(Paul lets go of his side and Alexa falls to the ground)

Paul-Thank you

(Paul grabs the ball and start heading to the Buffalos side)

Alexa-Grrr

Paul-Here we go (Grabs the ball and throws it to the Buffalos hoop where it lands perfectly)

*BING*

Chris-2-2 the game is tied

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-I hate him! I seriously hope his team votes him off

(Buzz, end)

Sophia-Good job Paul

Paul-Hey, we have to win right?

Mandy-Yup now let's do this

Chris-And start!

Mario-Woo! (He runs to the ball kicks it which ends up with it hitting Anthony in the face)

Anthony-Ow!

Mario-Oops, sorry buddy

Anthony-Just don't do it again

Mario-Promise

Zach-But thanks for the ball (Grabs the ball) Sophia catch!

Sophia-(Catches the ball) Here I go

Lex-Stop her!

(Sophia runs through the Buffalos side with ease dodging all the Buffalos)

Mario-Why can't we stop her?

Sophia-Cause this is my forte

(She shoots the ball and makes it to the hoop)

*BING*

Chris-2-4 in the Scorpions favor, will they actually pull off a win?

Mandy-Anything is possible

(Buzz, confessional)

Mandy-Anything IS possible right?

(Buzz, end)

Paloma-Buffalos! Buffalos are the best! If they can't do it no one can! Go Buffalos!

Tyson-Nice team spirit Paloma

Paloma-Thank you Tyson

Chris-Begin (Blows whistle)

Alexa-Mike go!

Mike-All right

(Mike starts rolling the ball at full speed)

Zach-Mandy let's block him!

Mandy-Got it

(They stop the ball approaching them making Mike smack against it and fall to the floor)

Mike-Ow

Mandy-(She grabs the ball) Zach lock your hands together and give me a boost

Zach-Ok?

(Zach locks his hands then Mandy jumps on them and Zach launches her in the air and Mandy lands in the hoop with the ball)

*BING*

Chris-2-6 Scorpions are on fire!

Mandy-Yeah! Who's crazy now Victoria? Yeah!

(Everyone is staring at her)

Victoria-Still you

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-Oh

(Buzz)

Sophia-My

(Buzz)

Leila-God

(Buzz)

Tyson-Whoa, I hope she's ok

(Buzz)

Mandy-Augh! Are you kidding me Mandy!? (Smacks her head) Keep yourself together

(Buzz, end)

Mike-That is it! Start the game!

Chris-(Blows whistle) Begin!

Mike-Lex catch! (Kicks the ball)

Lex-Wha-Ow!

(The ball smack against her head and land on the Scorpions hoop)

*BING*

Chris-Score is 4-6 come on people let's keep it going (blows whistle)

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex-Stupid crazy man! How dare he hit me in the head? Well at least we got a point for our team, hope that makes them notice I'm a valuable player

(Buzz, end)

Paul-Sophia let's cover

Sophia-No way

Paul-Why?

Sophia-Because you're not trustworthy!

(Sophia grabs the ball and rolls to the Buffalos side until Mario stops her)

Mario-Sorry, can't let you do that Sophia

Sophia-Please Mario? I'll give you a candy bar

Mario-Ok

Anthony-Whoa! (Stand in front of her) Are you serious Mario? WE need to win

Victoria-Sophia! (Makes signs behind Alexa) Pass

Sophia-Catch! (She throws it hitting Alexa and Victoria catches it)

Alexa-Ow! Grrr

Victoria-Sorry got to go!

(She rolls it close to the Buffalos hoop and throws it)

*BING*

Chris-4-8! Come on Buffalos what's wrong with you gys today?

Alexa-Grrr, Nothing is wrong with us! (She grabs the ball) Now out of my way! (She pushes Victoria aside and rolls it to the Scorpions side)

Victoria-Oh…no…you…didn't!

(She runs after Alexa and jumps on her shoulders and grabs her ponytail)

Alexa-Ow get off me!

Victoria-Never!

Alexa-Ow, someone help!

Anthony-Alexa over here!

Mike-I got Victoria!

Alexa-Catch!

(The balls rolls towards Anthony but Sophia bumps into him making them fall with Sophia on top of him)

Sophia-Ow…

Anthony-Comfy there?

Sophia-(Gasp) No! I have to win (She get up and heads towards the ball)

Alexa-Mike I'll deal with Victoria you get ball and score for our team!

Mike-On it!

(Mike runs to the ball and kicks it before Sophia can grab it and it lands in the Scorpions hoop)

*BING*

Chris-6-8!

Alexa-Let go of me!

Victoria-Apologize!

Alexa-Fine, I'm sorry you're crazy!

Victoria-Gah!

(The keep fighting until Alexa flips her off her shoulders onto the floor)

Alexa-Keep away from me

Victoria-Grrr

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-(Her hair messed up and she has bruises) Victoria? You have no right to call anyone crazy when you're the queen of the crazy people

(Buzz)

Victoria-(Her hair is messed up as well and she's looking at her hand) Great, she made me break a nail! After Paul goes Alexa is the next one out of here

(Buzz)

Paul-Oh my god hahaha did you see them fighting? I got to thank you Alexa, now that you made Victoria snap like that my team will see her as a threat and she probably gained some votes

(Buzz)

Leila-Whoa, Victoria really snapped back there, but she doesn't scare me I'm 100 time worse when I snap and trust me you do not want to see that

(Buzz, end)

Chris-All right calm down people, and let's keep this going the score is still 6-8, now let's see what you're made of (Blows whistle)

Mario-(Starts rolling the ball) Anthony cover me!

Anthony-You got it buddy

(Anthony runs behind Mario and eventually starts helping him roll the ball)

Mandy-Victoria stop them!

Victoria-(Filing her nails and Mario ad Anthony run behind her) Huh?

Paul-Pay attention! (He tries to jump and grab Anthony but they dodge)

Mario-All right here we go Anthony we got to throw it

Anthony-No really?

(They throw the ball)

*BING*

Chris-And the Buffalos tie the score 8-8!

Zach-(He grabs the ball) Mandy! (Passes)

Mandy-Sophia! (Passes)

Sophia-Victoria! (Passes)

Victoria-(Filing her nails)

Mike-(Jumps in front of Victoria and catches the ball) Thank you! (Starts rolling it)

Mario-Mike over here!

Mike-Ok (Passes)

Paul-(Jumps in front of Mario) I don't think so, Sophia follow my lead!

Sophia-Fine

(Paul and Sophia start running side by side towards the Buffalos side while Paul is rolling the ball)

Paul-Ok, we're almost at their hoop when I say pass you catch and toss got it?

Sophia-Fine just hurry!

(The run a little more when they see Mario approaching)

Paul-Pass!

(He throws the ball and Sophia catches it and throws it and it starts rolling on the hoop)

Sophia-(Gasp)

Chris-(Gasp) Will it stay?

(The ball rolls one more time before staying in place on the hoop)

*BING*

Chris-And the Scorpions make it 8-10! If they score five more times they win but can they do it?

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-Building up my teams hope is cool but in the end Victoria will leave tonight, how am I so sure you ask? Well…hehe…I got this (He pulls out a sling shot from his pocket) Just need the perfect opportunity

(Buzz, end)

Alexa-Time out!

Chris-Ok, I'll allow it

(Buffalos)

Alexa-Ok guys we're kind of sucking right now

Anthony-Kind of? We stink more than a dead fish

Alexa-Thanks Anthony

Tyson-Well we're not that far behind

Lex-Ok Alexa, I didn't want to say this but I think you should sit the rest of the challenge out

Alexa-What why?

Lex-Well, for one Victoria almost killed you and you're pretty beaten up

Anthony-She has a point

Alexa-Well, I do feel a little fatigued

Mario-But who will take her place

Tyson-Not me

Alex-I can't risk my face

Alexa-Maybe we should've voted for you instead of Matt, at least he would've helped us

Tyson-I tried to tell you

Anthony-No you didn't

Tyson-...Well I was going to

Mike-Come on we have to hurry who's going in?

Paloma-Can I do it?

Alexa-I don't know

Lex-Hey she's our best bet, I think she'll help more than Mr. Mirror hog

Alex-Jealous much?

Lex-Yeah that's it

Alexa-All right Paloma you're in

Paloma-Yay! Thank you

(She hugs Alexa)

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex-I know we're losing, so I bring in Paloma, she sucks, and when we lose she goes home making me happy

(Buzz, end)

Alexa-Ok guys, Mario and Mike you guys need to team up and make some more shots no matter what

Mike-Got it

(Scorpions)

Leila-Great job guys, we could actually pull off a win

Sophia-Yeah

Victoria-No need to thank me

Mandy-Since when did you become so conceited?

Victoria-I don't know

Sophia-Well it's getting annoying

Victoria-Whatever

Chris-Ok time in, everyone back on the court

(Everyone sets up)

Chris-Start! (Blows whistle)

Mike-All right let's do this (He runs to the ball)

Lex-I got it

(They both grab the ball)

Lex-Let go crazy I'll make the point

Mike-Well I did grab it first

Lex-I don't care about that I want to make the shot

Mike-Ok, then let's make it together

Lex-No way, I can do it myself

Mike-Well so can I

Lex-Oh yeah? Prove it

Mike-Fine (He jumps on the ball and rolls it over her knocking her down to the ground and he heads to the Scorpions side)

Lex-Ow! Get back here (Starts chasing Mike)

(She gets closer and kicks the ball form under Mike making him fall)

Mike-Whoa! (Slams onto the ground)

Leila-(Gasp) Are you ok Mike?

Mike-(Gets up) Yeah nothing to it

Lex-See you couldn't even make the point

Mike-Because you kicked the ball from under me, I hate to tell you this but we're on the same team

Lex-Ugh, don't remind me

(Buzz, confessional)

Mike-Did I do something bad to Lex that I don't know off? I may not be the smartest but I think I would remember doing something to her

(Buzz)

Lex-I can't wait until he goes home

(Buzz, end)

Alexa-Guys! Less fighting more winning

Paul-Let's go guys

(All the Scorpions head to the ball)

Anthony-Come on guys we can't let them win

Paloma-Ok

(The Buffalos head to the ball as well)

Zach-Come on

(Each team lands on an opposite side of the ball)

Mario-Come on guys push

Anthony-Oh yeah, we thought we'd just let them go by

Zach-We wouldn't hate that

Paul-Just keep pushing

Zach-Fine

(Both teams keep pushing until the ball flies upward and it starts bouncing all over the gym)

Zach-Duck and cover!

(Everyone gets down except for Paloma)

Paloma-What do I do?

(The ball flies towards her and smack her in the face)

Paloma-Ow

(The ball ricochets of her face and smacks against the Scorpions hoop and the flies to the other side and hits the Buffalos hoop)

*BING*

*BING*

Chris-Uh...ok? The score is now 10-12 but since Paloma got hurt she gets a free throw

Lex-Good bye point

Zach-There's no way she'll make it

Paloma-Grrr, I can to make it!

(She throws the ball and it lands on the Scorpions hoop)

*BING*

Chris-…

Everyone-…

Chef-Dang, white girl's got game

Buffalos-Woo!

Tyson-Way to go Paloma

Alexa-Yeah nice shot

Anthony-Ok, color me impressed

Paloma-Thanks

Chris-And surprisingly Paloma tied up the score 12-12

Leila-Darn it

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-I don't care how she did it, but I'm glad Paloma pulled it off maybe I underestimated her

(Buzz, end)

Chris-Ok, let's keep this going (Blows whistle) Man II love this thing

Victoria-(She grabs the ball) Sophia go! (Passes)

Sophia-(Misses the ball) Crap, Paul look out!

Paul-(About to hit the ball when hee gets an idea)

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-Hello opportunity

(Buzz, end)

Paul-(He lets the ball hit him and he falls to the ground) Ow my ankle

Sophia-Are you ok?

Paul-No I twisted my ankle I don't think I can go on

Chris-What is going on?

Zach-Paul got hurt

Victoria-Yup "hurt"

Paul-I'm not faking it you Jersey whore!

Victoria-(She glares at Paul) You little

Sophia-Victoria how can you be so inconsiderate? Paul got hurt

Victoria-Oh no, hurt is what he's going to wish he felt when I'm done with him

Mandy-Victoria stop it! I'm tired of you and Paul always fighting!

Zach-Mandy's right, Victoria you've been a real jerk today I know we're all mad at Paul but we're a team and we have to work together to win

Chris-Hey we have a show going on so Paul sit on your teams bleachers and Leila you get on the court

Leila-Fine

Mandy-Come on Paul I'll help you to the bleachers

Paul-Just help me up I can walk to them and besides I have to use the restroom

Mandy-Are you sure?

Paul-(Gets up and limps) Yeah, I might limp but I can make it

Mandy-Ok

Sophia-Be careful

Paul-I will

Victoria-Grrr

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-Too easy, hehehe

(Buzz)

Victoria-Did my team forget what Paul did to Roger?! He's evil man, my team went bonkers

(Buzz, end)

Leila-Ok guys, I'll try my best but I'm sorry if I'm not much help

Victoria-Don't worry about it

Leila-Thanks

Chris-And begin! (Blows whistle)

Mandy-Come on let's win

Sophia-Right

Mike-It's go time

(They run to the ball but Mike gets to it first and tosses it to Lex who passes it to Anthony who passes it to Paloma who just grabs it and stares at it)

Paloma-Ooo pretty

Alexa-Paloma if you throw it at that hoop you get a lifetime supply of make-up

Paloma-Oh yay! (She throws the ball and it lands on the hoop)

*BING*

Chris-14-12

Alexa-Yes!

Anthony-You go Paloma

Alex-Yeah you go girl

Paloma-(Blushes) Hee hee thanks Alex

Alex-Sure thing

(Buzz, confessional)

Alex-My looks aren't just for being looked at, they also help me flatter girls to do whatever I want, especially girls like Paloma

(Buzz)

Paloma-Alex is so sweet

(Buzz, end)

Mike-We go to keep going come on

(He jumps on the ball and starts guiding it to the end Scorpions side)

Zach-Hmm…Oh no Leila is hurt!

Mike-What? Where? (Stops)

Zach-Sucker (He kicks the ball under Mike and takes it to the Buffalos side) Thanks for the favor!

Mike-Ow

Leila-(Goes to him) Not cool Zach, are you ok Mike?

Mike-Yeah, but I'm more glad you're ok too

Leila-Aw

(The start kissing)

Chris-Come on, we had enough of that with Bridgette and Geoff you two

Mike-Hehe sorry

Zach-And he shoots he

*BING*

Zach-Scores! Yes!

Chris-14-14, 3 more shots until we have our winners (Blows whistle)

Anthony-All right let's see this (Grabs the ball)

Mike-Over here!

Anthony-Ok (Throws it)

Sophia-No way (She kicks the ball towards Leila)

Leila-Woo I got it (She heads for the Buffalos side)

Chris-Come on this is supposed to be basketball and you guys are just kicking the ball

Sophia-Sorry, but this ball is too big to dribble, you have no one to blame but yourself

Chris-Shut up

Leila-I got this (She get to the Buffalos hoop then she shoots and it land perfectly)

*BING*

Chris-All right 14-16 Come on Scorpions you can do it

Chef-I go for the Buffalos

Chris-Care to make a bet?

Chef-What you got in mind?

Chris-If Scorpions win you pay me 10 bucks and if Buffalos win I give you 10 bucks

Chef-Deal!

(The shake hands)

(Buzz, confessional)

Anthony-I guess we know who's Chris favorite team is

(Buzz, end)

Paul-(Coming back from the bathroom and he hides next to his team bleachers but Alexa notices him)

Alexa-Hmm…what is he up too?

Tyson-Who is what up too?

Alexa-Huh? Uh no one

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-All right Paul what are you planning?

(Buzz, end)

Alexa-I'll be right back

Alex-Yeah whatever

Tyson-Ok?

(Alexa heads to the Scorpions bleachers and sees Paul with a sling shot)

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-I went outside to find the right stone to use, it took a while but I finally found this baby (He pulls out a stone with sharp points)

(Buzz, end)

Paul-Come on come on pass it to Victoria

Alexa-Hmmm

*BING*

Chris-16-16 This could be anybody's game

Anthony-All right Mario go get them, think of how much you want to win and if you make the shot I'll get you some candy bars

Mario-Awesome! Hehehe

Anthony-Then go for it chubby buddy, nobody can stop you

Leila-Except us

Mario-Nothing is keeping me from my candy! Hi-ya! (He rolls at top speed knocking over Zach and Sophia)

Leila-(Helps Sophia up) Are you ok?

Sophia-Yeah

Zach-But ironically he is running like a raging buffalo

Leila-Haha right?

Sophia-Yeah, but remind to never get between him and chocolate

Mario-Candy bars here I come! (He makes the shot)

*BING*

Chris-18-16, Come on Scorpions don't cost me 10 dollars

Paul-Dammit, pass it to Victoria

Alexa-(Whispering)Why do you want them to Victoria?

Chris-OK, this could either be game point of tie up the score…and…begin! (Blows whistle)

Chef-Ok, give me that (Takes the whistle form Chris)

Chris-Hey

Chef-You lost your whistle privileges pretty boy

Chris-Aw man

Leila-Ok guys you heard him, let's tie up the score then win

Lex-Let's win this one guys (She starts rolling the ball) Mario come help me!

Mario-Ok ok

(They start rolling together until Sophia steals it and heads for the Buffalos side)

Sophia-I have to win this

Anthony-Sorry (Steals the ball) Can't let you do that

Zach-(Takes the ball) I say she can (Rolls the ball towards Sophia)

Sophia-Come on we can make it

Mike-(Lands on the ball and rolls away) Not today

Leila-Sorry Mikey (Grabs the ball)

Mike-(Falls again) Well…third times the charm

Leila-Victoria catch!

Paul-And there's my queue (He preps the sling shot and aims at the ball)

Alexa-(Whispering) (Gasp) He wouldn't

Victoria-I got it

Paul-And I got you (Shoots the stone at the ball)

(As soon as Victoria catches the ball it pops in her hands and the deflated ball flies around the gym for a minute before landing in the Scorpions hoop)

*BING*

Chris-And that's game, the Buffalos win…again

Leila-What?!

Chris-Well they got to 20 point before you guys did, and the ball popped we can't really keep going

Mandy-How did it pop Victoria?

Victoria-I seriously don't know

Sophia-(Notices Victoria's broken nail) I know how it happened look! (Grabs Victoria's hand and shows everyone the broken nail)

Zach-Your stupid nail cost us the game?!

Victoria-No that was from

Mandy-I don't want to hear it, I warned you about your nails Victoria and did you listen? No you didn't

Paul-Now to slip in unnoticed

Alexa-Oh you little j-(She gets up too fast and hits her head on the bleachers and gets knocked out)

Paul-(Pretends to be coming back) Hey I'm back, sorry I took so long, what happened di we win?

Mandy-Nope

Paul-Why what happened?

Sophia-Victoria's nail popped the ball getting the

Scorpions the last point they needed

Paul-What? Did you do it because you're mad at me?

Victoria-No! I wouldn't do that

Zach-Yeah right

Chris-Ok, I'll see you Scorpions at elimination in an hour, Buffalos you may go to you rooms or have dinner

Paloma-Yay we won!

Tyson-I know great job guys

Anthony-Hey, has anybody seen Alexa?

Lex-Yeah where is she?

Mike-Maybe she went outside

Alex-Well maybe she'll turn up later for now let's go have some dinner

Tyson-Ok

(The Buffalos leave)

(Buzz, confessional)

Tyson-I wonder where Alexa went?

(Buzz)

Victoria-Ok, I know for a fact my nail did not pop that ball, you all saw it broke from my fight with Alexa, but now everyone's mad at me

(Buzz, end)

(Outside)

(Victoria is sitting outside by a tree when Leila approaches)

Leila-Hey you ok?

Victoria-Aren't you mad at me like the others?

Leila-No, because I can relate to this, when I get mad I can't control it either

Victoria-Thanks for the support

Leila-No problem, and to show you I'm on your side I'm going to let you pick who we vote off today

Victoria-Really?

Leila-Yea, so who do you pick

Victoria-I pick Paul

Leila-All right, so tonight we vote for Paul

Victoria-Thanks

Leila-Don't mention it

(Cafeteria)

(Paul, Mandy, Zach, and Sophia are sitting together)

Paul-Well, we lost again

Sophia-Don't remind me

Mandy-Well, who are we going to vote for?

Paul-Obviously Victoria

Zach-Exactly

Sophia-Fine whatever, I'm going to go vote

Mandy-Bye

(Sophia leaves)

Paul-Hey Zach?

Zach-Yeah buddy?

Paul-I was wondering if you'd like to join me and Mandy's alliance

Zach-Really?

Paul-Yeah, all you'd have to do is vote with us and us three can make it to the final three

Zach-All right, sounds good

Mandy-Cool, welcome aboard

(Mandy and Zach shake hands)

(Elimination Ceremony)

Chris-Scorpions, oh scorpions, you guys are really sucking right now

Sophia-You've said every time we've been here

Chris-That's because you guys are the only ones that come here

Zach-Can we just get this over with?

Chris-…Fine, the following people are safe, Mandy, Zach, Leila, and Sophia

(They catch their passes)

Victoria-(Sighs)

Chris-Paul and Victoria, you two almost killed each other today, and Paul you somehow always end up in the bottom two

Paul-Yeah yeah, just hurry up

Chris-Ok, the last HALL pass of the evening goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Paul!

Paul-Catches the pass

Victoria-Well, I knew that was going to happen, but I just want to say I'm sorry for how I acted today guys and I wish you all good luck…well…everyone but Paul

Paul-Like I care

Chris-All right Victoria, the Bus of Losers awaits

Leila-Bye Victoria

Sophia-See ya

Victoria-Bye (She takes the Stairs of Shame and takes the Bus of Losers)

Chris-And with that, we say good bye to our Jersey girl Victoria, see who goes next here on Total…Drama…High School!

(Votes)

Victoria-Bye Paul

Leila-I promised Victoria, sorry Paul

Sophia-You're out Victoria

Zach-Sorry, you brought this on yourself Victoria

Mandy-Victoria

Victoria-4

Paul-2

A/N-Victoria was a fun character but this is where she had to go, hope you guys enjoyed and please keep R&R and see you next time


	11. The Pig Bang Theory

Disclaimer-I do not own the Total Drama Series, that belongs to Teletoon, CartoonNetwork, and FreshTV as I just found out now, please enjoy

Chris-Last time, on Total Drama High School the contestants threw down on the court in a riveting game of basketball, but we saw some weird behaviors from Mandy and Victoria, the game went off to a great start for the Scorpions, and they probably would've won if wasn't for…you guessed it our friendly neighborhood Paul messing with his team, giving the Buffalos another win will today be the Scorpions lucky day? Or will the Buffalos keep on winning? Find out right now on Total Drama High School!

(Theme Song)

(The night of the Basketball Challenge in the gym)

Alexa-(Waking up) Uh…ow…wh-where am I? (Gasps) No! I couldn't tell them what Paul did! Augh stupid bleachers!

(She kicks the bleachers and cringes with the pain that came with it)

Alexa-Ow! Grrr, Paul even if it's the last thing I do, I will see to it that you do not win this competition

(She sneaks into the boys dorm and after 5 minutes she come out and heads to the girls dorm and goes to bed)

(The next morning the contestants are seen in the cafeteria)

(Scorpions)

Sophia-Man, I feel bad

Leila-How come?

Sophia-I just feel like we didn't give Victoria much of a chance to explain herself

Zach-What do you mean?

Sophia-Like maybe she had a reason on why she acted like that and we just turned on her and voted her off

Mandy-Yeah…

Leila-Well I didn't vote for her

Zach-What? Then who'd you vote for?

Leila-The person we originally planned to vote off, Paul

Paul-(Holding his head)Gee thanks

Leila-Sorry Paul, I still feel that Roger should be here

Paul-Well too bad, build a bridge and get over it

Sophia-And this makes me feel even worse about voting her off, augh!

Mandy-(Pats Sophia's back) It's ok, we'll see her again

Paul-Ow

Zach-What's up with you?

Paul-I woke up with a huge headache

Leila-Guilty conscience Paul?

Paul-No, it's just a headache

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-Ow ow ow ow! Is this how Mike felt? I wonder if Tyson will give me some medicine to cure this

(Buzz)

Sophia-Victoria, if you happen to be watching this I'm so sorry I voted for you, you were my friend and I just turned my back on you

(Buzz, end)

(Buffalos)

Tyson-So Alexa, where'd you go last night?

Lex-Yeah, you didn't come to bed

Alexa-I had some stuff to do

Lex-Like?

Alexa-You don't need to know

(Alexa starts glaring at Paul)

Paloma-Oh! I see you snuck away with Paul! That's so romantic hee hee

Alexa-You're way off

Paloma-Then why are you staring at him?

Tyson-She's glaring at Paul

Paloma-Please, she looks at Paul the way Alex looks at himself in a mirror

Alex-Whoa, that is love

Alexa-Well I promise you I don't like Paul

Paloma-We'll see about that

Mario-I agree with Alexa, they fight like siblings

Alexa-Thank you Mario

Paloma-Want to bet?

Mario-Sure, what do we bet?

Paloma-Ok, if they actually like each other at least once you give me five dollars but if they always hate each other then I give you five dollars

Mario-Deal!

(They shake hands)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-Easiest five bucks Mario will ever make

(Buzz)

Paloma-I like totally know these things, they may not show it but they do like each other it's what my friend Lucy calls a "Love-Hate" relationship hee hee

(Buzz)

Mario-It just occurred to me I haven't been here in a while hmmm…(Takes out a candy bar and starts to eat it)

(Buzz, end)

Tyson-Well I'm going to go for a walk

Alexa-Ok

Mike-I'm going to go with Leila

(The boys leave)

Mandy-(Sighs) I'm going to go outside

Sophia-Feeling ok?

Mandy-Yeah…uh…I just need some fresh air

Leila-Ok

(She leaves)

Mike-Hey Ley want to go walk around?

Leila-Sure

(They head to the halls)

Alexa-Well (Sees Lex with her head in the table, Paloma texting, Alex with his mirror, and Anthony and Mario looking at a video game catalogue) I'll just finish my breakfast (She takes a bite and makes a face at the horrible taste) Eww, maybe not

(Outside)

(Mandy is walking around with her hands in her pockets)

Mandy-Man, did I do a bad thing voting for Victoria? Leila made a great point

(She keeps walking when Tyson notices her)

(Buzz, confessional)

Tyson-Mandy looks a bit upset, I wonder what's up

(Buzz)

Mandy-(Sighs) I'm sorry Victoria and Roger

(Buzz, end)

Tyson-Hey Mandy wait up!

Mandy-Huh? Oh hi Tyson

Tyson-You ok?

Mandy-I've been better

Tyson-Why what's wrong?

Mandy-Well, last night we voted for Victoria but I keep feeling like I did something bad

Tyson-Well, was she your friend?

Mandy-Of course, but I just got so mad at her yesterday that I just voted and today Leila pointed out that we could've at least given her a chance to explain herself

Tyson-I see

Mandy-Am I horrible person for it?

Tyson-Well, I don't mean to make you feel worse but Leila was right, if she was your friend she deserved a chance to explain herself

Mandy-I was afraid you'd say that

Tyson-But on the bright side, I bet if you apologized next time you see her she'll accept it

Mandy-You think so?

Tyson-Totally

Mandy-Oh thank you Tyson! (She hugs him tightly)

Tyson-Whoa! (Wraps his arms around hers) You're welcome

(They hug for a minute and then they let go)

Tyson-So, would you like to go for a walk?

Mandy-Sure

Tyson-Ok then

(Buzz, confessional)

Mandy-That's was really sweet of Tyson to cheer me up, and Victoria I seriously hope you can forgive me like Tyson said

(Buzz)

Tyson-I'm glad I was able to cheer her up

(Buzz, end)

(Mike and Leila)

(They're holding hands and walking)

Mike-So Victoria got the boot huh?

Leila-Yup…

Mike-You really miss her huh?

Leila-Yeah, but what makes me feel good is that I didn't vote for her

Mike-You stayed true to your friend, I'm happy for you

Leila-I'm still bummed that I couldn't help her stay

Mike-But at least she know you tried

Leila-Thanks Mike

Mike-Ain't no thing but a chicken wing

Leila-Hahaha what?

Mike-It means no worries

Leila-Haha For the rest of our days?

Mike-Now you're getting it

Leila-Haha thanks, I needed a laugh

Mike-I'm there for you babe

Leila-And I appreciate that

(They start to make out, until Tyson and Mandy walk in on them who were walking back to the cafeteria)

Mandy-Ummm… guys I think we should go back to the cafeteria.

Lelia-Why is that?

Tyson-Cause Chris could come and tell us the challenge, and we could miss the instructions

Leila-Oh please who are Eddie?

Mike-I wonder what it could be

Tyson-Knowing Chris it could be anything

Mandy-Whatever, let's just go to the dorms while we have some time

Tyson-Ok

(All four of them walk to the girls dorm)

(Back in the cafeteria)

(Buffalos)

Anthony-Hey Mario want to go make some prank calls on my phone?

Mario-Sure

Anthony-Ok let's go then

(The leave)

Lex- I, going to go library for peace and quite

Zach- Mind if I join you?

Lex- NO!

(Lex leaves the cafeteria)

Zach- Fine I'll go to the dorm

(Zach leaves the cafeteria)

Sophia- I think I'll go too

(Sophia leaves the cafeteria)

Paloma- Oh no

Alex- What

Paloma- My phone is going to die

Alex- Oh no

Paloma- What?

Alex- I have something in my tooth

Paloma-Oh no let's get it out!

(Paloma and Alex leave the cafeteria)

Alexa-(She looks to the side and sees Paul resting his head on the table) Aw is little Paul tired?

(Alexa gets up and starts collecting everybody's trays)

Alexa-Do you have a headache?

(She stands right next to Paul with the trays

Alexa-Here let me…HELP YOU! *SLAM*

(She slams all the trays next to Paul's head)

Paul-Ah! What the hell?

Alexa-You lying backstabbing weasel

Paul-What are you talking about?

Alexa-(Grabs him by the shirt)I know what you did to Victoria

Paul- And your mad about that? She wasn't even in your team.

Alexa- So? That's not right

Paul- Just keep your stick to your own team.

(Paul walks off)

Alexa- What's stopping me from telling your team?

(Paul walk's off)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa- Stupid Paul, he is so irritating

(Buzz, end)

Chris- (On P/A) GOOOOOOOOD MOOOORRRNNNIIINNGG STUDENTS. IT'S CHALLENGE TIME! Meet in the science lab.

(Ten minutes have passed, the contestants gather in the science lab.)

Chris- Welcome

Anthony- Get on with it McClean, just tell use the challenge.

Chris- Well before we start, we got to do a little challenge first…. Each team needs to choose 3 representatives from this box. (Chris pulls out a box with the contestants name in it.) Now Alexa if you will pull some of you names from your team.

Alexa- Ummm ok (Alexa pulls three pieces of paper with 3 of her teammate's name) I got Tyson, Lex, and … Paloma.

Chris- Ok now Paul you do the same. (Paul pulls out three names) Ok I got Me, Zach, and Mandy

Chris- Ok now let's get ready for our first challenge… THE ANATOMY QUIZ BOWL!

Alexa- What?

Paloma- What's a quiz bowl… is that what you eat for breakfast before a quiz?

Lex- No Paloma

Tyson- A quiz bowl is a quiz

Paloma- OHHHHHH…. What's a quiz?

(Tyson and Lex both face palm)

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex- A least with Tyson we have a chance at winning. But I outta slap some sense into Paloma.

(Buzz, end)

Chris- Ok here is how this works, the first team to get 5 questions right gets an advantage in the next part.

Paul-Ok

Lex- Lets do this

Chris- First question…. What is the main organ in the circulatory system?

Lex- I know this one

(Lex is about to push the button but Paloma beats her to it)

Chris- Paloma

Paloma- 47

Chris- No that is incorrect, Scorpions would you like to steal?

Zach- Yes the answer is the heart.

Chris- Correct, the Scorpions take the lead 1 to 0

Mandy- Oh yay

Chris- Next question, what is the function of the pancreas?

*BUZZ*

Chris-Paloma?

Paloma-Sparkles!

Chris-Uh no

*BUZZ*

Chris-Mandy?

Mandy-The function of the pancreas it to create insulin and produce sugar

Chris-Correct, score is 2-0

Paul-Yes!

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-I think I can stop messing with my team because I already got rid of anyone that was onto me, and I'm going to make sure Alexa tastes defeat, nobody threatens me

(Buzz)

Paloma-I'm so smart in this challenge

(Buzz, end)

Lex-Stop answering questions you dimwit

Paloma-But I'm good

Lex-No, you're not, you suck

Paloma-(Hangs her head)

Tyson-Harsh much?

Lex-I'm sorry do you want to lose?

Tyson-No, but we're still a team

Lex-For now

Anthony-Nice team spirit

Lex-Oh like you're Mr. Happy

Anthony-At least I don't treat my friends like trash

Lex-Shut up!

Chris-OK, third question, what controls most of the body's actions?

*BUZZ*

Tyson-The brain!

Chris-That's right, score is 2-1, fourth question, Name a bone in the arm

*BUZZ*

Paul-The femur!

Chris-Great job Paul, the score is now 3-1

Alexa-We can't lose! We got to do something!

Mario-Like what?

Chris-Like nothing, if you mess with anything in this quiz bowl your team will be disqualified and sent straight to elimination

Alexa-Fine…I'll be good

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-Were was Chris during the last challenge?

(Buzz)

Paul-Uh uh Alexa, you have to be more sneaky than that, hehe

(Buzz, end)

Sophia-Come on hurry up, this is taking forever

Chris-Fine, fifth question, in the circulatory system what do the blue lines represent, and what do the red lines represent?

Tyson-Oh oh god I know this

Mandy-Uh…it's at the tip of my tongue

Chris-Tick tock

Paul-Oh god I have no idea

Zach-Uh…

Tyson-Come on, come on

(They think for another minute)

Chris-Running out of time

Anthony-Come on take a guess

Alexa-No we want to win

Alex-(With his mirror) Man I love my eyes

Mario-Come on guys

Sophia-Hurry

Leila-We can do it

Mike-Come on Tyson

Lex-Uh, its…its

Paloma-Oh for glitters sake!

*BUZZ*

Paloma-They pretty blue lines are the veins, and the shiny red ones are the arteries

Buffalos-No!

Chris-That's…that's…correct

Lex-What?!

Tyson-What?!

Scorpions-What!?

Chris-She got it right, which ties the score to 3-3

Alexa-Wow Paloma

Mario-Nice job! (He hugs Paloma)

Paloma-Thank you hee hee, in your face Tex!

Lex-Ok, seriously it's Lex! You cannot be that dumb!

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex-(Breathing deeply) Gah! Ok Lex, Lex be cool, be cool

(Buzz)

Paloma-I think I may have pushed Lex over the edge, but she was really mean

(Buzz, end)

Chris-Ok, question 6 name a tool you use in dissection

*BUZZ*  
Lex-A scalpel

Chris-Awesome job, and the Buffalos pull ahead 3-4

Anthony-Yes!

Chris-Question 7, how many bones are in the human body?

*BUZZ*

Zach-206!

Chris-Yes, and we're u to 4-4, next question decides our winner

Mandy-Yeah just ask the question!...please

Chris-Ok, what makes up 70% of the human body?

*BUZZ*

Chris-Paloma?

Lex-And we're dead

Mike-Hey, she got the last one right, let's see what happens

Chris-Ok Paloma, what makes up 70% of the human body?

Paloma-…That would be…

(The Buffalos and Scorpions stare)

Chris-Yes?

Paloma-…Happiness! Hee hee

Buffalos-Aw

Chris-Uh, no sorry Paloma

Paloma-Aw

Chris-Scorpions?

*BUZZ*

Paul-Chris, the answer to that question is water

Chris-And for the first time, the Scorpions win something!

Leila-Yes!

Sophia-Finally

Paul-Yes, the Buffalos are going to elimination!

Chris-Uh…no

Sophia-What? We won

Chris-Yeah…the first part of the challenge

Alexa-So we can still win?

Chris-Yeah, but you have to win the second challenge

Anthony-Great we could still win

Sophia-But what's the second the challenge?

Chris-Have you guys ever heard of dissection?

Paloma-Eww, yes, I had to do it in biology and it was so gross

Alexa-Bleagh, I know

Chris-Well too bad cause that's what we're going to be doing right now, or more specifically it's what you guys will be doing today

Sophia-Seriously?

Chris-Do I kid about this stuff?

Sophia-No…

Chris-Well then, the challenge is simple each team will be given a pig that they will have to dissect

Lex-Well that doesn't sound so bad

Chris-Yeah, you'd think, Chef bring in the pigs, and teams head to a lab table

(The teams set up in two tables next to each other and Chef places a dead pig in front of each team

Alexa-Don't worry guys with Tyson and Lex's smartness we'll be sure to win

Paul-No, my team will win

Alexa-Oh you mean like you "won" the last four challenges?

Paul-Shut up

Mandy-Sad but true

Paul-Don't give up guys we can still win

Leila-Paul's right we can come together and scrape a second victory

Sophia-Yeah

Zach-Yeah

Sophia-So Chris, what are we supposed to get out of the pig?

Chris-Oh its nothing really (He smiles evilly and presses a button)

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Tyson-What is that?

Chris-Oh did I forget to mention, each pig is equipped with a bomb

Lex-Are you insane?

Chris-Nope, and they're smoke bombs and they are set to go off in 40 minutes, but if the blow up you better expect some pig parts, first team to get the bomb out and deactivate it will win the challenge , oh but if your pig were happen to blow up cause you did something wrong, you will automatically lose

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-I'm not too worried, we have Tyson and Lex so we'll just be there for support

(Buzz)

Leila-I'm pretty good at biology so maybe I'll be able to help out

(Buzz)

Paul-Ok, which one of the Buffalos should I have taken the fall?

(Buzz, end)

(Paul looks over to the Buffalos side and sees them all working except for Alex who's looking in his mirror and Mike who's trying to touch with nose with his tongue)

Paul-(Looking at Mike) Excellent

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-Mike is both likable and physical which makes him a double threat, and since he's dating Leila in the merge it'll make him a triple threat so I better get rid of him fast

(Buzz, end)

Chris-Ok teams, your pigs are activated and you better hurry (He heads for the door)

Tyson-Aren't you going to watch?

Chris-No way, those are live bombs dude! (He leaves)

Chef-Hey pretty boy, you forgot to give them their tools!

(No one answers Chef)

Chef-That man is such a wimp, ok listen up! Since the insects won the Quiz Bowl they get the advantage of these state of the art dissecting tools

Mandy-Great

Chef-And the oversized cows can use these tools we found in the metal section of a dump

Paloma-Eww trash?

Chef-That's right now get going on (He leaves)

(Buffalos)

Lex-(Looking through the tools they got) Uh…how are we supposed to use this junk?

Alexa-(Looking through the tools) I seriously have no idea

Tyson-Wait check this out (Picks up a pizza cutter) I think this would be perfect to cut our pig

Mario-Nice job buddy

Paloma-Yay! Go Ty! (She hugs Tyson by the neck from behind)

Anthony-Here's a small box, we could put the parts we take out here

Alex-Bleagh you guys better hurry this up, the smell is horrible and it's contaminating my lungs

Alexa-Yeah, sorry but that thing stinks

Mike-So who's going to cut open that poor little innocent pig?

Mario-It's already dead

Mike-Yeah, but it was still alive at one point

Lex-Uh…no thanks

Tyson-It's cool I'll do it

Alexa-Phew thanks

Anthony-At least some one manned up

Lex-Hey! That's a baby pig

Anthony-It's dead

Lex-…Fine, I'll help him

(Buzz, confessional)

Anthony-Man, it's so easy to make Lex do something, just tell her she can't do it or that someone can do it better than her and she'll jump right to it hehe

(Buzz)

Lex-Wait a sec…did I just get played again?...Damn it!

(Buzz, end)

(Scorpions)

Leila-Ok let's see, hand me the scalpel

Sophia-Here (Gives her the scalpel)

Leila-And we make cut here

(She pokes the pigs stomach and juice shoots out and hits Paul's pace)

Leila-Oh my god

Paul-(Spits out the juice) Are you kidding me?

Leila-I'm sorry

Paul-Just get that bomb out

Leila-On it

(She cuts a straight line through the abdomen and the pigs organs are revealed)

Sophia-How did Chris get a bomb in here

Zach-I have no idea but I do not see a bomb in there

Mandy-Well of course he's going to hide it under the gross stuff just so we'll be forced to touch it

Zach-Well I'm not touching that gross stuff

Sophia-Wimp

Zach-Call me what you will but I refuse to touch that disgusting stuff

Sophia-Great, then we know who to vote off

Leila-Yup

Zach-Hey, you can't do that I'm the rich one of our team

Sophia-So?

Zach-You need me to bribe people

Leila-Not really

Sophia-Face it, you've got nothing to make us keep you

Zach-I doubt I'll be leaving

Leila-What makes you so sure?

Zach-Just a hunch

(Zach looked over to Paul and Mandy and Paul was giving him a shushing sign)

(Buzz, confessional)

Zach-Yeah, I know we're in a losing streak but now that I'm in an alliance with Paul and Mandy, even if we lose it'll be either Leila or Sophia who take the fall unless…they betray me…which they won't…will they?

(Buzz)

Paul-Zach better keep his mouth shut and not say a word about the alliance, or else he's out of the alliance and the game

(Buzz)

Mandy-Would the others be mad if they found out I have an alliance with Paul?

(Buzz, end)

(Buffalos)

Paloma-Any luck Ty?

Tyson-Well after cutting it open, I'm trying to locate the bomb but I haven't had any luck

Lex-Cause Chris failed to tell us what it looks like

Mike-(Grabs Lex's hat and puts it on) Come on guys we can do this we've won every ti-

*POW*

(Lex punched Mike in the stomach and he falls to the ground)

. !

Mike-(Holding his stomach)Ow

Leila-Hey!

Lex-What?

Leila-(Cuts something out of the pig and throws it at Lex) Have a heart, for the one you're missing

(It hits Lex in the face)

Lex-I will not stoop down to your level, anger management

Tyson-(Cuts out the small and large intestine and pulls them out) Ew ew ew ew

Alexa-Here put them here (Holds a box next to him)

Lex-And I got this (Pulls out the pigs stomach)

Mario-What would ever compel Chris to make this a challenge?

Mike-Well I think it's pretty fun, the suspense is nerve wrecking

Anthony-So you'd actually like to smell like pig guts?

Mike-No, I just like the suspense

Alex-I better not get covered in pig guts, it'll ruin my great hair day

Paloma-Aw, it is very cute hair, and it's soft

Alex-Thank you Paloma

Paloma-Hee hee hee

(Buzz, confessional)

Alex-Man Paloma will be so easy to use…when I need her of course

(Buzz)

Paloma-I wonder if Alex would date me?

(Buzz, end)

(Scorpions)

Sophia-Ok, well Leila's almost got every organ out

Leila-Except I can't get the small intestine out

(She keeps pulling the intestine and after a while she notices it's attached to a black string)

Leila-What is this?

(She pulls the black string and sees it's attached to a small like clock counting down with multi-colored wires coming out of it and onto the pig)

Leila-Oh god I found the bomb

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Chris-(On P/A) That's the 20 minute mark students, 20 minutes until kabloom! Hehe

Sophia-Augh, there must be like a million wires here

Leila-Let's just look through them

(Buffalos)

Alexa-Come on guys, they already found their bomb, Tyson where's the bomb in our pig?

Tyson-I think I just found it

(Tyson pulls the liver and finds the same small clock-like machine with the wires and the numbers read 19:48 and keeps counting down)

Tyson-Ok, we found the bomb, but I have no idea what wire to cut

Alexa-Uh…

Anthony-Let's try that orange one

Tyson-OK (He grabs a sharp piece of metal and cuts the orange wire and as soon as he does the clock goes from 19:30 to 15:00)

Buffalos-Ah!

Alexa-We just screwed ourselves!

Lex-Thanks a lot Anthony

Anthony-Hey, it was worth a try

Alex-I'm going to get covered in pig juice!

Paloma-Noooooo!

(Scorpions)

Sophia-Let's cut the pink one

Leila-I say the red

Mandy-No, in movies you never cut the red wire

Zach-Yeah that's true

Leila-Fine, let's cut the pink one, hand me the scissors

Paul-Here (Hands her the scissors)

Leila-Here goes nothing

(She cuts the wire and a puff of pink smoke is blasted at Sophia's face)

Sophia-*Cough* *Cough* Uh… (She faints)

Leila-Oh my god

Zach-Is she ok?

Mandy-What was that thing?

Paul-Ok, I'm sure it was just some sort of knock out gas, we've got to keep going

Zach-Yeah, if you guys want, I'll take her to the infirmary

Leila-Ok, thanks Zach

Zach-No problem

(Zach picks up Sophia bridal style and walks out of the lab but Anthony sees them leave)

(Buzz, confessional)

Anthony-Hmm, I wonder what happened to Sophia? Maybe I'll ask her later

(Buzz)

Zach-Cool, I got a free pass from the rest of the challenge

(Buzz)

Paul-I think it's almost time to put my plan in action

(Buzz, end)

(Buffalos)

Alexa-Let's try the blue one

Tyson-Fine

(He cuts the blue wire and two blue lights shine on Anthony and Paloma at the same time)

Alexa-Uh oh

Mario-Uh…Anthony?...Buddy?...Are you ok?

Paloma-(Anthony's voice) Of course I am why wouldn't I be?

Alex-Paloma?

Anthony-(Paloma's voice) Yes? Hee hee

Mike-What the heck?!

Anthony-(Paloma's voice) Uh…Why am I looking at myself?

Paloma-(Anthony's voice) And why am I, looking at myself?

Anthony-(Paloma's voice) I don't want to be stuck in Tony's body

Paloma-(Anthony's voice)-Yes, cause it's been my dream to be in a girls body

Mike-Wow, this must be very awkward for you guys

Paloma-(Anthony's voice) You think? Alexa, why would you say the blue wire?

Alexa-I didn't know this would happen, I'm sorry

(Buzz, confessional)

Anthony-(Paloma's voice) I can't believe I'm in Tony's body, well…I did always wondered what it's like to be a boy hee hee

(Buzz)

Paloma-(Anthony's voice) All the girls here and I'm stuck in Paloma's body, augh, the bra is killing me

(Buzz, end)

Paloma-(Anthony's voice) How long will this last?

Mario-No clue

Alexa-Yeah, these wires make no sense

Lex-On the bright side, I bet this is the smartest Paloma's ever been

(Everyone glares at her)

Lex-Heheh…hehe…wow tough crowd

(Scorpions)

Paul-Ok, I guess I can say the blue wire is not the answer

Leila-Yeah, but which wire could it be?

Mandy-Ok, we have to think rationally

Paul-How it's a blur of colored wires and each of them can have a different effect

Leila-Uh…why Chris? Why?

Mandy-Man, I wish I would've watched more action movies

Leila-I can't believe we're going to lose again

Mandy-You don't know that

Leila-It's obvious, the Buffalos have Lex and Tyson

Mike-(Sees Leila looking sad and Paul notices his concerned look)

Paul-Hmm

(He looks at Mandy and Leila who are looking through the wires and he sneaks to the Buffalos side and pulls Mike aside)

Paul-Hello Mike

Mike-Uh…Hi…Paul was it?

Paul-Yes, I know we haven't talked much but I did seem to notice you were concerned about Leila and I get it I mean she is your girlfriend

Mike-Yeah, why is she sad?

Paul-Well, she's convinced herself we're going to lose again

Mike-Well we don't know that, this is a very hard challenge

Paul-True, but I think she'd really appreciate it if her team won at least once

Mike-Well…yeah…but what can I do?

Paul-Probably the most obvious answer

Mike-What is that?

Paul-Sabotage your team

Mike-What? No way

Paul-Fine

Mike-Ok (Turns around)

Paul-However

Mike-(Stops)

Paul-If our team loses…wouldn't it be a shame if she was voted off?

Mike-(Faces Paul) You wouldn't do that would you?

Paul-Maybe, and if I were you I wouldn't tell her anything cause if anyone finds out about this little talk I'll make sure Leila leaves as soon as possible and you'll never see her again, and you don't want that do you?

Mike-...No…but

Paul-Think about it

(Paul walks back to Leila and Mandy)

Mike-Oh man

(Buzz, confessional)

Mike-Man, what am I supposed to do? I do want my team to win but if we do, Paul will get Leila voted off…(sighs) guess there's only one thing to do…even if it does mean my elimination

(Buzz, end)

(Mike sees his team focusing on the pig and he reaches to the pile of metal and grabs a sharp piece of metal)

Mike-(Looks over to Leila) (Whispers) I'll miss you…ok Mike…crazy mode in 3…2…-

Tyson-So what we do i-

Mike-Grah! This is taking too long just move!

(He pushes Lex and Tyson out of the way and with all his strength he stabs the bomb)

Mario-Mike don't!

*BOOOOOOOMMMMM*

(The pig explodes and all the pig parts fly and land on the Buffalos)

Paul-(Smiles evilly)

Anthony-(Paloma's voice)-Eww

Alex-Mike? You are so dead!

Mike-I was just trying to help

Lex-Grah! That's it, normally I'm more calm, but this is the last strand Mike, what the hell is wrong you?! Why on earth would you stab a bomb?! You have got to be the biggest idiot I've ever met, after Paloma! I mean come on even a retard knows not to stab a bomb, but now thanks to you we're covered in pig guts!

Chris-All right, I heard the explosion and judging by the way the Buffalos smell it's obvious it was their pig…so today's winners in a big surprise are the Stinging Scorpions!

Mandy/Paul-Yes! (They share a high five)

Leila-Awesome

Chris-Buffalos, I'll see you at elimination

Lex-Well…at least there's a silver lining to this…we can vote off Mike (She walks out)

Mike-…

Tyson-Sorry Mike

(All the Buffalos leave except for Mike and Alexa who as she leave notices an evil smirk on Paul's face)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-Wait a minute…that look….Paul messed with Mike's head! Grrr

(Buzz, end)

Alexa-I'll see you later Mike

Mike-Yeah…whatever

Mandy-Come on, let's go tell Zach and Sophia the good news

Paul-Ok

(Mandy runs out and Paul walks by Mike)

Paul-(Whispers) Wise choice (Leaves lab)

Leila-Are you ok?

Mike-Yeah…I'm fine

Leila-No, I can see it in your face what's wrong?

Mike-Nothing seriously

Leila-Mike you just caused an explosion, something must be bugging you now spill

Mike-Ley, really nothing happened I just had an A.D.H.D attack, they happen

Leila-Oh

Mike-Yeah, but either way…I'm getting voted off tonight, my whole teams mad at me

Leila-I'm so sorry

Mike-No matter, it wasn't a complete loss, I got you didn't I?

Leila-Yeah…but I'm going to miss you

Mike-Me too

(They hug and then they share a kiss)

Leila-Are you sure we can't do anything about it?

Mike-I think we should just let things go with the flow

Leila-But

Mike-Hey, it's ok I'll be rooting for you back home

Leila-(Tears form in her eyes)

Mike-Want to go for a last walk outside?

Leila-*Sniff* Ok

(The start holding hands and leave the lab, but as they leave you see Alexa standing by the door)

Alexa-No

(Buzz, confessional)

Tyson-Well, obviously I vote for M- (Alexa opens the door)

Alexa-No! Did you vote yet?

Tyson-Uh…no why?

Alexa-Come here (She pulls him out of the confessional)

(Buzz)

Paul-Thanks Mike, it was nice knowing you hehehe

(Buzz, end)

(Elimination Ceremony)

Chris-Buffalos, haven't seen you guys in a while, but your winning streak is gone and now one off you guys will be going home

Lex-A someone name Mike

Mike-(Hangs his head)

Chris-Mike, why did you stab the pig?

Mike-It was an A.D.H.D attack, I get those

Chris-Well, whatever now the following people are safe Tyson, Alexa, Paloma, Anthony, Mario, and Alex

Lex-Hmpf, whatever

Mike-(Just keeps his head down accepting his fate)

Chris-Lex, Mike you two were very bad today, Lex blew up just as much as the pig did and Mike blew up the pig, very good reason to send one of them home don't you think?

Lex-Pshh, whatever just give me my HALL pass already

Chris-Mike, I'm sorry but…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris-Heads up!

(Tosses the HALL pass at Mike)

Mike-What?

Lex-What?

Chris-That's right, Mike isn't going home, Lex is

Lex-You guys voted me off?

Alexa-Yup

Lex-But why?

Anthony-(Paloma's voice) Because you're always mean now, you used to be nice

Lex-Well too bad, because you guys just voted off the smartest person on this team

Alexa-Uh…not really, I think Tyson's got that covered

Lex-Grrr, whatever I'm out

(She takes the Stairs of Shame and the Bus of Losers)

Chris-And there goes our bookworm/explosive friend Lex, but what changed the Buffalos mind? Who cares, join us next time on Total…Drama…High School!

(Flash back)

(It shows Alexa pulling Tyson out of the confessional)

Alexa-Ok, gather our team except for Lex and Mike and meet me behind the girls dorm

Tyson-But why?

Alexa-Never mind why just do it

Tyson-Fine

(It cuts to behind the girls dorm and Alexa is seen waiting until we see Tyson walk up to her with Mario, Alex, Anthony, and Paloma)

Tyson-Ok what's up?

Alexa-Ok, who are you guys voting for?

Paloma-(Anthony's voice) Obviously Mike

Mario-Yeah he messed up

Alexa-No, I think we should vote for Lex instead

Anthony-(Paloma's voice) Why?

Alexa-Because she's mean to you and…she said your shoes were tacky

Anthony-(Paloma's voice) (Gasp)

Paloma-(Anthony's voice) I have no problem with that

Alexa-Great, thanks what about you two?

Tyson-I'm fine with it, Lex is out of control

Mario-Yeah…you guys make a good point

Alexa-So you'll vote for Lex?

Mario-Sure

Alexa-Thank you so much guys

Mario-No problem

(They leave)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-Nice try Paul, but you will not get another one of my friends voted off

(Buzz, end)

(Votes)

Alexa-Goodbye Lex

Tyson-Lex

Lex-Who else? Mike

Anthony-(Paloma's voice) No one calls my shoes tacky, bye Tex

Mike-(Sighs) Lex

Paloma-(Anthony's voice)-Lex, your explosive attitude is no longer welcomed

Mario-They're my friends, so bye Lex

Alex-I don't care, Mike covered me in pig guts see ya later Mike

A/N-You guys thought Mike was leaving didn't you? But no this was Lex's turn to go, Mike is way too much fun to write for, so I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please keep R&R and I'll see you guys later


	12. Aftermath: Part 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama, it belongs to Teletoon and Cartoon Network.

(The Intro for the Total Drama After Math plays, and then it shows a small montage of the voted off contestants in the order of elimination)

(Theme Song)

Geoff- Welcome to total drama after math

Bridgette- Thats right, I'm Bridgette and this is Geoff

(Blaineley walks in the set of the show)

Blaineley- And I'm Blaineley St-

Geoff- Yo dude, we don't need celebrity has been on this show.

Blaineley- Do you know who I am?

Geoff- Yes I do, now get out

Blaineley- How dare yo-

Geoff- Security!

(The security picks up Blaineley and leaves)

Geoff- Good riddance

Bridgette- Ok then... We are here to bring all the juicy drama that has been stirring up in the show

Geoff- That's right and I for one can say I am stoked for this season.

Bridgette- That's right, now it's time to introduce our first contestant.

Geoff- Ok, so this contestant was high for most of the time he was in the competition, and managed to be the first one voted off the show…Please let's welcome Kevin.

(Kevin walks in the takes a paused to light up a cigarette and he smokes it, when he lets out a puff of smoke, it turns into a hand and waves to the audience, then the smoke flies towards Geoff and Bridgette.)

Geoff/Bridgette- *Cough, cough* (the smoke disappears)

Geoff- So Kevin what's up my man?

Kevin- (Puffs out smoke) Nothing much Geoff

Geoff- So dude, what the hell were you smoking? I mean isn't that stuff supposed to get on an endorphin high.

Kevin- (Puffs out smoke) Not what I was smoking, that shit made me sleepy as hell

Bridgette- Aren't you a little disappointed that you were the first one voted off?

Kevin- (Puffs out smoke) Nah, things happen for a reason.

Geoff- Ok now let's take a look back on your journey through TDHS.

(Geoff takes out a remote and presses a red button; the giant screen in the background shows a video of Kevin's run in the game)

(A tv comes on and it shows 4 clips, 1) He's seen walking off the bus on the first day, 2)You see him in the only confessional he did where he just puffs out smoke, 3)He's seen in the relay race challenge where he falls asleep, and 4)It just shows him heading down the stairs of shame and taking the Bus of Losers)

Bridgette-Well…not a long journey was it?

Geoff-Nope, but you do get the title for being the quietest contestant

Bridgette-Geoff, we gave that to B. from season 4

Geoff-Oh…guess you didn't get anything then

Kevin-(Puffs out smoke) It's cool

Geoff-Ok, well we have to move on please sit in the peanut gallery

Kevin-Cool

(He heads to the other side of the stage and sits in the first row of a multi-rowed couch)

Bridgette-Ok, our next guest is a perky little red head that stalked the boy she had a crush on this season and single handedly destroyed a stage set

Geoff-Welcome to the stage Leslie!

(Leslie walks out and sits in the interview chair as a couple applauses are heard)

Leslie-OMG, its Geoff and Bridgette, you two are my favorite couple from TDI

Geoff-Aw thanks

Bridgette-So Leslie, speaking of boys, you sure had a crush on Tyson didn't you?

Leslie-Oh totally, I mean how can you resist him Bridgette?

Bridgette-Sorry, but I already have the best guy ever

Leslie-But that's Tyson! When did you steal Tyson you monster!?

(Leslie jumped from her chair and attacked Bridgette until Geoff got Leslie off her)

Leslie-Stay away from my Tyson!

Bridgette-Leslie, I was talking about Geoff, my boyfriend?

Geoff-Aw, thanks babe

Leslie-Oh, sorry

Geoff-So, do you regret anything you did on the show?

Leslie-Absolutely not, I defended my man from the claws of evil girls trying to steal him

Geoff-But you two weren't dating

Leslie-You can't prove that

Bridgette-He talked about it in this confessional

(Geoff presses a button and on screen Tyson is seen in the confessional)

Tyson-I don't know what Leslie and Ren are talking about I'm not their boyfriend and I will never be their boyfriend

(The TV turns off)

Geoff-See?

Leslie-Oh he's just being delusional, he knows we're meant to be

Bridgette-So what was the worst part about your elimination?

Leslie-Well the worst was that I didn't get to spend more time with my Tyson and another bad thing was that he was left alone with the horrible Ren

Geoff-So I'm guessing you don't like Ren too much

Leslie-No way, she tried to steal my Tyson even though she knows he's mine

Geoff-Cool info, now let's look at your journey through TDHS

(Geoff once again turns on the TV and all that plays is a bunch of clips of Leslie fighting and yelling at Ren and her hugging Tyson and at the end its shows her destroying her teams stage)

Geoff-Looks like all you did on the show was fight Ren and stal- I mean hug Tyson

Leslie-Of course I had to

Bridgette-And why is that?

Leslie-Hello? Have you even been listening? Tyson is my boyfriend and I had to protect him from Ren, duh!

Bridgette-Ok it's time for some fan mail

Geoff-Oh I love this part

(Bridgette goes backstage)

Geoff-Kevin dude, sorry but you didn't get any fan mail

Kevin-It's cool, I don't care

(Bridgette come out carrying a sack and she pulls out a letter)

Bridgette-Ok, this first letter is from Maria in Florida

(She opens the letter)

Bridgette-Dear Leslie, it stalkers like you that make guys like Tyson scared to leave their home, please leave Tyson alone and get a new hobby you b-Ok! Next letter

Leslie-Well that wasn't nice

Geoff-(Opens a second letter) This is from Jake in Texas, Dear Leslie, you seem like a really nice girl and personally I'd like to meet you but one question, why did you like Tyson so much?

Leslie-Oh that's easy, ever since I laid eyes on my dear Tyson back on day one I knew he had to be mine and also, he was very nice

Geoff-Fair enough now the last letter

Bridgette-This is from Melissa in Alaska, "Dear Leslie, you're crazy and should be locked up for abusing personal space" oh…

Leslie-Aw I didn't know I was that hated

Geoff-Sorry dude, now go please sit with Kevin in the peanut gallery

Leslie-Ok…

(Leslie hung her head as she took a seat next to Kevin)

Kevin-(Pats her back) Hey, I'll be your friend

Leslie-Aw thank you

Geoff-Our next guest was one gullible dude and that's what ended up sending him here

Bridgette-That's right Geoff, give it up for Eddie!

(Eddie walked on stage as applause was heard)

Eddie-Hello everybody

Geoff-Hello there buddy, welcome to the aftermath

Eddie-Uh thanks, But I don't think any of the contestants want to be here

Bridgette-So I see you're still mad you got out huh?

Eddie-Well not too much, but I just thought I'd get further but instead I was voted off third

Geoff-Yeah, sorry about that man but do you know what got you out?

Eddie-Yeah, I made a mistake and my team overreacted

Bridgette-Uh no, but remember that day, when you asked Paul what the instructions for the challenge were?

Eddie-Yeah

Geoff-Well you were right man, Paul did lie to you

Eddie-What? But why?

Leslie-Because you're not as cute as Tyson

Eddie-Shut up Leslie, I can't believe Paul lied to me, I thought he was my friend

Bridgette-Well, guess he took advantage of that and got you voted off

Eddie-Obviously

Geoff-So, in your time in the competition, what was your favorite part?

Eddie-Hmm…Oh! Probably the second challenge where Zach, Paul, and me were looking for parts and Mike pelted Paul in the face with a tennis ball, hahahaha that was hilarious

Leslie-Hehe wish I could've seen that

Eddie-You should've

Bridgette-Yeah I agree

Geoff-But we did see that episode

Bridgette-Oh I know, I just agree that that was my favorite part too

Geoff-Hehe yeah, ok moving on, out of the three you were in, what was your favorite challenge Eddie?

Eddie-Oh definitely the relay race, it was awesome, and I won that challenge for my team

Kevin-Only cause I fell asleep

Eddie-That's your problem

Bridgette-OK, let us take a look at your journey through the show

(The TV comes on and it shows Eddie getting off the bus, getting zapped by Paul in the relay race while he's running, him in the gym in a headlock by Matt, Eddie freeing Mandy from his sack after catching her, and the last clip shows him leaving on the Bus of Losers)

Geoff-Look like you had a lot of fun on the show buddy

Eddie-Oh yeah, even in my short time there everything from the challenges to my teammates was a blast…well, except for Paul and Chef's food

Bridgette-True that

Bridgette-Ok Eddie, ready for your fan mail?

Eddie-Sure

Bridgette- Ok our first letter is from Carrie all the way from Alberta... it says " Dear Eddie, I'm so sorry that Paul managed to get you out, you were one of my favorites."

Geoff- Looks like you got a fan.

Eddie- Awwww thanks Carrie.

Geoff- On to the next one... This ones from Bert from Monteral, it say " Dear Eddie, you have got to be the biggest retard Total Drama has ever had. Who falls for a trick like that? Oh ya, that's right you do."

Eddie- Harsh

Bridgette- Last one, and this one is from Kyle from Texas, it reads " Dear Eddie, I think you and the other contestants that got out due to Pauls evil ways should create a leauge and destroy Pauls chances at winning."

Eddie- I will keep that in mind

Geoff- I'm sure you will and that's all the time we have for you, now please join the others over there.

Eddie- Sure.

(Eddie walks over to the couch joining Leslie and Kevin)

Geoff- What a cast?

Bridgette- Indeed and its now time to bring out our next guess.

Geoff- Thats right she is a sugar addicted super fan who managed to lose it for team when she lost her mind for the man leslie loved, give it up for Ren.

(Ren comes running out from back stage and she is head toward the multi-rowed couched, she takes a leap and she tackles Leslie, and then the two start to fight.)

Leslie-Get off me you whore

Ren- I'm the whore, I'm not the one going around and trying to steal Tyson.

Leslie-He was mine first now get off (Leslie kicks Ren from an angle that the bottom of her chin was hit. Ren falls off.)

Birgdette- Seceruity do something about this

(Sercurity pulls Ren and Leslie apart)

Geoff- Whoa, that was awesome, lets get a replay of that.

(the T.V in the backgroundturns and shows a slow replay of Ren and Leslie's fight. The replay keep showing until it goes to the part where Leslie Kicks Ren in the chin.)

Geoff-Oh thats gonna leave a mark ... lets get a replay of that.

(The T.V shows Leslie kick Ren)

Geoff- One more time

(the T.V shows the same video)

Geoff- One last time

(the T.V shows the same video, but after they play it, the videos keeps repeating over and over and over again until Bridgette takes the remote.)

Bridgette- Ok Geoff you lost your remote privalge

Geoff- Man

Brigdette-Moving on... so Ren what was your journy like during the show

Ren- It was awesome until that Alexa, told everybody to vote me off the show

Geoff- EEEEEE thats sucks to be you

Ren- Ya

Bridgette- Ok lets take a look at your journey in total drama highschool

(The T.V in the background turns on and shows Ren getting of the bus and then it shows a montage of her squeez tyson to death and fighting leslie, and in the end it shows her gets tossed towards the stairs of shame.)

Geoff- Hard time huh?

Ren- Ya... lets read my fan mail now

Brigdette- Im sorry to say but we are not reading or fan mail

Ren- what

Bridgette- We are going to have you play a game

Ren-What type of game?

Geoff- This

(A chair appears)

Bridgette-Oh Geoff not this

Geoff-Oh yes babe, this

Eddie-Get on with "this"

Geoff-Ren, please sit down in this wooden chair

Ren-Ok?

(Ren sits in the chair)

Geoff-All right, our audience may remember this show from season 2

Bridgette-AKA, the game that drove you nuts

Geoff-Relax it'll be fine

Ren-So what do I do?

Geoff-This is how it works, we ask you a question and you must answer truthfully cause if you don't then the giant hammer will take your head off!

Ren-What? Is this even legal?

Geoff-It sure is

Ren-All right, I got nothing to hide anyway

Geoff-Then let's start…

Audience-Truth or Giant Hammer!

Geoff-Ok, Ren is Tyson your boyfriend?

Ren-Definitely!

(The hammer swings at her but she ducks)

Ren-Whoa! I told the truth

Geoff-The machine don't lie

Leslie-Yeah Ren, Tyson's my boyfriend!

Ren-Shut up Leslie

Geoff-Next question, who do think was behind you elimination?

Ren-Probably Leslie, so she could steal Tyson

(The hammer swings at her but she dodges again)

Bridgette-How is she supposed to know that?

Geoff-I don't know

Ren-Wait, so it wasn't Leslie?

Eddie-Of course not, we kicked her butt off the show two episodes before you

Leslie-And then they kicked your butt off Eddie

Eddie-Grrr

Kevin-Hehehe

Ren-So who was it?

Bridgette-Take a look

(She points at the TV and then it turns on showing the Buffalos at dinner)

Ren-I have to go to the bathroom

(She steps out of frame)

Alexa-All right guys, I think we all know we had a chance to win and Ren blew it

Anthony-No kidding, I worked hard on those controls

Alexa-Exactly, so will you guys helps us vote her off?

(The video fast forwards)

Alexa-Alex!

Alex-Yeah?

Tyson-Will you help us vote off Ren?

Alex-Huh? Oh yeah

(The TV shuts off)

Ren-(Gasp)

Geoff-Harshness

Ren-It was Alexa and Tyson?

Bridgette-I'm sorry

Ren-It's fine…

Geoff-Ok Ren, you're done with this game thanks for being such a good sport

Ren-Thanks

Bridgette-No problem, now go join your friends in the peanut gallery

Ren-Ok

(She takes a seat next to Eddie)

Eddie-You want to kill Alexa now don't you

Ren-Oh yeah

Eddie-And Tyson?

Ren-Oh I could never hurt my boyfriend

Leslie-You mean my boyfriend!

Ren-He's mine!

(They try to reach for each other but Kevin hold Leslie back and Eddie stops Ren)

Bridgette-Our next guest is someone who knows her way around mechanics and managed to win a challenge for her team with her awesome inventing skills…welcome to the stage…Kimi!

(Kimi walks out and sits next to her)

Kimi-Hello there

Geoff-Kimi, you had a weird journey through TDHS

Kimi-I wouldn't call it weird, I got framed and it ended up costing me the win

Bridgette-And who was the person that framed you and took your chance at the million

Kimi-It was that stupid Paul! He got rid of me because he knew I knew that he did lie to Eddie and got him out

Eddie-Wait!? So you knew the truth and you didn't step in to help clear my name?

Kimi-Uh…no…sorry

Eddie-Well I guess karma got you because that jerk took you out just like he did to me

Kimi-Yeah whatever

Geoff-So Kimi, you really hate Paul huh?

Kimi-Not as much, I've had some time to build great inventions and forget all about that jerk

Geoff-Oh really? So what would you do if…if I…showed you this picture of Paul!?

(He pulls out a picture of Paul and holds it in front of her face)

Kimi-Grrr, die jerk! (She pulls out a yellow gun and shoots out a laser at the picture making it catch on fire)

Bridgette-Yeah, "over it"

Kimi-Well can you blame me? Bridgette, you got out the same way in season 3

Bridgette-Yeah, but that's in the past

Kimi-Is it Geoffy?

Geoff-(Grinds his teeth) Yes…yes it is

Kimi-"Sure"…let's get on with this interview

Bridgette-Ok, so we all know how you feel about Paul, but what about the rest of your team?

Kimi-Well, Liz was a great friend, she always had my back no matter what, Leila scared me with her anger issues, and I always pictured Sophia to bully me, Roger was also super sweet, Victoria was…amusing, Leslie was nuts, Eddie was average, and Zach…well…I never really talked to him, same with Mandy

Geoff-Nice info

Kimi-Thank you

Geoff-So what was your favorite challenge?

Kimi-I have to say it was the Mascot Battle

Bridgette-Really? Why?

Kimi-Cause as an inventor I really enjoyed building the robot for my team, and needless to say we won that challenge

Geoff-Ok? So what are some of your inventions?

Kimi-Well, I only have what I made on the show

Bridgette-Which is?

Kimi-The power blaster and the truth ray

Bridgette-Didn't you also build a flavor thing?

Kimi-Oh yeah, my flavorizer

Bridgette-That's the one

Kimi-Well I don't have that because I gave it to Chris and Chef to give to the Buffalos to stick it to Paul

Bridgette-Well I'm sorry to say this but after the Scorpions won the challenge after you left Chris gave the flavorizer to them

Kimi-What?! The point was that they didn't get it at all

Geoff-Hey blame Chris for that one

Kimi-Augh, I hate that guy so much

Bridgette-Been there

Geoff-Hated him

Kimi-Haha

Geoff-So what got you into inventing?

Kimi-Well, back home I'm what cool people like you two call…a geek, I started off in my garage just reading manuals and helping my dad repair his car but as I learned more the more interesting it got and then I joined my first science fair and when I won it just became a hobby of mine

Geoff-Cool, my hobby is to party! Woo hoo!

Bridgette-Honey, that's not a hobby

Geoff-It's not?

Kimi-No, that'd be more of a lifestyle

Geoff-Cool

Bridgette-Well my hobby is to surf

Kimi-Surfing looks like fun, when I watch it in TV

Bridgette-It is

Kimi-Yeah, so any more questions?

Bridgette-No, I think that's it

Kimi-Great

(She joins the peanut gallery)

Geoff-Next up, is a very tough dude that always thought he and his team was number one, he helped win some challenges and a "trip" ended up sending him here, it's Matt!

(Matt walks to the stage and you here a bunch of guys cheering)

Matt-Thank you my fellow body builders!

Geoff-Hello there dude, are you stoked to be here?

Matt-Not at first, but then I found the gym and I decided to work out every day so I can impress the ladies (He starts flexing) Yeah, you like that Bridgette?

Bridgette-(Blushing)

Matt-Man, I'm so hot I leave the girls speechless

Geoff-Hey, she's taken

Matt-I know, but once you two break up, I'm the re-bound guy oh yeah (Flexes more)

Bridgette-Sorry Matt, but I love my Geoff

Geoff-Aw, thanks babe

Bridgette-So Matt, how did you like being on this show?

Matt-It was a trip man, Although we did have some awesome challenges, not a lot of them involved working out, where I would've totally excelled at

Geoff-Yeah, sports are getting strong is cool, but it's not everything

Matt-Obviously not to you, hehe

Geoff-Hey!

Matt-Just joking man, you were actually one of my favorite contestants from the show, after Lightning of course

Bridgette-Lighting for season 4?

Matt-Yeah, that dude is awesome, he's always working out and he survived being struck by lightning

Kimi-If he's so strong, how come Cameron a "nerd" beat him?

Matt-That dude cheated

Kimi-No he didn't, brains always beats muscle

Matt-Not in a bus lifting competition

Kimi-Oh yeah well…he…hmm…ok you got me there

Matt-Oh yeah

Bridgette-So Matt, how much can you lift?

Matt-In weights?

Eddie-Obviously

Matt-Well, I know I talk a big game but the most I can lift is 130 lbs.

Leslie-That's still a lot

Ren-I know right?

Leslie-Yeah, but I bet Tyson could lift even more

Ren-Oh totally

Eddie-Hey, you guys actually agreed on something

Leslie-Hey we did

Ren-It feels weird

Leslie-It does

Ren-Stay away from Tyson!

Leslie-No you stay away!

(They both start to try to jump over Eddie)

Eddie-Ow, hey stop

Kimi-Hahaha

Geoff-Ok Matt, how did you like your elimination?

Matt-It wasn't bad, but I didn't like that they chose Paloma over me

Bridgette-But Paloma is so sweet

Matt-Yeah, but I was strong member of the team

Geoff-You do recall why you were voted off right?

Matt-Yes, I tripped

Geoff-You mean you "were" tripped

Matt-Like, someone did it to me?

Geoff-Yup

Matt-Wait a second…was it Paul?

Kimi-And you win the obvious award

Matt-I should've known, he never wanted to help me carry the bass

Bridgette-Sorry Matt

Matt-It's ok, I just wish I could've had a fair shot

Geoff-That's kind of hard in this game, I got the boot for being too nice and for making out with Bridgette

Matt-Sorry to hear that

Bridgette-So Matt, why don't you show us your lifting weights skills

Matt-Totally

Bridgette-Great, then bring out the weights

(An intern brings out different sized dumbbells)

Geoff-Go ahead dude

(Matt starts lifting all the dumbbells with ease and then he starts juggling them)

Geoff-Wow, great job

Matt-Thanks

(He tosses the dumbbells behind him and they land in a perfect pyramid)

Bridgette-Wow, that was awesome

Matt-Thank you

Kimi-Got to admit, that was pretty impressive

Matt-That's really sweet Kimi, thanks

Kimi-No problem

Geoff-Well, we've got to move on to the next guest, so Matt take a seat over there

Matt-You got it bro

(He joins the peanut gallery)

Bridgette-Our next guest is a well-behaved girl who wants to be a lawyer and really wanted the money

Geoff-Sadly, a tie breaker ended her stay in Total Drama High School

Bridgette-Let's give a warm welcome to…

Geoff/Bridgette-Liz!

(Liz walks to the interview chair)

Liz-Hello

Geoff-Hey there Liz, how are you

Liz-I've been better

Bridgette-Did you enjoy the show?

Liz-No

Geoff-Why?

Liz-No because I'm not supposed to be here

Bridgette-Why is that?

Liz-Because I was playing a great game until that stupid tie breaker

Geoff-Hey, you should've eaten more ghost chilies

Liz-Are you insane? Those things were burning my mouth, it took forever to get the taste off my mouth

Kimi-Hey, if you would've eaten 1 or 2 more you wouldn't be here, Paul would

Liz-Augh…Paul, I hate him so much

Geoff-We noticed on your confessionals on the show

Liz-Good, he was a jerk and everyone watching the show knows that

Bridgette-So you're mad he took out your friend Kimi?

Liz-Definitely, she deserved to stay

Kimi-Thank you

Matt-Hey Kimi, I love Liz lip gloss on your butt

Liz-Shut up Matt, Paul took you out too

Matt-Hey, he tripped me

Liz-Still took you out

Matt-Says the girl that couldn't get him voted off AND lost the tie breaker

Liz-At least my team didn't choose a dimwit over me

Matt-Shut up

Geoff/Bridgette-Enough!

(Everything gets quiet)

Geoff-Liz, this kind of fighting is what brought you here

Bridgette-Yeah, but let's get away from the Paul subject

Liz-Thank you

Geoff-So you want to be lawyer, why is that?

Liz-Because I love everything to do with law studies, and I know I can be an amazing lawyer

Bridgette-Good to know, so who would you say were your best friends in the show?

Liz-Kimi of course, Roger was super nice, and Sophia

Kimi-Yay!

Bridgette-So what was your favorite challenge?

Liz-Hmm…that's tough one…

Geoff-Come on, just pick one

Liz-Ok, the instrument building one

Bridgette-Why? You didn't participate in that one

Liz-Exactly, it's my favorite because that was the challenge were we could've gotten rid of Paul if he hadn't sabotaged the Buffalos

Bridgette-Hmm, I get your point

Geoff-So, did you have any crushes on the show?

Bridgette-Geoff!?

Geoff-What? It's a fair question

Liz-Do I have to answer?

Geoff-Yes, these juicy details are what keeps the show going?

Eddie-Then how come we didn't get asked that question?

Kimi-Yeah!?

Geoff-Do you guys have crushes?

Eddie-That's not of your business

Kimi-Yeah, you nosy people

Geoff-…

Bridgette-Ok? So Liz would you mind answering the question?

Liz-I would, but I'll do it since he isn't here

(Geoff and Bridgette lean forward and stare at her)

Liz-It's…it's…Zach

Peanut Gallery-Zach?!

Liz-Yes, I just find him cute

Geoff-But he's mean to Tyson

Ren/Leslie-I'll kill him!

Geoff-Relax, he didn't do major damage

Ren-He better not have

Liz-Hey, leave Zach alone

Bridgette-But I think it's sweet you have a crush on Zach

Liz-Thanks…he won't…see this…right?

Geoff-Nope, that would've the contestants an unfair advantage if they hear the gossip

Liz-Oh good

Bridgette-So are you going to tell him how you feel?

Liz-Absolutely not

Geoff-Why not?

Liz-I don't want things to be weird around us

Eddie-Chicken

Liz-I am not, I just don't want to tell him

Bridgette-And we respect your decision

Liz-I appreciate that

Geoff-Well, that's all the time we have for you Liz, go take a sit next to Matt

Liz-With pleasure

(She joins the peanut gallery)

Geoff-The next dude on here is as nice a sunset in the beach

Bridgette-And he was pretty much everyone's friend this season

Geoff-Give it up for Roger!

Roger-(He comes out and a boom of cheering is heard)

Bridgette-Hi Roger, glad to have you here

Roger-Hey guys, great to be here

Bridgette-Ok, let's get right to it

Roger-All righty

Bridgette-So would you say everyone liked you this season?

Roger-I like to believe so

Liz-Don't worry Roger, we all liked you

Ren-My team didn't really know you but you seemed nice

Roger-Aw, thanks so much guys

Geoff-I love my friends, DJ, Duncan, Owen, and Trent

Bridgette-I miss the girls

Geoff-Even Heather?

Bridgette-Yeah, but only cause she took down Alejandro, but back to Roger, you didn't really seemed interested in the money, but if you weren't then why did you join the show?

Roger-Oh that's an easy one, my reason for joining the show were said by me in the first episode, I went on the show to make some true friends and luckily before I left I was friends with my whole team

Eddie-Way to go man

Kimi-Yay Roger!

Liz-You rock

Leslie-I didn't know you that well since I was kicked off early

Roger-Thanks again guys and it's ok Leslie

Geoff-So you say you were friends with your whole team, but does that include Paul and Zach?

Roger-Oh totally, Zach may have pulled some mean pranks but he wasn't a bad guy and he always helped

Geoff-What about Paul?

Roger-Well, with Paul I wanted to believe he wasn't bad either but I got suspicions when Eddie, Kimi, and Liz warned us about him when they left

Bridgette-So you don't trust him?

Roger-I do, but not as much as I did at the beginning

Kimi-And you shouldn't

Liz-Yeah, you can't turn your back on that guy

Roger-Well he didn't get me out, if I wouldn't have traded gifts with him, he would be getting interviewed

Bridgette-It's ok, you didn't know

Geoff-Yeah man, totally you just have to go with the flow

Roger-And that's exactly what I'm going to do

Bridgette-Good for you, but it's time for the question we've asked almost all of you, what was your favorite challenge?

Roger-Oh that one is kind of weird, it was the Ultimate Frisbee challenge because it was my birthday and my team was doing good, but it was also bad because that's the one where I got the boot…literally

Bridgette-Aw, sorry to hear that

Roger-Hey no biggie, I had fun while it lasted

Geoff-Would you do anything different if you had another chance?

Roger-Well, I'd definitely still be nice but I'd try to strategize a little to keep my friends safe, well…until I got the boot again that is

Bridgette-Interesting

Geoff-Very…but thanks so much for talking with us Roger

Roger-Hey no problem, thanks for having me here

(He joins the peanut gallery and waves at his old teammates who wave back)

Bridgette-All right, the next guest is a diva with a passion for fashion

Geoff-And if you know what's good for you, you'd better stay away form her nails and face

Bridgette-Meet the Jersey girl….Victoria!

(Loud cheering is heard again)

Victoria-Hey yall, how you all doing?

Bridgette-Welcome to the aftermath Victoria, did you have fun in the green room?

Victoria-Ok check it, that room had snacks and a makeup station I felt like I was in heaven! (She takes out a nail file and starts filing her nails)

Geoff-You always did that in the show, why is that?

Victoria-Well duh, I need to keep my nails in perfect condition after one of them broke in the basketball challenge

Bridgette-Oh when you fought Alexa?

Victoria-Heck yeah, cause like I told Alex, no one messes with a girl from Jersey! Woo!

Kimi-Is that why she kicked you butt in that fight?

Liz-Haha

Victoria-Hey! You two better watch your mouths before I give you both a beat down, at least I made it further than both of you

Liz-Touché

Kimi-Hmpf

Eddie-Someone call the fore department

Kevin-Why?

Eddie-Cause they just got burned! Haha

(Everyone just stares at him)

Eddie-Oh come on that was funny

Bridgette-Anyway, how do you feel about your elimination?

Victoria-Not too happy, but after I got voted off I got more time to mend to my looks and my nails and that was like a therapy for me to get over all that happened

Geoff-Even the fact that Paul framed you?

Bridgette-Geoff!

Geoff-What?

Bridgette-We weren't supposed to tell her that

Geoff-Oops, too late

Victoria-Wait, what do you mean Paul framed me?

Bridgette-Ok, remember in the basketball game how when you caught it at the end the ball jus happened to "pop" when you caught it?

Victoria-Yeah?

Geoff-Well we'll show you the truth of what happened that day

(Geoff turns a tv that shows a back view of Paul behind the bleachers watching the basketball game holding his sling shot)

Victoria-What is this?

Geoff-Just keep watching

(The video continues and it shows Alexa hiding by the bleachers close to Paul and after of minute of the same shot, it shows Paul shooting the sling shot while Alexa is seen hitting her head in the bleachers and going unconscious and loud pop is heard)

Victoria-(Gasp)

Liz/Kimi/Eddie-You're surprised?

Victoria-I don't believe this…

Bridgette-Sorry Victoria, we weren't supposed to show you that, thanks a lot Geoff

Geoff-Hey she deserved to know the truth

Bridgette-I guess but-

Victoria-It's ok Bridgette, I'm not mad at Geoff

Geoff-See babe? I'm off the hook

Bridgette-No you're not, so Victoria how do you feel now that you know the truth behind your elimination?

Victoria-Mad, because after that everyone blamed me and hated me, and it ended up with me getting voted off

Bridgette-That's how screwed up this game is, everyone will backstab you to get further

Victoria-But there's something I saw that didn't make sense?

Geoff-What was it?

Victoria-I saw Alexa behind Paul and it looked like she was helping him, but they always hated each other…why would she help him?

Geoff-Now that you mention it, that does seem very suspicious

Bridgette-Yeah, could they have some sort of alliance where they pretend to hate each other but then vote the same?

Geoff-But they're on different teams, they can't vote together, and not of the footage showed any signs of an alliance between them

Victoria-I wished I was still in the game so I could figure it out

Geoff-That would get a lot of ratings

Victoria-But it's too late

Geoff-Yeah…it is

Bridgette-Uh…anyway! Victoria, what was YOUR favorite challenge?

Victoria-I totally pick the Bullies vs. Nerds challenge because I loved how I got Alex off guard

Bridgette-That was pretty funny

Liz-Not for me, I got hit in the head with a grappling hook in that challenge

Kimi-Hey, I said I was sorry

Liz-Hehe, I know

Kevin/Leslie-Hehehe

(Kevin and Leslie look at each other then smile)

Geoff-Victoria, are you still holding a grudge on Paul?

Victoria-Well as I said before thanks to all the pampering I've done to myself, I managed to put all that behind me

Bridgette-So you're not mad at Paul anymore?

Victoria-Nah, I realized it's just strategy…I would've done it differently but hey everyone's got different ideas

Matt-True that girl

Victoria-Hehe

Geoff-Ok then, Victoria that's all the time we have will you please join the peanut gallery

Victoria-Ok

(She takes a seat on the second row and Matt turns to her and winks at her)

Victoria-Ok?

Geoff-The next girl coming up started out as a reading obsessed bookworm

Bridgette-But as soon as she ran out of reading material she turned into a ticking time bomb until at the end she exploded on two of her teammates which is why she's her now…let's hear it for Lex!

(Lex walks in with a mad look on her face and her arms crossed and no cheering is heard)

Bridgette-Hi there Lex

Lex-Yeah…hi…whatever

Geoff-Aw…is Lexy still mad she got the booty wooty?

Lex-"Lexy" will break your arm if you don't quit the baby talk

Geoff-I'll take that as a yes

Lex-Can we get on with this?

Bridgette-See? This is the kind of attitude that caused your elimination

Lex-Are you going to interview me or insult me?

Geoff-A little of both, but first question, why did you get so mean after you ran out of stuff to read?

Lex-Well, I'm patient for the most part…but Paloma and Mike just pushed to the edge and when Mike caused the explosion it was like the final push

Geoff-I see…but why Mike and Paloma?

Lex-Because they were idiots! Every time they opened their mouths something stupid came out

Bridgette-Well you could've tried to meet them halfway, I mean they were the only ones that never had a problem with you reading

Lex-Well…that's true

Geoff-But we're not here to judge, we respect your opinions no matter what they are, we're just here to answer questions, speaking of which…do you know what caused your elimination?

Bridgette-Oh my god Geoff

Lex-I know why I was voted off, my attitude

Geoff-Not entirely

Lex-What?

Geoff-Feast your eyes!

(The screen turns on and it shows the video of Alexa telling her teammates to vote off Lex)

Lex-No way…

Geoff-Way

Bridgette-Ok, that's it Geoff no more videos about the eliminations, we have rules to follow

Geoff-I know babe, but it's just so much fun

Lex-That backstabber!

Bridgette-Alexa?

Lex-Yes Alexa! If it wasn't for her I would still be in the game

Kimi-Hey! Build a bridge and get over it…we all got betrayed

Lex-Yeah but Alexa was such as liar, she always acted like such a nice girl with her whole "let's go team" attitude…she's nothing more than a fake

Ren-Right on sister, Alexa has to be taken down

Lex-You got that right

Geoff-Well she can't because none of the contestants are allowed to watch this so none of them knows what Paul and Alexa did

Bridgette-Except Alexa, she always seems to know what Paul's up too

Lex-And she never does anything to stop it until it's too late

Peanut Gallery/Audience-Oooh

Geoff-Moving on…if you go to come back to the show would you apologize to Mike and Paloma

Lex-I'm not sure…but what I do know is that I'd definitely take Alexa down so she can see what it feels like

Bridgette-Ok, so tell us what book were you reading?

Lex-Oh…I was reading the first two Harry Potter books, I got hooked on the first one and I couldn't stop, I just love reading a good book series

Leslie-So I'm guessing you read the amazingness that is Twilight?

Lex-Ew…no way

Leslie-(Gasp) Twilight is awesome

Ren-Yeah, who wouldn't want to date a hot werewolf or vampire?

(Every single person except Leslie and Ren raise their hands)

Leslie-You guys wouldn't know what a good book is if it hit you in the face

Lex-And apparently neither do you

Leslie-Jerk

Lex-Delusional jerk

Bridgette-Ok enough you two, Lex the viewers wanted to know why you always wear that fedora

Lex-Oh, it was a gift from my grandma, I like hats and after I got this one I just fell in love with it and it became my everyday hat

Geoff-Cool story bro, and you're the last person we asked this too, what was your favorite challenge?

Lex-Honestly none of them

Geoff-Why is that?

Lex-Because all the challenges I was in were all about brute force and muscles

Matt-That's how it is! Woo!

Lex-Anyway…I just really wanted an intelligence based challenge but we didn't get one until the lab challenge and then I was eliminated in that episode

Bridgette-Aw, we're so sorry about that

Geoff-Yeah we are

Lex-It's ok…but would it be ok if I don't answer anymore questions?

Geoff-Aw why?

Bridgette-Geoff, we have to respect her choice, if she doesn't want to answer any more questions then we can't force her

Geoff-Fine party pooper

Lex-Thank you (She joins the peanut gallery)

Bridgette-All right, we've interviewed all of the contestants that have been kicked off Total Drama High School

Geoff-But now, let's recap of the contestants still in the game

Eddie-Rub it in our faces much?

Bridgette-It's part of the show

Geoff-Starting with Alexa (A picture of Alexa shows up on the TV screen) The girl has proven to be a strong player, and she seems to be the only person Paul hates that he can't get voted off, and she seems to have the same problem with him. But she has played a fair game so far

Lex/Ren-Fair?

Geoff-YES! And I have a feeling she'll make it far

Bridgette-Next up is someone mentioned a lot today…Paul! (A picture of Paul appears on TV and a tomato splatters on the screen)

Bridgette-Ok, who threw that?

(Kimi is shown whistling innocently)

Bridgette-As I was saying, Paul is famous in this game but as a villain, since he's been the cause of the most of the eliminations this season. But his strategy seems to be working for him since he always manages to escape elimination but will Alexa put a stop to his reign of terror? Or will he take everyone out and claim the prize for himself?

Geoff-Also still in is Mandy (Her picture appears on screen) The sweet blonde girl that doesn't seem to hate anything and she just wants her team to get along. But what were those strange outbursts she let out in the basketball challenge? And does this quiet girl have a thing for a certain blonde boy? But she isn't getting a lot of hate on the fan sites so maybe she'll keep getting further an closer to the game

Bridgette-(The picture changes to Mike's pic) And here's a definite fan favorite…Mike! This boy with ADHD sure knows how to have fun

Geoff-Just don't give him sugar or nothing will stop him

Bridgette-He also managed to win the heart of his crush after he got smashed into the wall courtesy of his team, but he is part of the first couple of TDHS and the fans are loving them and he was close to getting the boot but he pulled through and he's going strong

Geoff-(Zach's picture appears) This little rich boy has been proved to be a sort of lame prankster since all his pranks consist off are tripping people when they're not looking, he's tried bribing both Chef and Chris to help himself and his team but Chef and Chris didn't accept it. He also seems to get cocky when he succeeds which may end up being his downfall

Bridgette-(Tyson's pic appears) Tyson has taken quite a beating this season from getting a mask stuck on his head to being suffocated by the hugs of his two stalkers Ren and Leslie. Will his smart brain help him get further? Or will they see him as a threat and get voted off

Geoff-(Leila's Pic Appears) Leila, the anger management girl came to this show twisting wrists and yelling threats, but was the love of her boyfriend enough to mellow her out?

Bridgette-Now that you mention it, Leila hasn't said any threats or tried to hurt anyone since she started talking with Sophia and since she got with Mike

Geoff-Well you may never know, she could snap any second

Bridgette-(Sophia's Pic Appears) And here we have the athletic girl Sophia, she's proven her sports skills by helping her team in all sport related challenges, but she seems to have a weakness to "That's What She Said" jokes. If the challenges keep being physical ones then I have no doubt that Sophia isn't going anywhere any time soon

Geoff-(Anthony's Pic Appears) This is Anthony, he's a master of reverse psychology and an expert of sarcasm. He's proven to have some brains and a small bit of temper, but just like Sophia he loves "That's What She Said" jokes but who knows how long he'll be able to use his reverse psychology to trick people to do what he wants

Bridgette-(Alex's Pic Appears) Alex is the perfect example of eye candy, in challenges he rather stare at a mirror than help his teammates, but with the merge closing in will his looks be able to keep him going? Or will they wear out and send him packing as a has been?

Geoff-(Paloma's Pic Appears) Paloma has been a sweetie since day one, she's just happiness in a mini skirt covered in lip gloss. She loves to gossip and tweet the latest on her phone, she's also let it slip that she might want to date Alex and in the last episode she switched bodies with Anthony…that's got to be weird

Geoff-You're telling me, but all in all Paloma might be the second fan favorite right after Mike

Bridgette-(Mario's Pic appears) And last but not least if you ever need a buddy and a hug just talk to you chubby buddy Mario, like Paloma he's just been there to make you feel better and to give you a candy bar when you're feeling hungry, although he proved to be really strong when he nearly destroyed a kitchen during a challenge

Geoff-Well, there you have it that's everyone that's still in the contest for a million dollars

Bridgette-Until now

Kimi-Until now?

Eddie-What do you mean?

Geoff-What my awesome girlfriend means is that not only are they still in the game, but four of you will be getting a second chance to win the prize

Lex-No way!

Matt-Awesome!

Kimi-Are you serious?

Bridgette-That's right, four ex-contestants will be returning to TDHS

Liz-What do we have to do?

Geoff-If you will please stand in front of the rows of chairs you're seating in

(They all stand in front of the row of couches)

Geoff-Roll them in

(Four of the golden HALL passes are lowered in fish hooks)

Geoff-Ok, you will all race to these tickets

Bridgette-The four that manage to get one AND keep it in their grasp will be returning to the show

Eddie-I'm so winning

Kimi-Don't count on it

Bridgette-All right, on your marks

(They all get ready)

Geoff-Get set!...

Bridgette-Go!

(They all run to the tickets but right in front of the tickets they all get into this huge group fight to keep the others from getting the tickets)

Victoria-Ow my nails!

Kimi-Ow, ok who's pulling my braids?

Eddie-Knock it off!

Matt-The Mattinator shall win!

(Right then Blaineley falls through the roof and lands perfectly)

Blaineley-And time's up!

Everyone-What?

Blaineley-Yeah, the show ran out of time

Lex-No!

Kevin-Then who comes back?

Leslie/Ren-I have to see Tyson again

Blaineley-We'll talk to the producers

Bridgette-Wow, time flew by

Geoff-Guess the producers and Chris will have to decide who comes back

Matt-Well this stinks

Liz-I should so get back in

Blaineley-Oh shut up all of you, all right viewers, join us next time here on Total…Drama

Bridgette/Geoff-(They jump in her shot) Aftermath!

Blaineley-Hey!

(The screen turns black as you see everyone bickering)

A/N-All right, 4 people coming back in the next episode, who do you guys, think it will be? Let me know your guesses in a review or a PM and join me in the next chapter to find out who's coming back :D


	13. Mixing The Old With The New

(Disclaimer-I do not own Total Drama, it belongs to the awesome people at Teletoon, FreshTV, and CartoonNetwork)

Chris- Last time on Total Drama High School, we had an Aftermath hosted by Geoff and Bridgette, some of them were happy, and some of them were not but we also announced the return of 4 ex-contestants, I've already talked it out with the producers and it's been decided who will be returning, but let's worry about that later, right now let's check back on what our contestants did the night of lab challenge here on Total Drama High School

(Theme Song)

(It shows the Buffalos walking back to their dorms)

Mario-Hey guys

Paul-Hey there

Tyson-We're back

Zach-So Mike left huh?

Anthony-Nope

Paul-What? Why not? I mean…you guys seemed so convinced to vote him off

Tyson-Alexa convinced us that Lex was the better option

Paul-Alexa?

Anthony-Yup, and I'm glad that body switching business wore off

Zach-Wait, if he wasn't kicked off…then where is Mike?

Alex-No clue

(The scene changes and shows the girls going into their dorm and they see Leila face down on her bed with Sophia sitting next to her)

Sophia-Come on, it'll be ok

Paloma-Aw what happened?

Sophia-Anthony get out of here

Paloma-Oh! I'm not Anthony anymore, that wore off

Sophia-Oh, well what's going on is that she's still upset that her boyfriend got voted off

Alexa-Is she…

Leila-Of course I am

Mandy-Yeah, this is very hard on her

Paloma/Alexa-(They share a mysterious look) Oh really?

Leila-Are you making fun of me?

Alexa-Oh no, we wouldn't do that

Leila-Then why are you guys acting so happy like you just didn't vote off my boyfriend?

Paloma-We felt very bad about that

Alexa-So…we left you a little surprise outside

Leila-You did?

Paloma-Yup, and it's just out there waiting for you

Leila-I don't know, how can I trust you two?

Sophia-Oh come on, it's a surprise why would they kick you while they obviously know you're hurt enough

Mandy-Yeah

Leila-Ok, let me check it out

(Leila steps out into the darkness and looks around and the other girls stand outside the dorm)

Leila-I don't see anything!

Alexa-It's by those trees over there

Leila-Ok?

Sophia-You guys aren't messing with her right?

Paloma-No way!

Alexa-Just trust me she'll love this

Mandy-I can't see her, are you sure she'll be fine?

Paloma-She'll be better than fine

(By the trees Leila's looking around all of them)

Leila-Ok, I knew this was a joke I haven't any single surprise

?-Maybe you should look up

Leila-Who said that?

(She looks up and sees a shadow moving along the trees)

Leila-Hello?

?-Hi!

Leila-Who are you?

(Leila looks around more until you see something coming up behind her and cover her eyes)

Mike-Guess who!?

Leila-Ah!

Mike-Hahaha

Leila-(She turns around) Mike!

Mike-The one and only

Leila-Oh my god what are you doing here?

Mike-I'm on the show remember?

Leila-But you got voted off

Mike-Turns out I didn't

Leila-Oh my god, well I'm just glad you're still here

Mike-Me too

(They hug then walk out of the trees)

Leila-You guys didn't vote him off

Alexa-Duh, the elimination ceremonies are for people that don't help the team or just plain deserve to go home

Sophia-Does that mean Lex is out?

Paloma-Yup, we got rid of that meanie

Leila-Thanks so much guys

Mike-Yeah, thanks for not voting me off

Alexa-No problem buddy, you're a useful teammate unlike Lex

Mike-Well again thanks so much, now I get to spend more time with Ley

(He hugs Leila)

Leila-Aw

Mandy-Until we get voted off that is

(They stare at Mandy)

Mandy-What? It's true, we're going to get voted off one by one

Alexa-Yea

Paloma-You didn't have to ruin the moment

Mandy-I'm sorry

Leila-It's ok Mandy, nothing can bring me down

Mike-I think we should all go to bed now, it's getting late and we have a challenge tomorrow

Sophia-Yeah, time to hit the hay

Alexa-All right bye

Paloma-Bye guys!

(Alexa, Paloma, Mandy, and Sophia go into the dorm)

Leila-I thought you were gone

Mike-Hey, I'm not…for now, so let's just enjoy the present and worry about the future later ok?

Leila-All right, I'll see you tomorrow Mikey

(She kisses his cheek)

Mike-Night Ley

(They walk to their dorms and they go to sleep)

(The next day the contestants are seen eating breakfast)

Alexa-So Tyson, we haven't strategized since Ren and Leslie got out

Tyson-Yeah…so?

Alexa-Well it's time to start thinking of other possible threats

Tyson-Like who?

Alexa-(She looks to the Scorpions table) Like…her!

(She points to Mandy)

Tyson-Mandy?!

Alexa-Shh! Do you want everyone to know about our plans?

Tyson-Sorry, but why Mandy?

Alexa-I told you, I don't trust her

Tyson-Why?

Alexa-She hangs out way too much with Paul

Tyson-Yes…that's what you do when you're teammates with someone

Paloma-Oh please, Alexa just thinks Mandy is trying to steal Paul from her

Alexa-Paloma for the last time, I don't like Paul

Paloma-And I told you that you can't fool me

Alexa-Whatever Paloma

Mario-Paloma you just want to win our bet

Paloma-(Gasp) I'm shocked, I would never do that

Mario-Cheater cheater pumpkin eater!

Paloma-Liar liar pants on fire

Mario-I know you are but what am I?

Alexa-Augh, you guys are so immature

(Scorpions)

Paul-Ok team, we won the last challenge

Leila-Yeah, but the Buffalos still hold a great advantage over us

Sophia-Hey our challenge could be a one where the less teammates you have the better chance you have at winning

Zach-No challenge will ever be like that

Sophia-Just pretend

Paul-I'm still wondering why the Buffalos kept Mike instead of Lex…

Leila-Why? Did you want Mike to get voted off?

Paul-It's not that, it's just that his team seemed so ready to throw him into the Bus of Losers

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-Ok, I did everything I could to make sure either Mike or Leila would leave but either way Mike and Leila are still here, but I know Alexa had something to do with it maybe she'll tell me later…did she figure out that it was me who messed with Mike?...Nah she's not that smart…is she?

(Buzz)

Leila-What is with Paul? It's like he hates the idea that my Mikey didn't get voted off, I really owe the Buffalos although Lex was a monster

(Buzz, end)

Chris-(On P.A) Students, please meet in the gym in 20 minutes

Sophia-Yes! Another sports challenge, we'll totally win

Anthony-Oh, you mean like you won the dodge ball and the basketball challenge?

Mario-Hahaha

Sophia-…

Paul-He's got you there

Sophia-Shut up! I'm going to the gym

Leila-I'll join you

Zach-Wait for me

(They leave)

Mandy-So…anything you want to tell me?

Paul-About?

Mandy-About the last challenge?

Paul-What are you talking about?

Mandy-Ok, how about the fact that you go talk to Mike and the he "suddenly" went berserk

Paul-Ok, that was me but you can't tell

Mandy-Why? Have you done anything like this before?

Paul-…

Mandy-Have you?

Paul-Yes

Mandy-Let me guess the lies to Eddie?

Paul-Yup

Mandy-Kimi's invention mishap?

Paul-Guilty

Mandy-Liz "throwing" a jalapeno at Sophia?

Paul-Funny right?

Mandy-Roger?

Paul-Accident

Mandy-…Ok one more

Paul-What?

Mandy-Victoria?

Paul-(Takes out slingshot and put it on the table) Yup, with my slingshots help

Mandy-Wait, if these are private why are you telling me?

Paul-Because we're teammates and alliance members, which means I can trust you right?

Mandy-Right…

Paul-Great, so I wanted to ask you what you think we should do to send one of the Buffalos home

Mandy-Play fair and try to win?

Paul-But that never works for us

Mandy-Because you keep screwing over our team!

Paul-Whoa…where did that come from?

Mandy-Uh…nothing…I'm going to the gym

Paul-All right, I'll come with you

Mandy-Whatever

(They leave to the gym)

(Buzz, confessional)

Mandy-Man, I can't believe Paul just told me the truth about all the scheming he's done this season…should I stay loyal to Paul or…should I tell everyone the truth?

Alexa-All right guys let's go to the gym

Paloma-Ew, that place is full of sweaty people

Anthony-Come on it's just a challenge

Alexa-Yeah you didn't have trouble with the gym in the previous sports challenges

Paloma-I know but still…I hate sweating

Alex-Come on Paloma, we need you

Paloma-Hee hee ok Alex

(Paloma walks out of the cafeteria)

Alex-There, you're welcome

Mario-Thanks buddy

Alexa-All right let's go

(The Buffalos leave the cafeteria)

(Shows the contestant at the gym)

Mario- Where's Chris… it's been 20 minutes

Alexa- Hurry up Chris, I just want to get this challenge over with.

(Smoke comes down from the ceiling)

Anthony- What the hell is this?

Mario- I don't know but I kind of feel sleepy

Mandy-Really?

Mario- Ya I'm going to take a small na…. (falls asleep)

Tyson-Hey guys I'm feeling a little light headed

Paloma-Me too

(Tyson and Paloma fall asleep)

Alexa- (yawn) Why am I so sleepy?

Paul-Its probably this smoke

Anthony- Its knock out gas!

Alexa- That's just grea…

(The rest of the contestants fall asleep)

(The camera then shows the contestants sound asleep in a forest like area with creepy looking trees, then Chris walks in with a blow horn in his hand. He lifts it up in the air and pushes the button on the horn waking up the contestants)

Sophia- Ahhhhh!

Mike- The heck was that?

Chris- Good morning contestants

Tyson- What was that for?

Chris- Oh nothing, just preparing you guys for the next challenge

Paul- About time, what's the challenge and where are we?

Chris- The answer to that Paul is simple, for today's challenge we made a little field trip to Boney Island

Paloma- The creepy island from season 1? This show is full of surprises

Chris- That's right, and the surprises don't stop there… cause as of now the Raging Buffalos and the Stinging Scorpions are no more.

All- What!?

Chris-That's right it's every student for themselves

(Confessional)

Alexa- I knew the merge was coming… but not now, I need to boost up my game

(Buzz)

Paul- Finally the merge has come

(Buzz)

Paloma- Awwww I liked my team

(Buzz)

Alex-Oh great, now I can't just count on my looks to just let my team do the work for me grrr…wait…maybe I can have an alliance with someone maybe even Paloma?

(Buzz, end)

Chris- Oh and on more thing before we start, thanks to the Total Drama Aftermath, we will be seeing some familiar faces.

Mandy- As in they are back in the game?

Chris- That's right

(The camera shows a school bus drive up into the camp)

Chris- Lets welcome our first loser…. Matt

(Matt walks out of the bus)

Matt- Yo Chris, I'm no loser… I'm a winner, I'm going to win this thing

Anthony- Let's hope you don't trip this time

Matt- What's that suppo-

(The next bus drives up, and the doors open)

?-Eeeeeekkkkkkkk TYSON!

Alexa/Tyson- OH NO!

(Ren and Leslie jump out of the bus and run towards Tyson but Chris stops them)

Chris- What are you two doing here… last time I checked you guys are not in the game

Tyson – That's a relief

?-Don't worry Chris, both lady's paid me to accompany me in the bus ride.

(The Camera shows Lex walking out of the bus)

Chris-Lex! Glad you can make it

Lex- Likewise

Chris- Think you can stay in this time?

Lex- Yup, and I already got my eye on certain people that need to leave (Glares at Mike and Paloma)

(Buzz, confessional)

Paloma- Why is she back?

(Buzz, end)

(Chris throws Ren and Leslie back into the bus and the bus leaves)

Chris-Here is our next contestant… Victoria

(A bus comes in and Victoria walks out)

Victoria-Thank you Chris

(Looks at Paul, and then looks away)

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul- Crap

(Buzz, end)

(The fourth bus comes)

Chris- And our final contestant is…

(The bus door open and no one comes out except for smoke.)

Chris-*cough* It's Kevin

(Kevin walks out of the bus)

Kevin-(Puffs smoke) Yo

Sophia-But why them?

Chris-The producers picked them because they think they had the most unfair eliminations

Alexa-How was Lex's elimination unfair?

Chris-Do you really want me to answer that? (Gives her a devilish grin)

Alexa-Uh…no

Sophia-What about Kevin?

Anthony-Yeah he was out fairly

Chris-Producers didn't like that he got voted off for sleeping

Tyson-Wow

Victoria-I think Paul knows my reason

Paul-Uh…

Victoria-But I won't say it

Mandy-Why not?

Victoria-I just don't want to

Paul-Phew

Chris- Good, now that everyone is present, it's now time for today's challenge.

Matt- OH YA! IM SO READY FOR THIS

Chris-Good... cause today's challenge is a good one.

Leila- Get on with it

Chris- Each camper will have to participate in a partner race, with plenty of obstacles the Chef created himself

Tyson- Oh... wait so who are we going to be paired up with during this race?

Chris- A good question Tyson... and the answer to that lies in here

(The camera shows a couple of interns bringing in a giant slot machine)

Lelia-What is that?

Chris- This here is what will determine your partners for the challenge. When you pull the lever, a picture of an ex-contestant from previous seasons will be shown on the screen. The picture on the screen is the person you are paired up with. Paloma will you do the honors?

Paloma- Sure

(The camera shows Paloma pulling the lever activating the slots. The slots go on and then go to a stop. The picture on the Slot machine shows a picture of Lindsay's face)

Chris- Paloma, looks like your partner is Lindsay

(The slot machine then shots Lindsay out)

Lindsay- Ow

Chris-Welcome back Lindsay

Lindsay-Awwww thank you

Chris-Are you ready for today's challenge?

Lindsay -There's a challenge?

Chris-Yes that's why you're here

Lindsay-Oh

Paloma- Yay we get to be partners

Lindsay-Oh yay by the way I love your shoes

Paloma-OMG that's so nice, I like your make up

Lindsay-Awwww thanks

Chris-Moving on, next up is Tyson

Tyson-Fine I guess

(Tyson pulls the lever. The slots go on and stops showing a picture of Cody)

Chris-Oh and Tyson's partner is Cody

(Cody is shot out of the machine)

Cody-I guess I'm in this challenge, hehe

Chris- Next is Lelia

Lelia-Ok here I go

(Lelia pulls the lever. The slots go on and then stop at a picture of Duncan. Duncan is then shot out of the machine)

Duncan-What the hell McClain, my time has passed, I didn't sign up for this.

Chris-Actually you did, your contract ends in one year

(Duncan gives Chris an evil stare and walks to Lelia.)

Chris-Alexa your turn

Alexa-Fine

(Alexa pulls the lever, and the slots go on and stop at a picture of Heather)

Chris- Alexa, welcome back Heather

Alexa-Do I have to?

Chris-Yes

(The slot machine shoots out Heather)

Heather- Chris what is this?

Chris- It's challenge time!

Heather-But I don't want to, especially paired up with this loser

Alexa-(Gasp) Well I don't want to be paired with you

Chris- Paul your turn

Paul- Alright let's see who I get

(Paul pulls the lever, and the machine goes on and the pictures is Alejandro)

Chris-OHHHHH its Alejandro

(The machine shoots Alejandro out)

Chris-Alejandro welcome back, are you ready for the challenge?

Alejandro- Why of course, since I am back to my normal self its only normal for me to win

Paul- Now he is awesome

Alejandro- Si... we will win this

(Buzz confessional)

Paul- I got this in the bag

(Buzz)

Alejandro-It's only right that I win this.

(Buzz)

Alexa-MAN I HATE THIS. IM STUCK WITH HEATHER, AND PAUL HAS ALEJANDRO. THIS SUCKS!

(Buzz, end)

Chris- Next up is Matt

Matt- Oh Ya let's do this

(Matt pulls the lever, and the picture shows Lightning)

Matt- HELL YA THIS GAME IS MINE NOW

(Lightning is shot out of the machine)

Lightning- What was that? Why was the Lightning launched from a robot?

Chris-Its challenge time and Matt is your partner

Lightning- Man I thought I was done with this

Chris-Next up is Sophia

Sophia-Ok

(Sophia pulls the lever, and the picture lands on Jo, and then Jo is launched out of the machine)

Jo-What is this?

Chris- Challen-

Jo-No, I am not doing this

Chris- But you have to (pulls out a contract)

Jo-Crap

Sophia-No worries we should be able to win

Jo-No, **I **should be able to make us win

Sophia-Um ok

(Buzz, confessional)

Sophia-Rude

(Buzz, end)

Victoria- I want a crack at this

Chris-By all means go ahead

(Victoria pulls the lever, and the picture on the slots show a picture of Anne Maria)

Chris-Lady's and gentleman, Anne Maria

(The machine shoots Anne Maria out)

Anne Maria- AHHHH WHAT THE HELL!

Chris-Its challenge time

Anne Maria- Oh hell no!

(Anne Maria stomps on Chris's foot)

Chris-Owwwwww

(Anne Maria then walks up to Victoria)

Anne Maria-Well at least I'm paired up with some with good taste

Victoria-Back at you girl

(They high five)

Chris- Zach

Zach- Ya I know the drill

(Zach Pulls the lever and the picture on the slots are Scott, then Scott is shot out)

Chris- Are you ready for today?

Scott-Let's get this over with, I have things to do

Chris-Fine... next up is Mario

Mario-Yay my turn

(Mario pulls the lever and the slot pictures land on Owen, The machine then tries to shoot Owen out but he ends up getting stuck)

Owen-Uh Chris I'm a little stuck...hehe

Chris-No worries big guy, we will get you out

Mike-Ooo Ooo my turn

Anthony- Shouldn't you wait?

Mike- Its fine I'll even pull the lever for you

(Mike pulls the lever 2 times, the slot machine then shows a picture of Izzy on one side of the screen and Noah on the other side)

Mike-Who gets who?

Chris-Mike you get Izzy and Anthony you get Noah

(The machine then tries to shot out both of the contestants but Owen ends up blocking the way)

Noah- Oh great now I'm stuck here

Owen-Sorry

Izzy- Oh this isn't bad, you can pretend that you are in a dark cave

(Owen farts)

Noah- Yeah, a very smelly one

Owen-Sorry... hehe (Farts)

Chris- Lex you're next after we get these people out

Mike- Why wait when we can do it now?

Lex-No wait

(Mike pulls the lever and the slot shows a picture of Harold, the machine shoots Harold, and this time the other contestants were able to fly out. The contestants fly towards Lex and crash into her.)

Lex-Ow

Chris-Lex your partner is Harold

Lex-(Sarcastically) Great

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex-Stupid Mike, thanks to him I'm stuck with Harold

(Buzz)

Harold-You know Lex is lucky to have me, I have mad skills you know.

(Buzz, end)

Chris- Mandy

Mandy-I'm on it

(Mandy pulls the lever and the picture on the slot is Zoey, Zoey is shot out)

Zoey- Hey Chris I know there is a challenge, but was shooting me out of the slot machine necessary?

Chris-Yes, yes it was

Zoey- Hmmmmm (Walks up to Mandy) I hope that I can be helpful to you on this challenge

Mandy-No worries I think we will do great

Chris-Now its Alex's turn

Alex-You got it

(He pulls the lever and the slots starts spinning)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alex-Please let me get a good partner please please please

(Buzz, end)

(The machine keeps spinning until it stops on Justin's picture)

Chris-And Justin's your partner

Alex-Great

(Justin pops out of the machine)

Justin-Augh, hasn't this show hurt my looks enough?

Chris-Not for another year

Justin-Whatever

Alex-Hey partner

Justin-Hey

Chris-Last but not least, Kevin

(Kevin pulls the lever and a picture of Dawn shows up, she is then shot out of the machine)

Dawn-Greetings Chris and my partner for the challenge

Kevin-(Puffs out a smoke cloud)

Dawn-(Cough) Your aura is covered in smoke

Kevin-(Puffs another smoke cloud) Cool

(Dawn coughs again)

Chris- Now that everyone is here, let me explain the challenge a little more. The objective is to reach the target over on the other side of the island. There are 5 sections to the race each worth its own obstacle created by Chef, each obstacle will be more difficult than the last. When a pair crosses the finishes line, an alarm will go off. That means the pair wins the challenge and immunity

Heather-What about us? Do we get a prize?

Chris-But of course, and it's a good one

Victoria- I got to win this

Matt- Too bad cause my team is going to win this

Chris- Love the competitive spirit, and get ready to start the challenge

(The campers prepare themselves)

Chris-... GO!

(The contestants start to run)

Chef-Wait!

Chris-What?

Chef-Chris, you have to let me tell them the obstacles

Chris-Oh…oops

Chef-Do I have to do everything around here?

Chris-Just explain the obstacles will you?

Chef-Fine, all right you merged maggots listen up!

(All the campers stand straight next to their partners)

Chef-The obstacles are not as tough as pretty boy said, some of you may even be able to do them in your sleep, and here's how it's going to work…as you already know, we're in Boney Island and over there in the horizon is Camp Wawanaknwa's cliff your first obstacle will be for you and your partner to use these pedal boats and pedal all the way to that cliff got it?

Contestants-Sir yes sir

Chef-At the cliff there will be 16 ropes waiting for you, one for each pair your job is to use the ropes to climb up the cliff and that will be your second obstacle but beware, if you fall the man eating sharks might get you

Paloma/Lindsay-No!

Chef-Hahaha, the 3rd obstacle once you reach the top of the cliff one of you will have to piggy back the other and race down the cliff to the forest

Duncan-Piggy back rides? What are we 10?

Chris-No, you're suckers in a game show haha

Chef-Hush up! For obstacle 4 you and your partner will have to look around the forest for a flag that represents your teams of two

Mandy-Uh…how do we know which one's our flag?

Chef-The flags have yours and your partners initials so you and red head over there would be looking for a flag that has a "MZ" on it

Mandy-Got it, thanks Chef

Chef-And for the last obstacle while you maggots are looking for you flags me and Chris will set up the finish line and the bell the winning pair will have to ring to sound the alarm which lets us know who won

Alexa-Sounds easy

Heather-Maybe for you, I hate doing this, I've gotten robbed twice in this show

Chris-Heather get over it

Heather-I will not! That money should've been mine!

Chris-And now it's not, now get ready for the challenge, on your marks…

(Everyone stands next to their partners)

Jo-You better keep up side tail

Sophia-Side tail?

Chris-Get set…

(The assume a running position)

Chris-Go! (He blows an air horn)

(All the pairs run to the boats with Jo and Sophia taking a lead with everyone behind them except Harold and Lex who are at the very end)

Lex-Come on, hurry up I want to win

Harold-Don't…(wheeze)…worry…(wheeze)…my awesome skills will surely…(wheeze)…get us the win

Lex-Oh who are you kidding? You don't have any awesome skills and you never will!

Harold-Running isn't one of them, just give me a chance gosh!

Lex-Just hurry up! (She grabs his wrist and starts pulling him as she runs)

(At this point Sophia and Jo were getting in their boats and started pedaling off the shore and Alexa and Heather arrived next followed by Paul, Alejandro, Mandy, and Zoey)

Jo-All right side tail, we have the lead!

Sophia-Thanks, I really hope we can win

Jo-We better, because I do not like losing!

Sophia-I'll try my best

Jo-You better do more than that

Sophia-All right!

(Buzz, confessional)

Jo-You all saw me in season 4, I'm a cut throat chick and I do anything to win…even if I'm not in the run for the money

(Buzz)

Sophia-Why did I get stuck with her? I get she's athletic like me but I'm not that rude am I?

(Buzz, end)

(Alexa and Heather)

Heather-Pedal faster! Alejandro is catching up!

Alexa-I'm pedaling as fast as I can, just pedal harder

Heather-I am pedaling!

(Alejandro and Paul's boat comes neck and neck with theirs)

Alejandro-Hello ladies! Isn't this such an awesome challenge?

Heather-Quit the nice act you jerk, we all know who you truly are

Paul-I thought you're dating her

Alejandro-I am amigo, she just likes to fight

Heather-(Gasp) You're crazy if you think I started this

Alejandro-I told you I didn't kiss her!

Heather-And I told you I saw you!

Alejandro-Augh!

Paul-Come on let's pass them

Alexa-Oh no you don't!

(All four of them start pedaling faster until Alejandro and Paul pull ahead)

Heather-After them!

Alexa-On it

(Tyson and Cody)

Tyson-So…

Cody-Yes?

Tyson-How did it feel being in the final three in the last season?

Cody-Well I have to say I wasn't expecting to get that far and I was just happy I did, but I owe a lot to Sierra for helping me

Tyson-Sierra?

Cody-This crazy stalker girl from last season who thought she was my girlfriend

Tyson-You too?

Cody-Oh yeah, I saw how Leslie and Ren fought over you and I must say, good job keeping your cool

Tyson-Thanks

Cody-No problem, and I'm impressed, I don't think I could've handled two Sierra's haha

Tyson-Is she your friend now?

Cody-Oh yeah, we've become best friends and she's been pretty bearable ever since

Tyson-Nice

Cody-Thanks hehe

(Mandy and Zoey)

Mandy-I saw you in the last season, you got pretty far

Zoey-Yeah

Mandy-And I saw you have a boyfriend with M.P.D

Zoey-Oh yeah Mike

Mandy-We have a Mike this season too

Zoey-You mean him right?

(Zoey points to Mandy's side of the boat where the screen shows Mike and Izzy speeding past everyone while cheering)

Mandy-Yeah, that's him all right

Zoey-Yeah, so do you like anyone on this show?

Mandy-(She blushes) Uh…not really

Zoey-Fine, don't tell me hehe

Mandy-I'm serious

Zoey-I know I'm just playing…if that's ok with you

(They keep pedaling until water balloons hit them in the back)

Mandy/Zoey-AH!

(They look around and they see Duncan and Leila gaining on them)

Duncan-Ahahahaha

Leila-Hahaha, you were right, that was funny

Zoey-Hey that wasn't very nice!

Duncan-I've never been known to be nice!

(She throws another balloon which hits Mandy)

Mandy-Ow! Where did you even get those?

Duncan-Brought them with me

Leila-Good call (She throws one at Zoey)

Zoey-Hey! Quit it!

Duncan-No (He throws another one but it hits the floor of the boat and it splashes the girls)

Zoey-Ah! Grrr…I. SAID. STOP!

(She catches a balloon just thrown by Leila and throws it back at full force knocking Duncan off his boat)

Duncan-Ah! *SPLASH*

Mandy-Come on let's go ahead

Zoey-Right!

(They pedal away)

Leila-Duncan?

(Duncan pops out of the water)

Duncan-(Takes a deep breath)

Leila-Here take my hand

(Duncan grabs Leila's hand and she pulls him up)

Duncan-Well someone can't take a joke

Leila-Tell me about it, now let's keep going

Duncan-Ok

(They pedal away)

(Noah and Anthony)

Noah-I can't believe I have to do this against my will

Anthony-Hey, you were in two seasons, once challenge won't kill you

Noah-Duh! I just hate this

Anthony-Uh…great explanation?

Noah-So why did you join the show?

Anthony-Well I really want the money, I mean why else is anyone here?

Noah-Well you better be careful, this show is filled with people ready to stab you in the back, even this challenge was fixed

Anthony-Fixed?

Noah-Chris made the machine pair us up with the ones we have the most in common with

Anthony-Oh all right

(Paloma and Lindsay pull up)

Lindsay-Hi Tyler!

Paloma-Hi Tony!

Noah-I'm Noah!

Anthony-I'm Anthony!

Lindsay-So where's Tyler?

Noah-He's not here

Lindsay-Bummer…

(The girls speed up)

Anthony-I see what you mean

Noah-Yup, those two are like two peas in a pod

Anthony/Noah-Hahaha

Lightning-See ya losers!

Matt-Yeah! The Mattinator is going to win this!

Lightning-Go team Lighting!

Matt-Oh yeah great name

Lightning-Thanks

Matt-See you at the finish line!

Noah-Floor it!

Anthony-It's not a car

Noah-You know what I mean, speed up

Lightning-Shabam! Let's win!

(They ride away neck and neck)

(Scott and Zach)

Scott-Come on, the competition is getting ahead

Zach-Hey, I'm trying

Scott-Well it's not good enough

Zach-Hey what's that?

Scott-What's what?

Zach-There behind us?

Scott-Huh?

(Behind their boat something is coming at a fast speed is seen)

Scott-No way

(As the object gets closer a shark fin is seen coming closer)

Zach-Is that a shark fin?

(The shark get closer to their boat and pops out it's head and grins at Scott with a gaping tooth)

Scott-Fang!

Zach-You know this shark?

Scott-Yes, and he's not very friendly so let's get a move on unless you want to be shark food

Zach-I don't

(They speed up but Fang is right behind them)

(Dawn and Kevin)

Dawn-Well, looks like Fang found Scott

Kevin-(Puffs out smoke) Cool

Dawn-*Cough* *Cough* Why do you smoke so much?

Kevin-Cause it's cool dude, it relaxes me

Dawn-But it blocks your true aura, so I can't read your true self

Kevin-Who said I want you to read my true self?

Dawn-No one but-

Kevin-Then just leave it alone and stick to talking to animals

Dawn-Ok, but we may want to get a move one because we're dead last

Kevin-We're almost at the cliff

Dawn-Ok

(Victoria and Anne Maria are gaining on Sophia and Jo)

Victoria-Come on girl, we can totally win

Anne Maria-I know, check it out, we're almost at the cliff and Jo and Sophia are just in reach

Justin-Sorry ladies, but we need you to let us get trough

Anne Maria-What makes you think we'll do that?

Alex-This!

(Alex rips Justin's shirt off and the girls are put in a trance)

Victoria-Woah…

Anne Maria-Now that's what I'm talking about

(A boat catches up to them)

Owen-He's perfect…

Mario-Ew Owen

Owen-What? I didn't mean anything by it, he's just hot

(They stare at him)

(Buzz, confessional)

Owen-Stupid stupid stupid!

(Buzz)

Mario-Haha, Owen still the same as he was in season 1

(Buzz)

Victoria-Man, that guy was hot, maybe even hotter than Alex

(Buzz, end)

Alex-Thanks for clearing the way

?-Banzai!

(Izzy lands on the edge of the boys boat and flips it over)

Jo-Side tail, tan job and eye candy are catching up

Sophia-We're almost there

Mike-Nice Job Izzy!

Izzy-Aye aye!

Alex-Grr, you'll pay for that

Mike-At least we'll be dry

Izzy/Mike-Hahaha

Justin-Just get on the boat!

(They get back on but Anne Maria, Victoria, Owen, and Mario had already pulled ahead)

Heather-Get back here

Alejandro-You wish

Paul-Should you provoke her on like that?

Alejandro-Don't worry, this makes her want me more

Paul-What?

Alejandro-Well duh, the only reason I argue with her like this is to get her attention

Paul-Was that always the deal?

Alejandro-Not at the beginning but I realized it as we got further along into the game in season 3

Paul-Wait, so you're saying you found out the only reason you bug her is because you like "like" her?

Alejandro-Yeah, I did a bunch of this in my season

Paul-Oh

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-I saw season 3, and I learned some tricks from him…but I never knew he did it to impress a girl…is that why I fight with Alexa like that?...No…I can't get these feelings I have to stay focused and win

(Buzz, end)

Heather-Come on

Alexa-Heather calm down, you can get him after we climb the cliff

Heather-If we ever reach the cliff

Alexa-Well then start helping me pedal and stop yelling at your boyfriend

Heather-He's not my boyf-

Alexa-Enemy! Whatever just help me win

Heather-Fine, so…anyone you like on this island?

Alexa-I have friends but not as a crush

Heather-Hmm, well I've seen this season and I think you have your eye on Maul? Was it?

Alexa-You mean Paul

Heather-Yes! That's his name

Alexa-Well you're wrong I don't like Paul like that I hate the guy

Heather-Mhmm, did you ever watch season 3?

Alexa-No, I just watched season 4 which is how I found out about signing up

Heather-Well, in season 3 Alejandro and I always fought like this in the beginning…and the merge…until the end of the finale

Alexa-So what's your point?

Heather-Ok, I know you already heard him say this but I am dating Alejandro, in the finale we kissed and that's when I found out my feelings for him and we dated ever since the season ended

Alexa-Wait, so what does that mean?

Heather-It means we didn't hate each other, we were just trying to hide our feelings

Alexa-So you two were just wimps that wouldn't admit you liked each other

Heather-Well no, it's that since we had spent the whole time hating each other and fighting it seemed weird to just say we like each other

Alexa-Oh

Heather-But anyway look, here's the cliff

(All the pairs reached the cliff and started grabbing the ropes and climbing except for Dawn and Kevin who got there a little later and Mike and Izzy took the lead climbing)

Mike-All right, we're in first place

Izzy-Come along new friend, out partnership must get us to the finish line! Ayiyiyiyi

Mike-Hehe, you're funny

Izzy-Oh, thanks you're pretty cool yourself

Mike-So, you and Owen huh?

Izzy-Huh?

Mike-You're dating him

Izzy-I used to, until I dumped him

Mike-Why?

Izzy-I don't remember

Mike-Oh ok?

Jo-Come on side tail, we have to beat the crazies

Sophia-Right

Heather-Come on come one we're in third

Alexa-I know, but this rope is really rough

Owen-Ow

Mario-Come on, it doesn't hurt

(Mario starts climbing)

Mario-Ow!

Owen-You were saying?

Mario-What are these ropes made of?

Owen-Steel wool

Mario-Chris's favorite?

Owen-That's right

Duncan-Come one rocker we're catching up

Leila-I'm not a rocker…well I play guitar but that's it

Zoey-Hiya!

(Zoey swings her rope to Duncan's and kicks him off the rope)

Zoey-Revenge!

Duncan-Ah!

Leila-Duncan!

(Leila grabs his ankle and he's left dangling)

Duncan-Oh my god

Leila-Don't worry I got you

Duncan-How are you so strong?

Leila-Karate lessons

Duncan-I'm impressed

Leila-Thanks

Duncan-All right I got the rope you can let go of my ankle

Leila-All right

(Duncan's body flips around and he's grabbing onto the rope under Leila now)

Mandy-Was that necessary?

Zoey-Yes! Revenge is amazing

(Buzz, confessional)

Duncan-Zoey got a cheap shot, but I have to say Leila is a very cool chick

(Buzz)

Mandy-I think something snapped inside Zoey

(Buzz)

Zoey-I had to teach Duncan that no one messes with me

(Buzz, end)

Dawn-All right Kevin just keep going

Kevin-All right

(They keep climbing until they see Scott and Zach climbing at top speed)

Dawn-Scott?

Scott-Ah! Fang is coming!

Zach-How does that things have arms and legs!?

(They climb past Dawn and Kevin and then Fang follows and shoots a quick grin at Dawn)

Dawn-Goodbye creature of nature, go get that backstabber

Kevin-So you don't like everyone

Dawn-I never said I did

Kevin-You sure act like it

Dawn-Why so talkative all of a sudden?

Kevin-Just making conversation…why do you hate Scott?

Dawn-Well in our season he framed me for robberies he had committed

Kevin-Oh, that is pretty messed up

Dawn-Yeah

Kevin-I'm sorry

Dawn-Why? It's just a grudge

Kevin-If you say so

Dawn-Let's just keep going

Kevin-All right

(The keep climbing)

(Alejandro and Paul)

Alejandro-Come on mi amigo, we're almost at the top

Paul-Quit the nice act

Alejandro-What are you talking about?

Paul-I know behind your good looks, you just plan to stab everyone in the back

Alejandro-But I am no longer in the game, so being nice or mean would not make a difference

Paul-Well then just act like yourself

Alejandro-Fine

(Victoria and Anne Maria)

Anne Maria-Aight, this is not good for my nice moisturized hands

Victoria-I know, and my nails are going to chip so bad

Alex-Great, they'll match you heart

Justin-No time, the sooner we get to the top the safer I will feel

Alex-I get what you're saying, I do not want to fall into that shark infested water

Justin-Oh no, sharks love me, it's my skin and looks I'm worried about

Alex-Another great point, speaking of which let me check my looks

(He takes out his hand mirror and the glare of the sun hits Justin in the eyes)

Justin-Ow, hey you're blinding me

Alex-Oops, sorry

Justin-It's fine, but you just gave me an awesome idea

(He looks a rope over and sees Mike and Izzy)

Justin-Ok, give me your mirror and climb up a little faster

Alex-Ok?

(After they climb up Justin angles the mirror and shines it at Mikes eyes)

Mike-Ah! (He starts to fall)

Leila-Mike!

Izzy-Partner!

(Izzy lets herself drop until she gets to Mikes lever and grabs the rope and Mike's wrist at the same time)

Izzy-All right Izzy rules!

Mike-Thanks Izzy

Izzy-Welcome buddy, now grab the rope, we have a lot of ground to recover

Mike-Right (he grabs the rope and they start climbing)

Leila-Oh, guess he got help

Duncan-So what? He's your competition now

Leila-He's also my boyfriend

Duncan-You have a boyfriend on the show?

Leila-Yeah

Duncan-Heh…good luck

Leila-What?

Duncan-Don't worry about it

Leila-Just te-

Duncan-Just forget it

Justin-Damn it, it failed

Alex-What was the plan?

Justin-To have him fall and make them start over since they had the lead but now they're gaining it back again

Harold-Don't worry Lex, I learnt rope climbing in Magic Steve's Climbing camp

Lex-Is that why we're so far behind?

Harold-Just wait, we will get the lead soon

Lex-Doesn't look like it

Harold-Man, this attitude is exactly why your teammates took you out of the game in the first place

Lex-I don't care, I just want revenge on them, I didn't deserve to go home

Harold-Maybe you just shouldn't hold grudges and just start a new, it'll help you get much further into the game

Lex-Trust me, holding grudges will get me far

Harold-Yeah right

Lex-Will you just climb?

Harold-Fine, gosh

(The pairs keep climbing the ropes and the camera shows Matt and Lighting catching up to Jo, Sophia, Mike, and Izzy)

Lighting-All right strong guy, we're almost at the top

Matt-Yeah!

Lightning-Shabam!

Matt-Shaboom!

Lightning/Matt-Shazam!

Scott/Zach-Shut up already!

Lighting-Ah! It's Scott!

Scott-Great, you're getting smarter

Lightning-Fang!

Scott-What?!

Zach-He's coming go!

Tyson-(Catching up) Not so fun when you're getting tormented huh?

Cody-Haha take that jerk

Zach-AH!

(Scott and Zach pass Jo and Sophia)

Jo-Come on side tail, freckle face just passed us

Lightning-Hey Jo! Ready to lose?

Jo-In your dreams jockstrap!

Sophia-Do you have a nickname for everyone?

Heather-We're coming in close

Jo-Take this jockstrap! (She gets her shoe and throws it at him)

Lightning-Oh no you don't! (Hey smack the shoe towards Heather's and Alexa's rope)

Matt-Nice one

Lightning-Sha-yeah!

Alexa-Ok, so we just get there and-(Jo's shoe hits her in the head making her fall)

Alexa-Ah!

?-Oh no, got you!

(Someone grabs her arm)

Alexa-Oh my god thank you (She looks up and sees Paul)

Paul-You're welcome

Alexa-It's you

Paul-You don't say

Alexa-Just swing me to my rope

Paul-You know I could let go of you

Alexa-With the stunts you've pulled I wouldn't be surprised if you did

Paul-…(Just swings her to her rope) There

Alexa-Hold on Heather

Heather-Ok

Lindsay-Hey it's Heather!

Paloma-Hi Heather, hi Alexa!

Alexa-Hi Paloma

Heather-Hi Lindsiot

Lindsay-You are mean

Heather-Just worry about your own partner

Lindsay-I was just saying hi

Paloma-See you guys

(The four girls continue climbing)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-Why did Paul help me? We're enemies, but I suppose I do owe him one cause he could've let go and let me drop…Wait? Since when do I care about him?

(Buzz)

Lindsay-Ok, I don't what Heather's deal is but she and her tacky shoes are not going to get her any friends

(Buzz)

Paloma-Lindsay is an awesome partner

(Buzz, end)

(All the pairs arrive at the top with Izzy and Mike coming in first and Lex and Harold getting there last and they see Chris standing in front of them)

Izzy-All right we won!

Mike-Yeah

(They high five)

Chris-Wow, I didn't think you guys would make it up here alive all though a lot of you had some close calls and almost fell

Zach-Chris! Control this thing

Chris-Chef?

Chef-I got him

(Chef grabs Fang and hold him back)

Scott-Phew

Chris-Well, you guys know the next obstacle choose who gets to go on whose back for the piggy back ride

Duncan-Hop on

Leila-Thanks (She gets on his back)

Jo-Get on, you'll slow us down again

Sophia-Fine

Paul-How do we do this?

Alejandro-Fine, I will give you the ride

Mike-All right Izzy, get ready

Izzy-Yee haw! (She flips onto his back)

Alexa-All right, do you want the ride?

Heather-It feels weird

Alexa-I know, but you have heels on and I have tennis shoes, I'll be faster

Heather-Fine (She gets on her back

Anne Maria-Aight, I'll give you the ride but only cause you have a dress on

Victoria-You sure?

Anne Maria-Hecks yeah

Victoria-All right

Zoey-Come on! (She grabs Mandy and put her on her back) We a race to win

Scott-You have no speed so hurry up and get on

Zach-All right

Justin-(Gets on Alex's back)

Alex-What are you doing?

Justin-Well I can't give you a ride, it'll hurt my back

Alex-You're probably just weak

Justin-Just get ready for the race

Kevin-Get on nature girl

Dawn-All right smokey

Kevin-Cool

Lindsay-You can ride on my back BFF

Paloma-Oh yay we're BFFS

Lindsay-I know

Lindsay/Paloma-Eeeeee!

Noah-Why don't you two go be girls somewhere else?

Anthony-Hey, we have to decide this

Noah-How?

Anthony-Would you mind giving me the ride?

Noah-(Sarcastic) Oh sure, I've wanted t give a piggy back ride to a boy

Anthony-Oh you…got a little…sarcasm on your mouth there

Noah-Just get on

Anthony-Yes!

Owen-All right Mario get on, but's its going to be a farty ride

Mario-You mean bumpy right?

Owen-No hehehehe

Lex-Get on weakling

Harold-You don't have friends do you?

Lex-That's none of your business

Harold-Whatever

Tyson-Do you want the ride?

Cody-Are you sure?

Tyson-Yeah

Cody-Cool thanks

Tyson-No problem

Lightning-All right strong guy, get on my back and the Lightning will get you the win

Matt-Go team Lightning

Lightning-Shaboom!

Chris-Ok, you're al set so on your marks...get set…go! (Blows the air horn)

(All the pars race down the hill at top speed in the lead were Duncan and Leila followed by Mike and Izzy and at the very end were Owen and Mario)

Owen-I will…(Wheeze)…not be…(Wheeze)…beaten

Mario-Are you ok?

Owen-Oh I'm great

Mario-Don't hurt yourself, you can slow down if you want to

Owen-Thanks

(They continue to race until they reach the bottom of the large hill)

Duncan-All right we did it

Leila-Yeah

Chris-(On a helicopter) Congratulations, you all made it to the fourth obstacle, now that you are all in the forest just find your flag and head to the top of the hill to claim immunity and the win

Heather-Come on let's get looking

Alexa-Right

Duncan-Come on, we're not done yet

(All the pairs run into the forest)

(Lex and Harold)

Harold-All right, there's not a lot of places where Chris could've hidden the flags…maybe in the trees or a hollow tree trunk

Lex-It's a forest, it's all trees!

Harold-Hmmm

Lex-What?

Harold-That's it I'm not helping you anymore, you're a horrible person

Lex-Fine I'll win by myself

Harold-You can't, rule is if you cross the finish line without your partner it won't count

Lex-Chris never said that

Harold Maybe not to you guys

Lex-Come on, please help me I really want to win

Harold-Why?

Lex-So I won't…nothing

Harold-You're scared of being voted off

Lex-Am not

Harold-Yes you are, you think that since no one likes you that if you don't win immunity everyone will kick you off

Lex-So what?

Harold-It's ok to feel scared

Lex-Not it's not, it makes you weak

Harold-So? I'm sure someone will like you for who you are

Lex-"Sure"

Harold-Fine, to prove it to you I'll help you find the flag

Lex-Really?

Harold-Definitely

Lex-Thanks

(Cody and Tyson)

Tyson-All right that flag has got to be here somewhere

Cody-This forest is pretty big, it could take a while

Tyson-Yeah, let's go look over there (He points to a cave)

Cody-In the cave?

Tyson-Why not?

Cody-Cause a bear lives in there?

Tyson-How do you know?

Cody-Cause I got mauled by it

Tyson-Come on, we'll be really careful and quiet

Cody-If you say so

Tyson-All right let's go

(They walk into the cave)

Tyson-It's cold in here

Cody-Yeah

(They walk around the cave until they get really cold)

Cody-What is up with this cave?

Tyson-I don't know but let's just sit for a sec and warm up

Cody-All right

(They sit and as they're waiting a piece of paper flies through the air and lands on Tyson's face)

Tyson-What the?

Cody-What I that?

Tyson-It's one of the flags

Cody-Whose?

Tyson-"TC" Hey it's our flag

Cody-Awesome

Tyson-Let's go back and win

Cody-All right

(They turn around and something drips on their heads)

Tyson-Ew, what is this?

?-Grrrr

Cody-Please don't

?-Grrr

Tyson-Please tell me that was your stomach

Cody-Uh uh

(They turn back around and see a bear standing on it's hind legs)

Bear-Grrr

Tyson/Cody-Ah!

(They run towards the exit but the bear blocks them)

Cody-Well, guess we're stuck here…with a vicious bear

Tyson-*Gulp*

Tyson/Cody-Help us!

(Leila and Duncan)

Duncan-A flag, in this forest…Augh, only McClain would think this is fun

Leila-Uh huh

Duncan-What's wrong with you?

Leila-Nothing…well…I want to know why you said "good luck" after you found out me and Mike were dating

Duncan-…

Leila-Hello?

Duncan-…(Starts walking away)

Leila-Oh no you don't (She grabs him by the shoulder and pins him against a tree)

Duncan-Ow!

Leila-I am not talking to myself here now answer my question

Duncan-Man, you can't just leave it alone can you?

Leila-No, now talk

Duncan-You really don't know how this show works with the whole relationship deal do you sister?

Leila-What do you mean?

Duncan-Ok, I don't know if you've seen any of the previous seasons, but relationships that start on this lame show always end and badly

Leila-How?

Duncan-Betrayal, cheating, keeping secrets, manipulation? Take your pick

Leila-So you think Mike and I won't last?

Duncan-I can't answer that, all I'm saying is don't be surprised if your heart gets broken, I'm not saint I broke a heart on this show too

Leila-Courtney

Duncan-Yeah…how'd you know?

Leila-I saw season 1, I thought you guys were still together

Duncan-I told you, this show kills any chance of a relationship

Leila-Well that won't happen to me and Mike

Duncan-Are you sure about that? (He points behind her)

(Leila looks to where he's pointing and sees Mike swinging on a vine and holding Izzy)

Leila-(Gasp)

Duncan-Like two peas in a pod

Leila-Let's just go look for the flag

Duncan-Ok

(Buzz, confessional)

Duncan-Yeah, that may have been harsh but it's the truth, remember Gwen and Trent?

(Buzz)

Leila-I will destroy Izzy! Ah!

(Buzz, end)

(Alexa and Heather)

Heather-We've been walking forever, and no sign of the stupid flag

Alexa-Well, I guess that what being hidden means

Heather-Don't get smart with me

Alexa-You don't scare me

Heather-Oh really?

Alexa-Really

Heather-…

Alexa-…

Heather-Whatever, let's just keep looking

Alexa-That's the spirirt

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-Heather has to know that I don't get pushed around

(Buzz)

Heather-Oh she is good

(Buzz, end)

Heather-Wait, look in that tree

Alexa-Where?

(Heather points at a tree and the notice a flag tied to it at the top)

Alexa-I'll get it

Heather-Yeah, you do that

Alexa-(She climbs the tree and she reaches for the flag) Almost there… Got it (Alexa gets down from the tree and gives the flag to Heather)

Heather- Lets see the initials are … AH.

Alexa- Oh that's ours.

Heather- Yes now let's go win this stupid challenge.

(Paul and Alejandro)

Paul- Hey do you see anything?

Alejandro- Nope check in the tree hollows

Paul- Ok

(Both of them look inside various tree hollows and they find nothing)

Paul- This sucks

(They continue looking until they spot a flag on the floor with the initials PA)

Paul- Sweet, we have a chance at winning

Alejandro- Yes we must make it to the top of that hill

Paul- Right

(Victoria and Anna Maria)

Victoria- Hey did you find anything yet?

Anna Maria- No not yet… let's go check in that cave over there

Victoria- Ok

(They walk into a cave)

Anna Maria- Man I can barely see a thing

Victoria- Same here

(They continue to look around the cave until they see what looks like to be a bear and 2 people)

Victoria- Say isn't that Tyson and Cody.

Anna Maria- I think so

(As soon as those words came out, the bear turns his attention to the two girls)

Victoria-OMG

Anna Maria- What do we do?

(By that time Tyson and Cody were able to sneak past the bear)

Tyson- We run that's what

Anna Maria- Good idea

(The four contestants run for their lives as the bears starts to chase after them)

(Matt and Lighting)

Matt- Oh we got this one in the bag

Lighting- Got that right! Now all we need to do is find that flag

Matt- Ya

(They both look around the forest until they both notice something)

Matt/Lighting- Ah ha, I found a flag… you did?

Matt- Let me get the flag I saw

(Matt goes to a tree hollow and pulls a flag with the initials PL)

Matt- Man this is the wrong flag

Lighting- Maybe the flag I saw is ours

(Lighting climbs a tree and takes a flag)

Lighting- Let's see the letters are ML

Matt- That's ours… I should probably throw this one out

Lighting- No don't do that, if we keep the flag whoever it belongs to won't have a chance at winning.

Matt- Ohhh that's a good plan

Lighting- Ya now let's go

Matt- Ya

(Anthony and Noah)

Noah- Let's see if I was a flag, where would Chris put me?

Anthony- Beats me, maybe on the top of that tree?

Noah- Couldn't hurt to check

(Noah starts to climb the tree but mid-way to the top a branch breaks causing him to fall flat on the ground)

Anthony- Oh my god, are you ok?

Noah- No. I hate the stupid challenge. Stupid Chris. (Noah picks up a stick and does a wild throw. The stick accidentally hits a bird's nest, and the birds get angry) Oh no (The birds start to attack Noah) Help me out here!

Anthony- Ok let's see here, how can I get rid of them…? (Anthony starts to think when in the corner of his eye he sees a flag in by the ruins of the birds nest. He picks it up and sees the initials AN) Hey I found our flag.

Noah- That's great now get these birds off me?

Anthony- Oh that's right

(Buzz, confessional)

Noah-(Covered in bird feathers and bruises) How can this get any worse?

(Buzz, end)

(Mandy and Zoey)

Mandy-Any luck?

Zoey- No… Oh I think I see one

Mandy- Really, where?

Zoey- Over there

(Zoey points to a tree)

Mandy- Oh I see it… (She notices Leila and Duncan walking to that tree) wait isn't that Lelia and Duncan?

Zoey- Ya it is, quick we have to get the flag first

(The two girls run to the tree but they were too late Lelia had just picked up the flag)

Mandy- No, they beat us to it

Zoey- Wait … what do the initials say?

Lelia- LD, that's our flag

Mandy- Dang it

Duncan- No worries we already found your flag a while back(He tosses a flag with the initials MZ)

Mandy- Why would you give us our flag?

Duncan- Cause we don't need it … later

(Duncan and Leila run to the finish line)

Mandy- Yay we got our flag

Zoey- I know this awesome but… shouldn't we be running towards the finish line?

Mandy- Oh crap you're right

(They both run to the finish line)

(Lex and Harold)

Lex-Did you find it?

Harold-(With his hand inside a log) Not yet … wait I got something (he pulls out a flag with the initials LH) Ah ha

Lex- Yes Yes Yes Yeeeessss!

Harold- See I told you I have mad sk…

(Lex shoves Harold to the ground and takes the flag)

Lex- (Lifts flag in the air)With this I can win (Right after she says a bird swoops in and snatches the flag)

Lex- NOOOOO

(The bird lands on a piece of wood floating in the water)

Lex- Oh that was close

(A shark emerges from the water and eats the bird. Lex stands there and twitches her eye)

Harold- Wow that must suck

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex-(Crying) I was so close to winning too

(Buzz, end)

(Mario and Owen)

Mario-Come on we're behind cause of the piggy back race

Owen-Well excuse me for living, but I could go some food

Mario-Find flag first food later

Owen-Oh come on!

Mario-If we find our flag I'll give you a candy bar

Owen-You have candy bars?!

Mario-Yes…

Owen-Give it to me!

Mario-No!

Owen-Owen needs food!

Mario-Owen…needs to find the flag!

Owen-Owen smash!

(Owen starts ripping plants from the ground throwing them to Mario)

Mario-Hey! Cut it out!

Owen-Grrr! (Rips a tree out of the ground)

Mario-Ah!

Owen-Candy! (He tries to hit Mario but he just ends up moving it side to side on front of Mario's face)

Mario-(Notices a flag on the tree) Hey wait a second

Owen-Candy!

Mario-(Quickly grabs the flag) And the initials are…"MO"! Owen you did it!

Owen-Owen do good?

Mario-Owen do great! Here's that candy bar! (Tosses Owen a candy and it lands in Owens mouth)

Owen-Yum Hahaha

Mario-Come on let's go win

Owen-Mhmm

(They run towards the cliff)

(Dawn and Kevin)

Kevin-(Holding their flag) Well it's a good thing you were able to talk to that goose to give us our flag

Dawn-I know, sorry he bit you in the-

Kevin-Don't talk about it!

Dawn-Ok

?-Ah!

Dawn-What was that?

Kevin-I don't know

?-Help!

Dawn-There it is again

(The look all around them until they see Tyson, Cody, Victoria, and Anne Maria running towards them with the bear chasing them)

Anne Maria-Hey it's Dawn

Dawn-Hey Anne Maria

Anne Maria-Girl, control this bear

Dawn-Ok?

(They running people get behind Dawn and the bears get on its hind legs and glares down at Dawn)

Bear-Grrr

Dawn-Hey there big fella

Bear-Grrr

Dawn-Come on, why are you so grumpy?

Bear-Grrr (Points to Tyson and Cody) Grrr Grrr (Then he does a sitting motion and he points to his mouth)

Dawn-Oh, he's mad cause you guys sat on his lunch

Tyson-No we didn't

Cody-Uhh Tyson?

Tyson-What?

Cody-(Points to his butt)

Tyson-(He looks to his butt and sees a fish stuck to it) Oh…(Takes the fish off his butt and hands it to the bear)

Dawn-There you go buddy (Pets the bear)

Bear-(Hugging the fish with a huge smile)

Kevin-Good job nature girl (Puffs his joint then puffs out the smoke which gets in the bears eyes)

Dawn-Uh oh

Victoria-What's wrong?

Bear-Grrr!

Dawn-The bear didn't like Kevin's smoke and something tells me we may want to run again

Anne Maria-Way to go chimney

Kevin-Whatever

Cody-Run!

(They all start running from the bear again)

(Buzz, confessional)

Kevin-Hey, I love my joints

(Buzz, end)

Bear-Grrr

(Buzz, end)

(Mike and Izzy)

Mike-(Holding a baby skunk) Izzy look, this baby skunk showed me to his home and then I looked inside and I found our flag (Holds up the flag)

Izzy-Great job Mikey, now onward to the finish line

Mike-Ok, but I'm keeping the baby skunk it's cute

Izzy-Let's go by trees, it'll be faster

Mike-It's like you read my mind

Izzy-Yeah, that's from my aunt, she was a witch and I inherited her powers

Mike-Cool!

Izzy-Let's go! (She climbs a tree and starts hoping away)

Mike-Hey wait up, come on skunky (Follows the same path as Izzy)

(Alex and Justin)

(Running towards the cliff)

Justin-Awesome, we got the flag and we can still win

Alex-That's right

(They keep running until they run into Tyson, Cody, Victoria, Anne Maria, Dawn, and Kevin)

Justin-What's the big idea?

Alex-Yeah

Tyson/Cody/Victoria/Anne Maria/Dawn/Kevin-BEAR! (They keep running)

Justin-Bear?

Alex-I think they meant… BEAR! (Runs)

Justin-(Looks behind him and sees the bear) Oh yeah…bear…hehe…AH! (Starts running)

(Top of Cliff)

(Paloma and Lindsay run past the finish line)

Lindsay-Yay we won!

Paloma-Woo hoo!

Chris-Congratulations ladies, now let me see your flag

Paloma-Flag?

Chris-Yes the flag

Lindsay-What flag?

Chris-The flag from the challenge? The flag you were supposed to find?

Paloma-We had to find a flag?

Chris-Weren't you guys paying attention?

Lindsay-We must've missed that part

(Flashback to Paloma and Lindsay in the forest doing their make-up)

Lindsay-This lip gloss will look amazing on you

Paloma-Thanks and this eye shadow is so you

Lindsay-Thanks, wait don't we have to go back up the hill?

Paloma-Oh yeah

Lindsay-Let's go then

(Flashback ends)

Chris-Ok? Then let's see who shows up next

(They look down the hill and see Matt and Lightning running at top speed and then one by one all the pairs starts running out of the woods but Matt and Lightning have a huge lead)

Heather-Oh no they're going to win!

Alexa-No no no!

Alejandro-Run amigo!

Paul-No you think?

Matt-All right, we're so going to win!

?-Hiya!

(Izzy jumps from out of nowhere and kicks Matt on the back of the head and Matt falls but the flag he found flies out of his hand and lands on Paloma's hand)

Paloma-"PL"?

Chris-Hey that's your flag

*RING*

(All the teams of two stop running)

Chris-All right, challenge over! Paloma and Lindsay win!

Paloma/Lindsay-Eeee!

All-They won?!

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-I can't believe-

(Buzz)

Alexa-I lost to Paloma

(Buzz)

Matt-No! So close

(Buzz, end)

(All the pairs reach the top of the hill)

Chris-Ok, since they won Paloma has immunity for today and cannot be voted off and Lindsay, her partner has won a 2 week vacation to Paris!

Lindsay-Paris?! Yay!

Heather-What?! I should've won that

Lightning-That should've been strong guys immunity

Izzy-We beat the meat heads! Woo hoo!

Mike-Yeah we did!

Izzy-(Kisses Mikes cheek)

Leila-That's it! (Grabs Izzy by her hair) Chris, get her out of here before I kill her!

Chris-Ok ok, Izzy get on the red bus

Izzy-Ok, bye Mike

Mike-Bye Izzy

Duncan-Subtle

Leila-Shut up

Chris-Ok, time to go back to school, field trip over everyone that is still a contestant get on the yellow bus, all partners from old seasons join Izzy on the red bus)

Lightning-Bye strong guy

Matt-Bye

Heather-Well, as much as I don't want to admit it I had fun

Alexa-Me too

Alejandro-Bye amigo

Paul-See ya later man

Duncan-Bye rocker

Leila-Bye juvie

Dawn-Bye smokey

Kevin-See ya later nature girl

Scott-Bye rich pants

Zach-Bye "need a shower" pants

Tyson-Sorry I almost got us killed

Cody-Its cool, it was a lot of fun

Mandy-Bye Zoey

Zoey-Bye Mandy

Noah-See ya

Anthony-Bye

Anne Maria-Bye girl, keep your awesome fashion sense

Victoria-I will

(They all wave goodbye and get on the bus)

Alexa-(Sitting by herself)

Paul-(Sits next to Alexa)

Alexa-What do you want?

Paul-I need to talk to you

Alexa-About?

Paul-Ok, you saw how close Matt came to winning right?

Alexa-Yes?

Paul-Well I've been thinking and I think we should vote him off

Alexa-Why?

Paul-Cause he's a physical threat, and as you know, Chris loves sports and physical challenges and if Matt wins them, he'll be able to slide on to the finals

Alexa-True, but I want to vote off Mandy

Paul-What? why?

Alexa-Cause she acts way too suspicious

Sophia-Mandy? How?

Alexa-She just never talks to anyone but Paul and barely makes conversation with any of us

Sophia-That's true

Paul-No, we can't vote Mandy, she's done nothing wrong

Alexa-Not yet

Sophia-True…all right Alexa I'm in

Alexa-Thanks

Paul-I'm trying to reason with you, Matt's the better choice

Mario-Matt? Yeah he's a threat

Paul-Exactly, we should vote him

(Matt gets on the bus)

Paul-Shh, think about it Alexa

Alexa-No

(Leila's sitting in a seat alone until Mike joins her)

Mike-Hey Ley

Leila-…

Mike-Are you mad at me?

Leila-Why don't you ask Izzy?

Mike-What does Izzy have to do with this?

Leila-Oh, so you didn't see her kiss you in the cheek?

Mike-Well yeah but we were partners and she ju-oh

Leila-Oh what?

Mike-You got jealous

Leila-What? Did not?

Mike-It's ok if you are

Leila-I'm not

Mike-Then why did it bug you that she kissed my cheek?

Leila-Because…I…

Mike-You were jealous?

Leila-So what if I was?

Mike-It's fine

Leila-What?

Mike-It's fine if you got jealous, I would've gotten jealous if Duncan had kissed your cheek

Leila-So you're not mad I pulled her by her hair?

Mike-It was unnecessary but I understand why you did it

Leila-Ok, but promise you'll never let any other girl do that

Mike-I promise

Leila-Thank you

Mike-No problem

Chris-All right, time to leave this place

Lex-Wait, this is an island, we can't drive out of here

Chris-Don't worry, we had Kimi give it an upgrade

All-What?

Chris-Hit it Chef

Chef-You got it (He presses a button on the steering wheel and helicopter blades come out of the top of the bus and start spinning)

Chris-Prepare for take off

Paloma-Wee!

Anthony-We're all going to die

Mario-Ah!

(The bus starts flying and flies out of the island)

(The scene cuts to the bus landing in front of the school)

Chris-(Walks out of the bus) Welcome back students

(All the students run out of the bus looking scared)

Tyson-(Lays on the ground) Oh sweet floor

Chris-Ok, it's getting late so you guys go vote and meet in the auditorium for tonight's elimination

(Buzz, confessional)

Mario-Chef has got to learn how to fly a helicopter bus

(Buzz)

Victoria-I'm going to be sick…but at least I'm back

(Buzz)

Matt-I feel like things will be better now that I'm back and I only have to worry about myself

(Buzz)

Lex-Look out cause I'm back, I may have lost but I will see to it that 3 certain people go down

(Buzz)

Kevin-(Puffs out smoke)

(Buzz, end)

(Elimination ceremony)

Chris-Ok, you all had some time to get away from the school and enjoy the island of Wawanakwa, and you all made the merge, but all good things must come to an end and for one of you it's all about to be over

All-…

Chris-The first person safe tonight is our immunity winner, Paloma (Tosses her a pass)

Paloma-Woo!

Chris-Also safe are Tyson, Sophia, Kevin, Victoria, Leila, Mike, Anthony, Zach, Alex, Mario, Lex, and Paul (he tosses them their passes)

Alexa-What?!

Chris-Mandy, Matt, and Alexa you all got some votes tonight

Alexa-(Glares at Lex and Paul)

Mandy-Uh oh

Matt-Say what?

Chris-Out of the three of not going home is

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alexa (Throws her a pass)

Alexa-Yes

Tyson-Oh no (Looks at Mandy)

(Buzz, confessional)

Tyson-Alexa didn't tell me who to vote for, maybe she got rid of Mandy and didn't tell me! But Mandy can't leave!...Cause she' nice?

(Buzz)

Paul-Great, if Alexa did it, she got rid of my strongest ally

(Buzz, end)

Chris-Mandy…Matt, one of you is getting a ticket home

Lex-Like in all eliminations

Chris-Shush-a…The one of you who didn't get kicked off is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mandy!

Mandy-Oh thank god

Matt-What? But I just got here

Chris-Yeah, and now you're leaving

Matt-Man, some friends

Mario-Sorry, you were too much of a physical threat

Matt-Shut up jerk

Chris-Matt, out now

Matt-Bye

(Takes the stairs of shame and leaves on the Bus of Losers)

Chris-And Matt leaves, just as fast as he got back here, and am I sensing a friendship growing between Alexa and Paul?

Alexa-No, you're not!

Chris-(Pushes her out of the frame) Well, maybe not, but join us next time here on Total…Drama…High School!

Votes-

-I vote for Alexa

-I talked with Sophia and she suggested Mandy

-Umm…so many choices now…Matt?

-Bye Mandy, no hard feelings

-Matt

-Sorry about this again Matt

-Let's get rid of the strongest threat…Alexa

-Mandy

-Leila said Matt so I'll join her

-I'm sorry Matt

-I vote for Matt cause he sweats too much

-Paul told me and Mandy he wants Matt gone so I pick Matt

-Sophia asked me to join her in a vote for Mandy, and I barely know Mandy so it's cool with me

-If I'm going to have a chance at winning, Muscle head has to leave, see ya later Matt

-Ok, if I want Alexa to listen to me I have to meet her hallway…sorry Mandy

-Ok, I am not agreeing with Paul but I owe him for not dropping me to the sharks, so I vote Matt

Alexa-2

Mandy-5

Matt-9

(A/N-Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I got really sick and I couldn't finish it up but I hope to have the next one up soon enough but for now keep on R&R)


	14. Staying On Track

Disclaimer-I do not own Total Drama in anyway, it belongs to FreshTV, CartoonNetwork, and Teletoon

Chris-Last time on Total Drama High School, the Raging Buffalos and the Stinging Scorpions were no more and the merge came into place. We saw some familiar faces when the old contestants from the past seasons came to help our students with the challenge. We also gave the kids a surprise when we told them that Lex, Kevin, Matt, and Victoria were rejoining the game. After a long challenge in Camp Wawanakwa our winners were our girly girls Paloma and Lindsay, and once we got back to school, some kids decided Matt was too much of a physical threat while Alexa got some people to see our shy girl Mandy as a threat but she didn't even vote for Mandy, she went with Paul's plan to vote for Matt while Paul went with her plan to vote for Mandy! It was a close vote but in the end it was dear Matt who left the show for the second time, what does today hold for our merged kids? Find out here in Total Drama High School!

(Theme Song)

(The camera shows the cafeteria and it shows on one table it shows Lex, Victoria, and Kevin sitting in one table and on another table we see Paul, Zach, Alex, and Mandy, and in another table you see Alexa and Tyson and in a final table you see Anthony, Leila, Mike, Sophia, and Mario)

(Lex, Victoria, and Kevin)

Lex-All right guy we made it back and to the merge

Victoria-(Filing her nails) No surprise there, I'm a tough contestant

Kevin-(Puffs out smoke) Yeah, it's pretty awesome

Lex-So I wanted to ask you guys something

Victoria-What's up?

Lex-Well since we were all voted out unfairly and we all came back we have a lot in common right?

Kevin-(Puffs out smoke) What's your point?

Lex-What if us three form an alliance?

Victoria-Why?

Lex-So we can take down the threats

Victoria-Such as?

Lex-Alexa, Mike, and Paloma

Kevin-(Puffs out smoke) Uh…what the hey, I'm in

Victoria-Fine, I could use some votes on my side

Lex-Great

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex-This is great, by getting this alliance I can assure three votes won't be against me, and soon I'll get rid of those three pains in my neck

(Buzz)

Victoria-Ok, I ain't no idiot I know Lex just wants us to keep her safe but, I don't want people targeting me so I'll stick with her

(Buzz, end)

(Alexa and Tyson)

Alexa-Yes! We made it to the merge.

Tyson-Yeah… I wonder what type of challenges Chris will make us do.

Alexa- Me too… at this point in the game we need to stick together.

Tyson- We also need to win immunity to save our skins.

Alexa- True, but with us working in a team, that should be no problem for us, and we need to get rid of Paul

Tyson-But what if HE wins immunity

Alexa-Hmm, good point, we'll need a back up

Tyson-A "back up?"

Alexa-Someone to vote for unless Paul does win immunity

Tyson-Great, how about Zach?

Alexa-Why him?

Tyson-Because he's annoying and I hate him

Alexa-Well you know who I want as a back up

Tyson-Yeah…

Alexa/Tyson-Mandy!

Tyson-Why Mandy though?

Alexa-I don't trust her

Tyson-Why? She barely talks to anyone

Alexa-Except for Paul and Zach

Tyson-Well that's true I guess

Alexa-Great, we have a deal then, if Paul get immunity then Mandy is history

Tyson-Yeah…sure

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-Mandy got lucky last time, but next time it will be different

(Buzz)

Tyson-Augh, I'm not happy with Alexa's way of handling things, but she has been right before like when she got rid of Ren, Leslie, and Lex so I guess I'll just roll with it

(Buzz, end)

(Paul, Zach, and Mandy)

Zach- Yes we managed to survive the first merge challenge

Mandy- It's kind of hard to believe that Paloma won immunity though

Zach- True that

Paul- But that cause Matt practically gave her the flag

Mandy- Not only that… I almost got out

Paul- That's right

Zach- What are we going to do about that?

Paul- I don't know… I have an idea but it might be a long shot

Mandy- What is it

Paul- I'm thinking about asking Alex to join our alliance

Zach- Alex… why him?

Paul- We need the extra vote just to stay in, and besides we can just dump him we don't need him

Mandy- I don't know that sounds a little mean

Paul- Well would you rather get voted off… cause I know Tyson and Alexa do.

Mandy- Well…

Zach- Come on Mandy, we have a chance to get far

Mandy- Ummm… ok fine

Zach- That's the spirt

Paul- Don't worry, you won't regret it

Mandy- I hope so

(Buzz, confessional)

Mandy- Does Tyson really want me go home

(Buzz, end)

(Anthony, Mario, Sophia)

Anthony- I wonder what the others are doing

Sophia- Probably created stupid alliances… you know since it is the merge

Mario- Ya , and also there is gonna be a lot of back stabbing

Anthony- How do you know?

Mario- It always happens in these types of show

Sophia- He has a point.

Anthony- Ya

Mario-but don't worry if we do good on the challenges, we can avoid getting voted off

Sophia- Ya

(Buzz)

Sophia- I'm actually happy it is the merge; I won't have to be so reliant on teams

(Buzz)

Mario- The other contestants better watch out! I just had chips and brownies for breakfast, so I am filled with energy.

(Buzz, end)

(Lelia and Mike)

Lelia- Hey Mikey, are you happy we made it to the merge

Mike- Hell ya

Lelia- Como que hell ya

Mike- what

Lelia- Sorry I went all spanish

Mike- Umm…ok

(Buzz)

Lelia- I can't believe I did that

(Buzz)

Mike- I didn't know Leila can speak Spanish

(Buzz, end)

(enter Paloma)

Paloma- Hi guys

Lelia- Hello Paloma

Paloma- Do you mind if I sit with you

Mike- Sure

Paloma- Thanks… You know I had this weird dream were I had my own flavor of ice cream, like Paloma Flavor, and I was being eaten buy a rabbit an…

(the camera shows Mike and Leila making out)

(Buzz)

Paloma- Well that was awkward

(Buzz end)

Chris- (P/A) Good morning students, today's challenge will be in 20 minutes. Meet in the track

Paul- Lets do this

(The camera shows the students on the track)

Chris- Morning… today's challenge is in honor of what most high school athletes train for.

Anthony- Football

Chris-No… todays challenge is a Track and Field day

Paloma- We get to go to a field trip

Chris- No Paloma

Paloma- Booo

Chris- Todays challenge will be divided into 5 categories, the Pole Vault, The Javelin Throw, the Long Jump, the Hammer toss and the 1000 meter sprint.

Alexa- Not bad

Sophia- Hell ya, Track and field is in my blood

Chris- Let I finish… After every event, 3 contestants will eliminate from this challenge if we feel that they don't deserve immunity. The last 3 contestants will fight for immunity in the 1000 meter sprint.

Mandy- Ok

Chris- The first event is the Pole Vault, then it's the Javlin toss, then it's the long jump, then the hammer toss, and last but not least, the sprint.

(Buzz)

Sophia- I got this in the bag

(Buzz)

Paul- I got to do something about Sophia, so far she seems like a threat

(buzz end)

Chris- Now if you guys follow me

(Chris takes the contestants to a part of the track were the first event takes place.)

Chris- You all will be judged on how high you jump, if you are able to jump at least 10 feet with the pole you should be fine, the people who do the worst will be eliminated so good luck and Mandy you are first.

Mandy- Ok here I go

(Mandy takes her position, holding the pole horizontally, she takes a breath, and starts to run, after a couple of seconds, Mandy put the pole on the floor, and jumps. She is lifted into the air and goes over the bar. She then let's go and lands on the soft platform)

Mandy- How did I do?

Chris- Not bad

Mandy- That good… I hope

Chris -next up is Mario (Gives Mario the pole)

Mario- let's do this!

(Mario starts to run and he puts on end of the pole on the floor, he jumps a couple of feet and elevates about 2 feet in the air, but the pole breaks due to his enormous size, the pole snaps and breaks in half, causing Mario to fall on his back.)

Mario- oomph

Chris- That's got to hurt… hehe… Alexa your up next (Gives Alexa a new pole)

Alexa- I'll show you guys how it's done

(Alexa prepares herself, takes her form and starts to run, after a couple of seconds she puts the pole on the floor and jumps, she is able to go over the bar and is able to stick the land on the floor)

Chris- Not bad, that might be the best one of the round

Alexa- Of course it is

(Buzz, Confessional)

Alexa- I used to be in track and field in my own school, so I think I have a chance at winning

(Buzz)

Mario- I can't believe the pole broke on me

(Buzz, End)

Chris- Next up is Alex (gives him the pole)

(Alex takes his position, starts to run and puts on end of the pole to the ground and jumps, he is able to jump over the bar.)

Chris- Not bad, next up is Tyson (gives him the pole)

Tyson- Let's get this over with

(Tyson gets his position, and starts to run, a couple of seconds later he jumps and is able to go over the pole but as he falls down, he lands flat on his face)

Tyson- Ow

Chris- Ohhhhh that's got to hurt… at least you made it over, Mike it's your turn. (gives mike a pole)

(Mike takes his position, and starts to run)

Mike- For Narnia

Lelia- FOR WHO?

Mike- For Lelia

(Mike puts the pole on the ground and jumps, he is able to go over the bar)

Mike- Yay I win

Chris- Not yet

Mike- Awwww

Chris- Paloma, it's your turn

Paloma- kk

(Paloma takes her position and starts to run, and during the middle she spots a penny

Paloma- Ohhh a penny

( she throws the pole away and picks up a penny, but the pole flies towards Chris)

Chris-Ohh crap (he ducks)

Paloma- Ooops… can I have a do over

Chris- No

Paloma- Awwww

(Buzz, confessional)

Paloma- No Fair

(buzz, end)

Chris-(Picks up pole) Lex it's your turn (hands her a pole)

Lex- Alright

(Lex takes her position and starts to run, she puts one end of the ople on the ground and jumps, she is able to go over the pole)

Chris- Next up is Paul (gives him a pole

Paul- Prepare to be amazed

(Paul takes his position starts to run, he puts one end of the pole on the ground and he jumps, he is able to go over the bar)

Chris- Very nice

Paul- Ya, hey Chris you mind if I use the restroom

Chris- Make it quick

Paul- Yes sir

(Paul leaves and Alexa stares at him)

Alexa- (whispers to Tyson) psst… do you think Paul is up to something?

Tyson-(whispers) No, he said he was using the restroom

Chris-Sophia you're up

Sophia- I'll so you how a real track star does this

(Sophia takes her position and starts run, she puts one end of the pole on the ground but as she jumps the pole breaks and she falls to the ground)

Sophia- Owww… why did the pole break?

Chris- I don't know

(Sophia glares at Chris)

Chris- Next up is Victoria (Gives her a new pole)

(Victoria takes her position, starts to run. She puts one end of the pole on the ground and see is able to jump over the bar)

Chris- Anthony you're up (gives him a pole)

(Anthony takes his position and starts to run. He puts on end of the pole on the ground and he is able to jump over the bar)

Chris- Kevin (gives him a pole)

(Kevin takes his position and starts to run, he jumps and goes over the bar, but his foot touches it)

Chris-Ohhhhh points off for touching the pole

Kevin- (puffs out smoke) Whatever

Chris- Richie Rich it's your turn

Zach- Who?

Chris- You

Zach- But my name is not Richie rich

Chris- Just go (hands him a pole)

Zach- Ok

(Zach takes his position and starts to run. He puts on end of the pole on the ground and jumps he is able to go over the bar)

Chris- Last but not least Lelia (gives her a pole)

(Lelia takes her position and starts to run, she then puts the end of the pole on the ground and jumps over the bar)

Chris- Nice, and that concludes the first part of the challenge

Alexa-So who is out?

(Paul comes in)

Paul- What I miss?

Chris- The rest of the first challenge

Paul-Oh… so who got out?

Chris- The people that are NOT advancing to stage two are… Paloma

Paloma- Awwwww

Chris- Mario

Mario- Crap

Chris- and…. Sophia

Sophia- What, but mine broke

Chris- and so did Mario's

Sophia- This is so unfair

Chris- The rest of the campers follow me

(As they start to follow Chris Alexa sees a rock next to the pole vault station and she sees a rock next to it)

Alexa-Ah! Paul! (She picks up the rock and runs to catch up to Tyson) Tyson! Tyson!

Tyson-What?

Alexa-Look what I found! (Shows him the rock)

Tyson-You found…a rock?

Alexa-Do you what it means?!

Tyson-You found a pointless rock?

Alexa-No, it means Paul's up to something

Tyson-Stop being so paranoid, that rock doesn't mean Paul did anything

Alexa-AH! I am not paranoid

(Buzz, confessional)

Tyson-I think Alexa's losing it

(Buzz)

Alexa-Hello? Does what happened to Victoria ring a bell?! I am not crazy (She looks around the confessional)

(Buzz, end)

Chris-(Lead them to the football field) All right, here we are for the next challenge

Anthony-I thought you said there was no football

Chris-And there's not, we're just going to use the field to help with the next challenge which is…the javelin toss, you each will throw a javelin to see who can throw it the furthest and the three who score the lowest will not move in to the next challenge

Anthony- Sounds legit

Chris- Good cause you're going first

Anthony- Fine

(Anthony starts in a position in which he is carrying the javelin on his shoulder, he starts to run and takes a stop, he then throws the javelin, and the javelin flies and the lands on the ground)

Chris- 47.3 yards

Anthony- Not bad

Chris- The next person to go is Victoria

Victoria- Oh ya, mama got this in the bag

(Victoria sets herself in the same position as Anthony, then starts to runs, stops and throws the javelin. The javelin flies and then lands.)

Chris- 39.6 yards, Mandy your up

Mandy- Ummm how do I do this

Chris- Just do it

Mandy- Ok

(Mandy tries to mimic the same position as Victoria and Anthony, and starts to run, she then stops throw the javelin, but it doesn't go far)

Chris- 3.2 yards, Mike you next

Mandy- That sucks

Zach- Don't sweat it, I'm sure you're not gonna be the only person that gets less than five yards, maybe Mike might get the same as you

Chris- 75.9 yards

(Mandy glares at Zach, and Zach smiles back)

Chris- Leila, you're up

Leila- Lets do this

(Leila gets into position and starts to run, she throws the javelin, and it flies)

Chris- 65.4 yards

Mike- Good job Ley

Leila- Thanks Mike

Chris- Next up is Alexa

Alexa- Ok I got this

(Alexa gets into position and then she starts to run, she then stops to throw the javelin, and it flies)

Chris- 30.5 yards

Alexa- Its better than Mandy's

Mandy- Awwwww

Chris- Next up is Tyson

(Tyson starts his position and he starts to run, he then trips and let's go of the javelin and flies a couple of yards)

Tyson- Wait I want a do over

Chris- You don't get one, 9.5 yards

Tyson-Shit

Chris- Zach it's your turn

(Zach gets into position and he starts to run, he then stops to throw his javelin, which it flies.)

Chris- 52.4 Yards

Zach- Nice

Chris- Kevin

(Kevin starts in his position and starts to run but he throws it weakly.)

Chris- 15.6 yards

Kevin- (puffs smoke) whatever

(Buzz, confessional)

Kevin- (puffs smoke) Meh, I'm too lazy to try right now

(Buzz, end)

Chris- Paul you're up

Paul- Alright

Alexa- Try not to cheat this time

(Paul looks at her weirdly)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa- I know Paul is up to something… I mean he got Sophia out

(Buzz)

Paul- What is Alexa's problem?

(Buzz, end)

(Paul gets in position and starts to run, he then stops to throw his javelin)

Chris-53.8 yards

Paul- Nice

Chris- It is now Lex's turn

(Lex gets to position and starts to run, she then stops and throws the javelin)

Chris- 36.4 yards

Lex- I could have done better

Chris- As if, and last but not least it's Alex

(Alex gets into position and starts to run, he then stops and throws the javelin)

Chris-40.2 yards

Alex- Not bad

Chris- And that concludes the stage 2, the contestants not moving on are Mandy

Mandy- I knew it

Chris- Tyson

Tyson-*sigh*

Chris- annnnnnnddddd…. Kevin

Kevin-(Puffs smoke)

Chris- I'm gonna take a five minute break, so don't go anywhere

Alexa-(Whispers to Tyson) Hey since you got out can you do me a favor?

Tyson- Sure what is it

Alexa- Find out what Paul is up to

Tyson- I don't think he's up to anything

Alexa- Of course he is I mean look at him

( The camera show Paul just standing looking to make sure that no one is looking and then he starts to pick his nose)

Tyson- Oh that is sooooo he evil

Alexa- Hey sarcasm is not needed mister

Tyson- Listen Paul is not up to anything yet, so just chill

Alexa- Fine!

(Buzz, confessional)

Tyson- Is Alexa always this paranoid?

(buzz)

Alexa- (Eye is twitching) I know Paul is up to something, and when I find out, he will be eliminated MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHa!

(Buzz,end)

(Chris shows up)

Chris-All right, that concludes my break now to continue this challenge, follow me students

(The students follow Chris until they're standing in front of a long row of dirt with various white lines marked with number going by ones and it goes 1-20)

Chris-To win in this portion, you will each run to this first blue line and before you pass that blue line you must jump forward as far as you can, whoever gets the longest jumps will win and the three worst of course lose so Paul why don't you start things off for us?

Paul-Sounds good

(Paul backs up from the blue line and then he runs with all his might towards it, then before he gets too close he does a big jump and he lands on the large row of dirt)

Chris-Great jump Paul you got exactly…8.6 feet

Alexa-What?

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-Ok, Tyson is right, this paranoia is going to kill me I'm just going to focus on winning this game, hearing how good Paul did was enough to get me to step up my game

(Buzz, end)

Alexa-Ok, my turn

Chris-Ok, be my guest

(Alexa preps up a little behind the blue line then starts running at full force, and when she gets close to the blue line she leaps with great force and then she keeps going until she lands on the ground)

Chris-Wow, a prefect 10!

Alexa-That's right

Paul-Nice job

Alexa-(Sticks her tongue out at him)

Paul-Ooo, really mature

Alexa-Ooo, like I care what you have to say

Chris-Ok, next up is Victoria

Victoria-Are you kidding me? That dirt is bad news for my dress

Chris-But if you don't do it you can't get immunity, and then you'll get voted off…again

Victoria-Oh trust me Chris, I know I ain't going nowhere

Chris-Ok, suit yourself but since she's no going let's have Mike give it a go

Mike-All right! Let's get it done!

(Mike runs behind the blue line then returns around and head to the blue line as fast as he can then he leaps up and does some front flips and lands perfectly in the ground)

Mike-Ta dah!

Chris-Whoa! And Mike gets the maximum score of 20 feet! So no matter what, Mike will be going to the next round

Mike-Woo hoo!

Lex-Grrr

(Buzz, confessional)

Mike-This is a great challenge! Woo!

(Buzz)

Lex-Augh, can't say I'm surprised this is a physical challenge and Mike is very fit but there's got to be something I can beat him at

(Buzz, end)

Chris-All right Lex, your turn

Lex-Ok (She stares out into the row of dirt and starts to mumble to herself)

Chris-Uh…Lex? You can go now

Lex-(Keeps mumbling to herself)

Sophia-Just go!

Tyson-Sore loser

Sophia-Hey I should've won!

Kevin-(Puffs out smoke) But you didn't so get over it

Lex-Ok I'm ready (She starts to run but as soon as she's about to jump her ankle twists and she slides face first into the dirt) Ow

Chris-Ooo that's got to hurt

Lex-(Gets up and is covered in dirt and she spits out dirt)Eww, so how'd I do?

Chris-Well you got the lowest score of 1 foot

(Everyone laughs at her)

Lex-Shut up!

Chris-All right, Leila let's go

Leila-Ok

(She runs to the blue line and she leaps with good force but lands and rolls on her side)

Leila-Ow

Chris-Ok, your arm hit made this dent so we'll count that as your jump, so you got 8.3 feet

Leila-Cool

Chris-Ok, moving on we have Anthony

Anthony-All right, here goes nothing

(He starts running to the blue line and does a weak jump)

Chris-Ooo, not good Anthony you got a 5.1

Anthony-Pssh, it's a dumb challenge anyway

Chris-You're dumb!

Anthony-Shush

Chris-Whatever, ok Zach you're up

Zach-Ok

(He runs all the way to the blue line and does a big leap but as he tries to do a flip he ends up landing head first into the sand, he gets up from the ground and his face is perfectly shaped where he landed)

Chris-Oh man that is hilarious

Tyson-Haha I'll say

Chris-7.6 , and last but not least we have Alex

Alex-(Looking in a mirror) Muah!

Chris-Alex, don't make me break that mirror

Alex-Fine

(He run to the blue line and he leaps and lands in a somersault)

Alex-There

Chris-And Alex gets and exact 7, which makes our losers Victoria

Victoria-(Filing her nails)

Chris-Lex

Lex-Grr

Chris-And Anthony

Anthony-Whatever

Chris- That concludes round three, now if you will follow me this way to the next event.

(The remaining contestants follow chris, and Paul walks up to Zach)

Paul- Hey Zach can you do me a favor

Zach- Sure what is it

Paul- I need you to be my eyes

Zach- Your what

Paul- I just need you to snoop around on the other contestants, see if there are any alliances around

Zach- Oh ok, you can count on me

Paul- Good

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul- I do not want any alliances other than mine, that just spells trouble, so we need to get rid of them.

(Buzz,end)

(The contestants end up walking back to the football field and they see a several giant hammers on the field)

Leila- I take the next event is the hammer toss

Chris- That's right, each person will toss the hammer as far as they can, and the hammer must land on the football field

Mike- Got it

Chris- Good Leila your up first

Leila- Ok

(Leila grabs the handle with a firm grip and she starts to spin in circles, she the releases the hammer and the hammer flies, and then it land in the football field)

Chris- Nice throw, you got 41.3 yards

Leila- Yay

Chris- Alexa- Let's see if you can top that

Alexa- Ok

(Alexa grabs the handle of the hammer with a loose grip, and she starts to spin just like Leila, she lets go of the hammer, but the hammer doesn't go far.)

Alexa- Man, that thing is heavy

Chris- 15.3 yeards

Alexa- Crap

Chris- Mike you're turn

Mike- I got this

(Mike grabs the hammer handle, and starts to spin in circles, he then let's go of the hammer handle, but the hammer flies towards the already eliminated contestants, with the incoming hammer the other contestants are shocked, but they were able to dodge the hammer)

Mike- Ooops sorry

Lex- Are you trying to kill us

Mike- No

Chris- Nice through Mike, but it didn't land on the football field so it doesn't count)

Mike- Awwwwww

Chris- Alex your up

(Alex picks up the hammer and he starts to spin it. While he is spinning it, he notices his reflection on the hammer)

Alex- Hey there beautiful

(He continues to spin the hammer until he got dizzy. He fell to the floor and the hammer fell on followed, only land on his family jewels. All the male contestants cringe in pain)

Alex- (high pitched voice) Mommy

Tyson- Talk about a critical hit to the nads.

Anthony- Indeed

Chris- I feel your pain, but you don't get to move on

Alex- (high pitched voice) understood

Chris- Paul

Paul- Ya Ya

(Paul grabs the hammer with a firm grip, and he starts to spin the hammer, and then he lets go, and the hammer flies)

Chris- 45.8 feet

Paul- Nice

Chris- And Finally Zach, if you can bet Alexa's score, you can advance to the next round

Zach- Aright

(Zach graps the hammer with a firm grip and he starts to spin around, he then lets go but the hammer doesn't go far. The hammer flies and it then lands a little bit behind Alexa's hammer)

Chris- Ohhhhhh so close, 15.299999999999999999999999999 yards

Zach- So does that I mean I'm out

Chris- Yup, and that also mean s that Paul, Lelia, and Alexa get a chance at immunity in the 1000 meter sprint.

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa- I guess I got lucky there

(Buzz)

Lelia- Ooooo Immunity, I can almost taste it

(Buzz)

Paul- I got this in the bag

(Buzz, end)

Chirs- I'll give you guys a break so you guys can prepare for the next and final part

Alexa- sweet

(The camera shows Paul, Zach, and Mandy)

Zach- Hey who are we gonna vote for

Paul- I want to get rid of either Alexa or Mike

Mandy- Why them

Paul- Alexa is a massive threat and Mike is all over the place

Mandy-Ture

(Leila walks in and sees them but she decides to eavesdrop on the three)

Paul- Besides, my first attempt to get mike out didn't work out

Mandy- you tried to get him out

Paul- Ya

(Lelia's eyes widen, but she continued to listen in)

Zach- When was this

Paul- On the dissection challenge, I told him that if he didn't throw the challenge, we would kick Leila out.

(Leila grew furious, and she stormed off)

Mandy- Kind of low

Paul- Hey, you got to do, what you got to do

(Buzz, confessional)

Leila- I CAN'T BELIEVE PAUL TRY TO MESS WITH MIKE, I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD, FOR WHAT HE TRY TO DO

(Buzz end)

(Camera shows Lex, Kevin and Victoria talking)

Victoria- Hey Lex who are we gonna vote for

Lex- Good question

Kevin-(Puffs smoke) I say we vote for Alexa she seems to be the biggest threat

Victoria- Good point

Lex-I agree she managed to get this far in today's challenge

Victoria- But what if she wins immunity

Lex- Then we go for Mike

Vitoria- Ok

(Chris enters)

Chris- Ok break time is over, for those of you are still in meet in the track

Paul- Time to win this

Mandy- Good luck Paul

(The camera shows Alexa, Paul, and Leila on the track)

Chris The person who wins this final event will gain immunity for tonight's elimination, when I count to three, you guys will race to the finish. On your mark…

(The contestants get into position )

Chris- Get set….. Go!

(The contestants start to run with Paul in the lead, followed by Alexa, then Leila)

Chris- And Paul takes the lead, but Alexa is slowly catching up, and Leila, is slowly getting behind

Leila- Crap… I will not lose, THIS IS FOR MIKE!

(In the audience)

Mike- What who is this "Mike" she speaks of

Tyson- She is talking about you

Mike- Oh… I knew that

(Back to the track, Leila is able to gain some speed and she manages to pass Alexa, and creeps up on Paul)

Paul- You can't win this

Leila- Just watch me

(The three continue to run)

(Buzz confessional)

Leila- There is no way in hell I'm losing to Paul

(Buzz, end)

Chris- Looks like our finalist ran 250 meters with Paul, in the lead… will he win this

Alexa- That's not gonna happen

(Alexa manages to sped up and she manages to take the lead)

Alexa- Yes

(The contestants continue to run, and Paul manages to pass Alexa and gain some distance from her)

Chris- The race is half way done

(Paul still takes the lead but the other two are able to catch up)

Paul- Give up

Alexa- You give up

Paul- No I said it first

Alexa- No

(They continue to run and Leila manages to pass both Paul and Alexa but the two are still close, and eventually pass the 750 meter mark)

Chris- The race is almost done, who gonna win

(Audience)

Mike- Go Leila

Tyson- Come on Alexa you got this

Zach Kick their asses Paul

(Back to the Track)

(The racers are now neck and neck and are only inches away from the finish line, they continue to run and in the final stretch of the race, Alexa is able to pass both racers and crosses the finish line first, followed by Paul, then Lelia)

Chris-It was a close race, but in the end Alexa wins immunity

Alexa- YEEESSSS!

Chris- I'll see you guys at elimination.

(After the challenge, the campers decided to return back to the dorms to rest, the camera shows Tyson walking alone )

Tyson- Boy what a day

?- Hey Tyson wait up

(Tyson turns around and he sees Mandy running towards him)

Tyson- Hey what's up

Mandy- Not much, some challenge right

Tyson- Got that right

Mandy- Who do you think is going home

Tyson- I don't know, it could be anybody's

Mandy- Ya, let's hope it isn't me

Tyson- Or me

(The two laugh for a while)

Mandy- Well I should head back to the girls dorm

Tyson- Ok see ya

(He turns his back to Mandy)

Mandy- La…

(As Mandy is about to walk away, she trips)

Mandy- Ahhhh

Tyson- wha-

(Tyson turns around, but before he realized what happened, Mandy falls on top of him, and her lips end up on Tyson's lips, after a couple of seconds they separated and got back up.)

Mandy-(her face is red) Oh My God! I'm so sorry, it was an accident

Tyson-(Face is red) Don't worry people tend to trip

Mandy- Ok well I should head back

Tyson-Me too

(Buzz, confessional)

Mandy- I can't believe that happened… how embarrassing

(buzz)

Tyson- What just happened?

(buzz,end)

(The camera shows Tyson and Mandy parting way, then the camera zooms out to a distance and shows some ones shoe)

?- You little traitor

(The camera changes to a hall where you see Mike walking and humming towards the auditoriums until Leila grabs him and pulls him inside a classroom)

Mike-Whoa

Leila-We need to talk

Mike-About what?

Leila-I found out something interesting today

Mike-That cheese doesn't go with peaches?

Leila-Yes! Wait? No!, I found out what really happened in the dissection lab with you!

Mike-Oh…you did? I mean? What are you talking about?

Leila-Don't play dumb with me, I know Paul told you to screw over your team and if he didn't he'd get me voted off?

Mike-Who told you that?

Leila-I overheard Paul telling Zach and Mandy about it

Mike-Ok it's true…I'm sorry I just didn.t want them to get you out

Leila-And that's why I'm not mad at you but now we have to get people to vote that jerk out once and for all

Mike-How?

Leila-Never mind, leave it to me

(She runs out of the classroom)

(In the cafeteria you see Lex, Kevin, and Victoria talking)

Lex-All right alliance Alexa has immunity so you know what means

Kevin-We vote for Mike?

Lex-Exactly

(Leila walks furious towards them and grabs Lex by her shirt and lifts her up)

Leila-All right we can do this the easy way or the hard way, who are you voting for tonight?

Lex-Uh…uh… I don't know yet

Kevin-I thought you said Mike

Lex-Yeah…hehe…but she didn't know that

Victoria-You're an idiot

Leila-I thought you were my friend Victoria

Victoria-I am, which is why I'm not voting for you

Leila-And you aren't voting for Mike either

(She tightens her grip on Lex's shirt)

Leila-You guys will be voting for Paul tonight got it?

Lex-Uh…

Leila-Got it?!

Lex-Yes!

Leila-(She lets go of Lex and Lex falls to the floor) Good

(Leila walks out of the cafeteria)

Lex-God that was scary

Kevin-Yup

(In another hall you see Paloma walking and texting)

Paloma-Hee hee, my friends

(Leila runs by and takes her phone)

Leila-Hello Paloma

Paloma-Uh…Hi Leila

Leila-I'm guessing you want your phone back right?

Paloma-Uh yes please

Leila-Then you got to do me a favor

Paloma-Like?

Leila-Like vote for Paul tonight

Paloma-And if I don't?

Leila-(Sighs and she starts looking through Paloma's phone) I'll text…Lucy, saying you think her clothes are tacky

Paloma-No please don't!

Leila-Then you're vote tonight better be for Paul

Paloma-Yes you got it!

Leila-Good (Gives Paloma her phone)

Paloma-Yay!

(Leila leaves Paloma behind)

(Buzz, confessional)

Leila-Get ready Paul, you're going down!

(Buzz)

Paloma-(Cradling her phone) It's ok phonsie you're ok now, Leila scares me

(Buzz, end)

(Leila sees Zach walking outside and she catches up to him)

Leila-Hey Zach, we're buddies right?

Zach-Uh…sure?

Leila-So you can do me a favor right?

Zach-Depends on what it is

Leila-It's simple, just vote for Paul tonight

Zach-Uh…ok?

Leila-Thanks

Zach-Noooo problem

(Buzz, confessional)

Zach-Sucker

(Buzz, end)

(Sophia's walking around and she sees Leila checking every classroom in one of the halls)

Sophia-Hey Leila!

Leila-Huh? (Turns around) Oh hi Sophia

Sophia-(Runs towards Leila) I want to ask you something

Leila-I don't have time I'm busy

Sophia-This will be fast, I wanted to ask you who you're voting for?

Leila-(Stops in her tracks and turns to face Sophia) Why?

Sophia-Well cause I'm not sure who to vote for and since we're friends maybe you have some suggest-

Leila-Vote for Paul

Sophia-Oh…ok…are you sure?

Leila-Sure, would I steer you wrong?

Sophia-Guess not, so sure

Leila-Thank you (Leaves Sophia behind)

(The camera then shows Paul and Mandy standing by the boys dorm and then Zach comes up to them)

Zach-Hey guys

Paul-Zach my man, any interesting info?

Mandy-What?

Paul-I've made Zach the spy of the alliance, he will snoop around and find out if anyone is against us or in an alliance

Zach-Well I couldn't find any alliances but I did find out something

Paul-What is it?

Zach-Leila came up to me and asked me to vote for you

Paul-What why?

Zach-She didn't say why she just asked me to do it

Paul-Oh really? Well since our main target Alexa is immune, I think we should teach Leila a lesson in messing with us

Mandy-So we vote for her?

Paul-Yes

Mandy-Fine

Zach-Sounds good to me

(Zach and Mandy leave and Paul sees Alexa exiting the school)

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-All right Leila, if that's how you want it to be so be it

(Buzz, end)

(Paul runs and catches up to Alexa)

Paul-Alexa I need to talk to you

Alexa-Me? About what?

Paul-About your vote

Alexa-Oh I know who I'm voting for, you!

Paul-Are you sure you want to do that?

Alexa-Yes, you're a threat

Paul-But if you get rid of me, who do you think will they'll be going after next?

Alexa-…

Paul-Uh huh? Lex hates you and after the people that hate me get me out you're the next biggest threat

Alexa-Ok…let's say I'm believing you who would consider voting for?

Paul-If I had to pick? I'd say Leila

Alexa-Why her?

Paul-Well, she did very good in this challenge and she came close to beating you

Alexa-Hmm…I'll think about it

Paul-That's all I ask (Walks away)

Alexa-(Sighs)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-Augh, I hate it when he's right

(Buzz)

Paul-Working like a charm

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows the contestants in the elimination ceremony)

Chris- Good evening contestants, there are 15 of you but only 14 will get to go on. If I call your name, you get a hall pass… Alexa

(Chris tosses Alexa a hall pass)

Chris- Tyson, Paloma, and Anthony

(Chris tosses them a hall pass)

Paloma- Hurray (Kisses the hall pass)

Chris- Mandy and Zach

(Tosses them a hall pass)

Zach- Sweet

Mandy- All right

Chris- Sophia and Mario

(Tosses them a hall pass)

Chris- Lex, Victoria and Kevin

(Tosses them a hall pass)

Victoria- That's what I'm talking about

Kevin- (Puffs smoke) Sweet

Chris- Mike and Alex

Mike- Yes

(Tosses them a hall pass)

Chris- Paul and Leila, I only have one more hall pass. Whoever doesn't receive a hall pass is eliminated from the competition and is sent to the Bus of Losers… and the final hall pass goes to …

(Paul and Leila glare at each other)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris- Paul!

Leila/Mike- WHAT!?

(Tosses Paul a hall pass)

Chris- Leila sorry, but the Bus of Losers await

Mike- I don't understand how she got more votes

Chris- She just did

Leila-You people are crazy! Why would you keep him instead of me!?

Lex-Hey, we're just playing the game

Leila-Oh, well I'm going to play the game where I brake you!

(Leila runs towards Lex but Chef catches her and put her over his shoulder and she struggles but she can't get loose)

Leila-Augh! You're all traitors! You get rid of people that deserve to stay here! But fine, before I go, Mikey I'll miss you and please don't give up I'll be rooting for you

Mike- I won't (Glaring at everyone) And I'll miss you too!

Sophia- Bye Leila

Chris-Ok enough is enough, Chef, throw her out of here

Leila-Don't you-(Chef throws her down the Stairs of Shame) dareeeeeeeeeeee

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul- Oh, Leila you should've learned from Kimi, Liz, Roger, and Victoria. Anyone who tries to get me out, end up getting themselves out

(Buzz, end)

Chris- So now we say good bye to our tough chick, Leila, who will leave next, will Paul be able to stay another day? Will Mike avenge his fallen companion? Find out next time on Total Drama High School!

Votes-

**Alexa**- Paul does have a good point, but I'm willing to take the risk. I vote for Paul

**Paloma**- I vote for Leila, she was scary

**Lex**- Leila, all the way

**Mike**- Good bye Paul

**Tyson**- I vote for Paul

**Kevin**- (Puffs smoke) Lelia

**Victoria**- Leila has some issues to work out. I vote for her but she's still my buddy

**Zach**- Bye Bye Leila

**Mandy**- I'm sorry about this Leila

**Sophia**- Leila told me to vote for Paul, so I'll do it

**Anthony**- Paul is out of here

**Mario**- I vote for Paul

**Alex**- I vote for Leila, Paul asked me to

**Paul**- See you later Leila

**Leila**- Your time is up Paul

Paul-**7**

Leila-**8**

A/N-My god I suck at updating I apologize truly but school gets in the way but I will finish this story and I hope you guys liked this chapter, and sorry for all Leila fans


	15. I Know, You Know!

Chris- Last time on Total Drama High School! Our contestants had to overcome a series of Track and Field events. Many were unable to overcome such difficulties and others were crushed. In the end, Alexa managed to climb to the top and won the second immunity challenge, and we say goodbye our bad girl, Leila. Who will go home today on Total… Drama… High School

(Theme song)

(The camera shows the contestants eating breakfast)

(The camera zooms into a table with Paul Mandy and Zach)

Paul-All right guys, we got rid of yet another threat

Mandy-Hehe…yeah

Zach- I actually got a thought Paul

Paul-What is it?

Zach-Have you noticed that Alexa and Tyson are always hanging together?

Paul-Hey…that's true

Zach-So I think part of Alexa's great power in this game come from Tyson helping her so I say we target him next

Paul-You want us to vote for Tyson?

Zach-Yeah, without him Alexa will be left without any back up and then we can turn people against her we already have Lex against her

Paul- Ohhh I like that idea, what do you think Mandy?

Zach- (Gives her a strange look)Ya, Mandy what do you think?

Mandy-Yea… I'm down

Paul- Sweet

(Buzz, confessional)

Mandy- OF COURSE I'M NOT DOWN

(Buzz, end)

(In another table you see Alexa and Tyson)

Alexa-(Resting her head on her hand)(Sigh)

Tyson-You all right?

Alexa-Yeah…I've just given the hope that we'll ever have enough votes to kick Paul's jerk butt out of here

Tyson-Well we've tried all we can

Alexa-And since voting for Mandy didn't exactly work out either…

Tyson-(Blushes)Uh…yeah

Alexa-I think I'll let you decide who we vote for this time

Tyson-Wait, seriously?

Alexa-Well yeah, maybe if we vote for who you want things will turn out better

Tyson-Great

(Buzz, confessional)

Tyson-Finally, I can choose who to vote for in this alliance

(Buzz, end)

Tyson-So I can pick anyone?

Alexa-Yes

Tyson-Great! I pick Zach

Alexa-May I know why?

Tyson-He's a jerk, annoying, and I hate him

Alexa-Well…I've never even talked to the guy so I'm in

Tyson-Awesome

(The camera change to another table where you see Lex, Victoria, and Kevin sitting together)

Lex-Ok guys, I know we had a slight change of plans last night, but now I think we can go back to our original plans against Alexa and Mike

Kevin-(Puts out a smoke) Uh…don't you mean YOUR plans?

Lex-Pshh…noo

Victoria-Hey, you just better not try any tricks on us chick!

Lex-And I won't

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex-It may seem these two are a little smarter than I thought

(Buzz)

Victoria-Just playing along, great strategy…up until I don't need Lex anymore

(Buzz)

Kevin-Hmmm maybe I should quit smoking….pff…pff…hahahaha oh I couldn't say that with a straight face

(Buzz, end)

(You see Sophia sitting on a table by herself looking down and then the camera zooms out and it shows Anthony looking at her from another table until Mario comes up behind him and notices what he's looking at)

Anthony-(Sighs)

Mario-Why don't you just talk to her?

Anthony-Ah! Don't sneak up on me man

Mario-Oops…sorry buddy

Anthony-It's fine

Mario-So going back to my previous question, why don't you go talk to her, she is sitting alone

Anthony-Are you nuts? A girl like her will beat me to a pulp

Mario-What?

Anthony-Hello, she's a jock I'm a nerd

Mario-Ok man, I know the show is called Total Drama High School, but the whole nerds and jocks can't hang out rule doesn't apply here

Anthony-Well I don't know

Mario-Wait…do you like Sophia? Like… "like" like her?

Anthony-Pshh, what? No way

Mario-Oh come on tell me

Anthony-I don't seriously

Mario-Well I still say you talk to her, without Leila she doesn't really many friends left

Anthony-Ok…but if she rips my head off it's your fault

(Buzz, confessional)

Anthony-Ok, so I admit it I may sorta kinda maybe have a little crush on Sophia, but I'm not about to tell anyone they may use that against me

(Buzz)

Mario-My little buddy Anthony thinks I can't tell he has a huge crush on Sophia Hahaha hopefully things go good cause I really don't want him to get pummeled as he said

(Buzz, end)

(Anthony walks up to Sophia and stand behind her)

Anthony-Uh…hi there Sophia

Sophia-What? Oh hi…Anthony was it?

Anthony-Yes

Sophia-So do you need anything?

Anthony-I wanted to ask if you're ok I noticed you looking kind of down

Sophia-Oh…well yeah I'm sad Leila left she was like my only friend

Anthony-Well, I can't say I know how you feel since my best friend Mario is still here

Sophia-(Sarcastic)Well lucky you

Anthony-Ok I know I'm not making you feel better but maybe we could be friends?

Sophia-I barely know you and you barely know me why would want to be friends with me

Anthony-Uh…well…I don't know…I just

Sophia-Just forget it (She gets up and walks towards another table and Anthony goes back to join Mario)

Mario-So…how'd it go?

Anthony-Horrible

Mario-Oh

(Buzz, confessional)

Anthony-Never again

(Buzz)

Mario-Oops?

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows Paloma and Alex on a Table)

Paloma- So Alex, has anyone told you look pretty

Alex- Plenty of times

Paloma- WWWWWWOOOOOOWWWWWW!

Alex- Say Paloma, I was wondering

Paloma- Of course I'll marry you

Alex- What… no that's not what I was going to ask

Paloma- Oh what were you going to-

Alex- I feel like I will be going home soon, so I was wondering if you could help me out with by voting with me

Paloma- Oh, I don't know it just I don't like aliiances

Alex- No, alliances, I just need a vote

Paloma- Ok, I'll vote with you

Alex- Thanks

(Buzz, confessional)

Alex- All I need to do is stay in the game, hopefully with Paloma's vote, my fans won't see this gorgeous face go home

(Buzz, end)

(As everyone is eating breakfast the cafeteria doors suddenly burst open and Mike comes in looking furious)

Paloma-Ahhh!

Tyson-Mike what's wrong?

.ANSWERS?!

Alexa-Answers for what?

. ?

(Everyone looked around but they remained silent)

Mike-Oh so no one voted for her she just magically got the boot huh?

Paloma-That can happen?!

Mike-Just tell me who voted for Leila!

(Everyone points at Paul)

Paul-Oh really? Gee thanks guys

Alexa-Well you did tell me to vote for her

Mike/Sophia-What!?

Sophia-So it was your idea to get her out

Paul-Well she wanted to get me out too, I'm only playing the game

Mike-Oh just playing the game huh? Well fine I think I've been a really nice guy this whole season right?

Lex-Oh so voting me off is you being nice?

Mike-You voted for me! It was only fair

Mandy-Mike calm down

Mike-No! You guys voted off my girlfriend and you guys don't even have the guts to tell me who voted for her

Paloma-I'm sorry Mike

Mike-Whatever, but from now on I'm taking the merge seriously everyone calls me a threat so now I'm going to act like one!

Chris-(On P/A) Students please report to the auditorium for voting

Alexa-What?

Sophia-Already?

Mike-Hmpf (Walks out furious)

(Buzz, confessional)

Mike-All right, you guys out there know I've never been mean or anything but they voted off Leila and I will not have it

(Buzz)

Alexa-I'm liking Mike's new attitude he's really starting to get his eyes on the prize, maybe he'll be interested in aligning with me and Tyson

(Buzz, end)

(All the contestants go to the auditorium and they see Chris standing on the stage)

Chris-Hello contestants

Lex-Are we seriously voting for someone right now?

Chris-Ha! No

Sophia-You actually bought it Lex? We haven't even had a challenge

Chris-Correct Sophia

Sophia-Thank you Chris

Chris-So it's time for today's challenge!

Mike-Great, lay it on me Chris

Chris-Love the spirit Mike, if you all take a place in one of these podiums

(As soon as he said that 14 podiums raised onto the stage and the contestants each took a place onto a podium)

Chris-Ok, this challenge will test your knowledge of everything that has happened this season as well as more

Kevin-Cool

Chris-Now, have you kids heard of a show called Jeopardy?

Anthony-Oh I love that show, me and my dad always watch it together

Lex-Great so you have an advantage

Victoria-But me, Lex, and Kevin watched the whole season when were voted off and we know what happened in the confessionals

Kevin-Yup

Lex-That's true

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex-Hmm, it seems that Victoria makes pretty good points, she may have a brain after all

(Buzz, end)

Chris-Ok, please point your attention to the projector screen

(A projector screen lowered itself in front of the contestants and a screen with 5 columns appears and under each column the numbers 100, 200, 300, 400, and 500 and at the top of each column are the names of categories labeled " Contestants", "2. Current Contestants", " ", " History", and " ")

Chris-Here's how this works, when it's your turn you pick a category and you pick a number between the 100, 200, 300, 400, and 500 the number resembles the level of difficulty and the amount you get, this will consist of two rounds the 7 of you do that do the worst in the first round will not move on to the second round

Paloma-Yay, sounds like fun

Chris-Ok let's get started with…Sophia

Sophia-Augh…I pick Challenges for…300

Chris-Ok, your question is

(*PING* On the screen the 300 under challenges was replaced with a question)

Chris-Your question is, "What was the first part of the challenge in the second challenge?"

Sophia-Easy, it was the scavenger hunt for the filming equipment

Chris-Correct, Sophia earns herself 300 points

(With a ping a red x covered the question and a 300 appeared in front of Sophia's podium)

Chris-Next we'll have Mandy answer a question

Mandy-Oh ok, I pick eliminated contestants for 400

Chris-Ok

(*PING* The 400 turned into a question)

Chris-"What invention did Kimi have in the first challenge?"

Mandy-Oh that was the…um…the…

Chris-Come on

Mandy-Oh! The power blaster!

Chris-Correct!

(A 400 appears on Mandy's podium)

Mandy-Woo hoo!

Chris-Now Anthony

Anthony-Finally! I pick Math for 300

Chris-Math for 300!  
(*PING* his question appears)

Chris-"Name the first 10 first digits of pi"

Anthony-Uh it's 3.1415962..uh..24?

Chris-Ehh! Wrong! Anybody want a chance to answer it to keep the points?

Mario-Ooo me!

Chris-Let's hear it Mario

Mario-It's 3.1415926535

Chris-And Mario gets 300 points

Mario-Woo! (Sees Anthony glaring at him) Sorry

(Buzz, confessional)

Mario-I think I may have made Anthony mad

(Buzz)

Anthony-I can't believe my best friend did that!

(Buzz, end)

Mike-Gladly, I pick World history for 100

(*PING* the question appears)

Chris-"Who was the first president of the United States?"

Lex-Ha, I know you won't get this one right

Mike-Oh yeah? Well why don't tell that to "George Washington"!

Chris-Correct! 100 points for Mike

Lex-What?

Mike-Haha (Blows a raspberry at her)

Chris-Victoria?

Victoria-All right Chris, I pick challenges for 400

(*PING*)

Chris-"How many bullies were in the Bully vs. Nerds challenge?"

Victoria-Oh there were 7 bullies Chris

Chris-Uh no…anyone want to steal?

Mike-I would Chris, there 10 bullies, 5 from each team

Chris-All right Mike, he gets 400 more points putting him in the lead with a total of 500 points

Mike-Yes! (Glares at everyone else while his 100 turns into a 500)

Lex-(Slams her fist on her podium) NO!

(Buzz, confessional)

Mike-I wasn't kidding, "Nice Mike" is gone

(Buzz)

Lex-(Punching the side of the confessional) No! How can he be beating me!

(Buzz)

Alexa-Augh, why won't Chris call on me!

(Buzz, end)

Chris-Next let's have Paul

Paul-Ok, I'll pick world history for 500

(*PING*)

Chris-"Who created the theory of evolution?"

Paul-Oh easy, it was Charles Darwin

Chris-Correct!

(A 500 appears on Paul's podium)

Chris-Alexa go ahead

Alexa-Finally! Ok, I pick challenges for 200

(*PING*)

Chris-What were the events from staying track?

Alexa-Ok that was the pole vault, the javelin throw, the long jump, the hammer throw, and the 100m run

Chris-Good job Alexa

Alexa-Great

(A 200 appears on her podium)

Chris-Ok, now it's Paloma's turn

Paloma-Ok Chris, I pick current contestants for 100

Chris-Ok this one should be easy for you, "Who won the first immunity?"

Paloma-What? I don't know!

Chris-Are you serious?

Paloma-Yes, I don't know who it was

Alexa-May steal?

Chris-Sure

Alexa-It was Paloma

Paloma-It was?

Chris-Yes, and now Alexa got you 100 point getting her to 300

Alexa-All right!

(Buzz, confessional)

Paloma-Aww

(Buzz)

Lex-I need points

(Buzz, end)

Chris-Ok Lex, your turn

Lex-Ok, I pick world history for 400

(*PING*)

Chris-"Name the starting and ending years of World War 2"

Lex-The starting year is 1939 and the ending year was 1945

Chris-That is correct

Lex-That's how it's done

(A 400 appears on her podium)

Chris-Can Tyson do better that?

Tyson-Ok I pick eliminated contestants for 200

(*PING*)

Chris-"Who was the 3rd person voted off?"

Tyson-Uh…that was Eddie right?

Chris-Good job

(200 points show up on Tyson's podium)

Chris- Next up is Zach

Zach- Math for 400

*PING*

Chris- What did Pythagoras create

Zach- Um… Um… Um… Um… Um… something math related (makes a weird smile)

Chris- Ture, but not the answer I'm looking for, anyone wanna steal

Mario- I will

Chris- Mario

Mario- The Pythagorean Theorm, a squared plus b squared equals c squared

Chris- Correct

(Mario score is changed to 700 points)

Chris- Mario Takes the lead, next up is Kevin

Kevin- Math for 100

*PING*

Chris- Burt has 2 apples and Jake has 3, if Jake gives Burt 1 apple, how many does Burt have now?

Kevin- (A long smoke, and puffs out air) Does it really matter Chris… Both dudes got apples, everybody wins man.

Zach- (Nods) He does bring up a good point

Chris- Indeed, but you get the question wrong

Kevin-(puffs smoke) whatever

Chris- Any takers

Sophia- I take it

Chris- Sophia

Sophia- The answer is 3

Chris- That's right

(Sophia score changes to 400)

Chris- Alex

Alex- Challenges for 100

*PING* What did the pig have in the pig bang theory?

Alex- A heart

Chris- Not quite

Mandy- Let me steal

Chris- Go

Mandy- A bomb

Chris- Correct

(Mandy score is changed to 500)

Chris- Tyson your turn again

Tyson- Ok lets go with Current contestants for 400

*PING*

Chris- What happened to Anthony and Paloma in the Pig Bang Theory

Tyson- Oh crap I don't remember ummmmmmm they tripped

Chris- Wrroooooooooonnnnnggggg!

Lex- I'm stealing this …they switched bodies

Chris- That's Right

(Lex points change to 800)

Lex- Yes!

Chris- Mike math for 500

*PING*

Chris- What is the formula for point intercept form?

Mike- y is equal to m times x plus b

Chris- 500 points to you

(Mike point's is changed to 1000)

(Buzz, confessional)

Mike- That's right I'm gonna win this

(buzz, end)

Chris- Alexa

Alexa- Ok I pick world history for 200

*PING*

Chris- Who created the first alphabet

Alexa- Oh crap…. Um the Asians

Chris- No… who would like to steal

Mario- I would… the answer is the Phoenicians

Chris- Correct

(Mario's score is changed to 900)

Chris- Alex

Alex- Ok I Chose math for 200

*Chris- The length of a square is 5 in, what is the area

Alex- 25 square inches

Chirs- Good job

(Alex gains 200 points)

Chris- That finishes the Math section… Kevin please pick a question

Kevin- Eliminated contestants for 100

*PING*

Chris- Why did you get out in the first challenge

Kevin- (Puffs smoke) Where do I begin… I smoked a joint, and I went to this magical land where the women were hot and the music was groovy, the a giraffe came in and started to…

Chris- Wrong

Kevin- (Throws his cigrette on the floor) What! ARE YOU SAYING I GOT MY ELIMINATION WRONG

Chris- Yes  
Kevin- That's messed up

Chris-Would some on like to steal

Alexa- I would

Chris- Yes Alexa

Alexa- He fell asleep in the challenge

Chris- Correct, nice redemption

(Alexa's score is changed 500)

(Buzz, confessional)

Kevin- This show is full of crap, that's not even what happened

(Buzz, end)

Chris- Lex pick a question please

Lex- I pick history for 300

*PING*

Chris- In 1492, who sailed the ocean blue

Lex- Christopher Columbus

Chris- Correct

(Lex is score is changed to 1100)

Chris- That concludes the question for world history… Sophia please chose a question

Sophia- I choose Current contestants for 200

*PING*

Chris- Name the contestants that came back into the game, that are still in

Sophia- Victoria, Lex and Kevin

Chris- That's right

(Sophia score is changed to 600)

Chris- Next up is Anthony

Anthony- Challenges for 500

Chris- Name all the obstacles in the relay race

Anthony- Tires, rope swing, hurdles, balloon jump, dodge ball pelt, tricycle, umm the sprint the key thingy and ummmmmm (Takes a huge pause

Chris- Sorry time is up, this question is now up for grabs

Mario- I'll take it

Chris- Go for it

Mario- There was the tires, the rope swing, the platform jump, the hurdles, finding the key, crawling under the barbed wire, the rock wall, the tricycle, the dodge ball pelt, the balloon jump and the sprint.

Chris- 500 points for you Mario

Mario- Yay

(Buzz, confessional)

Mario- I am doing really doing good this challenge

(Buzz)

Anthony- Why does he keep stealing my questions

(Buzz, end)

(Mario score is changed to 1400)

Chris- Alexa

Alexa- Eliminated contestants for 500

*PING*

Chris- Name the order in which the contestants were eliminated

Alexa- Ok ummm… Kevin, Leslie, Eddie, Ren, Kimi, Matt, Liz, Roger, Victoria, Lex, Matt again and Lelia

Chris- correct

Alexa- Boo Ya

(Alexa score is changed to 1000)

Chris- Paul

Paul- Current contestants for 500

*PING*

Chris- Who tried to bribe chief

Paul- If I get this wrong, I would be considered a retard… The answer is Zach

Chris- That's right

(Paul score is changed to 1000)

Mandy- Chris, can I answer the next one

Chris- Yes

Mandy- I choose Eliminated contestants for 300

*PING*

Chris- What was the tie breaker in feeling the heat and who was it between

Mandy- It was to see who can eat the most ghost chili peppers, and it was between Liz and Paul

Chris- Correct

( Mandy's score is changed to 800)

Chris- That only leaves us with one more question worth 300, Victoria please answer this question

Victoria- Whatever

*PING*

Chris- In, the cooking challenge, what did Mike eat to make him hyperactive.

Victoria- Umm candy

Chris- Close but no

Victoria- Then he had a soda

Chris- No

Victoria- Broccoli

Chris- No… someone else answer

Mario- Packets of sugar

Chris- correct

(Mario's score is changed to 1700)

Chris- That concludes round one… if I call your name please leave the podium… Kevin, Victoria, Zach, Tyson, Anthony, Paloma, and Alex

(The called contestants leave the podium)

Chris- The ones a called do not get to advance to round two making you… losers. The rest of you, congratulations on making it to round two

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex- As expected

(Buzz)

Mike- Nothing can stop me now

(Buzz)

Alexa- Here is my chance to gain immunity again

(Buzz, end)

Chris-All right, now we will begin round two

(The screen changes to a similar screen as before, but now the categories read Past Seasons, Past Contestants, Past Challenges, Literature, and Movie Trivia and the rows under each category were still numbered 100, 200, 300, 400, 500)

Chris-All right, who would like to kick things off?

Lex-I would!

Chris-Go ahead

Lex- I pick past challenges for 400

(*PING*)

Chris-"Which team won the bike race challenge in Total Drama Island?"

Lex-Oh…that was…the Screaming Gophers?

Chris-Wrong, any takers?

Mike-Over here

Chris-Ok Mike, what's the answer?

Mike-Well that's a trick question, the bike challenge wasn't a team challenge it was a merge challenge and Heather won it

Chris-Wow, good job catching the trick

Mike-All right

(A 400 appears on his podium)

Mike-Take that Lex

Lex-Grr

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex-(Wringing her hat and red at the face) Grrr-Ah!

(Buzz, end)

Chris-Ok Alexa your turn

Alexa-All right, I pick literature for 200

(*PING*)

Chris-"Who wrote the famous poem The Raven?"

Alexa-Uh…Edgar Allan Poe

Chris-And that is correct

(A 200 appears on her podium)

Chris-All right Mario?

Mario-Umm ok, I choose Past Challenges for…500?

(*PING*)

Chris-"Who was DJ's partner in the Japan challenge in the third season?"

Mario-Oh that was that psychotic panda

Chris-All right, Mario pulls ahead

Sophia-Grr

(A 500 appears on his podium)

Chris-Now before Sophia strangles someone, let's give her a turn

Sophia-Great, I pick past contestants for 100

(*PING*)

Chris-"Who was Cody's stalker?"

Sophia-What? How am I supposed to know that? I oonly watched season 4

Chris-Too bad, any stealers?

Lex-Me!

Chris-Yes Lex?

Lex-The chick was Sierra

Chris-Correct

(A 100 appears on her podium)

Chris-Paul, give it a go

Paul-Ok, I pick movie trivia for 200

(*PING*)

Chris-"What is the name of the red bird in Aladdin?"

Paul-Uh…oh oh...it was…um…crap I don't know!

Mike-I do

Chris-Ok, go ahead Mike

Mike-It was Yago

Chris-All right Mike

(His score changes to a 600)

Paul-Crap

Chris-Ok, well it's Mike's turn again

Mike-Awesome, I choose Movie Trivia for 100

(*PING*)

Chris-"What is the address written on the goggles from the movie Finding Nemo?"

Mike-Ooo my favorite movie, the address was 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney

Chris-That is correct!

(His score changes to 700)

Mike-Yea, I am on fire

(Buzz, confessional)

Tyson-I think we turned Mike into a monster

(Buzz)

Alexa-Mike, I like your new attitude but not when you're about beat me!

(Buzz)

Sophia-Augh, I'm falling behind Chris has to call me

(Buzz, end)

Chris-Ok now it's Mandy's turn

Mandy-Ok um…I pick past contestants for 300

(*PING*)

Chris-What challenge did Lindsay win in TDA?"

Mandy-Oh shoot…wasn't that the mystery challenge?

Chris-And that is absolutely 100% right!

Mandy-Cool

(A 300 appears on her podium)

Chris-Ok, and I just noticed I went in the order you are standing next to each other I'll start over again with Lex

Lex-Ok I pick past season for 100

(*PING*)

Chris-Who were the first official couple of Total Drama

Lex-Piece of cake, it was Mike and Leila

Chris-You couldn't be more wrong

Lex-What? That's true

Chris-Yeah, if I would've asked what was the first couple of this season was

Lex-But

Mario-I'll steal!

Chris-Ok

Lex-No wait-

Mario-It was Trent and Gwen

Chris-Correct Mario, 100 points for you

Mario-Yay!

(His score changes to a 600)

Lex-Seriously?

Chris-Moving on, Alexa?

Alexa-Ok I pick past challenges for 300

(*PING*)

Chris-"What was the first part of the second challenge of TDROTI?"

Alexa- Wasn't it a quiz thing too? But about their secrets?

Chris-Correct

Alexa-Phew

(Her score changes to 500)

Chris-Next up is Mario

Mario-Ok, movie trivia for 300

(*PING*)

Chris-"This movie had a combination of basketball and looney tunes, what movie was it?"

Mario-Easy peasy, Space Jam

Chris-Wow, Mario hasn't missed one question

Sophia-(Sarcastically) Yeah really great

(Mario's score changes 900)

(Buzz, confessional)

Mario-Yay! I'm doing so good I deserve a candy bar (Pulls out a candy bar and eats it in one bite)

(Buzz, end)

Chris-Sophia's turn again

Sophia-Great, umm movie trivia for 500

(*PING*)

Chris-"In the movie, Nightmare Before Christmas what are the names of Oogie Boggie's henchmen?

Sophia-Oh…uh…they were Lock, Shock, and Barrel

Chris-Good job Sophia, and that concludes the movie trivia section

Sophia-Finally some points

(A 500 appears on her podium)

Chris-Paul, back to you

Paul-Ok, I pick Literature for 300

(*PING*)

Chris-"What time did Shakespeare begin putting on plays on the Globe Theatre?"

Paul-In 1812?

Chris-…Correct!

(A 300 appears on his podium)

Paul-Mike?

Mike-I pick, literature for 400

(*PING*)

Chris-"Who is the main character in the book the Odyssey?"

Mike-Uh oh…uh…umm

Lex-(Gasp and smiles)

Chris-Time's up Mike

Mike-Damn it!  
Lex-Chris may I st-

Mario-I'll steal!

Chris-All right Mario

Lex-No!

Mario-It was Odysseus

Chris-Correct

(Mario's score changes to 1300)

Mike/Lex-Grrr

(Buzz, confessional)

Mike-Mario…why are you getting in my way?

(Buzz, end)

Chris-And it's Mandy's turn and starting now, if you get a question wrong you are out from the challenge and no more stealing

Mandy-Oh…

Chris-No pressure (Gives her a grin)

Mandy-Uh ok, I pick past season for 500

(*PING*)

Chris-"How many eliminations were in TDI?"

Mandy-Oh that's easy 22

Chris-Ooo, I'm sorry no it was twenty

Mandy-Darn it

(She leaves her podium and takes sits in the audience next to Tyson)

Tyson-Sorry you lost

Mandy-(Blushes) Oh uh…it's ok

Zach-(In a singsong tone)Yeah, it's really ok

Tyson-What?

Mandy-Nothing

Chris-Ok Lex' you go again

Lex-Ok, literature for 100

(*PING*)

Chris-"In books when an author says the curtains were blue, what does he or she mean?"

Lex-Uh…that the curtains were blue?

Chris-Dang it, I was hoping you'd get it wrong

Lex-All right!

(Her score changes to 200)

Chris-Alexa?

Alexa-Ok, literature for 500

(*PING*)

Chris-"What is the oldest epic known to man?"

Alexa-Um…the bible?

Chris-No…not even close

Alexa-Crap

Chris-Please leave your podium, and Alexa finishes the literature section

(Alexa sits down next to Zach)

Zach-Hello Alexa, I don't think we've ever talked before

Alexa-And what's the problem in that?

Zach-There's no problem just thought maybe we could be friends

Alexa-No thanks, you hang out with Paul way too much

Chris-Ok, Mario your turn again

Mario-Ok give me past challenges for 100

(*PING*)

Chris-"In what episode of TDA of did Leshawna get out?

Mario-The superhero themed challenge episode

Chris-Correct

(His score changes to 1400)

Chris-Ready Sophia?

Sophia-(Icily) As I'll ever be, past seasons for 300

(*PING*)

Chris-"How many contestants were originally in Total Drama World Tour?"

Sophia-18

Chris-I'm sorry that's incorrect

Sophia-(Sarcastically) Oh just ******* great!

Chris-Please step off the stage

(Sophia sits 2 rows behind everyone in the audience)

Mandy-You ok Sophia?

Sophia-Don't talk to me

(Buzz, confessional)

Mike-I think only me and Sophia are taking Leila leaving the hardest, I mean they were best friends and teammates I guess that's why she's acting like that but I'm going to beat everyone that voted for her

(Buzz)

Sophia-Why didn't I try to save Leila?

(Buzz, end)

Chris-We're nearing the end people, and we're back to Mike

Mike-Ok, I pick past challenges for 200

(*PING*)

Chris-"Who won the first merge challenge in TDROTI and who did they vote out?"

Mike-Scott won and he kicked out Mike

Paloma-But you're right here

Mike-No another Mike

Paloma-I'm confused

Chris-Ignoring that, yes Mike was correct which gets him 200 points and he completes the past challenges section

(His score changes to 900)

Chris-Going back to Lex

Lex-I pick past contestants for 400

(*PING*)

Chris-"Which contestants came back to TDROTI as cameos?"

Lex-There were eight of them, and they were…Lindsay, DJ, Heather…um…Izzy, Owen, Gwen, Duncan…and…Bridgette!

Chris-Incredible! Correct

(Her score changes to 600)

Chris-Go ahead Mario, we only have two questions left an then we'll have our winner

Mario-Awesome, ok I pick past contestants for 200

(*PING*)

Chris- "What happened to Alejandro in Season 3?"

Lex-Oh great

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex-Goodbye immunity

(Buzz, end)

Mario- Oh easy he lost

Chris-No

Mike/Lex-What?!

Chris-Sorry Mario, that is incorrect

Mario-But he did lose

Chris-Yeah, but that was not the answer we were looking for, please leave your podium

Mario-I was so close

(He takes a seat next to Anthony)

Anthony-You did good man

Mario-Thank you

Chris-All right, it's our last question and it's down to Mike and Lex

(*PING*)

Chris-Since this is our last question and it's a very important question we'll make a death match, you both get to answer the question and whoever gets it correct wins it all

Mike-let me have it Chris

Lex-Mike just give up, I already have the win in the bag

Mike-You mean the one that you should use to cover your face?

All-Ooo!

Chris-The question is, "Name the elimination order of TDROTI"

(Chris goes up to them and gives them a piece of paper)

Chris-Write down your answers and when you finish hand it to me with your name on it! And…go!

(A small montage is shown of Lex and Mike writing answer on their papers and thinking about the correct answer until they both hand Chris their papers)

Chris-All right, Lex's answer was "Staci, Dakota, B, Sam, Dawn, Brick, Anne Maria, Dakotazoid, Mike, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Lightning, and Cameron won"

Lex-Which is correct of course

Chris-Uh uh, not yet, we have to review Mike's answer which was "Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Anne Maria, Dakotazoid, Mike, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Lightning, and Cameron won"

Mike-So who got it right?

Chris-The one of you who got it correct is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike!

Mike-Yes!

Lex-What?! No way!

Chris-Yes way, Mike got the correct order, you mixed up Sam and Dawn

Lex-No!  
Chris-Mike, you have won immunity which means he cannot be voted out, and you all have an hour before elimination, see you guys there (He leaves the auditorium)

Mike-I'm out of here too (He jumps over his podium to the ground and walks out of the auditorium)

Lex-That's not fair, I should've won that

Alexa-Yeah, and you should've also gotten the question right then, let's go Tyson

Tyson-Ok

(They leave)

Alex-All right see you guys at elimination

Paloma-Ooo I'll come with you

(They leave)

Sophia-See ya later traitors (Glares at Victoria the she turns around and walks out)

Mario-Dude go talk to her

Anthony-What? Why me?

Mario-Because maybe she could use a friend

Anthony-She already blew me off this morning

Mario-Come on, give it one more shot

Lex-All right you two, let's walk

Kevin-Whatever

Victoria-(Filing her nails while following them

Mario-And I'm going to eat a candy bar (He walks out)

Paul-All right alliance meeting

Zach-We know the plan, vote for Tyson

Mandy-Uh…sure

Zach-Is there a problem?

Mandy-Hehe…no…not at all

Paul-Well, change of plans we're voting for tubby

Zach-For who?

Mandy-He means Mario

Zach-But we all agreed on Tyson

Paul-We'll get him next time, Mario was way too close on winning this challenge

Mandy-Ok, vote for Mario got it

Zach-I don't like it but fine

Paul-Great, thanks for the talk guys (He leaves)

Zach-See ya later

(As he starts walking away Mandy grabs him from behind and smacks him against a wall and pins him)

Zach-Ow what the hell?

Mandy-What do you know!

Zach-(Grins mischievously) I don't know what you're talking about

Mandy-I'm not an idiot (Lifts him off the ground) I know there's a reason why you're so persistent on making us vote for Tyson

Zach-(Scoffs) That thing? It's quite simple…next time you and him have a spit swap…don't do it out in the open sister

Mandy-I swear if you tell anyone

Zach-Please, that information is way too valuable to waste so easily

Mandy-What are you talking about?

Zach-None of your business, now can you please let me go? You're wrinkling my shirt

Mandy-(Her expression randomly changes from angry to worried/ scared and she puts him down)

Zach-Thank you, don't forget to vote for Mario (Leaves)

Mandy-Whoa

(Buzz, confessional)

Mandy-Man what happened? I zoned out

(Buzz)

Zach-I mean it, that kiss is way too valuable

(Buzz, end)

(In a hall you see Anthony walking around looking for Sophia until he looks outside and sees her sitting next to a tree and he walks up to her)

Anthony-Uh hi again

Sophia-(Looks back at him) Augh, what do you want?

Anthony- I just want to see how you're doing

Sophia-I already told you this morning, no go

Anthony-Ok, Sophia listen up, you've got to stop this attitude because it's just going to get you kicked out of this game, I know you and Mike miss Leila but I think Leila would want you guys to go on and be strong, look at Mike he won immunity and I know you're stronger than this

Sophia-(She gets up and glares at him with a mad look) You don't know me at all! Don't you get it? The people from my old team that are all here are all traitors and they voted off my best friend! And once again you don't know what that's like because Mario is still here, so stop bugging me and leave me alone!

(She pushes him aside and goes inside)

Anthony-And once again I fail, maybe I have to meet her halfway…and I know what I have to do (sigh)

(Paloma and Alex)

Alex-Alright Paloma, alliance meeting time

Paloma-Yay my first alliance meeting!

Alex-Yeah sure, so as you know you and I are the two best looking contestants right?

Paloma-Uh huh

Alex-Well our looks aren't going to win challenges like these right?

Paloma-Uh ok?

Alex-So all we have to do is vote together and we can make it far got it?

Paloma-Totally, so who do we vote for?

Alex-How about Mario

Paloma-But he's been my friend since the beginning

Alex-Ok well would you rather go home?

Paloma-No I want to stay!

Alex-Then you'll vote for Mario right?

Paloma-I guess…

Alex-Perfect

(Buzz, confessional)

Alex-Oh playing Paloma is easier that tanning haha

(Buzz, end)

(Elimination ceremony)

Chris-Welcome back to yet another ceremony where one of you all will go home, but tonight out first HALL pass goes to our immunity winner Mike

(Tosses him a pass)

Mike-(He catches it)

Chris-Tyson, Paloma, Alex

(They get their passes)

Chris-Victoria, Kevin, Lex, Mandy, Anthony, Sophia, and Paul

(Tosses them their passes)

Zach-Uh oh

Chris-Alexa, Mario, and Zach, you guys accumulated votes tonight which means one of you three

Alexa-Is going home we know, just hurry

Chris-All right, well not going home tonight will be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Zach!

(Tosses him a pass)

Alexa-Oh heck no

Chris-And the last person…between Mario and Alexa that gets to stay here is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alexa! (Tosses her a pass)

Alexa-Yes

Mario-People voted me out?

Chris-It would seem so buddy

Mario-Oh…well ok, I had tons of fun anyway bye Paloma, bye Anthony! You guys are the bestest friends ever and I'll be rooting you guys on

Paloma/Anthony-(Hanging their heads)Yeah…

Mario-Bye everyone

(He takes the Stairs of Shame and leaves on the Bus of Losers)

Chris-Wow, did not seriously see Mario leaving tonight, but that's why we're called Total Drama! What will happen next time? Will Sophia and Mike mellow out? Will Zach tell anyone about what he saw? Find out next time and see you guys in the next episode McClean out!

(Votes)

**Mario**-I vote for Alexa

**Paul**-Bye bye Mario

**Sophia**-Augh…I pick Mario

**Lex**-Good bye Alexa

**Kevin**-(Puffs out smoke) Alexa

**Mandy**-Sorry Mario

**Tyson**-See ya later Zach

**Anthony**-(Sighs and hangs his head) Sorry buddy…I vote for Mario

**Alex**-Mario

**Paloma**-I'm really sorry Mario

**Victoria**-Alexa was our alliances choice

**Mike-**Mario, I can't have you here almost beating me

**Alexa**-I promised Ty, I vote for Zach

**Zach**-Hope you had fun Mario

Zach-2

Alexa-5

Mario-7

(A/N Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope to have another one up soon =D)


	16. Painting and Planning

Chris-Last time, on Total Drama High School! Our contestants were brought together and quizzed on their knowledge of this season and other topics, things got rocky between our contestants when Mike decided to get back at everyone that voted for his sweetie Leila, and also Sophia got this weird attitude on her since Leila was her BFF and some contestants have given up hope that Paul will ever get sent home, has Alexa given up? And what's Zach got planned with that info of Mandy and Tyson's secret kiss? Who knows, in the end in our exciting Quiz show, it was down to Lex and Mike, and true to his word, Mike pulled off a win and gained immunity, and Mario…thanks to him stealing points from anyone he could got himself a target for the night's vote even his best friends Anthony and Paloma voted for the poor guy, which sent or chubby guy Mario packing, who will go next? Will Zach do something to Tyson? And what does Paul have in store for us today? Find out right here on Total Drama Island!

**(Theme Song)**

(The camera shows Alex and Paloma sitting in the same table, Alex is looking in the mirror)

Paloma- So Alex

Alex- Yes Paloma

Paloma- Who are we gonna vote for in today's elimination

Alex- Well I think tha…. (scared expression on his face) AHHHHHHHHHH

Paloma- OMG what happened?

Alex- I have… I have…I have a….

Paloma- You have a what, a hemorrhoid

Alex- What, no I have a …. (he pulls out a flashlight, and psycho theme starts to play) a pimple

Paloma- EEEEKKKKK… wait that's it?

Alex- WHAT? Do you not know the seriousness of this issue?

Paloma- Uhhhhh 47?

Alex- NO!

Paloma- But I don't see anything

Alex- What, it out in the open, see (points to his chin)

(the camera zooms in to Alex's chin but nothing is shown, it zooms in again to see a more detailed view of Alex's skin, but nothing is show, finally the camera zooms in one more time to see a little red dot on Alex's skin)

Paloma- Oh that's not even noticeable

Alex- *Gasp*

Paloma- What?

Alex- With this, I'm doomed

(Paloma has a worried look)

(Buzz,confessional)

Paloma- Oh I hope Alex's facial problems don't ruin him… Oh I know what to do

(Buzz, end)

Alex- Don't look at me, I'm hideous

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows all the contestants in the cafeteria and Anthony is off to the side sitting by himself when Sophia approaches him)

Sophia-So Anthony…how does it feel?

Anthony-How does what feel?

Sophia-To have everyone out of nowhere turn on your best friend and kick him out of here?

Anthony-It sucks…and the worst part is-

Sophia-Yeah that's what I thought (She walks off)

Anthony-(Whispers to himself) I voted for him too

(Buzz, confessional)

Sophia-That is the one thing I hate on this show, you can think everyone is your friend, but in the end they all turn against each other and that you have to vote out your friends out at one point since there is only one winner, but at least get rid of the people that actually deserve to leave, and even though I'm sounding hypocritical since I voted for Mario, but Anthony needed to learn what it feels like

(Buzz)

Anthony-(Sighs) Well, looks like trying to meet Sophia didn't work at all…but no matter how bad I feel, I don't think if I had voted for someone else would've saved Mario

(Buzz, end)

(Alexa and Tyson on another table)

Alexa-Well trying to vote for Zach failed

Tyson-Yup…

Alexa-Do you just want to go with the flow?

Tyson-What do you mean?

Alexa-I mean that this planning our vote thing never works…at least not for us (She shoots a glance at Paul) Why is he always able to save himself?

Tyson-Beats me…

Alexa-(Sighs)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-(She's sitting there resting her head in her hand looking down)

(Buzz)

Tyson-Man, I really wish Zach could've left last night, I feel bad for Mario though…glad I didn't vote for him though

(Buzz, end)

(Paul is sitting with his alliance)

Paul-I think we're getting somewhere guys, I wasn't in the bottom two last night

Zach-Absolutely great, right Mandy?

Mandy-Uh…yeah

Paul-What's going on with you two?

Mandy-Nothing!

Zach-Yeah, absolutely nothing

Paul-Is there something you aren't telling me?

Zach-Not at all buddy

Mandy-Same here

(Buzz, confessional)

Mandy- Stupid Zach, why does have to know about the kiss

(Buzz)

Zach- This is gonna be fun

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows, Lex, Victoria and Kevin)

Lex- Ok so I am now calling the meeting for our alliance

Victoria- What is it about

Lex- We are going to decide on a method to get rid of the abomination known as Mike and Alexa

Kevin- Ok

Lex- So I suggest th-

Victoria- Hold up, hold up, hold up… what if I don't want to get rid of him?

Lex- Uhhh well to bad

Victoria- What!?

Lex- You heard me

Victoria- Oh hell no

Lex- I'm the captain

Victoria-Who made you captain?

Lex- I did since I got the furthest

Victoria-That was only by one episode

Kevin- Lets calm down

Victoria- No screw you Lex

Lex- (Gasp)

Victoria- I'm out of here

(Victoria walks out, and gives Lex the bird)

Kevin-(Pulls a cigarette)Why don't we relax and smoke a joint?

(Lex grabs the joint and throws it on the floor, and starts to jumps on it with a mad expression on her face, she then stops and storms out)

Kevin- So I think I'll take that as a no?

(Buzz)

Victoria-Who does that Lex think she is?

(Buzz)

Lex- Oh forget Mike, this is war Victoria

(Buzz)

Kevin- I have a bad feeling about this

(Buzz, end)

(The camera show Mike sitting alone)

Mike-(Singing) I'm gonna win this challenge… I gonna win immunity again… I'm gonna… SMASH EVERYONES FACE TO THE GROUND AND WATCH THEM CRY (evil laugh) MWHAHAHAHAHAHA… (regular voice) yeah that's right. I wonder what today's challenge is gonna be… ohhhhh I hope its fun, and I will win immunity again for Leila

(Buzz confessional)

Mike-I will win this for you Ley!

(Buzz end)

(The camera shows the contestants having their regular conversations among each other then a loud noise emerges from the background. It sounds like an engine that is getting louder every second. Then Chef driving a golf kart drives into the cafeteria, Chef walks out of the kart and he is carrying a paintball gun. He looks around his surroundings and sees that the contestants are frightened, some of them hiding behind each other and under the table. He then picks up is gun)

Chef- Prepare to feel a world filled with pain

(Chef starts to shoot his gun at the contestants able to hit Anthony on the side of his stomach, Sophia on her left arm and Paloma on her forehead, the other contestants start to take cover but Chef's instincts were quick and he was able to hit Tyson on his right leg and Alexa on the bottom of her back)

Alexa- What the hell is going on?

Paloma- My booboo has a booboo (she starts to tear up)

(Chef continues to open fire on the contestants and shoot Mandy on chest, Zach on his ear, and Paul on his left leg)

Mandy- Ow!

Paul- Charlie horse!

(As the unharmed contestants try to make a run for the exit, Chef get back on his kart and drives towards the exit, on his way he shoots Sophia on her arm once more, Lex on her thigh, Victoria on her ankle and Kevin on his nose, he then drives to the exit and blocks the exit, he then shoots his gun and hits Alex on his chin)

Alex- My beautiful face!

(Chef then points the gun at Mike)

Chef- Your next, crazy

(He starts to shoot his gun, but Mike is able to dodge the paint balls. The paintballs that Mike dodged managed to hit Lex again on her forehead and Paloma on her abdomen.)

Mike- Can't hit me

Chef- Watch me

(Chef fires a second round , and as Mike is about to dodge the paint balls, he somehow manages to trip on nothing, and he falls to the ground, Chef then shoots another round of paint balls, hitting mike on his back)

Mike- Ow

?- Ow indeed

(Chris walks in the cafeteria)

Sophia- What the hell Chris, what was that for?

Chris- That was supposed to prepare you for today's challenge, an all-out paint ball war

Tyson- I thought I high schools don't accept paint ball guns in school

(Chris looks at Tyson with an annoyed expression, and he snaps his fingers, chef then shoots Tyson in the face)

Chris- Continuing on, this challenge will test your power of fast reflexes.

Mandy- How will it work?

Chris- Simple, each contestant will have a paint gun. When a contestant shoots another contestant they will receive points depending on where they shoot them. For example if one shoots another on the waist or lower that will grant him/her 100 points, if it's above the waist and below the neck, 200 points will be given. If it is above the neck, 300 points will be given. The person who scores the most points will receive immunity for this challenge.

Paul- Ok so where is my gun?

Chris- Don't worry, they are right here

(Chris pulls a cover from the golf kart and reveals a bunch of paint ball guns)

Chris- One gun for each contestant

(Chris tosses a gun to each of the contestants)

Paloma- Ummmm how do I shoot this?

(Paloma starts to aim the trying to look for the trigger, unaware the it is aimed towards Alex's face)

Alex- Uh Paloma, be careful

Paloma- Oh don't worry I just need to find the trigger thingy

(Paloma continues to examine her gun)

Paloma- Oh here it is

(Paloma pushes the trigger and a paint ball is flying towards Alex, but luckily he is able to dodge it)

Alex- Whoa!

Paloma- Oops, sorry

Chris- Now, I will give you guys 20 minutes to find a place to spread out …now go.

(The contestants spread out, it then shows Tyson walking alone, and Zach and Mandy approach him)

Zach- Hey Tyson my friend, what's up?

Tyson- Since when are we friends?

Zach- Ok Tyson my acquaintance

Tyson- Nope

Zach- Contestant?

Tyson- What do you want?

Zach- I just have some interesting news to share with you

Tyson- Umm ok … (He notice a nervous expression from Mandy)

Zach- Yup, and you should be the first to know

Tyson- Ummm, what is it?

Zach- Let's just say that the word "kiss" doesn't just bring up a band name

Tyson- What?

Zach- I saw your little smooch with Mandy (starts to do kissing noises )

Tyson- Oh crap

Mandy- I swear to god Tyson, I didn't say anything

Zach- That's right, and now I have something to tell Alexa. Boy will she go ballistic when she hears this

Tyson- You wouldn't

Zach- Try me

Tyson- Please don't

Zach- Oh fine, but just cause I'm nice, buuuuutttttt you have to do something for me

Tyson-What is that?

Zach- You have to help me win immunity

Tyson-How?

Zach-Just leave that to me

(Buzz, confessional)

Zach- I got this in the bag

(Buzz)

Mandy- I feel so bad for Tyson

(Buzz)

Tyson- This sucks big time

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows Kevin walking)

Kevin-(Puffs smoke) Time to win this challenge

?- Hey Kevin

(Kevin turns around to see Lex)

Kevin- Hey what's up Lex?

Lex- Not much, hey do you think you can do me a favor?

Kevin- Sure what is it?

Lex- Well we both know that Victoria is trying to ruin our alliance right?

Kevin-Yea

Lex- So, I want us to get rid of Victoria

Kevin- But maybe we can talk to her

Lex- Nope, she has lost her common sense

Kevin- Bu-

Lex- Good, now let's win this

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex- Victoria you are going down

(Buzz)

Kevin-Why won't any one listen to me?

(Buzz, end)

Chris- (on P/A) Your twenty minutes are up, may the best gunner win

(The camera starts off the challenge by showing Anthony running through the halls of the school)

Anthony- Ok all I got to do is find someone and shoot them, ok that's not so bad.

(He continues to run through the hallways and he notices Kevin running)

Anthony- Here is my target

(Anthony starts to chase after Kevin and eventually runs into Sophia)

Anthony- What are you doing here?

Sophia- I am chasing after Kevin

Anthony- What? I'm chasing Kevin

Sophia- No I am!

Anthony- Whatever, I'm gonna get points

(Anthony starts to run towards Kevin)

Sophia- Oh no you don't

(Sophia starts to runs towards Kevin and Anthony, the camera shows the three running into throughout the hallways and eventually Anthony and Sophia corner him)

Sophia- Go away, I found him first

Anthony- No way, I did

Sophia- Oh please, you know I did

Anthony- In your dreams

(The two continue to bicker at each and Kevin just listens in)

Sophia- You know what? I'm going shoot Kevin first

Anthony- You wish

(The two aim their guns, but as a counter, Kevin pulls out a cigarette and starts to smoke it. He then blows the smoke out of his mouth towards Anthony and Sophia, creating a smokescreen, you then see a bunch of paint balls get emerge out of the smoke and hit Sophia twice in the leg and one on the neck and Anthony twice on his stomach, the smokescreen then vanishes and Kevin is nowhere to be seen)

Chris-(on P/A) Kevin leads with 900 points

(Buzz, confessional)

Kevin- That was a close one

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows Kevin running and looking back to see if Anthony and Sophia were following him, but he bumps into Victoria)

Victoria-Ow Kevin, that hurt

Kevin- Sorry about that

Victoria- You're lucky I didn't break a nail

Kevin- Oh thank god I didn't

Victoria- Anyway, now that you're here I need to ask you something

Kevin-What is it?

Victoria-I want Lex out of this game

Kevin- Oh see about th-

Victoria-So I want you to vote for Lex during this elimination got it?

Kevin-Bu-

Victoria-Good, now get out of my sight before I shoot you

Kevin-Ok

(Buzz, confessional)

Victoria- Bye Bye Lex

(Buzz, end)

(The camera show Tyson, Mandy, and Zach in a group)

Tyson- So how do you suppose we get you immunity?

Zach- Use your face and body to protect me

Tyson- Umm that sounds harsh

Zach- So?

(Zach shoots Tyson on his leg)

Tyson- Ow! What was that for?

Zach- I need to win this challenge duh, and I just got 100 hundred points

(They continue to walk and then they are intruded by Victoria)

Victoria- Reach for the stars

(Victoria aims for Zach, and shoots him, but when the paints balls are about to hit Zach, he grabs Mandy and uses her as a shield. The paint balls hit her on the stomach and her neck. Zach then throws Mandy aside and starts to open fire at Victoria , and manages to get 3 shots, two on her neck and 1 on her for head, she falls too the floor)

Victoria- Ow that hurt

(Zach grabs Tyson and Mandy)

Zach- We are getting out of here

(They run out)

(Buzz, confessional)

Mandy- Ow, those paint balls hurt

(Buzz)

Zach- I like this new strategy of mine

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows Alexa walking around)

Alexa- Come out come out where ever you are

(She continues to walk, and she sees Paul walking, but Paul did not notice her)

Alexa-(Whispering) Found you

(Alexa starts to chase Paul, but in a matter in which she is sneaking up on him. As she is following him she sees him go outside of a window and starts to climb to the roof)

Alexa-(Whispering) Where are you going?

(Alexa walks towards the window and she sticks her head out the window. Then out of nowhere a paint lands on Alexa's face, and shows Paul sitting on the roof)

Alexa- Ow!

Paul- You know, if you're going to be following me you should learn to be more stealthy, by the way…I just got 300 points

Alexa- Oh you are so dead

(Alexa starts to climb to the roof, and Paul starts to run away from her)

Alexa- Get back here!

(They get on the roof and Alexa starts to fire her gun but all the paintballs are missing Paul)

Paul- Come on Alexa, you can do better than that

(He continues to dodge and he begins to shoot at her as well and she dodges skillfully)

Alexa-You mean like that?

(She starts to shoot him again but he dodges)

Paul-Missed me

Alexa-Grr

(Paul continues to dodge but he loses his footing on the roof and he falls towards the edge, he is able to grab on to the ledge)

Paul- Oh crap! Help!

Alexa- Oh my god!

(Alexa carefully walks to where Paul and sees him holding on)

Paul-Please, pull me up

(Alexa just stares at him for a second and Paul's hand starts to slide off the roof

Paul-You won't really let me fall right?!

Alexa-…

Paul-Please!?

Alexa-Fine

(She gets down and grabs his hand but they stare into each other's eyes and after a while they smile at each other until they blush and look away)

Paul- Good now help me up

Alexa- Sure…after this

Paul-What?

(Alexa grabs her gun and she shoots Paul in the face)

Alexa-I believe that's 300 points for me?

Paul- Great, now can you help me up?

Alexa- Yeah Yeah

(Alexa pulls Paul up and they're both are sitting on the roof, they look at each others paint covered faces, and they start to laugh hysterically)

Alexa- Oh my god you should have seen your face when you were about to fall, IT… WAS… PRICELESS hahahahahaha

Paul- Hahahaha, you should have seen your face when you got mad it was amazing you were all like this (Paul makes a ridiculous anger expression)

Alexa- Haha my face was not like that

Paul- You should have seen it

Alexa-Hahahahahahahaha

Paul- Hahahahahahahaha

(The camera now shows Alex walking)

Alex- Where do I find these people?

(Paloma runs by at the moment)

Alex-Hmmm…Hey Paloma get over here!

Paloma-Huh? Oh hi Alex (She skips over to him) Isn't this challenge fun?

Alex-It is now

Paloma-What do you mean?

Alex-You have to let me shoot you

Paloma-What? No way

Alex-But I have to win

Paloma-But I don't want to get shot

Alex-Just take one for the alliance

(Suddenly Mike drops down from the vents in front of them)

Mike-Like this

(Mike opens fire on them and shoots Paloma in her stomach twice, and Alex on his neck twice and his thigh once and a couple shots missed them)

Mike-Woo hoo!

Alex-(Shoots him in the stomach)

Mike-Ow

Paloma-Ow, Mike

Alex-Just shoot him!

Paloma-(She aims at Mike but hesitates)

Alex-Augh

(He shoots at Mike again, but Mike was prepared for this and he dodged every shot that came at him and then he shot at Alex in the cheek)

Alex-My face!

Mike-Haha!

(He gets shot in between the legs)

Mike-(High pitched) Mommy…

Paloma-Oops…sorry Mike

Mike-(He lands on the ground in pain)

Alex-My beautiful face!

Chris-(On P/A) And Mike holds the new lead of 1000 points, followed by Zach with 900, Kevin with 800, Victoria with 500, Alexa and Paul with 300, Alex with 200, and Paloma with 100, and the rest of you are all stuck at zero points, better step it up (P/A shuts down)

Mike-(Gets up) Ow…ok…pain is gone and so am I

(Mike jumps back into the vents)

Alex-Well, at least we're not in last place

Paloma-Yeah… I'm sorry

Alex-About?

Paloma-This (She shoots him in the cheek)

Alex-Ow!

Paloma-(Running away) Sorry! I just really want to win

Alex-Grr

(Buzz, confessional)

Paloma-I think I should follow Alex's advice and start being a little more concerned about the challenges so I can win the prize and take my friends on a shopping spree! Eee! But I really am sorry I shot Alex like that

(Buzz, end)

(Lex)

(She's walking slowly through a hall and checking classrooms as she goes)

Lex-Where could they be?

*SPLAT* (A shot hits the back of her head)

Lex-Ow! (She turns around and sees Victoria smiling smugly)

Victoria-Oops…finger slipped

Lex-Why you little…(She aims her gun at her)

*SPLAT* (Another shot hits Lex on the back of the neck)

Lex-Ow, who is that?!

(She turns around again and sees Mike hanging upside down from a vent smiling smugly as he's aiming at her)

Mike-"Biggest threat" here

Lex-Grrr (She aims her gun at him)

Victoria-Hey over here! (Shoots Lex's thigh)

Lex-Ow!

Mike-Victoria!

Victoria-What?

Mike-You missed the other one (Shoots Lex's other thigh) Hehe

Victoria-Good one Mike, haha

Lex-Hey! This isn't fair

Mike-Neither was voting off my Ley! (Hops down to the floor and shoots her arm)

Victoria-And for acting like a jerk! (Shoots her ankle)

Lex-Ow!

(The pain in her ankle caused Lex to drop her gun and Mike ran and picked it up)

Mike-Well this will be useful

Lex-Oh no you don't crazy!

(Lex grabs his hair and puts him in a headlock)

Lex-Give me my gun!

Mike-Ow!

(Lex pries her gun out of Mike's hand and then she shoots him at the top of his head)

Mike-Yeow!

Lex-(She aims at Victoria and shoots her in the stomach) Yes!

Victoria-Ouch!

Lex-Haha (She throws Mike towards Victoria and they collide against each other and Lex runs off)

Mike-Ow…

Victoria-She sucks

Mike-Tell me about it

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex-They thought they could gang up on me? Ha, I sure showed them

(Buzz)

Victoria-Oh I hate her so much

(Buzz)

Mike-I don't care, I got her good hahahah and I will win this

(Buzz, end)

(Tyson, Zach, and Mandy)

(The three of them were currently walking through a hall upstairs)

Zach-Ok, I need to get more points than Mike

Tyson-Well then you better find people to shoot

Zach-Fine (He shoots Tyson's knee)

Tyson-Ow!

Zach-Found you

Mandy-Hmpf (She shoots Zach's back)

Zach-Ouch!

Mandy-Oops

Zach-Oh, defending your boyfriend are we? I hope you can defend him when I tell Paul and Alexa about you two

Tyson-Don't, we're already helping you win the least you could do is shoot the others instead of us

Zach-All right whatever

(They keep walking until they come to a corner they need to turn in)

Zach-Oh Mandy, please go check that corner for other contestants

Mandy-Augh…

(Mandy goes and starts peeking around the corner and Zach starts to aim at her but Tyson notices this and at the last minute he moves Zach's gun to the side making his shot miss and hit a locker close to Mandy's head)

Mandy-Ah!

Tyson-You promised!

Zach-Actually, I believe my words were "whatever"

Mandy-What was that?

Zach-You needed to be taught a lesson

Mandy-Look…

(Mandy's eye twitches and her pupils dilate and she grabs her gun and smacks it against Zach's knee making him fall on his knees)

Mandy-(Loud and scary tone)You have made this extremely hard for us! And you're making it hard to be happy about that moment! We're already doing what you told us so quit your shit and focus on getting the others got it?!

Zach-(Glares at her) I don't think you comprehend the position you are in Mandy

Mandy-Oh trust me I do! And why? Because you make it damn hard to forget about the consequences!

Zach-That's it! Just do what I say and we won't have a problem

Mandy-Fine (She grabs his collar and pulls him close) But if you shoot either of us again I will end you, got it?

Zach-Fine (He starts walking in front of them)

Tyson-You ok?

Mandy-(Her eye twitches again and she holds her head) Whoa whoa…(She starts moving around holding her head like she's dizzy)

Tyson-Mandy what's wrong?

Mandy-(Falls to her knees) What happened?

Tyson-You just snapped at Zach…it was awesome!

Mandy-I did what?!

Tyson-Yeah you made him stop shooting at us

Mandy-No no no, you're lying right?

Tyson-No…why would you say I lied? You were the one that said that stuff to him

Mandy-Hang on, did my eye twitch before I snapped at him?

Tyson-Actually yes…why?

Mandy-Uh…

Zach-Hey! Move it!

Tyson-Hang on! Mandy are you all right?

Mandy-Oh yeah…I'll be fine, let's just go before his highness gets mad

Tyson-Ok

(They leave behind Zach)

(Buzz, confessional)

Zach-Oh Mandy, you're just making things worse for yourself

(Buzz)

Tyson-Zach is taking this thing way too far…but I don't want Alexa to go ballistic…would she go ballistic? And Mandy said she enjoyed the kiss…cool (Puts on a big smile)

(Buzz)

Mandy-Oh no…this can't be happening…oh this is 3rd grade all over again!

(Buzz, end)

(Sophia and Anthony are seen walking out of what's left of Kevin's smoke screen)

Sophia-(Cough Cough) Great, just great…this is all your fault

Anthony-What? Why is it my fault?

Sophia-Well if it wasn't for you I would've scored some points

Anthony-I saw him first!

Sophia-Oh whatever…What? Now that your best friend is gone you have to bug me?

Anthony-(Narrows his eyes at her) You know what?

Sophia-What?!

Anthony-You have been acting like a complete b**** ever since Leila was voted off

Sophia-Yeah, and yo-

Anthony-What? I don't understand what it feels like to have your best friend voted off? Well maybe you didn't notice or hear yourself a second ago, but my best friend was voted off too!

Sophia-Bu-

Anthony-No buts! You don't see me acting like a complete jerk, so I doesn't give you the right to act like one! Now if you'll excuse me, I want to win this challenge (Shoots her in the stomach)

Sophia-Ow! Oh how hypocritical of you! (Shoots him in the stomach) Oh, and by the way I don't remember your friend being betrayed!

Anthony-Oh really? Well how's this for betrayal, I voted Mario off along with you and everyone that voted for him!

Sophia-(Gasp) But…why?

Anthony-It doesn't matter…not like you care anyway (He leaves)

(Buzz, confessional)

Sophia-Why would he do that? Man…talk about guilt

(Buzz)

Anthony-I did not mean to snap at her, but…ah!

(Buzz, end)

(Alexa and Paul)

(They are sitting on the roof)

Alexa-Now what?

Paul-Well, I don't know what you're doing, but I'm going to win this

(Paul starts climbing down from the roof)

Alexa-Wait

Paul-What?

Alexa-Look (She points down to the ground to show Alex walking)

Paul-Oh

Alexa-Why don't make things interesting with a competition?

Paul-I'm listening

Alexa-Whoever gets the most points on Alex wins

Paul-I'm in

Alexa-And…begin!

(Paul begins to climb down the side of the school at a fast rate and Alexa runs through the roof until she gets close to the flagpole and hops on it and slides down it and she reaches the ground, second later Paul gets to the ground and catches up to her and they begin to follow Alex and he doesn't notice them)

Alexa-(Whispering) I got you now

(At that moment Paul stopped and unleashed a multitude of paintballs on Alex hitting him 5 times on the leg, 2 in the arm, and twice in the back of the head and other shots missed him)

Alex-Ow! Hey! Quit it!

Alexa-Oh no you don't (She begins to fire at Alex too and gets him 5 times on the head)

Paul-Whoa, nice aim

Alexa-Thanks

Alex-Oh why me?

Alexa-Want to find another victim?

Paul-Let's do it

(Alexa and Paul run into the school)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alex-I am going to need a serious spa day after this

(Buzz)

Paul-Woo! How fun was that?! Who knew Alexa could actually be tolerable

(Buzz)

Alexa-Wow, Paul is actually pretty fun to hang with

(Buzz, end)

(Kevin)

(He was running from Mike)

Kevin-Ah! Get away from me!

Mike-No way, not until I win!

Kevin-Oh come on

Mike-Revenge!

(Mike shoots him 4 times on the back making Kevin fall)

Kevin-Oof!

Mike-(Puts one foot on Kevin's back) Yes!

Chris-(On P/A) Students, update time in the lead is still Mike with 2300 points, followed by Alexa and Paul at 1800 each, Victoria in third with 1200, Zach with 1000, Kevin with 800, Lex with 500, Paloma with 400, Anthony, Sophia, and Alex with 200 points, and in last place we have Tyson…what's the matter Tyson don't you want immunity? Hehe I'll check up on you kids later (P/A shuts off)

Mike-See?

Kevin-What happened to you man?

Mike-I told you, since everyone calls me a threat I will give them a reason to call me threat

Kevin-Can you get off me?

Mike-Not a chance

Kevin-Fine, then forgive me

(Kevin aims his gun up and shoots Mike in the face making him get off him and Kevin runs off)

Mike-Ow dang it! (Getting paint off his eyes)

(Paloma walks up and sees him getting paint of his eyes and she gets an idea)

Paloma-Hmmm

(Paloma starts running down the hall Mike's in and she pretends to trip)

Paloma-Ow! My ankle

Mike-Huh? (Notices Paloma)

Paloma-(Grabbing her ankle) Oh Mike! Can you help me?

Mike-Uh…no (Aims his gun at her)

Paloma-Please? My ankle really hurts

Mike-(He keeps aiming at her but as he looks at her in the ground he puts his gun down) Dang it

(Mike walks up to Paloma and put her arm around him and helps her up)

Paloma-Thanks

Mike-Yeah yeah, let's get you to the infirmary

Paloma-Ok, but before we do that I have question for you

Mike-Ok?

Paloma-Do you know what they call lollipops where I come from?

Mike-I don't know

(Paloma uses her arm and leg to trip Mike forward)

Paloma-A sucker!

Mike-What?!

(Paloma shoots his back 3 times and once on his calf)

Mike-Ow!

Paloma-(Running away) Sorry Mike, I just really want to win

Mike-(Gets up) Hmpf

(Buzz, confessional)

Mike-That's what I get for being nice?!

(Buzz)

Paloma-I know that was really mean but I just want to win a challenge by myself

(Buzz, end)

(Lex)

(She was walking around until she sees Tyson, Zach, and Mandy approaching her)

Lex-Here we go

(As they turn a corner she begins to shoot at them but Zach grabs Mandy and Tyson and covers himself from any paint so Lex hit Mandy in the shoulder twice and on her cheek, and she hit Tyson in his eye)

Mandy-Ow ow ow!

Tyson-Ah! Take this!

Zach-Don't you dare!

Tyson-What?

Zach-She's all mine

(Zach aims his gun and starts shooting at Lex but she dodges his shots)

Lex-Hey wimp! Why don't you come out and fight!

Zach-No thanks (He shoots once more and gets her knee)

Lex-Ow!

Zach-(Shoots her hat making it fall off) Oh shoot (He shoots again and gets her head) Bulls eye!

Lex-My hat!

(As Lex turn and bends over to grab her hat Zach shoots and gets her butt)

Lex-Whoa!

Zach-You call me a wimp?

Lex-Grr (He shoots at him and gets his chest)

Zach-Ow! Hey, you two are supposed to cover me

Tyson-Oops…

Mandy-My bad

Lex- I'm out

(Lex runs away)

Zach-Ok, why didn't you two block that?

Mandy-Cause we were both too busy blocking the first shots

Zach-Well let's go

(Mandy and Tyson walk forward and Zach uses the opportunity to shoot them both in the head)

Tyson-Ouch!

Mandy-Hey!

Zach-Do you guys understand I need immunity?

Tyson-yeah but not to our expense

Zach-Too bad, unless you want Paul and Alexa to find out about you two then you'll cover me

(Tyson and Mandy just glared at him as he walked infront of them)

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex-Uh…is Zach using Mandy and Tyson as shields?...That's genius! Why didn't I think of that?

(Buzz)

Tyson-You know…telling Alexa is sounding better and better

(Buzz)

Mandy-I feel so bad…if it wasn't for my clumsiness then we wouldn't be having this problem

(Buzz, end)

(Victoria)

Victoria-Oh this is so fun, I showed Lex I am not to be messed with

(Behind her, it shows Paul and Alexa following her)

Paul-(Whispering) Round 2?

Alexa-Oh yeah

(They make their way towards her but before they can shoot Victoria turned around and shot them both in the face making them fall)

Victoria-Nice try you two

Alexa-Bleah

Paul-Oh get back here!

Victoria-Catch me if you can! (She runs off)

Alexa-After her!

(Buzz, confessional)

Victoria-Ha! I have catlike reflexes! (She tosses her gun up so she can catch it but it ends up hitting her in the head)

(Paul and Alexa run after Victoria who entered the cafeteria)

Victoria-You want some more?

(At that moment Lex ran in from the other side followed by Zach, Tyson, and Mandy)

Lex-Haven't you had enough?

Zach-Ha! You wish

Mandy-Pleas shoot him

(Anthony walks in the same entrance Victoria used followed by Sophia)

Sophia-Hey we're not done talking!

Anthony-Oh then why am I walking away?

(Paloma and Alex walk in from opposite doors)

Paloma-Hi everyone!

Alex-You! How dare you shoot me!

Paloma-Uh…it's a challenge?

Kevin-(Running in) Ok, break time (He looks up and sees everyone else) Oh come on!

(At that moment everyone looked to each other and after the move around they form a circle and they have their guns aimed)

Alexa-Ok…we all ended up here

Lex-Ooo, good job Sherlock

Sophia-Just shoot!

Everyone-Ah!

(They all press their triggers but none of their guns fired)

Zach-What?

Paul-What happened?

Victoria-Guess we ran out of ammo

Alexa-Well at least we all ran out of ammo

(Paloma is pointing at everyone and murmuring)

Mandy-Paloma what are you doing?

Paloma-I counted all of us but…we're missing someone (She scratches her head)

Tyson-What? We're all here

(At that moment they all looked amongst each other and after a minute their eyes widened with realization)

Everyone-Mike!

?-Hehe that's right suckers!

(They all looked behind themselves but saw nothing and when they turned back around they saw Mike standing in the middle of their formed circle)

Mike-Reach for the stars

Lex-Oh…sh-

(In a blind fury Mike gave a spun and shot everyone in the face once then he ran out of ammo)

Mike-Aw, phooey

(Chris and Chef walk in)

Chef-Woo hoo, that was awesome Mike

Tyson-Hey! How come my gun ran out of ammo? I didn't even shoot once

Mandy-Yeah, and I only shot Zach once

Chris-Oh did I forget to mention?

Sophia-What?

Chris-These guns had different amounts of ammo to make things interesting

Paul-Well that's not fair

Chris-Too bad, I make the rules

Alex-So is this horrible challenge finally over?

Chris-Well yeah, you're all out of ammo

Alexa-So who won?

Chris-Well the winner with an amount of 5900 points is Mike! For the second time on a row!

Mike-Yes!

(Everyone groaned at this)

Chris-And in last place with zero points is poor old Tyson

Tyson-Hey!

Chris-Hehe…ok, I'll see you all in an hour for elimination and you can't vote for Mike

Chef-Mike, you'd be awesome at the war

Mike-Thanks Chef (He salutes Chef as he and Chris leave)

Tyson-Well this stunk

Mike-Not for me, I beat you all…again!

Lex-Grrr

Mike-Aw…that vein on your forehead looks really cute hehe (He runs out)

Alexa-Well see you all at elimination

(They all leave except Lex who grabbed Kevin)

Lex-Ok, so we're in agreement right?

Kevin-About?

Lex-Victoria goes

Kevin-Why? Can't we just talk to her?

Lex-Whoa…are you going against me?

Kevin-No I was just sugges-

Lex-Just vote for Victoria

Kevin-Whatever

(He and Lex walk out but as soon as he walks out Victoria pulls him aside)

Victoria-Hey Kevin

Kevin-Oh…hi Victoria

Victoria-So we're voting Lex right?

Kevin-Well I guess but why can't the three of us ju-

Victoria-Are you taking her side?

Kevin-No, it's just that

Victoria-Kevin, you promised to vote for her

Kevin-Fine…

Victoria-Thank you (She leaves)

Kevin-(Sighs)

(Buzz, confessional)

Kevin-Girls are so complicated…but I guess I do have to make my mind up

(Buzz, end)

(Anthony was walking when Sophia caught up with him)

Sophia-Anthony please wait up

Anthony-What?

Sophia-I want to know why you voted for Mario

Anthony-I don't know, why did you vote for Mario?

Sophia-How do you know I voted for Mario?

Anthony-Because you just told me (He start walking away again)

Sophia-Ok hold on, it's not like you didn't vote for Leila

Anthony-Actually I didn't

Sophia-You didn't?

Anthony-Nope, and neither did Mario we voted for Paul that night

Sophia-Oh…

Anthony-See?

Sophia-But why did you vote for Mario?

Anthony-(Takes a deep breath) Because I wanted to meet you halfway

Sophia-What?

Anthony-Well when I tried to talk to you after Leila's elimination you snapped on me and told me I would never know what it feels like so I thought if I went through the same thing you would trust me a little more, but apparently I was wrong

Sophia-Oh

Anthony-Yeah…see ya

Sophia-Wait

Anthony-What now?

Sophia-Thanks…for being so sweet…

Anthony-What?

Sophia-Well you're right, I was so mad about Leila being voted off I didn't care that you were the only one that actually tried to cheer me up

Anthony-Well…I guess

Sophia-And thanks for not voting for Leila

Anthony-You're welcome

Sophia-And you tried to meet me halfway, that's like the sweetest thing anyone has done for me…I can't believe you voted him off to gain my trust

Anthony-…

Sophia-So to thank you…

(She leans over and kisses his cheek)

Anthony-Whoa…

Sophia-Hehe, see you at elimination

Anthony-…

(Buzz, confessional)

Sophia-Ok, I know voting his best friend wasn't good at all but I appreciate him trying to gain my trust

(Buzz)

Anthony-(Touching his cheek) Whoa…

(Buzz, end)

(Zach, Tyson, and Mandy are standing outside together when Lex approaches them)

Lex-Hey Zach

Zach-Yes?

Lex-Can you and these two do me a favor?

Zach-It depends on the favor

Lex-I just need you guys to vote with me

Zach-And why?

Lex-Come on, I'll vote with you guys next elimination

Zach-Hmmm, interesting

Tyson-Lex, I know you hate me but making a deal with Zach is like making a deal with the devil

Zach-Hush up Tyson

Lex-So we have a deal?

Zach-Sure, but you vote with us when I choose right?

Lex-Deal

Zach-Ok, so who's the poor sucker going home

Lex-Ok here's the plan

(Paul and Alexa where walking when Victoria approaches them)

Victoria-Well you two are getting chummy with each other

Paul-Hello Victoria

Victoria-I want to ask you guys for a favor

Alexa-What?

Victoria-Vote with me

Paul-And why should we?

Victoria-Because you screwed me over in my first elimination and Alexa just stood there and watched as it happened

(Alexa and Paul shared a look)

Paul-Fine

Alexa-Fine

Victoria-Ok, so here's the deal

(The screen blacks out)

(Elimination Ceremony)

(Everyone is taking a seat)

Chris-All right, here we are in another awesome elimination ceremony and I got to say I love the paint jobs you all got done hehehe

Mandy-Can you just get on with it?

Chris-Ok fine, the first HALL pass goes to our immunity winner Mike (Tosses him a pass)

Mike-Yes!

Chris-Also safe are Alexa, Tyson, Alex, and Sophia

(They each get their passes)

Chris-And the last ones safe are, Anthony, Mandy, Zach, Paul, Victoria, and Lex

(Tosses them their passes and Victoria and Lex glare at each other and Kevin looked at them confused)

Chris-Paloma and Kevin…this is the last HALL pass of the night and it'll keep one of you here and send the other home

(Paloma and Kevin shared a nervous look)

Chris-It is my pleasure to announce that this last Hall pass goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Paloma!

(Tosses her a pass)

Paloma-Woo yeah!

Kevin-What?

Chris-Sorry, you were voted out again Kevin

Kevin-But I didn't do anything

Chris-Yeah just get a move on

Kevin-Ok, and to the rest of you, watch out for Lex and Victoria those chicks are crazy

(He leaves on the Stairs of Shame and takes the Bus of Losers)

Chris-Well, there goes our second returnee, you may all leave

(They all leave the auditorium and Alexa is shown outside until Paul catches up with her)

Paul-Hello

Alexa-Oh hey

Paul-So…can I talk to you?

Alexa-Sure

Paul-Well I have to admit it as very fun working with you today

Alexa-Yeah, it was better than being at each other's throats the whole time

Paul-True that, and you're actually a lot of fun to hang with

Alexa-Thanks you too

Paul-Thanks

(They both chuckle and look into each other's eyes and smile)

Paul-So…

Alexa-So…

(They keep looking into their eyes and eventually they lean towards each other and kiss for a minute before parting)

Alexa-(Blushing) Uh…

Paul-(Blushing too) Uh…

Alexa/Paul-I have to go

(They run towards their dorms but after they do the camera zooms out to show Zach who had seen the whole thing from behind a tree)

Zach-Oh…this is interesting

(Conclusion)

Chris-Whoa ho ho, things are heating up here, and we said goodbye to out pot headed guy Kevin for the second time in a row, but what will happen now that Zach has this new information? Will Lex and Victoria end up killing each other? Find out next time here on Total…Drama…High School!

**(Votes)**

**Kevin**-Ok…Lex is a bit more nuts so I vote for her

**Lex**-You're not going to flip on me which is why I vote for you Kevin

**Victoria**-Kevin…I don't want you to betray me so I'll wait to take Lex out later

**Sophia**-No one smokescreens me, bye bye Kev

**Paul**-I do owe Victoria, so I vote for Kevin

**Alexa**-All right Victoria, I vote for Kevin

**Alex**-I vote for Paloma, how dare she shoot my pretty face?

**Zach**-Thanks for the deal Lex, I vote for Kevin

**Tyson**-I can't risk it, sorry Kevin

**Mike**-Paloma, you made a mistake by tricking me

**Mandy**-I'm really sorry Kevin

**Anthony**-Sorry Kevin, shouldn't have shot me

**Paloma**-Bye Kevin, I don't like the smoke smell

Kevin-10

Paloma-2

Lex-1

A/N-And there's go Kevin for the second time, I wanted Kevin to be like a comic relief and I wanted him to join Lex and Victoria's alliance, I liked writing for him but he would get old with time so I thought this was a good place for him to get out, so hope you guys liked it and I'll see you guys next chapter


	17. Sticks and Stones

Chris-Last time on Total Drama High School, it was an all-out war when the contestants got into a paintball fight! That's right, we gave these crazy kids paintball guns and sent them on their way, Zach used Mandy and Tyson as shields and threats about their little smooch which somehow helped him in the challenge, Lex and Victoria snapped against each other and used their guns to "vent" their feeling making poor old Kevin to pick between them, in the end Mike dominated against everyone and won immunity again and in the elimination ceremony Lex and Victoria turned their targets to Kevin who they feared would betray them and with the help of other contestants ended with him being voted off for the second time and lastly it looks as though Alexa and Paul pushed aside their differences and sealed it with a kiss hehe which Zach also saw! What will happen today? What will Zach do with this new information? And who will be voted off? Find out right now on Total Drama High School!

(Theme Song)

(Paul was walking through a hall when Zach ran up to him)

Zach-Hey there Paul

Paul-Oh hey Zach, what's up?

Zach-Not much

Paul-Anything new you found out?

Zach-Not at the moment (He lowers his voice) You bet I did

Paul-What was that?

Zach-Nothing hehe

Paul-All right? I'll see you later

Zach-All right (Gives him a smile)

(As he watches Paul leave his smile disappears and he gets an annoyed look on his face)

(Buzz, confessional)

Zach-Oh Paul is so naive, hehe…he thinks I didn't see his kiss with Alexa I did and there is no way in hell I'm going to wait until those two align, do you know how dangerous that could be? Which is why I devised a plan to ruin them hehe I just need a little help

(Buzz, end)

(Zach is walking through the halls until he sees Lex)

Zach-Hello Lex

Lex-Hello Zach

Zach-Do you remember that little deal you made with me yesterday?

Lex-Yes, tonight I vote for who you say

Zach-Well I need you to help me with something

Lex-What is it?

Zach-Ok, here's the plan

(He then begins to whisper into Lex's ear and Lex gets a mischievous smile on her face)

Zach-Got it?

Lex-Got it

Zach-Good, see you later (Walks away)

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex-That is the most evil plan I've ever heard…I think I'm in love (She swoons)

(Buzz, end)

(Alex is seen in classroom looking in his mirror)

Alex-Augh, these bruises are going to be here a while

(Paloma walks in)

Paloma-Hey Alex!

Alex-What do you want?

Paloma-To talk

Alex-Well I don't want to talk to you

Paloma- But why?

Alex- Because of last challenge

Paloma- I was just trying to win the challenge

Alex- Yes, but because of you my pimple almost popped

Paloma- Bu-

Alex- No buts, we are through

Paloma- (Gasp)

Alex- Good bye

(Alex storms off)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alex- Paloma, we are never ever ever getting back together

(Buzz)

Paloma- I was just trying to win (starts to cry)

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows Paloma crying)

Paloma- WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

(The camera then shows Mike walking by her)

Mike- Oh hey, it's Paloma, and she is crying… but why?

Paloma- WAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Mike- Oh I'm sure she's fine

(Paloma then falls to then ground and she starts to flail her arms her legs, and she starts to cry even louder)

Mike- Oh for heaven sakes

(Mike walks up to Paloma)

Mike- Hey Paloma, are you ok?

Paloma- Yeah

Mike- Ok that's goo-

Paloma- It just that

Mike- (Whispers) Damn it

Paloma- It's just Alex was being mean to me

Mike- Why?

Paloma- Cause I tried to win

Mike- Well those shots were pretty cheap

Paloma- Ya but I just wanted to win (Starts to cry)

Mike- There there it's ok

Paloma- WAAAAAHHHHH

Mike- Are you going to be ok?

Paloma- Ya I'm ok (She pulls out a tub of chocolate ice cream) I have this

Mike- Ummm ok

(Buzz, confessional)

Mike- Poor Paloma… now that I think about it. Where did she get the ice cream from?

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows Alexa, Sophia, and Anthony eating in the cafeteria)

Alexa- So, what wonderful thing is Chris going to have us do today?

Anthony- Who cares, all I am going to focus on is winning

Sophia- Same here

Alexa- Hey hey hey, we should at least know what the challenge is first

(Victoria walks in)

Victoria- Hey Hey Hey, what you guy's talking about?

Anthony- What Chris is going to have us do today

Victoria- Oh, let's hope it doesn't involve paint

Sophia- I second that

Alexa- Well we won't know until we find out now will we?

Anthony- Of course, I will win

(Buzz, confessional)

Anthony- I got this

(Buzz)

Sophia- You wish

(Buzz, end)

(The camera show Tyson and Mandy in a hallway)

Tyson- Hey we need to talk

Mandy- About

Tyson- I think we should tell Alexa and Paul about you know what

Mandy- What?! They will kill us

Tyson- I'm sure if we explain, they will understand

Mandy- But-

Tyson- Besides, if we tell them we won't have to listen to Zach anymore

Mandy- I don't know

Tyson- A least give it some thought

Mandy- Ok

(Buzz, confessional)

Tyson- It's the only logical thing to do

(Buzz)

Mandy- I don't know about this

(Buzz, end)

(Tyson leaves and Zach walks up to Mandy)

Zach-Hello

Mandy-What now?

Zach-So you and Tyson are trying to come out with the truth huh?

Mandy-I don't know

Zach-Well I suggest you don't

Mandy-And why?

Zach-Because if you do I will make sure Tyson is the next to leave with a few broken things

Mandy-What do you mean?

Zach-(Pulls out a pencil and holds it sideways) Pretend this is every limb in Tyson's body (He then snaps the pencil in half) Get the picture?

Mandy-(Gasp) You wouldn't go that far would you?

Zach-This is a competition, and I need you two loyal to me

Mandy-Wait you? What about our alliance with Paul?

Zach-I think Paul has all the company he needs right now

Mandy-What are you talking about?

Zach-Let's just say he's been taking care of some business himself

(At that moment Alexa walked by and heard Zach, her eyes widened and she runs before they can see her)

(Sophia and Anthony)

(They are walking outside)

Sophia-Such a pretty day isn't it?

Anthony-Sure is

Sophia-You know, it feels really good that I was able to get over Leila's elimination

Anthony-That's good

Sophia-Well I still miss her of course but I just don't feel as bitter as I used too

Anthony-I'm happy for you

Sophia-And I have you to thank, if you hadn't talked some sense into me I'd still be acting like a jerk

Anthony-Oh well you know

(Sophia hugs him)

Sophia-Thanks for being such a good friend

Anthony-Uh…

Sophia-Want to sit by that tree?

Anthony-Sure

Sophia-And then we can kiss!

Anthony-What?!

Sophia-Hehe I'm joking

Anthony-Oh…

Sophia-Hehe

(They both walk to the tree Sophia mentioned and they just sit there)

(Alexa)

(Alexa was walking through the halls frantically looking for Paul until she saw him walking down some stairs)

Alexa-Paul!

Paul-Oh hi

Alexa-We have to talk

Paul-About what?

Alexa-I think Zach knows

Paul-What?

Alexa-I think Zach knows we kissed

Paul-But how?

Alexa-I don't know you tell me

Paul-Ok, we have to throw him off our trail

Alexa-Ok ok, but how?

Paul-Umm…ok…let's not talk to each other at all we'll just act like we've acted every day since we got here, you hang out with Tyson and I'll hang out with Zach and Mandy

Alexa-I like it

Paul-Great, see you later

Alexa-Ok

(They both leave in opposite directions)

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-Crap! I forgot I told Zach to be my spy and if he did the kiss that could be trouble augh! (Grabs his head)

(Buzz)

Alexa-I have to watch out, it looks like Zach is sneakier than I thought and that is not good

(Buzz, end)

(Cafeteria)

(Alexa is seen sitting by herself and she sees Tyson walk in and she waves him over and he joins her at a table)

Tyson-Hello

Alexa-What's up?

Tyson-Uh…nothing much

Alexa-I feel like we haven't talked in a long time

Tyson-It's only been a day

Alexa-Yeah speaking of which, where were in yesterday's challenge?

Tyson-What do you mean?

Alexa-Well you were nowhere to be seen during the challenge and then you walked into the cafeteria with Zach and Mandy

Tyson-Oh that…hehe I just happened to stumble into them while were walking in

Alexa-Huh…ok

Tyson-Yeah

Alexa-So quick question…who do you suggest voting for tonight?

Tyson-Vote-(He looks around and whispers in her ear)

Alexa-Hmmm…you got it

Tyson-Great, want to get some breakfast?

Alexa-Sure

(They get up and walk to where chef is serving food

(Buzz, confessional)

Tyson-I don't think she bought it…I really hope Mandy decides we can tell Alexa and Paul

(Buzz)

Alexa-Yeah, I felt bad for not talking to Tyson in the last challenge so I hope voting with him will make up for it

(Paul joins Zach and Mandy at a table)

Paul-Hey guys, where have you guys been?

Zach-Here?

Paul-Oh right hehe

Mandy-Are you all right?

Paul-Uh yeah, why wouldn't I be?

Mandy-Never mind

Zach-So Paul, who is going to be our next target?

Paul-Umm…I honestly don't know

Zach-What? But you always have a plan

Paul-Well… guess if he doesn't win immunity again we can vote for Mike

Zach-Hmm makes sense

Mandy-But what if Mike wins immunity again?

Paul-Then…we can vote for Lex

Zach-What? Why her?

Paul-Cause I don't know her and I don't like her

Zach-…Fine

Mandy-Ok

Paul-Great, we're all set

(Buzz, confessional)

Zach-Hehe, you wish we're getting rid of Lex

(Buzz)

Mandy-Paul is acting weird…maybe it has to do with that thing Zach said Paul was busy with

(Buzz, end)

(Victoria and Lex walk in at the same time and they try to beat each other going in until Lex pops in first)

Lex-You don't know when to quit do you?

Victoria-I never quit

Lex-Just wait until you're eliminated

Victoria-I can say the same to you

Lex/Victoria-Grrr

(Mike walks in and pushes Lex aside)

Mike-Hello everyone, ready to lose again?

Lex-I wouldn't get so cocky, you're not getting immunity today

Mike-Yeah keep telling yourself that

(He goes and gets some breakfast and Victoria and Lex go and sit at individual tables)

(Buzz, end)

Victoria-(Sighs) Is it sad that I wish Kevin was still here? I could've probably used his vote on my side

(Buzz)

Lex-Kevin was just a step for me to win, and Victoria is the next one

(Buzz)

Mike-(Sighs sadly) You know…being mean is getting old for me it's no fun, but I'm still going to win for Leila

(Buzz, end)

(The students are seen eating their breakfast)

Chris-(On P/A) Students! It's challenge time, meet outside for your instructions!

Sophia-Cool, maybe it'll be a sport

Mandy-Well then we better get outside

Tyson-Yup

(It shows the contestants show up outside where Chris is standing in front of 12 really large things covered with a white carp)

Chris-Good morning students, are you guys ready for another exciting challenge?

Zach-You got it Chris!

Sophia-What are those things behind you?

Chris-Those are part of the challenge

Alexa-And what is the challenge?

Chris-Well first let me ask you guys something…do you remember these guys?!

(Chris then pulls off the white carp to reveal what's underneath them and the contestants eyes widen as they see what it is)

Victoria-Are those?

Alex-No way…

(In front of them were statues of the voted out contestants in the order they were voted off Kevin, Leslie, Eddie, Ren, Kimi, Matt, Liz, Roger, Leila, and Mario and at the end there's a statue of Chris and Chef?

Chris-Hehe, judging by your looks, you do remember these guys

Mike-Leila! (He runs to the Leila statue and hugs it)

Chris-Uh Mike, she's not the real Leila

Mike-(Just continues to hug it)

Chris-Ok, anyway as you know these are you fellow contestants that you've voted off one after the other and the last two represent your very handsome host and tough Chef

Lex-What kind of challenge is this?

Chris-A very simple one, if you'd shut up and let me explain

Lex-Hmph

Chris-Ok, we visited your voted off friends and borrowed something from each of them to bring back here, for your challenge you will draw a card from Chef's hat and the item you get is the item you have to find and match it to the statue of the person you think it belongs to, and the items are in places around the whole school)

Mike-All right, how do we win?

Chris-First person to bring back the item they got assigned and match it with the correct statue wins immunity

Paloma-Yay!

Chris-All right (Pulls out Chef's hat) Come up and draw your cards

(The contestants each draw a card and look at their items)

Chris-Ok, all of you know what you're looking for now figure out who it belongs to and get started go!

(All the contestants take off some grouping together and others going off by themselves)

(Buzz, confessional)

Sophia-A red jacket? Who the heck owned a red jacket?

(Buzz)

Mandy-A picture of Tyson…well that gives me two options

(Buzz)

Mike-A black bat burette? Who does that belong too?

(Buzz)

Anthony-A candy bar…seriously? Is the universe trying to kill me with guilt?

(Buzz)

Alexa-A clump of Tyson's hair? Who the heck had that with them?

(Buzz)

Zach-A bottle of hair gel, hehe they should just give me immunity now

(Buzz)

Paloma-Uh…a power blaster?

(Buzz)

Victoria-A golden butcher knife…that's obviously Chef

(Buzz)

Tyson-A black vest, wonder who it belongs to

(Buzz)

Lex-A dumbbell…obvious much?

(Buzz)

Alex-A bag of joints…

(Buzz)

Paul-A skateboard…who liked to skateboard? No one ever mentioned a skateboard

(Buzz, end)

(It shows Tyson walking through the cafeteria looking under some chairs when Zach walks in dragging Mandy by her arm)

Zach-Tyson!

Tyson-Whoa, hey

Zach-Get over here

Mandy-Let go of my arm!

Zach-I need the two of you

Tyson-For what now?

Zach-For the same thing, to get me immunity

(Zach then pushes Mandy towards Tyson)

Mandy-(Rubbing her arm) Ow

Zach-Ok, so my item is a bottle of hair gel, and we know it belongs to Chris

Tyson-(Sarcastically) Wow, how long did it take you to figure that one out?

Zach-Watch it with the sarcasm Tyson, now I need you guys to help me find my item

Tyson-But we have to find our items too

Zach-I don't care, I need immunity

Mandy-What for? It's not like you're of any threat

Zach-(He glares at Mandy for a second then he slaps her face)

Mandy-(She falls to the ground) Ow (Holds her face)

Tyson-What the hell?!

(Tyson kneels down next to Mandy)

Tyson-Are you ok?

Mandy-It really hurts

Zach-Now are you ready to help me?

Tyson-Fine…I'll help but Mandy doesn't have to

Zach-What?

Tyson-You leave Mandy alone

Zach-…

Mandy-Tyson…

Tyson-You don't need both of us to get a bottle of hair gel, just leave Mandy alone and I'll help you

Zach-Hmm, good to see you're cooperating, Mandy you can go and Tyson, you're coming with me (He grabs Tysons arm and pulls him out of the cafeteria)

Mandy-Tyson…

(Buzz, confessional)

Tyson-You wouldn't believe how much I want to kill that guy right now, but I can't risk him hurting Mandy again I care about her way too much

(Buzz)

Zach-I may have really harsh on Mandy, but she needs to know I'm not playing around I'm winning this game, but don't think that in any way I'm proud of slapping her

(Buzz)

Mandy-I hate Zach so much, but I'm not going to go against him or else he'll go along with his promise to hurt Tyson

(Buzz, end)

(Alexa)

Alexa-Ok, so if I can find Tyson then I can get a clump of his hair and get this over with

Chris-(P/A) It's not that simple Alexa, the clump of hair you're looking for is in a plastic bag somewhere in the school

Alexa-Augh…fine

?-Sounds like you're having more luck than me

(Alexa turns around to see Paul approach her)

Alexa-Oh hey

Paul-Hi

Alexa-What's your item?

Paul-A skateboard, did you know anyone who used a skateboard?

Alexa-No one from my team, so it had to have been a Scorpion

Paul-Hmm thanks for the info, so what's your item?

Alexa- A clump of Tyson's hair

Paul-Well that one should be pretty obvious, it's either Ren or Leslie

Alexa-Yup

Paul-Well, I'm going to go look for the skateboard

Alexa-And I'm going to look for hair

Paul-Hehehe see ya

Alexa-See ya

(The walk off in different directions)

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-Ok, someone from my team that skateboards…I wonder if Alexa likes skateboarding…(He thinks for a second the shakes his head) Never mind have to keep my focus

(Buzz)

Alexa-Paul's being really sweet, why couldn't he be like this from the beginning?

(Buzz, end)

(Anthony)

(He's walking through the cafeteria)

Anthony-All right, I need a candy bar so that's got to be in the kitchen

(He walks behind the counter where Chef hands out the food and ends up in a place full of cooking equipment, a fridge and a pantry)

Anthony-And bingo was its namo

(He walks up to the pantry but as soon as he opens the door Chef is standing in there blocking the way glaring at him)

Chef-You don't steal my food

Anthony-And I wouldn't dream of it

(Anthony closed the pantry door and walked away)

(Buzz, confessional)

Anthony-Eh, I think I might need a little bit of help and I think I know the two girls for the job

(Buzz, end)

(Mike)

Mike-All right, a black bat burette…who does that belong to?

?-It belongs to your idiot girlfriend

Mike-What?!

(Mike turns around and sees Lex standing behind him)

Mike-What did you call Leila?

Lex-An…idiot

Mike-(Glares at her with fire in his eyes) Don't talk about Leila

Lex-Oh boo hoo, you couldn't even keep her in the game

Mike-I'm warning you

Lex-Oh what are you going to do? Eat sugar and laugh me to death? Haha don't make me laugh

Lex-Yup, getting rid of Leila was so easy she never even saw it coming

Mike-Shut it!

Lex-Ahaha you can't do anything to me Mike, you're a coward, which is also why you couldn't save Leila

Mike-That's it! I warned you

(With that Mike charged at Lex but she took off but Mike kept chasing her)

(Buzz, confessional)

Lex-Ahaha, he's so dumb all I'm doing is distracting him because by doing that he'll be too mad to focus on the challenge which means he can't win, which means no immunity, yeah I may in danger by not competing either but if Zach's plan works out I shouldn't have to worry about it

(Buzz)

Mike-(He's holding a rock with a furious looks on his face) This is Lex's head (He then smashes the rock against the wall completely leaving it in tiny pebbles) And that'll be Lex's head after I get my hands on her!

(Buzz, end)

(Mandy)

(She had been walking through a hall until she entered the library)

Mandy-Wow, I've never been in here before

(She looks around until she gets to a section with bookshelves that are two stories high)

Mandy-Holy chiz…

(She looks up the shelf where she sees a framed picture)

Mandy-Please don't be what I think it is

(She takes some steps back until she fully sees the picture and indeed it was a framed picture of Tyson with a heart around his face)

Mandy-Just perfect…

(Buzz, confessional)

Mandy-Ok, I'm not the best climber but I will try

(Buzz, end)

(Alex and Paloma were walking together)

Alex-All right Paloma, I might be able to give you a chance to redeem yourself

Paloma-Oh yay!...How?

Alex-By helping me find my item

Paloma-Oh come on, I want to win too you know

Alex-Paloma, you shot me in the face yesterday don't you think you owe me some kind of payback?

Paloma-I don't know

Alex-Come on

Paloma-Ok, but you won't vote me off right?

Alex-No way

Paloma-Ok then, let's get looking

(The keep walking)

(Buzz, confessional)

Paloma-Alex is so nice giving me a second chance

(Buzz)

Alex-I don't know if I'll vote for Paloma, at least not yet, I need a vote on my side unless I get a better and stronger alliance

(Buzz, end)

(Victoria)

(She was in the same place where Anthony had run into Chef but she was looking inside some drawers)

Victoria-Golden knife, golden knife, where are you?

(She keeps looking through drawers until she hears some heavy breathing behind her)

Victoria-Uh oh…

(She turns around and Chef is staring down at her)

Chef-What are you doing here girly?

Victoria-Uh…looking for your golden butcher knife?

Chef-Heh you'll never get it

Victoria-Why not?

Chef-Because that thing is my prized possession and it never leaves my side

(He then pulled out said knife and showed it to her)

Victoria-(Gulp) Ok…but I kind of need that to win

Chef-I don't care, it never leaves my side

Victoria-Please Chef?

Chef-Nope

Victoria-Augh

Chef-Bye

(He then walks out of the kitchen)

Victoria-(Sighs) Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way

(She then followed after Chef)

(After that a small montage is seen of all the contestants looking their items to no avail)

(Sophia)

(She was walking outside)

Sophia-Alright, I've looked almost everywhere, where could Chris have put a red jacket?

Anthony-Hey there

Sophia-Oh hey Anthony

Anthony-Any luck?

Sophia-No…you?

Anthony-Nope...but I could use your help

Sophia-With what?

Anthony-Well my item is a candy bar but the candy bars are in the pantry being guarded by Chef and since you're not scared of him then maybe you can help me get the candy bar

Sophia-Hmmm, all right I'm in but only if afterwards you help me find my item

Anthony-Deal

(Thy both walk to the cafeteria where they see Victoria looking around the cafeteria)

Sophia-Victoria what are you doing?

Victoria-Looking for Chef

Anthony-Why?

Victoria-Because he has my item

Sophia-Oh so you got the Chef statue

Victoria-Yup, and you?

Sophia-I have to find a red jacket but I don't know who it belongs to

Victoria-You're kidding right?

Sophia-No

Victoria-I can't believe you don't remember who wore a red jacket from our team

Sophia-You know who it belongs to?

Victoria-Duh, that's totally obvious it belongs to Roger girl

Sophia-Oh my god you're right! Roger had a red jacket thanks Victoria

Victoria-Happy to help now bye (She leaves the cafeteria)

Sophia-Ok, let's get your item

Anthony-Let's do it

(They walk to the pantry and open it again only to have Chef guarding it again)

Chef-You're back?

Sophia-Yeah, and this time he has back up!

(Chef pulls out his golden knife and points it at Sophia)

Chef-You don't scare me girly

Sophia-(Gulp) Uh Anthony

Anthony-Yes?

Sophia-You didn't mention he had a knife on him

Anthony-He didn't last time…

(Chef walked towards them until he had them cornered and he kept pointing his knife at them)

Chef-You suckers aren't going anywhere

(Buzz, confessional)

Sophia-That may have been wimpy but I'm strong not stupid, there is no way I'm taking on Chef with a knife

(Buzz)

Anthony-Chef can't really hurt us right?

(Buzz)

Chris-Total Drama is not responsible for anything Chef Hatchet does to the kids therefore the show cannot be blamed if he hurts those two thank you, oh and to the families of Sophia and Anthony? Yeah you guys might want to start praying

(Buzz, end)

(Paul)

(He was looking around the gym by the bleachers)

Paul-Skateboard…where would they put a skateboard

(He goes to the bleachers on the other side and after a minute of looking he sees a black skateboard with blue wheels)

Paul-Yes!

(He goes in through the side of the bleachers to the middle and picks up the skateboard)

Paul-Score one for Paul

(As he's about to leave a series of beeps is heard and the bleachers start to close)

Paul-Uh oh…

(He starts running to get out but his pants get caught between two pieces of metal that closed together locking him in place)

Paul-Oh this is not good

(Buzz, confessional)

Paul-Oh man I'm going to die! I didn't even get to tell Alexa I loved the kiss! Uh…please cut out that last part

(Buzz)

Chris-Ahahaha no way

(Buzz, end)

(Mandy)

(She was working on climbing the high shelf but struggling)

Mandy-Uh…almost there…

(She reaches for another place to grab on but she slips and she falls back to the ground)

Mandy-Ow, augh this is not working

(She sat on the floor thinking then she got an idea)

Mandy-I'm not proud of this…but I have to snap

(She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath)

Mandy-I hate Zach, I hate Zach, I hate Zach, I hate Zach, I…hate…Zach!

(After saying that last one her eyes burst open with her pupils now dilated full of fury)

Mandy-(Determined angry voice) Let's do this

(She begins to climb the high shelf but this time she was making more progress)

(Buzz, confessional)

Mandy-(Same angry voice) I feel so alive! More than I have ever felt in my whole life ahahahaha

(Buzz, end)

(Sophia and Anthony)

Anthony-This is the end

Chef-Ahahaha

(Chef brought up his knife ready to strike)

Chef-No one touches my stuff

?-There you are!

(Right there Victoria dropped down on Chef's back and grabbed on to the knife)

Victoria-Give it to me!

Chef-EY! Get off of me!

Victoria-Not until I have this knife!

Chef-Never!

Sophia-Let's get out of here

(Sophia grabbed Anthony went to the pantry grabbed a candy bar with an "M" on it and they ran out of the cafeteria)

Sophia-Now let's get my item

Anthony-You got it

(Buzz, confessional)

Chef-(Covered in bruises) That girl is strong

(Buzz)

Victoria-(Covered in bruises with messed up hair) I will win

(Buzz, end)

(Alexa)

(Alexa was inside the science lab)

Alexa-Let's look around

(She looked around the lab until she saw a glass box with a plastic bag filled with blonde hair inside)

Alexa-Yes

(She went up to the cage but as she tried to pull the door open it beeped to life)

Box-Password please

Alexa-What?

Box-Incorrect password

Alexa-I need a password?

Box-Incorrect password

Alexa-Just great

Box-That is also incorrect

Alexa-Gah!

(Alex and Paloma)

Alex-We're looking for a bag of marijuana

Paloma-Like that?

(She pointed up to the roof where a bag of marijuana was taped to it)

Alex-Exactly… but how do we get to it?

Paloma-I don't know, but I helped you find it so I can go now right?

Alex-No, you have to help me get it down

Paloma-How do you expect me to do that?

Alex-Give me a boost

Paloma-Uh, but you're heavier than me

Alex-(Gasp) Are you calling me fat?!

Paloma-Nooo, I'm just saying if I carry you I could drop you

Alex-Fine, I'll give you a boost

Paloma-That's still won't be enough

Alex-Well the what do you suppose I do?

Lex-Out of the way!

Mike-Get back here!

(Lex ran by and pushed Alex aside followed by Mike)

Alex-(Slams against the wall) Ow!

Paloma-I'm just going to…go now (She runs off)

Alex-Hey get back here! Oh forget it

(Buzz, confessional)

Alex-I definitely need a new alliance, Paloma is useless at doing all the work for me

(Buzz)

Paloma-Alex is getting really bossy and I don't like that

(Buzz, end)

(Sophia and Anthony)

(They were back outside)

Sophia-All right a red jacket

Anthony-Are you sure it's outside?

Sophia-I looked inside already it's got to be here

(They looked around until something kept covering Anthony's eyes from the sun coming from the flag pole but as he looked up he saw the red jacket hoisted up the flag pole)

Anthony-Found it

Sophia-Where?

Anthony-There (He points up to where the jacket is)

Sophia-Oh

Anthony-Come on you can do it

(They run to the flag pole)

Sophia-Lock your hands together and give me a boost

Anthony-You got it

(He gives her a boost and she starts climbing up the flag pole while struggling)

Anthony-You got this

(Zach and Tyson)

(They had looked around the school and right now they were in what looked like the principal's office with a desk two brown leather chairs and a bookcase on the side wall)

Zach-Why are we here?

Tyson-Because Chris is host which means he's in charge

Zach-So?

Tyson-Oi…try to think here we're in Total Drama HIGH SCHOOL key word being school

Zach-I still don't get it

Tyson-Oh my god…who is in charge in a school?

Zach-The principal!

Tyson-Exactly, this is why we're in the principal's office

Zach-Well you have a point but it doesn't look like this is where Chris keeps his hair gel

Tyson-Because you're not looking in the right place

Zach-What?

Tyson-Hair gel is Chris most prized possession you dimwit, he's not just going to leave it laying around

Zach-So you're point is?

Tyson-My point is he's going to keep it in a secret place such as (He walks up to the book case and pulls on a black book that only tilted backwards and opened up the bookcase revealing a dressing room with a bottle of hair gel in front of a mirror and Chris was standing in there wearing a black vest) a book case

Chris-Well, looks like you two figured it out or should I say Tyson figured it out

Zach-Yes!

Chris-Go ahead Zach, grab your item and Tyson?

Tyson-Yes?

Chris-(Takes off the vest and tosses it to him) Here's yours

Tyson-Wow thanks

Zach-Yeah whatever, I've got a challenge to win

(He runs off with great speed)

Tyson-Better try to catch up

(After he runs off it shows a montage where Paul gets free and runs out, Mandy grabs the picture and drops down, and Alex throwing his mirror to the roof and knocking the bag of marijuana on the floor and the three of them start making their way to the statues)

(Alexa)

(She had an annoyed look on her face)

Box-Password incorrect

Alexa-I know it's incorrect!

Box-Password incorrect

Alexa-Augh! What am I supposed to say as the password? "Chris is the hottest guy ever?"

Box-Password correct (BEEP the door of the box opens)

Alexa-(Just staring at the box)

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-I'm more mad at myself for not realizing it sooner

(Buzz, end)

(Alexa grabs the bag of hair and runs out)

(Sophia and Anthony)

(She was almost at the top)

Anthony-You're almost there

Sophia-Uh…uh…(She reaches up and grabs it) Got it!

Anthony-Ok let's go

(Sophia slides down the pole and lands on the ground)

Sophia-Let's do this

(They run off)

(Victoria)

(She was still fighting with Chef)

Chef-Let go of me!

Victoria-Then give me the knife!

Chef-Fine!

(Chef releases the knife making Victoria fall on the ground)

Victoria-Yes! Victory! (She runs off)

Chef-Crazy girl

(Buzz, confessional)

Victoria-I am invincible! Woo hoo!

(The Statues)

(Zach ran outside and smiled as he saw he was the first one there, he then went up to the Chris statue and placed the hair gel bottle on the statues hand)

Zach-Yes!

(Right there Lex ran out of breath)

Lex-(Breathing heavily)

Zach-What's wrong?

Lex-Mike (breath) me (breath) distracting (breath) no immunity (breath)

Zach-Well lucky for you I just won

Lex-Good (breath for you)

Zach-Ok, you know the plan right?

Lex-Yes

(She then walked up and faced the Mario statue and Alexa ran out)

Alexa-(Sees that Zach has won) Aw man (Places the hair on Leslie's statue) Oh well

Zach-(He winks at Lex and she nod in understanding)

Lex-Oh Alexa can you come here please?

Alexa-Uh… ok?

(She stands in front of Lex with her back facing Mario's statue and she doesn't notice Zach sneaking behind it)

Alexa-What do you want?

Lex-Oh I just want to talk to you

Alexa- About?

Lex-Oh just girl talk, like what did I miss while I was gone?

Alexa-Nothing…you came back the next episode

Lex-Oh…right (She clears her throat)

(At that moment Zach got a running start and slammed himself against the Mario statue making it wobble back and forth)

Lex-Oh hehe you're right so has anything interesting happened to you?

Alexa-Well…not lately

(The statue keeps wobbling until it starts to fall to the side where the girls are standing and Lex begins to back up slowly seeing it about to fall)

Lex-Really? Are you sure?

Alexa-Yeah

(At that moment at the exact same time Paul and Mike ran outside and Paul saw the statue about to fall on Alexa and Mike saw Lex)

Mike-There you are!

Paul-Alexa look out!

Alexa-Huh?

(Again at the same time Mike tackled Lex to the ground away from the statue saving Lex and himself but he begins to pull he hair and Paul manages to push Alexa out of the way but the statue falls on him)

Paul-Ow…

Mike-I'm going to kill you!

(Zach slipped to the other side while the other contestants showed up one after the other and after placing their items on the respective statues they noticed Paul under the statue and Paloma walked in empty handed)

Alexa-Paul! (She runs up to the statue)

Mandy-Is he ok?

Alexa-I don't know

Tyson-Let's get the statue off of him

Sophia-Yeah come on guys

(All the contestants help move the mountain except for Mike who was still hitting Lex with fury and they just see Paul groaning in pure pain)

Paul-Ow…

Victoria-Paul are you ok?

Alexa-Paul talk to us

Alex-Or to yourself (He puts his mirror in Paul's face)

Zach-Oh get that out of his face

Mandy-Paul

Chris-All right challenge is over!

Alexa-Chris! The Mario statue fell on Paul! You have to help him

Chris-Oh man, this is bad

Anthony-Just help him captain obvious

Chris-Fine…Nurse Hatchet!

(Chef walks out in his nurses outfit)

Chris-Please take Paul to the infirmary and tend to him

Chef-You got it (He grabs Paul and throws him over his shoulder making Paul scream in pain)

Paul-Ah!

Chef-Oh sorry

Alexa-Be careful!

Zach-Since when do you care what happens Paul?

Alexa-I…I don't…but a statue fell on him and fighting isn't going to make it better

(Everyone just looked at her)

Chris-All right, well the challenge is still over and it's time to announce a winner

(He then noticed Mike beating up Lex)

Chris-Whoa Mike hold it! Someone separate those two

(Tyson, Mandy, and Victoria pulled Mike away and Zach, Anthony and Sophia pulled Lex away)

Mike-Let me go!

Victoria-Mike chill out!

Mike-No I'm going to kill her!

Mandy-What did she do?

Mike-She was calling Leila stupid!

Sophia-Not cool Lex

Lex-Mike, I'm so very sorry

Mike-No you're not!

Lex-Yeah you're probably right hehe

Alex-Ok that's really messed up

Tyson-But you can't kill her

Mike-Why not?

Mandy-(Her eye twitches and she goes back to normal) Mike come on just breath

Mike-(Starts breathing heavily)

Chris-Ok, I want these two kept as far away as possible from each other

Lex-Don't worry, I don't go near crazy people

Mike-Grrr!

Paloma-Mike please keep you cool

Mike-(His breathing becomes slower) All right fine

(They release Mike and Lex who just glare at each other)

Chris-Ok, back to business the winner of this challenge which this time wasn't Mike is Zach!

Zach-Yes!

Chris-Congratulations Zach you have immunity which means you guys can't vote him off at tonight's elimination which will be in 2 hours, see you all there (He leaves)

Tyson-All right bye guys

(They all disperse and Alexa makes her way to the infirmary but they don't let her in to see Paul because Chef was still working on him)

Alexa-(Sitting in a waiting room) Come on hurry

(After 30 minutes Chef walked out and let Alexa in to see him and as she went in she saw Paul sitting up on a bed with a cast in his arm)

Paul-Hey what are you doing here?

Alexa-I came to see you

Paul-Well thank you

Alexa-No problem

Paul-But as I recall you hate me

Alexa-Yeah but I'd never wish this pain on you

Paul-Aw thanks

Alexa-So what's the damage?

Paul-Eh you know, broken arm, sprained shoulder, and some broken and bruised ribs

Alexa-Your ribs?!

Paul-Yeah look (He pulls up side off his shirt and his torso is covered in a cast)

Alexa-This is terrible and it's all my fault

Paul-How is it your fault?

Alexa-If I would've seen that stupid statue falling you probably wouldn't be here

Paul-Eh don't worry about it

Alexa-But why?

Paul-Why what?

Alexa-Why did you save me? I thought you hated me

Paul-Well it's just like you said I may not have liked you at first but I wouldn't wish this pain on you

Alexa-(She looks at him and smiles) Well thank you so much for that

Paul-No problem

Alexa-I'd hug you but I don't want to hurt you

Paul-Aw

Alexa-Sorry

Paul-Well, looks like I'm going home

Alexa-What do you mean?

Paul-Well look at me, the others aren't going to keep me in this condition

Alexa-But you can't leave

Paul-It's too late, but I don't care

Alexa-What?! You never let anything stop you

Paul-Yeah but I realized I did bad things to get this far

Alexa-I can't argue with that

Paul-But I have to tell you something important

Alexa-What is it?

Paul-Last night when we kissed…I really liked it

Alexa-Oh…really?

Paul-Yeah it felt awesome

Alexa-Well I think that's the first thing we've ever agreed on

Paul-Cool

(They look at each other for a moment before they start to lean towards each other but before their lips meet Zach walks in and they separate)

Zach-Whoa…am I interrupting something?

Alexa-No not at all

Paul-Yeah we were just talking

Zach-Oh ok

Alexa-Well then, I best get going by Paul

Paul-Bye Alexa

Zach-Yeah…bye

(Alexa leaves the room and Zach closes the door)

Paul-So what's up buddy?

Zach-Cut the crap Paul I know you have the hots for her

Paul-What are you talking about?

Zach-I'm not stupid Paul, I saw you two kiss last night and you two were about to kiss right now

Paul-Oh

Zach-And can I just say, you're either the dumbest or the most predictable person I have ever met

Paul-What?

Zach-You completely fell for my plan

Paul-Wait a minute...the statue falling wasn't an accident was it?

Zach-Wow, finally figuring it out?

Paul-But why?! What did I do to you?

Zach-Like I told you I'm not an idiot, I knew if you and Alexa got together you wouldn't hesitate to get rid of me sooner or later and I couldn't let that happen so I devised a plan to make sure you would go home

Paul-But if you wanted me gone how come the statue was about to crush Alexa?

Zach-I go back to your kiss with her, she was playing bait/back up I asked Lex to distract her long enough for you to show up and save her sacrificing yourself that's the bait role but if you failed to show up Alexa would've gotten crushed meaning she would be voted off and luckily it all went according to plan pretty good huh?

Paul-You little twerp! (He tried to move but it only caused him pain) Ow

Zach-Save your strength, you're going to need to walk down the Stairs of Shame in tonight's elimination hahahah (He walks out of the room)

(Buzz, confessional)

Zach-How do you like that Eddie, Kimi, Liz, Roger, and Victoria? I took out the guy you all hated and all ineeded was a statue hahahah

(Buzz)

Paul-I hate him! If it wasn't for me he wouldn't even be here but…I don't think there's a lot I can do in my condition

(Buzz)

Alexa-Maybe I can try to help Paul…wow…never thought I'd hear myself say those words…did you guys?

(Buzz, end)

(Paul was sitting on his room when Alexa walked in slowly)

Alexa-Is he gone?

Paul-Yes…

Alexa-Well I just forgot something

Paul-Oh what?

Alexa-This

(With that she cupped his face and kissed him)

Alexa-There we go

Paul-Whoa…

Alexa-Hehe…bye (She walks out)

Paul-(A smile appears on his face)

(Mandy walks in)

Mandy-Well you look happy for someone with broken bones

Paul-Mandy! My best friend

Mandy-I'm your best friend?

Paul-You sure are, you always backed me up no matter what and you were a loyal alliance member

Mandy-Well thanks…

Paul-Hey can I tell you something?

Mandy-Sure

Paul-Ok come closer

Mandy-Ok? (She sits on his bed)

Paul-Me and Alexa kissed

Mandy-Pfft, yeah right hahaha

Paul-…

Mandy-Oh…oh! Oh my god you're serious!

Paul-Duh

Mandy-Well I guess that explains the huge smile on her face

Paul-Yup…it was amazing

Mandy-Yeah…(Mandy thought for a second before looking back at him) Can I tell you something?

Paul-Yeah go ahead

Mandy-Well…I…I sorta…kissed Tyson?

Paul-You what?

Mandy-But! It was completely accidental

Paul-It doesn't matter

Mandy-I know your mad but-

Paul-Mad? Why would I be mad?

Mandy-Cause you told me to stay away from him?

Paul-Well yeah but not if you felt that way about him, I'm happy for you two!

Mandy-You are?

Paul-Absolutely!

Mandy-Oh I thought you'd be furious

Paul-No way, but I will ask you for a favor

Mandy-What's that?

Paul-Can you not vote for me tonight?

Mandy-Uh…

Paul-I know my condition is bad but maybe I can heal fast

Mandy-Ok, I won't

Paul-Thank you

Mandy-I'll see you at elimination

Paul-See ya there

(Buzz, confessional)

Mandy-I am so glad he wasn't mad, but something tells me Zach is going to want to vote for Paul

(Buzz)

Paul-Man Alexa can kiss

(Buzz)

Alexa-Oh don't judge me! Have you ever heard love is blind?

(Buzz, end)

(All the contestants were in the cafeteria and for the first time they were all sitting together in one table but they were all quiet)

Zach-Ok, I'm just going to say what we're all thinking…Paul has to go home for treatment

Mike-Well you would suck as a mind reader since I'm not thinking that at all

Anthony-Mike…Zach's right Paul needs to get help

Alexa-Well I agree with Mike, Lex was out of line with what she said to Mike, Mike I will vote with you

Mike-Yes

Zach-Alexa, you can't possibly be implying that Paul can stay here in his condition are you?

Alexa-That is exactly what I'm implying

(They all looked around the table uneasily at one another)

Zach-I think we all know the best choice is to send Paul on his way

Alexa-Not for me

Zach-Well then you're crazy

Lex-Yeah, he's hurt Alexa

Mike-Like you care if anyone's hurt

Lex-Grrr

Zach-Ok…let's just drop it, I just hope you guys will make the right choice

(With that everyone left the table except for Alexa who grabbed Mandy and Tyson)

Alexa-You guys will vote for Lex right?

Mandy-I don't know

Tyson-Paul is pretty messed up

Alexa-I know…but

Mandy-But what?

Alexa-Just please?

Mandy-We'll think it over

Tyson-Yeah

Alexa-Thank you

(The three of them walked out and yet again Mandy and Tyson were pulled aside to a classroom this time by Zach)

Zach-Hello

Mandy-Jerk

Zach-I just want to make sure Paul is getting out votes tonight

Tyson-I think I'm going to vote for Lex

Zach-You better not…have you forgotten I can tell Alexa about the kiss?

Tyson-Hmpf whatever (He leaves)

Zach-You are voting Paul right?

Mandy-Before you say anything, I already told Paul about me kissing Tyson and he was totally fine with it, the only reason I'm voting for him is because he's hurt and because I don't want to see Tyson the exact same way

Zach-Good girl…(He leaves)

(Buzz, confessional)

Mandy-(Sighs) You can check out my website...lying

(Buzz)

Zach-Oh that worked so perfectly

(Buzz)

Lex-Well, looks like Zach's plan worked out which means I stay one more night…which sadly also means Mike stays another night

(Buzz, end)

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

(All the contestants took a seat in the auditorium and Chef helped Paul to his seat)

Chris-Students…welcome to your fifteenth elimination ceremony…you have all took your votes and after today only 11 of you will be left in this competition, let's get started, the first HALL pass goes to immunity winner Zach

Zach-(Catches his pass)

Chris-Also safe are Mike, Paloma, Victoria

(Tosses them their passes and they just catch them)

Chris-Well you guys are quiet tonight, so I'll speed it up, last people safe are Tyson, Mandy, Alex, Sophia, Anthony, and Alexa

(Paul just looked at Lex as she waved and mouthed "goodbye" to him)

Chris-Lex and Paul…this is the last HALL pass of the night and the one of you who get it is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Lex! (Tosses her the pass)

Mike/Alexa-No!

Chris-Paul…you finally got the boot how does it feel?

Paul-Actually…I feel fine…

Chris-What?

Paul-Yeah…I faced the fact I need treatment so this was the best choice, but Victoria?

Victoria-Yes?

Paul-I want to apologize for framing you and getting you kicked off, and Mike…I'm sorry for getting Leila voted off, and now I can go and apologize to the others I got kicked off, but before this moment I heard some blackmailing going on and I want to put a stop to it

Chris-No time Chef, get him out of here!

Chef-You got it

(Chef throws Paul over his shoulder and starts walking down the Stairs of Shame)

Paul-No wait Alexa!

Alexa-Yes?

Paul-Mandy and Tyson kissed!

(And with that Chef put him in the Bus of Losers which then drove away)

Everyone-(Gasp) (They look at Mandy and Tyson)

Tyson-No no no, it was completely accidental Alexa

(But as he turned to see her she was already gone)

Chris-Wow…did not see that coming, you may all head to bed

(Buzz, confessional)

Alexa-(She has a face of shock and sadness on)…

(Buzz)

Mike-You saved your butt today Lex…today

(Buzz)

Zach-Bye Paul, shouldn't have let love get in the way

(Buzz, end)

(Tyson was walking to the dorm by himself)

?-So you kissed her?

Tyson-Oh holy crap! (He turned around to see Alexa standing there with puffy eyes) Were you crying?

Alexa-Not important…just answer my question

Tyson-(Sigh) Yes…but it was an accidental kiss, she tripped and it just happened

Alexa-Oh…

Tyson-Are you mad?

Alexa-…

Tyson-Are you?

Alexa-(She goes up to him and hugs him) No I'm not mad

Tyson-Oh thank god

Alexa-I'm so happy for you guys

Tyson-It was just a kiss

Alexa-But did you like it?

Tyson-Would it be bad if I said yes?

Alexa-No

Tyson-Then yes I liked it

Alexa-Yay

Tyson-And judging by your sad eyes I take it you and Paul grew closer and also kissed?

Alexa-You would be correct

Tyson-And something tells me this wasn't an accidental kiss

Alexa-Right again

Tyson-I'm sorry he's gone

Alexa-Me too…I know I wanted him out a bunch of times but not like this

Tyson-You'll be ok

Alexa-Thanks

Tyson-Well, good night

Alexa-Night

(They go in their dorms)

**(Conclusion)**

Chris-Well there you all have it…Paul was finally taken down after all the attempts of Kimi, Liz, Roger, and Victoria, Zach betrayed him and took him down, how will Alexa cope with this? Will Zach be able to intimidate Tyson now that Alexa knows? And will Sophia and Anthony ever kiss? Find out next time on Total…Drama…High School!

**(Votes)**

**Paul**-You're damn lucky you're immune Zach! But I will vote for your accomplice Lex

**Zach**-Good bye oh fearless leader hehe, that's Paul by the way

**Lex**-I vote for Paul

**Alexa**-You got on my bad side Lex

**Mike**-You can pick on me all you want, but when you speak ill of Leila then you're dead meat Lex

**Tyson**-Sorry Zach, I'm sticking with Alexa and voting Lex

**Paloma**-Bye Paul, hope you get better

**Sophia**-Not how I pictured this moment…but I vote Paul

**Mandy**-(Sigh) Forgive me best friend…

**Anthony**-You need to be treated for your wounds properly Paul, I'm sorry Alexa

**Alex**-You need to be cared for like a broken mirror Paul

**Victoria**-Sorry Paul, but it's for the best

Paul-**8**

Lex-**4**

A/N-And that does it for Paul, did you guys think he'd go further than this? Paul definitely had a lot to do with the eliminations, but I had to get him out like this because one- this was one way he wouldn't have been able to save himself like in previous situations and two- So he could feel remorse for his actions so this is the end of the line for Paul hope you guys liked it :D


End file.
